Jeune fille cherche tranquillité
by Roxanne33
Summary: Eileen entre en sixième année à Poudlard, et espère une année calme. Mais c'est sans compter sur ses disputes avec les maraudeurs et l'un d'eux en particulier, un nouveau jeu instauré par Dumbledore, et ses amies qui se mêlent de sa vie amoureuse...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma première fic au temps des maraudeurs, que j'ai écris spécialement sur la demande de ma soeur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.**

**Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre!**

**1. Rentrée mouvementée**

Je soulève ma valise du chariot, et la repose aussitôt en gémissant. Elle pèse une tonne !

A côté de moi, Siana soulève les deux siennes comme si elles ne pesaient rien, et je meurs de jalousie. Pourquoi tous les gènes de force de la famille lui sont revenus, alors que je suis condamnée à rester une mauviette pour le restant de mes jours ?

« Souris, ma chérie ! Me dit ma mère en rattrapant ma valise. »

Je grimace une sorte de sourire en retour, et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Puis elle se tourne vers Siana, et la sert contre elle comme si ma petite sœur allait en prison plutôt qu'à l'école.

Celle-ci se laisse faire, et je dois dire que c'est la première fois qu'elle accepte sans rechigner que ma mère la serre dans ses bras. Surtout en public.

« Ecris moi pour me dire dans quelle maison tu es ! »

Siana hoche la tête.

« Oui, et je te dirais combien de retenues a eu Eileen depuis la rentrée !

- Siana, sois gentille avec ta sœur ! Et toi, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, sois gentille avec les autres, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas recevoir de lettre du directeur ou d'un professeur avant au moins un mois !

- Je suis toujours gentille ! Je proteste. »

Je me tourne vers Siana.

« Je suis sure que tu seras collée avant moi !

- On parie ?

- Ok. Un mois de vaisselle sans utiliser de magie pour la perdante.

- Tu vas mordre la pou… »

On s'interrompt, voyant que maman nous fusille du regard.

« On plaisantait ! Je m'exclame pour la rassurer. Tu nous connais, on est deux anges !

- Oui, je pensais même à vous donner une palme pour gentillesse ! »

On éclate de rire, et Siana file vers le train avec ses valises. Ma mère me sert contre elle, et Cookie, mon hibou, s'envole de mon épaule en claquant du bec, furieux d'être délogé de son perchoir. Ma mère me relâche et lui jette un regard noir.

« Tu ne peux pas mettre cette horreur dans une cage ?

- Cookie n'est pas une horreur ! Et tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas d'être enfermé ! »

Elle grommelle quelque chose qui ressemble à « justement », et Cookie revient se poser sur mon épaule. Je caresse affectueusement son plumage roux en lui souriant.

« Si encore il te servait pour ton courrier. Dis ma mère sans le quitter des yeux.

- Poudlard à plein de hiboux ! »

Elle hausse les épaules, et détourne son regard de Cookie. Elle me l'a acheté pour mon entrée à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans, mais essaye depuis de me convaincre de le rapporter, sous prétexte qu'il est à moitié fou et n'est même pas capable d'apporter une lettre au bout d'un couloir.

Bon, pour ce qui est du courrier, c'est vrai, mais Cookie n'est pas fou ! Même s'il tourne parfois en rond dans les airs sans raison, et nous attaque en criant.

Je ramasse ma valise, et la soulève de nouveau en soufflant comme un bœuf.

« Tu vas arriver à la porter, c'est bon ? Demande ma mère.

- Oui, t'inquiète ! »

Mais pense comme même à m'envoyer un bras de rechange pour mon arrivée à Poudlard ! Je m'avance vers le train, et le sifflement annonçant son départ retentit sur le quai. Je me presse vers un wagon, et monte avec fracas à bord, tandis qu'il commence à avancer. Je longe le couloir en traînant ma valise, et me demande dans quel compartiment sont…

« Tiens, Meath ! »

Je me tourne en espérant que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard, mais c'est pire.

Un orang-outan chevelu se tient devant moi, suivit de ses trois amis chimpanzés.

« Black ! Je m'exclame en feignant le ravissement, je souhaitais justement te voir !

- Oui, je sais que je suis irrésistible ! »

Aussi aberrant que ça puisse paraître, la plupart des filles pensent exactement comme lui. Il y a tellement de gourdes décérébrées qui s'évanouissent à ses pieds qu'il doit marcher en levant les pieds pour pas les piétiner !

« Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça mais je tiens à garder un certain niveau intellectuel autour de moi ! »

Sur ces mots, je tourne les talons et retraîne ma valise sur quelques mètres, quand il m'interpelle de nouveau.

« Alors pourquoi tu te débarrasse pas de ton pigeon ? »

Je lâche ma valise ultra lourde, et me tourne encore vers lui.

« Mais parce qu'il a un QI plus élevé que le tien !

- Cet hibou débile ? Tu devrais le bouffer !

- Laisse Cookie tranquille, et va t'occuper de tes groupies, le chevelu !

- Je t'ai vexé ? Faut pas t'en faire pour mes admiratrices, tu sais !

- Les pauvres, je ne m'inquiète pas, il n'y a plus rien à faire !

- C'est marrant, c'est toujours en ces termes que je parle de toi.

- Moi par contre je ne parle jamais de toi.

- Quel dommage ! Tu dirais des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes !

- Tu trouves les gros mots intéressants ? »

J'ai les poings serrés, et j'ai fait sans m'en apercevoir quelques pas dans sa direction. Lui aussi s'est avancé vers moi, mais son petit sourire supérieur ne l'a pas quitté. J'ai envie de lui arracher du visage, mais Lupin pose une main sur l'épaule de Black.

Il fixe son doux regard sur mes yeux, et je sens mes nerfs se détendre. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait ça.

« C'est bon, dit-il. Allons-y. »

Les quatre débiles s'avancent, et passent à côté de moi sans un regard. Je me retiens de leur faire un croche pied, et reprend ma valise. Un compartiment s'ouvre un peu plus loin, et Mathilde, ma meilleure amie, me sourit.

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des éclats de voix. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Les maraudeurs sont passés par là, non ? »

Je soupire, et m'avance jusqu'au compartiment. J'entre, et elle referme la porte coulissante derrière moi.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tous le monde adore ces babouins ?

- C'est évident, me répond Clara, enfoncée dans une des banquettes, ils sont beaux, drôles…

- Et gentils ! Conclu Trina, assise à côté d'elle. »

Je fais mine de vomir, et pousse ma valise sur le côté. Impossible de la mettre dans le filet à bagages, elle est trop lourde. Je me laisse tomber sur l'autre banquette, et Cookie s'envole vers le filet à bagages, où il s'installe.

Mathilde s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es la seule à les détester ?

- Ce sont des crétins ! »

Je sais qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas objective parce que je hais Black depuis notre premier trajet dans le Poudlard express, mais le fait est que ce type n'a pas évolué.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard ? Me demande Trina avec un clin d'œil.

- Eileen n'est pas comme ces horribles Serpentard ! Me défend Clara.

- Je n'y suis pas parce que ma mère est une née-moldue.

- Comme si ça faisait une différence ! Fres, ce grand type de septième année, il est né-moldu, et pourtant il y est ! Dit Mathilde.

- De toutes façons, je préférerais encore être à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard, je dis en étendant mes jambes.

- Moi j'aurais bien aimé être à Gryffondor, dit Clara. On dit que ce sont les élèves les plus courageux.

- Tu inclues les quatre babouins dans ta description ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et je regarde par la vitre. Toutes les quatre, on est à Poufsouffle, là où aucune description ne peut être faite, vu qu'on a de tout. Je pense que notre maison est un pot pourri de ce que les autres maisons ne voulaient pas. Même si Trina dit parfois qu'on aurait pu toutes les quatre aller à Serpentard sans problème.

Enfin, sauf Clara. Clara ne s'énerve jamais, et a le caractère le plus doux qui soit. On attend toutes qu'elle explose et s'énerve une bonne fois pour toute, et ce depuis notre première année.

Mathilde se lève, et me fait signe.

« Allez, Eileen, c'est l'heure ! »

Je me lève de mauvaise grâce, et me demande si je peux m'échapper discrètement en sautant par la fenêtre. Non, peut-être pas.

Zut !

Depuis l'année dernière, je suis préfète avec Mathilde, et je me demande franchement pourquoi. Je n'ai rien de la gentille élève adulée que tout le monde respecte. Ça, c'est Clara. Moi, j'impose le respect, mais certainement pas par ma gentillesse.

« Courage, me fait Mathilde, j'ai une surprise pour toi après. »

Elle a piqué ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, cette surprise ?

On sort du compartiment, et on s'avance vers l'avant du train. Les autres sont déjà là. Les préfets de Gryffondor sont Lupin et Lily Evans. Ceux de Serpentard Severus Rogue et Antonin Dolohov, et ceux de Serdaigle Peter Hanley et Celina Reeves.

Ce ne sont pas les quatre préfets en chef qui nous font la réunion, mais Mrs Lowe, la prof de Sortilège.

« Comme vous le savez, entame-t-elle sans préambule, nous attendons de vous que vous fassiez régner l'ordre et la discipline. Pour cela, nous avons toujours notre règle d'or, celle de… »

Je décroche, et regrette que l'on ne soit pas assis pendant cette fichue réunion. Je baisse les yeux vers ma poitrine, et me rappelle que je n'ai pas mis mon insigne. J'oublie toujours de mettre ce fichu écusson !

Je fouille dans mes poches en désespoir de cause, et y trouve (miracle !) une petite balle rebondissante moldue.

Je la sors discrètement, et vérifie que je suis bien derrière les autres, avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol.

Elle revient aussitôt dans ma main, et je commence à jouer avec, en louchant discrètement vers elle. Je continue un moment, et l'envoie de plus en plus fort.

Je sens un regard sur moi, et lève les yeux vers Lupin, qui me regarde avec un regard entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

Il tend la main vers moi, et je ne sais pas si c'est pour me confisquer la balle ou bien jouer avec moi. Dans le doute, je prends de l'élan pour lui envoyer…

« Miss Meath ! Je vous dérange ? »

Zut, Mrs Lowe !

Surprise, j'envoie la balle de travers, et elle rebondit sur le mur fortement, avant de se diriger vers Mrs Lowe… qui se la prend en pleine tête.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Arrêtez de rire ! »

Je fusille mes amies du regard, et elles essaient en vain de reprendre leur sérieux.

Mathilde leur à raconter notre petite réunion désastreuse, et elles n'en finissent plus de rire.

Ça se voit que ce n'est pas elles qui vont devoir copier deux cents fois « je ne dois pas agresser un professeur » !

Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Mrs Lowe, une fois que son nez a arrêté de saigné, m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me coller dès le premier jour, et donc qu'elle s'en tenait aux lignes.

« Ne t'en fait pas, me dit Mathilde avec un sourire en coin. Bientôt, tu auras de quoi te changer les idées ! »

Je la regarde, intriguée. S'agit-il de cette fameuse surprise ?

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Attends, tu vas voir ! »

Elle se lève, et se met debout sur la banquette, avant de commencer à fouiller dans sa valise.

« Les filles et moi, on en a eu l'idée cet été.

- L'idée de quoi ? »

Là, elle commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

J'adore mes amies, mais elles ont parfois des idées vraiment saugrenues. Une fois, elles se sont même mises en tête de repeindre magiquement la grande salle, pour « s'amuser ». Ok, ce rose était très joli, mais Dumbledore ne semblait vraiment pas du même avis.

Ou alors, il l'a bien caché, en nous collant une semaine de retenue.

Mathilde redescend, et me tend la dernière édition de la gazette du sorcier. Je l'attrape avec un sourire.

« Si tu voulais m'offrir un magazine, je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Ouvre le ! »

J'obéis, et parcoure distraitement les pages comme si les articles sur les fonds de chaudron et les activités du ministère m'intéressaient. Je tourne les pages sans faire attention, et Trina m'arrête à une page.

« Là ! S'exclame-t-elle. Regarde bien ! »

Je baisse les yeux sur la page en question.

Ce sont les petites annonces. Je me demande ce qu'elles veulent me faire acheter, quand j'en lis une.

_Jf cherche jh pr hist. d'amour. Hô. mûr de pref._

_Adressez courrier à « Laura Fergias » par hibou._

Je lève les yeux vers elle, et elles me sourient. Je rebaisse la tête, sans rien pouvoir dire.

Elles n'auraient pas osées ?

Je parcours les différentes annonces, et l'une d'entre elles attire mon regard. Elle est au centre de la page, et est en rouge, tandis que les autres sont en noir.

Je la lis, et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur.

_J.f Poudlardienne, 1 brin cynique, taille moy., blonde, cherche jh pr hist. sérieuse._

_Envoyez lettres et pedigree à « LadySexy » par hibou._

Je relève la tête, et ouvre encore plus grand la bouche.

Mathilde sourit de plus belle, et Trina lève un pouce dans ma direction.

« Tu as vu, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, tu as droit à l'annonce en couleur, on s'est cotisé pour ça ! »

Je lâche le magazine, que je n'ose plus regarder, et il tombe à mes pieds.

Je ferme la bouche et les fusille du regard. Elles ont de la chance qu'on m'ait confisqué ma balle rebondissante !

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Franchement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le prend comme ça ! »

J'ignore Mathilde, et entraîne les premières années vers le lac sans un regard vers elle.

En me retenant de hurler d'horreur, je leur ai exigé des explications sur cette mauvaise farce, et elles m'ont répondu que vu qu'aucun garçon n'avait jamais été assez courageux pour sortir avec moi, elles avaient pensé qu'une annonce serait une bonne idée.

Est-il utile de dire que je ne suis pas d'accord ?

Je me fraye un passage parmi la foule des élèves, franchement énervée, Cookie volant au dessus de ma tête, comme chaque fois que je suis sur les nerfs. Dans ces cas là, il ne reste jamais sur mon épaule.

« Allez, tu vas pas nous faire la tête indéfiniment ! »

Je m'arrête brusquement, et elle me rentre dedans.

« Combien de temps elle va rester ? Je lui demande. »

Elle rougit.

« On a payé pour six mois… »

Je me crispe encore plus, et repart vers le lac, les élèves de première année toujours dans mon sillage. J'évite les autres élèves qui descendent du train, sautant à moitié au dessus des bagages qui s'étalent un peu partout sur le quai. Et dans ma course, je rentre de plein fouet dans un élève.

Je suis projetée en arrière, et me redresse en suffocant. Je relève la tête vers le propriétaire du torse que j'ai heurté, et croise le regard de Black.

« Tu peux pas te pousser ? Je dis avec mauvaise fois.

- On est de mauvaise humeur ?

- Ça te regarde ? »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, et continue de marcher jusqu'au lac. Là, je me tourne vers les élèves effrayés. Derrière eux se tiennent les autres préfets des autres maisons, qui ont eu du mal à me suivre.

« Bon, je lance, pas plus de trois par barque, deux si vous êtes gros, ok ? Je veux pas de noyade ! Et que personne ne s'amuse à se pencher par dessus bord, parce que sinon je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous restiez dans l'eau si vous tombez. D'autres questions ? »

Les élèves me regardent avec de grands yeux effrayés, puis montent dans les barques sans rien dire.

J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort ! Mais bon, je suis sur les nerfs, et il fallais que je me défoule.

« Euh… ça va, Eileen ? »

Je me tourne vers Lupin, qui n'ose pas s'approcher à moins de deux mètres. Je me force à lui sourire.

« Parfaitement bien ! »

Il acquiesce de la tête, l'air aussi convaincu que si je lui avais dit que je comptais m'enrôler dans un cirque, puis s'approche finalement un peu. Depuis qu'on est préfet tout les deux, on est devenus amis, et je crois qu'il est le seul des maraudeurs que je peux encadrer.

Il plonge encore une fois son doux regard dans le mien.

« Si tu as un problème, tu sais où me trouver… »

Je hoche la tête à mon tour, et on monte dans des barques en vitesse. Les barques avancent rapidement, et on se retrouve vite de l'autre côté. On entre dans le château avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoir, et McGonagall, qui est directrice adjointe depuis l'année dernière, nous accueille en haut des marches.

Les élèves la suivent vers la petite porte du côté, et Siana me fait un dernier clin d'oeil avant de la suivre elle aussi.

Je fais demi tour, et les préfets et moi entrons dans la grande salle par la porte principale. Je vais m'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle, et évite le regard de Mathilde qui s'assoit à côté de moi, tout comme celui de Trina et Clara, assises en face de moi.

McGonagall entre alors, le tabouret et le Choixpeau sous le bras, puis les pose devant nous, avant de faire entrer les élèves. Ils se groupent en masse derrière elle, et je n'aperçois pas la tignasse blonde de Siana dans la foule.

Le Choixpeau commence sa chanson, et tous les élèves écoutent. Puis McGonagall revient sur le devant, un parchemin dans les mains.

« Aber, Frances ! »

Une petite rousse s'avance vers le tabouret, et met le choixpeau, qui l'envoie à Serpentard. Suit une dizaine d'élèves, envoyés dans les différentes maisons, et je joue impatiemment avec ma fourchette.

« Meath, Siana ! »

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, et sens quelques regards se poser sur moi, puis sur ma petite sœur. Elle s'avance prudemment vers le tabouret, puis s'assoie dessus et enfonce sans délicatesse le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête.

Celui-ci semble réfléchir un moment, puis s'écrie :

« Gryffondor ! »

Siana enlève le chapeau, puis se relève et accoure vers la table des rouges et or qui l'applaudissent. Je la regarde s'asseoir entre deux autres première année, et regrette un peu qu'elle ne soit pas dans la même maison que moi.

A côté de moi, Mathilde se trémousse sur sa chaise.

« Elle a beaucoup grandi, ta sœur, depuis la dernière fois. »

Je me tourne vers elle, oubliant que je ne dois plus jamais lui parler.

« C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Il y a trois ans. C'est la dernière fois qu'on est toutes venus chez toi. C'était juste avant… »

Elle se tait, et je comprends qu'elle fait allusion à la disparition de mon père. J'ai l'impression qu'il a disparu il y a des siècles !

Il travaillais comme auror, et a disparu pendant une enquête sur des mages noirs, dans le nord. Maman a bien sur été la plus touchée, mais elle se remet doucement.

« Elle a tout d'une Gryffondor ! Intervient Clara, et je sais qu'elle dit ça juste pour relancer la conversation.

- J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir avec nous, je dis franchement.

- On a bien assez d'un seul mauvais caractère, dit Trina en rigolant. »

Je la fusille du regard.

« Oui, je rétorque, j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas pu vous empêcher de le rajouter dans l'annonce ! »

J'ai parlé entre mes dents, et seules mes trois amies ont entendues. Elles baissent aussitôt la tête, sauf Mathilde.

« Enfin, c'est qu'une annonce !

- T'as qu'à en passer une pour toi ! Franchement, c'est la chose la plus humiliante qu'on m'ai jamais faite !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que plein de garçons vont t'écrire !

- Oui : des tarés et des désespérés. En plus, ton annonce sous entend que je suis incapable de me trouver un petit ami.

- Mais tu ES incapable de te …

- Pardon ? Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en trouver un toute seule !

- Non, tu es trop sur la défensive !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je te signale que tu es toute seule aussi !

- Mais j'intéresse au moins un minimum la gent masculine.

- Tandis que moi, non ?

- Si, mais tu leur fait peur.

- Je ne leu…

- Hum hum ! »

On lève toutes les deux la tête vers la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore essaie de rétablir le silence dans la salle. Apparemment, la répartition est terminée. Les élèves se taisent, et Dumbledore se lève.

« Mes cher élèves ! »

Faux cul !

Il était obligé de mettre ça au début de son discours ?

Je ricane cyniquement, et les élèves autour de moi me fixent un instant.

« Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence, et je suis ravi de vous retrouver encore une fois. Mais cette année sera particulière, car elle va marquer l'entrée d'un jeu ! »

Il s'arrête un moment, et les conversations reprennent.

« C'est quoi ce jeu ? Demande Mathilde. »

Je l'ignore, et continue de fixer Dumbledore.

« Ce jeu, reprend-il, aura pour but de vous amuser autant que vous instruire. Et pour ça, il vous faudra résoudre des énigmes compliquées !... »

C'est moi ou son jeu à l'air naze ?

Franchement, il y a déjà eu les mots instruire, énigme et compliquées. C'est trop pour moi, je lui laisse son jeu !

« Un trésor vous attendra au bout, mais seul quatre d'entre vous l'obtiendront ! Un pour chaque maison. Et en attendant que la première énigme vous soit distribuée demain matin, bon appétit ! »

Des plats apparaissent sur la table, et je me jette sur la nourriture en espérant que ce jeu stupide ne viendra pas troubler mon année qui commence si mal…


	2. Chapter 2

**Je poste directement le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi!**

**Et merci à Mambanoir, qui m'a dit comment poster une histoire en plusieurs chapitres**

**2. Premières lettres**

« Debout ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, et aperçoit le visage de Mathilde, entre les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Je les referme aussitôt en grognant.

Ma couette s'écarte d'elle-même, et je me redresse en baillant.

« Quelle heure il est ? Je demande à Mathilde qui tient encore mes draps.

- Huit heures. Ils vont distribuer les premières énigmes ce matin ! »

Je regarde son sourire de gosse avec mépris.

« Me dit pas que tu comptes sérieusement participer ?

- Si, pourquoi ? Ça peut être marrant.

- De résoudre des énigmes stupides ?

- Je me demande c'est quoi ce trésor, dit-elle sans m'écouter. »

Je me lève de mauvaise grâce, et enfile mon uniforme, à peine réveillée. Quelques plumes rousses sont restées sur l'épaule, et je les enlève en pensant à Cookie, dans la volière.

Je mets mes chaussures, et me rend dans la salle de bains où je me bats avec mes mèches blondes indisciplinées. Trina, à côté de moi, a déjà attaché ses beaux cheveux lisses et noirs en deux nattes, et je la regarde avec jalousie.

« Je te déteste.

- Et en quoi c'est une découverte ? Me répond-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas me donner tes cheveux ?

- Si je peux récupérer tes longs cheveux blonds, je te les offre tout de suite. »

Je repose la brosse sur le lavabo en grimaçant, et me détourne de mon image. Comment peut-elle envier mes cheveux qui sont toujours dans tous les sens ?

Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des dreads locks, parfois.

Je ramasse mon sac de cours à côté de mon lit, et on sort toutes les quatre du dortoir. On traverse la salle commune, puis on passe à travers le passage, débarquant à côté des cuisines, et du tableau à la coupe de fruits.

Dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, et on a du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle.

A la table des Gryffondor, Siana, entre deux autres gamines, me fait un signe de la main, et je lui fais signe en retour.

Mais c'est qu'elle deviendrait presque sociable !

Un peu plus loin, Black la regarde fixement, puis me regarde, et je vois presque les rouages de son cerveau périmé se mettrent en route pendant qu'il fait le rapprochement entre nos deux tignasses blondes et notre air aimable.

Je m'assoie entre Clara et Trina, et me sert un bol de café fumant. Il me faut bien ça pour supporter une journée de cours. Mathilde fait passer les emplois du temps, et j'attrape le mien en lui souriant. C'est beau de voir que certains préfets s'occupent de leur travail avec sérieux !

Lundi :

9h-12h – Défense contre les forces du mal

13h-17h – Potion

Mardi :

9h-11h – Botanique

13h-15h – Astronomie

15h-17h – Histoire de la magie

Mercredi :

9h-12h – Métamorphose

14h-17h – Sortilèges

Jeudi :

9h-12h – Défense contre les forces du mal

Vendredi :

9h-12h – Potion

14h-16h – Métamorphose

Que du plaisir !

Et bien sur je commence avec défense contre les forces du mal, en commun avec les Gryffondors. Super !

J'aurais plus l'impression de visiter le zoo que d'être en cours, sympathique !

« Eileen ! »

Je lève la tête vers Eric, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Quoi ?

- L'entraînement de l'équipe se fera tous les mercredis soirs, ça te va ?

- Ok. A quelle heure ?

- Dix-huit heures ! »

Il fait passer l'information aux autres joueurs, et Trina acquiesce de la tête.

« Quoi ? Je demande.

- J'ai toujours pensé que faire du sport te défoulait ! Je te trouve moins agressive après les matchs et les séances d'entraînement.

- Je ne suis PAS agressive !

- Bien sur que non. »

Elle boit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, et se tait.

Pourquoi tout le monde me voit comme un monstre ? Je suis tout à fait normale, c'est juste que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

Et que fait-elle de l'effet apaisant qu'ont sur moi les yeux de Lupin ?

Quoique ça, je ne vais peut-être pas lui en parler…

Un hibou brun se pose devant moi, et interrompt mes pensées.

Aussitôt, Trina l'attrape, et Mathilde revient vers nous.

« LadySexy, lit-elle sur l'enveloppe. C'est pour toi. »

Elle me tend la lettre, et Mathilde, Clara et elle me regardent l'ouvrir. J'enlève fébrilement le cachet de cire, et déplie le parchemin, en espérant que ce n'est pas un taré qui m'écrit.

« _Chère jeune fille cynique_, je lis à haute voix, _je suis moi aussi à Poudlard, et à la recherche d'une petite amie différente des autres. Tu dois l'être, vu que tu as publié cette annonce où tu te décris comme cynique._

_Que recherche-tu exactement chez un garçon ? En tout cas, je peux déjà te dire que les mauvais caractères ne m'effraient pas, et mes amis trouvent que j'ai beaucoup d'humour. Affectueusement, un garçon Poudlardien_. »

Clara me sourit, tandis que Mathilde m'arrache la lettre des mains pour la relire.

« C'est trop mignon ! S'exclame Clara. Il a l'air gentil, non ?

- Tu crois qu'il est dans quelle maison ? Me demande Trina.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ! S'écrit super discrètement Mathilde. »

Elle regarde autour d'elle, sans voir que tous les élèves de Poufsouffle nous fixent de travers.

Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

Mon regard glisse vers la table des Gryffondor et un certain garçon au regard châtain, puis je me secoue la tête.

Pas la peine de rêver, Eileen !

« Voici la première énigme ! »

Mrs Lowe, qui est aussi notre directrice de maison, nous distribue un morceau de parchemin chacun, et je fourre le mien dans ma poche sans même l'ouvrir.

Clara ouvre le sien, et le lit rapidement, avant de réfléchir, les yeux vers le haut, le parchemin toujours dans les mains. Trina lit le sien, puis jette un coup d'œil à celui de Clara.

« Mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes ! S'exclame-t-elle. »

Et effectivement, les élèves des différentes maisons semblent se faire la même réflexion.

Apparemment, Dumbledore trouve ça normal. Il a du se dire que son jeu n'était pas marrant si on avait tous la même énigme. Là, c'est chacun pour soi.

Je finis mon bol d'une traite, et me relève.

« Bon, je vous attend devant la salle, ok ? »

Prises par leur énigme, elles ne m'entendent pas, et je sors de la grande salle en rêvassant. Je parcours les couloirs tranquillement, quand un croche-pied me fait tomber et que je m'étale de tout mon long, mon sac giclant à quelques mètres de là.

Mon bras se tord douloureusement, et je me redresse en gémissant.

Debout, appuyé contre le mur, Dolohov rigole, sa baguette ayant lancé le sort de croc en jambe à la main.

« Ça va pas non, espèce de crétin ! Je m'écris en me tenant le bras. »

Il perd son sourire, et fronce les sourcils en s'approchant de moi, sa baguette toujours levée.

« T'as un problème, blondasse ?

- Oui, et c'est toi !

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de jouer les fortes têtes, alors ! »

Il brandit sa baguette dans ma direction, mais une voix l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

« Je peux t'aider, Antonin ? »

Dolohov se tourne vers le bout du couloir, et a un rictus méprisant.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne, Lupin, et surtout pas de toi !

- Alors dégage et laisse la tranquille ! »

Avec un dernier haussement d'épaules, Dolohov s'en va d'un pas traînant, en me jetant un dernier regard méprisant. Lupin s'approche de moi et me tend une main.

« Ça va ? »

J'acquiesce, et attrape sa main pour me remettre sur mes jambes, mon poignet toujours contre moi.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui répondre. Dolohov est un imbécile, et il cherche des ennuis à tout le monde. Si tu lui réponds, il va continuer à t'embêter.

- Alors je devrais le laisser me marcher dessus ? Je demande en frottant mon poignet.

- Non. Mais tu peux l'ignorer. Montre moi ça ! »

Je le regarde sans comprendre, et il attrape mon bras avec douceur.

Il écarte la manche de mon uniforme, et palpe mon poignet du bout des doigts. Je grimace un peu.

« Tu as mal ?

- Un peu. Mais ça passe.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, c'est bon. Merci. »

Il relâche mon poignet, et je regrette presque qu'il ne l'ait pas gardé dans sa main.

« Eileen ! »

Mathilde, suivit par Trina et Clara, arrivent en courant, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mathilde tient un parchemin dans les mains.

« Y en a un autre qui est arrivé ! »

Mathilde arrive sur moi, et me mets la lettre dans les mains. J'en conclue que j'ai reçu un autre courrier adressé à LadySexy.

Je prends la lettre en prenant soin de cacher le nom dessus, et les filles m'entraînent vers la salle de cours.

Lupin m'adresse un dernier sourire, et disparaît dans le couloir.

« Alors, vas-y, ouvre là ! Me chuchote Mathilde.

- Lis nous ça ! »

Je décachette le parchemin, et commence ma lecture.

« _Chère LadySexy, je suis aussi à Poudlard, et je serais ravi de te rencontrer pour des relations_… »

J'interrompt ma lecture, et écarquille les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Trina en essayant de lire à l'envers.

- _Ainsi que pour expérimenter ton côté sexy_, je continue. _Mes muscles sont impatients de se heurter à ton cynisme. Dans quelle maison es-tu ? Dans l'attente de te rencontrer. Garçon sexy_. »

Je froisse le parchemin, et le met rageusement dans ma poche.

Puis je fusille du regard mes trois amies.

« Franchement, c'était sûr !

- Quoi ? Se défend Trina.

- Je ne vais recevoir que des lettres de tarés comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un seul type un peu bizarre…

- LadySexy ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux ? Franchement, on dirait que je cherche exactement ce que ce type me propose !

- Je crois que tu recevrais des lettres comme ça même si tu te faisais appeler douce et pure ! Fait remarquer Clara. »

Elle a raison. Mais je les hais toutes les trois pour ça.

Elles me connaissent trop.

Et elles deviennent un peu trop têtues. Elles devraient arrêter de me fréquenter !

« Entrez ! Entrez ! »

Le professeur Chaire nous fait entrer, et je suis mes amies dans la salle en balançant au passage la lettre dans la corbeille. On sort nos affaires, et Mathilde me fait passer un bout de parchemin.

_Tu comptes répondre au premier ?_

J'attrape ma plume, et lui répond.

_Je ne sais pas. Tu penses vraiment que je suis incapable d'attirer un garçon ?_

_Bien sur que non. Tu es jolie, et très gentille quand tu n'agresses pas les gens. Seulement la plupart des garçons ont peur de toi. Cette annonce peut te faire rencontrer d'autres mecs._

Je soupire en froissant son dernier parchemin.

Est-ce que tous les mecs que je connais ont peur de moi ?

Même… Oui, certainement.

Je m'affale dans le fond de ma chaise, et mets les mains dans mes poches. J'y sens le papier de l'énigme, et le sort de ma poche.

Je le déplie sans hâte, et parcours l'unique phrase.

_Là où est ton ombre._

Là où est mon ombre ?

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Mon ombre est derrière moi. Comme d'habitude.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, je range le papier dans mon sac, puis me redresse et écoute le prof distraitement.

Mon ombre ?

En parlant d'ombre, dans la situation où je me trouve (c'est-à-dire assise pour trois heures avec un professeur spécialiste des troubles du sommeil), c'est la solution idéale.

Parfois, je dois dire que les jeux moldus ont du bon.

Enfin, sauf le saute mouton, le colin-maillard, et quelques autres jeux idiots de ce genre (non, ne me demandez pas comment je les connais, sinon je serais obligée de vous tuer après).

Bref, avant de déblatérer sur les jeux les plus gênant s de l'histoire, je m'apprêtais à m'occuper (intelligemment, bien sur) avec mon ombre.

Ou plutôt, avec l'ombre de ma main.

Je fais un peu de lumière avec ma baguette, et projette l'ombre de ma main sur le mur derrière moi, au fond de la salle. Je dois dire que je suis douée pour les ombres chinoises.

Hop, un chien. Un écureuil. Un serpent.

Et un aigle surgit du ciel (comprendre : plafond) pour dévorer mon serpent.

Je lève la tête vers Black, dans l'autre rangée de tables, et le fusille du regard.

« Tu t'ennuie à ce point ? Me chuchote-t-il.

- T'as pas l'air non plus super intéressé.

- C'est toi qui me distrais avec ton spectacle juste dans mon dos.

- C'est tout juste de ton niveau intellectuel, ça tombe bien. »

Il me sourit d'un air méprisant.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles, Black ? Tu pourrais traduire, je ne parle pas le babouin !

- Oh, je me disais juste que si tu penses que les blondes dans ton genre courent les rues…

- Quoi ? »

Il me fait un clin d'œil, puis se tourne vers Potter qui est occupé à faire voler avec sa baguette des minuscules avions en papier.

Des blondes dans mon genre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?

Quel genre, en plus ? Je suis juste un peu cy…

Cynique ? Attendez, c'était quoi déjà ?

_J.f Poudlardienne, 1 brin cynique, taille moy., blonde…_

Oh mon Dieu !

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Après tout, il ne peut pas avoir vu cette annonce, puisqu'il faut savoir lire pour ça.

Mais en même temps, pour ce qui est des blondes cyniques, il n'en existe effectivement pas des tonnes.

J'ouvre la bouche d'horreur, et Black me fait un nouveau clin d'œil, accompagné d'un rire moqueur.

Super !


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre! Merci à tous pour toutes vos review qui m'on vraiment fait plaisir, et merci à Elayna qui m'a mis ma première review sur cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**3. Rapprochements**

« Attention, Eileen ! »

Eric a hurlé à travers tout le terrain, et je frappe de toutes mes forces dans le cognard. Celui-ci vole de l'autre côté du terrain, puis revient dans ma direction. Je frappe de nouveau dedans, et Eric se place dans sa trajectoire. Il le stoppe en vole en le saisissant des deux mains, puis redescend se poser sur le terrain.

Je descend à mon tour, ma batte toujours à la main, et me pose près de lui, les joues rosies par le vent et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Très bien, me dit-il, tu as toujours autant de hargne ! »

J'éclate de rire, et lui rend ma batte.

« Si tu veux, je peux mettre moins de force.

- Pour que je perde le meilleur batteur de l'école ? Pas question ! Maintenant, je vais entraîner le reste de l'équipe.

- J'ai quartier libre ?

- Oui. Tu peux filer ! »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, et je me dirige vers les vestiaires, mon balai sur l'épaule.

Si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle mes amies ont raison, c'est que les séances d'entraînement me défoulent. Et ça m'avait manqué pendant l'été.

Et j'ai plus encore besoin de me défouler depuis que Black m'a fait comprendre qu'il savait pour l'annonce, il y a deux jours.

Je serais prête à lui offrir deux douzaines de bananes s'il la fermait en retour, mais non seulement je n'ose pas aborder la question avec lui, mais en plus je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sache effectivement qu'il s'agit de moi.

Bref, je suis in the merde, comme on dit.

Et je me vois mal aller m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et aborder la question mine de rien.

« Dis donc, Black, la dernière fois, tu faisais bien référence à l'annonce que mes amies ont passé pour moi parce qu'elles pensent que je suis désespérée ? »

Déjà qu'on peut pas s'encadrer, mais si en plus je lui tends la perche pour me battre…

Je me déshabille dans le vestiaire vide, quand j'entends un bruit. Je sursaute, et plaque ma robe aux couleurs de ma maison sur ma poitrine. Entrent alors deux joueurs rouge et or, qui apparemment sont trop stupides pour vérifier si le terrain est pris avant de venir s'entraîner.

Et qui sont ces joueurs ?

Oui, exactement, Potter l'attrapeur et son copain Black (qui d'ailleurs ne fait même pas partie de l'équipe !).

Et je me mets à hurler.

Ok. Dans le genre discret, y a mieux, surtout qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Mais vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

Je crie donc super fort, et Potter et Black me voient, uniquement vêtue d'une robe froissée que je tiens devant mes… euh, formes.

Et dans un même réflexe, ils ont la délicatesse de détourner la tête en rougissant.

« Sortez ! Je crie comme une hystérique. Sortez ! »

Je saute à moitié sur place, et me sens au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Potter et Black se précipitent dehors, et je les regarde sortir à travers mes yeux qui s'emplissent de larmes. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de trucs ?

Je ramasse mes habits que j'enfile en vitesse, puis attrape mon sac et sort du vestiaire.

Les deux idiots sont encore devant la porte, et Black ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais je m'enfuie vers le château, sans un regard de plus pour eux.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mathilde sautille à côté de moi, et j'ai envie de l'attacher.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de te conduire comme un kangourou, s'il te plait ?

- Je crois que j'ai résolue mon énigme ! »

L'énigme. Je l'avais oublié celle là. Personnellement, je n'ai pas cherché longtemps. Je ne suis pas fan des casses têtes, et je n'ai _vraiment absolument entièrement_ aucune idée de cet endroit où mon ombre se trouve.

« C'était quoi ton énigme ?

- _Au creux de ta main_.

- Et tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ?

- Au début, j'en avais aucune idée, mais hier, ça m'a semblé évident. Au creux de ma main ! »

Elle me regarde comme si répéter la phrase était censé me faire comprendre quelque chose de spécial. Mais je comprends juste que ma meilleure amie devrait arrêter les énigmes, j'ai l'impression que ça la rend sourde.

« Oui, je dis patiemment. Et alors ?

- Et alors au creux de…

- Oui, j'ai compris l'idée, merci ! »

Elle commence à m'agacer.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Mais enfin, c'est évident ! Le creux est en faite le cœur !

- Quel cœur ? Le cœur de lion ? »

Elle me regarde sans comprendre, et je hausse les épaules. Apparemment, elle a aussi perdu son sens de l'humour en même temps que ses oreilles.

« Le cœur du château ! »

Je hoche la tête, comme si tout était clair.

« Et ta main dans l'histoire ?

- Elle représente le pouvoir. Tu vois ! Tout est lié ! »

Je ne vois rien du tout, sauf qu'elle a perdu la boule. Ce qu'elle raconte n'a ni queue ni tête.

« Oui, bien sur, je dis, le pouvoir et le cœur.

- Je te l'avais dit. C'est évident. Il faut chercher un trône au centre du château. »

Sans moi alors. Parce que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ! Et il y a un trône que je lui proposerais bien, mais je doute qu'elle trouve ça drôle.

Je me contente donc de continuer à hocher la tête. Ne jamais contrarier un fou, tout le monde sait ça.

Black s'approche alors de moi, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Meath, je peux te parler ? »

Je regarde autour de moi comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« A moi ?

- Euh… oui. »

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me veut, je le suis sans rien dire vers l'autre côté du couloir.

En faite, je me doute qu'il veut sans doute parler de l'incident d'hier dans les vestiaires. Ce dont je me passerais bien. Surtout que je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Une humiliation suffit, je ne voudrais pas que mes copines meurent de rire à cause de moi, les gentilles compatissantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je demande froidement.

- Eh bien, c'est pour hier… enfin…

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

- Je voulais juste dire qu'on est désolé, avec James, et qu'on a rien vu du tout. »

Oh là là, il ne pourrait pas parler moins fort ?

Je suis sûre que Mathilde a dû entendre, vu comment elle se penche vers nous avec sa discrétion habituelle.

« C'est bon, c'est oublié, c'était un accident. »

Il acquiesce, puis se retourne et va vers ses amis.

Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui le retiens.

« Black ? »

Il se retourne vers moi.

« Quoi ?

- Euh… »

Mon Dieu, si vous existez, aidez moi sur ce coup là !

« Lundi, en cours, tu m'as parlé d'un truc. Est-ce que… enfin… »

Il sourit, le salaud, et à un petit rire moqueur.

« L'annon…

- Chut ! »

Je regarde autour de nous, les joues brûlantes, en espérant que personne n'a entendu cet abruti.

« Justement, je n'ai pas vraiment donné mon accord pour ça… enfin… si tu pouvais ne rien dire, ce serait sympa. »

Peut-être que le mot sympa est de trop, puisqu'on parle de Black. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il se taira !

« Ok. Je dirais rien. »

J'ai de nouveau droit à l'un de ses clins d'œil agaçants, et il file vers ses amis. Je retourne vers Mathilde, un poids en moins sur l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Trouver un marchant de cacahuètes.

- Très drôle.

- Je lui ai indiqué un magasin à pré au lard, je m'y fournis déjà pour ses amis. »

Elle me tourne le dos en boudant, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande Clara en arrivant avec Trina. »

Je hausse les épaules pour signifier que ça n'a aucune importance, et Trina me donne un coup de coude en me cassant deux côtes au passage.

« Alors, tu lui a répondu ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce garçon gentil qui t'as écrit.

- Non. Et je ne compte pas le faire.

- Tu devrais. Qu'est-ce que tu risques après tout ? »

Euh, laissez moi réfléchir… ma dignité !

« Faut sauter sur toutes les occasions ! S'exclame Trina. Dès qu'un garçon surgit, hop ! »

Pauvres garçons. On a beau parler de moi, la technique de mangeuse d'hommes de Trina est assez redoutable. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle a dû sortir avec au moins vingt garçons différents.

Et à sa façon de me parler, je dirais qu'elle a une nouvelle cible en vue.

« Ok, je lui dis. C'est qui ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande-t-elle innocemment.

- Du garçon que tu as en vue ! »

Elle sourit comme une gamine.

« Un Gryffondor !

- Pitié ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas un des maraudeurs !

- Non. Pourtant, ils sont vraiment super beaux. Mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue !

- Qui ?

- Lui. »

On se retourne toutes les trois en même temps vers la porte de la salle, pour voir un grand type dont le nom m'échappe entrer dans la classe avec un de ses amis dont le nom m'échappe aussi.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'eux, sauf qu'ils ont l'air aussi aimables qu'une porte de prison, et que celui qu'elle nous désignait est aussi beau que les fesses d'un dragon.

Mais je crois que se serait salaud de lui dire…

« Il est moche ! Fait remarquer Mathilde d'une voix forte. »

Et la palme de la délicatesse est remise à…

« Sympa ! Remarque Trina.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai !

- Mais t'étais pas obligé de le dire si gentiment, je la coupe.

- Il n'est pas moche ! Se défend Trina.

- Il a l'air gentil, dit Clara sans y croire.

- Adorable ! Commente Mathilde, et on éclate toutes de rire. »

Trina retrouve son sérieux, et fait mine de s'énerver.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais de ce pas passer à l'attaque ! »

Elle envoie ses cheveux en arrière dans une parfaite imitation de la groupie typique, et entre dans la salle. Les élèves commencent à entrer à leur tour, et on les suit faiblement. On se dirige vers le fond de la classe, et je comprends l'arnaque.

Trina est assise à côté de sa victime, tandis que l'ami de celui-ci la fusille du regard, quelques mètres plus loin, les fournitures qu'il avait été cherché dans les mains.

Je laisse Mathilde et Clara s'asseoir côte à côte, et prend place à la table libre devant elles.

L'ami de la victime regarde dans ma direction, et je jure intérieurement.

Pas dur de décrypter son regard.

Place libre. Poufsouffle débile. Blonde. Travaille pour deux. Seins raisonnables.

Il fait un pas dans ma direction, et je me demande sérieusement si je dois ensorceler la chaise à côté de moi, mais mon salut vient tout seul.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Je lève les yeux vers Lupin, et le regarde avec toute la gratitude dont je suis capable. Il me sourit, et prend place près de moi.

« Merci, je chuchote.

- De rien. J'ai vu que tu avais vraiment besoin d'aide. »

J'acquiesce de la tête en regardant l'autre type se placer à côté de Pettigrow. Pauvre gars. Il avait l'air sympa. Le sacrifier comme ça, c'est injuste.

Tant pis pour lui ! Je profiterais de la présence de Lupin à sa place.

Le professeur Chaire entre avec son habituel sourire accueillant (qu'on peut traduire comme « qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon cours ? Cassez-vous ! »), et je reçoit un morceau de papier dans la tête.

Je me tourne vers Black, et me retient à grand peine de lui jeter ma table en retour.

« Alors, tu as trouvé un moyen d'attirer un pauvre homme dans tes filets, Meath ?

- Oh, mais je ne veux que toi, Black ! Viens près de moi ! »

Je fais mine de me faire vomir, et il a un ricanement méprisant. Ce que je peux détester quand il fait ça ! Je lui donnerais bien un bon coup de pied dans le…

« Je sais que je suis irrésistible. Et j'aime bien les blondes cy…

- La ferme ! »

Il semble se rappeler qu'il a promis de rien dire, puis prend un air gêné. En plus, il a accepté de se taire y a pas cinq minutes ! C'est Tom dix secondes, qu'on devrait l'appeler, celui là.

« Désolé… »

Pardon, c'est à moi qu'il parle ? Il vient bien de dire qu'il était désolé ?

Appelez Mulder et Scully, les gars, parce que les aliens semblent avoir fait des dégâts par ici. D'ailleurs, on doit voire rien qu'à ma tête que je suis sidérée, parce que Lupin éclate de rire en me regardant.

« Trop fort ta tête ! »

Oui, merci, on me le dit souvent, haha.

Sans vouloir vexer les garçons de notre cher établissement, je pense que si un spécialiste des compliments vient distribuer son bouquin dans l'école, il n'aura aucun mal à faire fortune. Parce que les sorciers semblent incapables d'en faire.

« Merci, je m'en souviendrais pour le casting du prochain Gremlins. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre, puis pouffe de rire. Derrière moi, Clara, dont la mère est moldue, éclate de rire.

« Désolé si je t'ai vexé, s'excuse Lupin. C'est juste que ça te semble si bizarre que ça qu'il puisse s'excuser ?

- Qui, ton ami babouin ?

- Si tu parles de Sirius, oui.

- Non, il vient s'excuser de sa passion pour moi tous les matins dans la grande salle. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Idiote ! »

Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire, et je lui sourit en retour, sans me vexer (deviendrais-je sociable, ou bien c'est lui qui a cet effet sur moi ?). Finalement, je ne sais pas si c'était une idée qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Je me mets à rougir comme une idiote, et Trina me fait un clin d'œil de l'autre bout de la classe.

Je sens un autre regard sur moi, et me tourne vers Black, les joues encore rouges.

Il me regarde comme s'il avait envie de me tuer, et je fronce les sourcils en détournant la tête.

Il peut être vraiment flippant quand il veut celui là !

Lupin le regarde aussi, et hausse les épaules dans sa direction, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prend. Black secoue la tête, puis se tourne vers James sans plus de cérémonies.

Si un traducteur qui comprend les garçons passe par là, qu'il me fasse signe, parce que je n'ai absolument rien pigé de ce qui vient de se passer.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Je regarde Lupin sans comprendre.

« De quoi ? Que Sirius est un ba…

- Que tu peux être vraiment attachante quand on te connaît.

- Tu pensais aussi que j'étais un monstre ? »

Finalement, Mathilde avait peut-être raison.

« Non. J'ai toujours pensé que tu aboyais plus que tu ne mordais. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Tu sais vraiment parler aux filles, toi ! »

Il rougit, puis se met à rire.

« Désolé. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quoi qu'il dise, je n'arrive pas à me vexer…

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'attrape ma plume, et me caresse le bout du nez avec en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce que je peux mettre ?

Aucune idée. Mathilde ou Trina aurait pu me le dire, malheureusement je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent que je lui écris.

Qui ? Mais ce charmant garçon qui a répondu à l'annonce.

Alors, comment commencer une lettre adressée à un inconnu ? Allons-y au fur et à mesure.

Je trempe ma plume dans l'encre, et la penche sur le parchemin.

_Cher garçon Poudlardien,_

Déjà, c'est un début. Mais difficile de mettre autre chose !

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Cette annonce n'était pas mon idée, et j'étais folle furieuse en la découvrant._

Très bien, Eileen ! Ce garçon va succomber, c'est sur !

_Mais ta lettre m'a touché, et j'ai eu envie de parler au garçon qui se disait non effrayé par les caractères forts._

_Car pour ce qui est de cette partie, l'annonce disait bien vraie. Tu as de l'humour ?_

_Très bien, parce qu'il en faut pour supporter les harpies comme moi !_

De mieux en mieux. Ce garçon va s'enfuir immédiatement, c'est sur !

Mais bon, c'est la vérité d'après mes amies, non ?

_Si tu continues de lire cette lettre, c'est que mes paroles ne t'ont pas fait peur. Tu es donc une personne courageuse, c'est bien !_

_J'aimerais donc en savoir plus sur toi. Tu fais du Quidditch ?_

_Dans quelle maison es-tu ? En quelle année ?_

_Affectueusement, la jeune fille cynique qui aimerait beaucoup un autre surnom que LadySexy._

Voilà. Je trouve ça pas top mal. Et après c'est quitte ou double.

Soit il est intéressé, et il me répond, soit il prend ses jambes à son cou et m'envoie une bombabouse par courrier spécial !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise!**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!**

**4. Nouvelle amitié**

Je redescends de la volière discrètement, et Mathilde me saute dessus dès que je pose le pied dans le hall.

« Où t'étais ?

- Euh…je me baladais. Pourquoi ?

- Trina veut qu'on aille se balader dans le parc, pour y croiser sa victime !

- Et elle a besoin de moi ?

- Ramène toi ! »

Je la suis en soupirant (ou plutôt, elle me traîne par le bras dans le parc). Trina et Clara nous attendent en bas des marches menant dans le parc, et Trina saute sur place quand elle nous voit.

« Allez, dépêchez vous ! »

On les rejoint sur l'herbe, et elle nous guide vers le lac, où quelques Gryffondors sont assis. Parmi eux, sa victime (faut vraiment que je lui demande son nom), son ami grognon, et quelques mètres plus loin, malheureusement, il y a les maraudeurs.

Trina s'assoit dans l'herbe, et fait mine de tremper ses mains dans le lac pendant qu'elle dévore sa cible des yeux. On s'assoit à côté d'elle, et je soupire.

« Pourquoi tu t'assois pas à côté de lui ? Tout à l'heure, en cours, t'étais avec lui, non ?

- Mais il n'a RIEN dit ! Une vraie tombe. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit aperçu de ma présence. »

En tout cas, l'ami de sa victime s'en est aperçu, puisqu'il nous fusille de nouveau du regard.

« Au faites, comment s'appelle…

- On peut s'asseoir là ? »

Je me tourne vers Black qui a osé m'interrompre, et le fusille du regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais débile.

« Euh… pour détendre nos jambes. »

Logique. En même temps, il venait de m'interrompre, j'avais donc le droit de poser des questions stupides. Et puis pourquoi Black voudrait s'asseoir ici ? En général, il fait tout son possible pour éviter ma présence.

« Allez-y, intervient Mathilde. »

Zut, elle est folle ou quoi ?

Black s'assit face à moi, à côté de Potter et Trina, tandis que Pettigrow s'assoit à côté de Clara et Lupin se place entre Mathilde et moi. Je me sens rougir, et détourne le regard vers le lac.

« Sirius ! »

On tourne tous la tête vers le château, où une Gryffondor de deuxième année nous fait de grands signes. Black se lève, et va la voir. Elle lui tend un parchemin, et il revient vers nous en le lisant.

Je le vois rire devant le parchemin, puis il le replie et le mets dans sa poche.

Est-ce que cette deuxième année est amoureuse de lui ? Si ce qu'il lisait est un mot d'elle, en rire n'est vraiment pas très sympa.

Il se rassoit face à moi, et me regarde dans les yeux sans se départir de son sourire.

Je me tourne légèrement, et enlève mes chaussures, avant de mettre mes pieds dans l'eau.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Je tourne vers Lupin un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas très froide.

- Non, mais avec toutes les créatures qui vivent la dedans ! Et je ne sais pas si le calmar est végétarien. »

Avec un frémissement d'horreur, je retire mes pieds de l'eau, aspergeant au passage Clara et Pettigrow.

« Désolée.

- C'est rien, plaisante Clara, je n'avais pas pris ma douche.

- Eileen et sa délicatesse ! S'exclame Trina.

- Trina et ses compliments ! Je rétorque. »

Elle éclate de rire, et je remets mes chaussures en vitesse. Je ne toucherais plus JAMAIS ce lac ! Je vais poser une requête chez le vieux fo… euh, Dumbledore.

J'observe la surface noire, et essaye de voire au travers. L'eau est si sombre…

Le noir m'envahit la tête, et je vois une silhouette. Je pense au début que c'est quelque chose dans le lac, mais la forme se précise, comme une image.

C'est un corps. Je rapproche mon visage du lac, hypnotisé. Je suis à quelques centimètres de la surface, et le corps grossit. Le corps semble allongé, comme s'il était prostré sur le sol.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, mon ventre se noue. La silhouette se tourne vers moi, et je peux distinguer son visage…

« Eileen ! »

Je sursaute, et le visage de mon père dans le lac disparaît. Je me tourne vers Mathilde.

« Quoi ?

- C'est pas ta sœur, là-bas ? »

Je regarde vers le château, et vois ma sœur et une de ses amies, sur les marches, visiblement en train de se disputer avec Dolohov.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un quart de tour, et je bondis sur mes jambes.

« Attend, me dis Lupin en posant une main rassurante sur mes jambes, c'est peut-être rien.

- Mais… »

Je vois Siana sortir sa baguette, et me mets à courir vers eux.

« Hé ! Je cris en arrivant à leur hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Dolohov se tourne vers moi, et a un sourire narquois.

« Tiens, voilà la sœur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma sœur ?

- Mais rien, on discutait gentiment. Et on parlait justement de toi. Ce serait dommage que ta sœur doive prendre pour tes bêtises, non ? »

Je comprends qu'il fait référence à notre altercation dans les couloirs, et je sers les poings. Lupin m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas lui répondre !

« Laisse ma sœur tranquille, et prend-t-en à moi ! »

Il ricane en sortant sa baguette.

« Tu crois que tu fais le poids face à moi ? »

Je sors ma baguette, et écarte Siana pour me mettre face à lui. Je me redresse, et le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne me fait pas peur, même s'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Je lance un sortilège de furoncles, en même temps qu'il lance un sortilège de frappe. Les deux sorts nous atteignent de plein fouet, et il tombe au sol, le visage couvert de furoncle, tandis que je m'écroule par terre, le souffle coupé.

Je relève la tête, et voit Siana devant moi, qui se jette sur Dolohov, encore au sol. Elle lui flanque une gifle retentissante, puis lui donne un coup de genoux dans son ventre qui est à sa hauteur.

Dolohov gémit, puis tombe allongé.

Siana se tourne vers moi, et me tend la main, mais c'est ce moment que choisissent pour arriver les Serpentards Pete Gregson et Severus Rogue.

Rogue me regarde, apparemment inquiet, mais Gregson sort sa baguette.

« Tu vas voir ! »

Il la brandit, mais un sort de désarmement lui enlève sa baguette des mains. Rageur, il se tourne vers Black, qui tient sa baguette en brandissant la sienne, et derrière lequel se tiennent Potter, lupin et Pettigrow.

« De quoi tu te mêles, Black ?

- Je constate, c'est tout ! Tu t'en prends aux gamines maintenant ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires !

- Alors ne t'approche pas de mes amies ! »

Je regarde Black, abasourdie. Il vient bien de dire ses amies ? Depuis quand je suis son amie ?

Dolohov se relève, et tend son bras devant Gregson, dans un geste de conciliation.

« C'est bon, laisse tomber. »

Il me lance un dernier regard meurtrier, puis s'en va, suivit par les deux autres, à qui Black jette la baguette.

Puis il vient vers moi, et me tend sa main. Je la saisit, et me remets sur mes pieds. Je lâche sa main aussitôt, troublée par le contact chaud de sa peau.

Je rougis légèrement.

« Ca va ?

- Je survis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, à cet espèce de babouin ? Demande Siana en montrant la direction où a disparu Dolohov.

- Je lui ai chanté une berceuse ! »

Clara lève les yeux au ciel, et Mathilde éclate de rire.

« Inutile de se demander de quelle famille elle vient ! »

On se tourne toutes les deux vers elle, et on la fusille du regard.

« Epargne moi tes commentaires, s'il te plait !

- Pas ma faute si t'es pas sortable, ronchonne Siana. »

Je lui passe un bras autour des épaules.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Elle me regarde l'air de dire « fais toi soigner pauvre tarée », puis file rejoindre son amie terrorisée qui l'attend près des portes du château sans bouger.

Je secoue la tête, et me tourne vers les autres. Ils me dévisagent avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? Je demande.

- Rien, Répond lupin, c'est juste que c'est ta copie conforme !

- Tu rigoles, je me défends, je suis moins chiante !

- J'aurais plutôt dit aussi sauvage, dit Trina en rigolant. Tu as vu comment elle lui a cassé la gueul… »

Ma sœur est une sauvage. C'est indéniable. Mais moi ? Après tout, je n'ai frappé personne !

J'ai honte de ma famille !

Et en parlant d'elle, j'en avais oublié l'image du lac. Est-ce que c'était bien mon père ?

Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?

J'en parlerais bien à Mathilde, mais je pense qu'elle se contentera d'appeler un médicomage pour une urgence mentale. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ferais à sa place.

Et puis ce devait être une illusion. Mon esprit s'est égaré. Ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas, vu que Lupin se trouvait si près…

On remonte tous lentement vers le château, et je m'approche de Black.

« Euh… Black ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, et ralentit un peu l'allure pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

« Oui ?

- Je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir aidé. Et pour n'avoir rien dit pour l'annonce… »

Je sens mes joues se colorer en disant ça, et je me traite mentalement d'idiote. Manquerait plus qu'il pense que je suis gênée par sa présence !

« De rien, dit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. »

Serait-il aussi gêné que moi ?

Il accélère à nouveau l'allure, et je lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il se retourne à nouveau vers moi.

« Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On se déteste. »

Je sais, c'était assez direct. Mais ça me turlupine, et je VEUX savoir pourquoi Cheetah m'aide. Il s'arrête carrément, et je le heurte de plein fouet. Je reprend mes esprits, et lève la tête vers lui.

Il hausse les épaules avec la même nonchalance, mais fuis mon regard.

« On pourrait être amis, non ?

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire, on se dispute depuis la première année, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Si on faisait un effort ? »

Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, et je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Refuse, Eileen !

Oh, et puis zut ! Que ferait Diane Fossey à ma place ? Finalement, je lui souris avant même d'avoir décidé quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi pas. Tu n'es pas tout le temps désagréable ! »

Il sourit à ma blague, et me fait un clin d'œil.

« Et tu es moins sauvage quand on te connaît. »

J'éclate de rire, et on se remet à marcher.

« Et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ? Propose-t-il. Tant qu'on y est, c'est une idée !

- Tu n'aimais pas babouin ? Je demande en riant.

- Si, comme je suis sur que tu adores la sauvage !

- Bon, ok pour les prénoms. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil, puis rejoint ses amis devant nous, avec un sourire de gosse.

Je ne sais pas ce que va donner cette amitié, mais l'avenir nous le dira, non ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Toc toc toc.

Je tourne ma tête vers la vitre de notre salle commune, et voit le hibou brun qui m'avait apporté la première lettre frapper au carreau. Je laisse tomber mon livre de sortilèges par terre, et vais ouvrir la vitre.

Le hibou entre, et vole autour de ma tête en claquant du bec. Je l'attrape à deux mains, et l'approche de mon visage.

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu es là ! »

Et voilà que je parle à un hibou, maintenant ! C'est sur, je suis bonne à enfermer ! Est-ce que mon cerveau s'est déréglé après que j'ai accepté d'être amie avec Blac… euh, Sirius, cet après-midi ?

J'attrape la lettre qui pend à sa patte, et libère le hibou.

« Allez, envole toi maintenant ! »

Mais bien sur, Eileen, il va t'obéir ! Pourtant, curieusement, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Il vole vers la fenêtre, puis disparaît dehors, voletant devant les salles de classes. J'ouvre la lettre fébrilement, et le lit plus vite que mon ombre (mon ombre ne sait pas lire, ça va de soi !).

_Chère jeune Poudlardienne, _

_Si tu préfères, je t'appellerais comme ça désormais. Ta lettre ne m'a pas effrayé, je suis même ravi de voir que tu as du caractère, et que tu t'en défends bien. A vrai dire, tu me plais même beaucoup de cette façon._

_Par contre, avoir du caractère ne veut pas dire être une harpie, vu que sinon, ça voudrait dire que Lowe a juste du « caractère »._

_Sinon, je viens d'entrer en sixième année, et je ne joue pas au quidditch dans l'équipe de ma maison, même si j'adore ce sport. Et toi ?_

_Désolé, mais je ne préfère en revanche pas te dévoiler ma maison._

_Affectueusement_

_Le garçon Poudlardien dresseur de harpies_

J'éclate de rire en la lisant, et la range dans ma poche aussitôt. J'ai bien fait de lui répondre, je crois. Même si je ne le dirais JAMAIS à Mathilde et aux autres.

Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Elle se ficherait de moi, et en plus elle me dirait un truc du genre « je te l'avais dit que cette annonce te plairait », en me disant que je devrais répondre à d'autres, et blablabla.

Bref, elle me dirait qu'elle avait raison, et je déteste quand elle a effectivement raison, elle devaient insupportable ! Et bien sur, en l'occurrence, elle a raison !

Je m'assoit sans douceur dans un des fauteuils, et étale mes pieds sur un pouf devant moi. Je soupire de contentement en pensant aux éléments de la journée. L'année s'annonce de plus en plus compliquée, et la première semaine n'est même pas finie !

Je corresponds avec un inconnu. Je suis amie avec les maraudeurs (enfin, amie c'est un bien grand mot !). Trina a une nouvelle cible (dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom) dont l'ami semble ravi de sa présence. J'ai vu mon père dans le lac (ok, il faisait chaud, mais de là à voir un homme disparu ?). Et Dumbledore a lancé cette idiotie d'énigme.

Pensant à l'énigme, je la sors de ma poche qu'elle ne quitte plus, et déplie le petit papier comme je l'ai fait un million de fois ces derniers jours (oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je m'en fichais, mais maintenant que je l'ai lu, je n'ai plus qu'une idée : la déchiffrer !), et lit les mots que je connais par cœur.

_Là où est ton ombre._

Je ne vois vraiment pas. Je suppose que l'ombre est la part d'ombre en moi (on ne rit pas, j'ai mis trois jours au moins pour trouver ça !), mais quel est le rapport ? Comment je suis censée découvrir le trésor en moi ?

Tout de même, je pense que si on avait caché un trésor dans mon corps, je m'en serais aperçue !

Et la seule chose de matérielle et de sombre que j'ai vu ces derniers temps, à part les yeux de Sirius « babouin » Black, c'est le lac…

Le lac !

Mais oui ! Mon père ! Il m'est apparu dans le lac, non ? Est-ce que le trésor est dans le lac ? Non, ce serait débile ! Et quel est le rapport avec ma part d'ombre (parce que j'y tiens, à ma théorie) ?

Je secoue la tête, et essaie de faire disparaître le visage de mon père de mon esprit. Il me semble encore pareil, depuis trois ans. Depuis qu'il a disparu.

Tout a changé après son départ. Maman s'est affaiblie, puis est devenue plus forte, se battant pour nous et pour elle-même. Siana est devenue sauvage. Comme moi. Sauf que je l'étais déjà. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste cette gamine rieuse et insouciante d'avant !

Et moi… qu'est-ce qui a changé en moi ?

Quelle est ma part d'om…

Ma part d'ombre ? Mais oui ! C'est ça ! La part d'ombre en moi, c'est la disparition de mon père !

Mais comment faire apparaître le trésor ? L'endroit doit être marqué quelque part. Mais ce quelque part doit avoir un lien avec mon père !

Non, je m'embrouille toute seule, là ! Quel objet (ou lieu) aurait un rapport avec mon père ?

Je m'aperçois que je tourne en rond dans la pièce, et jette de furtifs coups d'oeils autour de moi, comme si la réponse allait surgir d'elle même. Mais je suis si proche du but !

Mon cerveau doit tellement fumer que j'ai dû intoxiquer tout l'étage, mais je m'en fiche ! (en plus je suis seule dans la salle commune !).

Un objet ou un lieu…un objet ou un lieu…un objet ou un lieu…

Mon regard continue de parcourir la salle, couvrant les livres, la cheminée, l'unique fenêtre, la banderole de Poufsouffle bronze et blanche, les tableaux sur les murs, les photos accrochées par des élèves…

Les photos ! Mais oui !

Décidemment, je comprends à une vitesse incroyable aujourd'hui ! Si j'ai raison, et si mon cerveau a suivit la bonne route (le pauvre, faudra le récompenser après), l'objet doit être une photo !

Je me jette sur la porte menant aux dortoirs, et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Mathilde, toujours assise sur son lit dans la position où je l'ai laissée, perdue dans un livre d'horreur sorcier, lève furtivement la tête vers moi quand je franchis la porte comme une furie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Y a une nouvelle loi sur la violence verbale ? »

Je la fusille du regard sans répondre, et me jette sur ma valise, sous mon lit. Je l'ouvre d'un coup de baguette, et la fouille frénétiquement. Enfin, je trouve ce que je cherche.

Je sors l'album photo de sous une pile de vieilles robes trop courtes (qui a parlé de ménage ? Bien sur que j'en fait !), et l'ouvre. Je tourne les pages, et tombe enfin sur la photo que je cherche.

Sur le cliché, mes parents, étroitement enlacés, me sourient, Siana âgée de huit ans serrée contre ma mère, moi âgée de treize ans contre mon père. On sourit tous à l'objectif, heureux. C'était juste avant sa disparition.

Je lisse la photo du bout des doigts, puis penche ma baguette dessus. Je décolle la photo, et l'attrape entre mes mains tremblantes. J'inspire à fond, puis retourne enfin le cliché.

Sur le papier blanc, quatre mots apparaissent alors.

_Dans le lieu éternel._

**Voilà! Chapitre 5 demain ou après demain, ça dépend du temps libre que j'aurais.**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5! Merci à tous de continuer à lire, et surtout de m'envoyer tant de gentilles reviews**

**Bonne lecture!**

**5. Le match**

On entre tous sur le terrain, notre balai sous le bras, et mon ventre se sert comme avant chaque match. On fait face aux joueurs de Gryffondor aux robes écarlates, et Eric sert la main à Potter, qui est capitaine depuis la rentrée (un choix déplorable si vous voulez mon avis, sauf si son équipe parle le chimpanzé).

On se toise du regard gentiment (du genre « je vais te mettre la pâtée ! »), puis on se recule d'un pas, toujours alignés les uns en face des autres au centre du terrain.

Dans les gradins, un boucan du diable règne, et je me tourne vers les filles, au premier rang. Mathilde, les joues peintes aux couleurs or et blanc de Poufsouffle, lève son pouce vers moi, tandis que Trina écrase son poing de façon significative dans sa main, sous le regard désapprobateur de Clara.

Je vois Potter regarder aussi vers les gradins, et je suis son regard. Il ne quitte pas des yeux Lily Evans, son béguin, qui se tient à côté de Mary MacDonald, sa meilleure amie. Elles tiennent une banderole des Gryffondors, et se tiennent à côté des maraudeurs.

« Enfourchez vos balais ! »

Sous le cri de l'arbitre, on enfourche nos balais, et le coupe de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit sur le terrain. Ma batte dans la main droite, je donne un puissant coup de talon, et m'envole en même temps que les autres, le vent glacial s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux.

Au moins, je sais que quand j'atterrirais, je ressemblerais à l'épouvantail du magicien d'Oz !

Un cognard s'approche d'un des poursuiveurs de notre équipe, et je descends vers lui. Je me place devant lui, et renvoie le cognard de toutes mes forces vers Potter, qui vole un peu plus loin.

Il l'évite avec une pirouette, et se remets au dessus des joueurs pour chercher le vif d'or des yeux.

J'ai jamais compris l'utilité de mettre un bigleux pour chercher ce petit machin, mais bon, après tout c'est un bon attrapeur, je dois bien lui accorder.

Plus loin, Finn, un de nos poursuiveurs, se saisit du souaffle, et se dirige vers les cercles adverses. Il tire, et marque…

« 10-0 pour Poufsouffle ! Annonce l'élève de Serdaigle chargée de commenter tous les matchs. Les joueurs dorés mènent la partie, est-ce que Gryffondor va rattraper bientôt ce retard ? »

Je frappe dans un autre cognard qui s'approchait de moi, puis fait un tour du terrain joyeux (par joyeux, j'entend inutile, je ne m'amuse pas à jouer au rodéo avec mon balai en criant youpi !).

Enfin, les entraînements difficiles et rigoureux de Eric payent !

Parce qu'entre ses séances douloureuses, les cours, la nouvelle énigme (à laquelle je n'ai toujours rien pigé, vous vous en doutez) à résoudre, et ma correspondance régulière (et secrète) avec ce mystérieux élève, les deux premiers mois de cours sont passés très vite.

Mais je dois dire que je suis à bout de force !

Enfin, au moins, je ne me suis battue avec personne ! Et aucun de mes profs n'a envoyé de lettre à maman. Elle peut être fière de moi.

Même Mrs Lowe ne m'a pas réclamé les lignes qu'elle m'avait donné pour son nez que j'avais fracassé (de toutes façons je les avais pas faite).

Et je ne me dispute même plus avec Black (Sirius ! Pas Black, Sirius !). On est ami maintenant. C'est-à-dire que quand on se croise dans les couloirs, on s'échange un « salut » poli. Une révolution après nos « Tiens, le babouin ! » et « Tiens, la sauvage ! ».

Un cognard fonce vers Eric, et je plonge devant, le renvoyant vers les rouge et or.

« Merci ! Me dit Eric.

- De rien, je réponds en mimant un salut militaire.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Tu traînerais ton visage défiguré dans les cirques ! »

Il éclate de rire, et je me dirige de nouveau vers les poursuiveurs.

Un batteur de Gryffondor passe près de moi, et je reconnais l'ami de la victime de Trina (vous ais-je dis que je ne connais toujours pas son nom ? Et que Trina fait presque partie intégrante de leur groupe à force de vouloir attirer l'attention de sa victime apparemment aveugle ?).

Il envoie un cognard vers Finn, qui a de nouveau le souaffle.

Je l'intercepte au dernier moment, et le renvoie vers l'homme revolver (bah quoi ? Lui non plus je connais pas son nom !). Il bondit avec son balai en l'évitant, puis se penche en avant avec sa batte, renvoyant le cognard dans ma direction.

Je le renvoie aussitôt avec un revers (haha, je savais bien que les termes moldus de tennis me serviraient un jour !), et il le renvoie d'un geste souple en visant ma tête.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix retentit dans tout le stade.

« Alors que les deux équipes se battent pour marquer le second point de ce match, il semble bien que deux batteurs des équipes adverses se soient engagé un combat avec l'un des cognards ! »

Je sens les regards des supporters se tourner vers nous, mais je les ignore et renvoie le cognard de toutes mes forces, manquant de tomber de mon balai. Je me raccroche au dernier moment, et l'enfourche de nouveau.

C'est alors que j'entends la voix.

« Vous allez me tuer ? »

Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a que les joueurs pris par le souaffle et le jeu.

« Non. Pas encore.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, reprend la voix de mon père.

- Si. Encore un dernier service. »

Le visage de mon père m'apparaît alors, maigre et sale, et il baisse la tête, résigné.

« ATTENTION ! »

Je sors de ma torpeur, et vois le cognard, de nouveau renvoyé par revolver, se diriger droit sur moi.

Puis c'est le noir total…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je reprends conscience lentement, et sens que je suis allongée dans un lit. Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va se remettre ? demande la voix de Mathilde, près de moi. »

Je sens d'autres présences, à côté d'elle, mais n'arrive pas à savoir de qui il s'agit.

« Bien sûr ! répond la voix de l'infirmière. J'ai réussi à réparer son nez, et la chute lui a été évité de peu. Elle pourra sortir dès demain. »

Mon nez ?

Oui, je me souviens vaguement du cognard écrasant les os de mon visage. Il a dû être salement cassé. Et ça explique pourquoi il me fait si mal…

« Elle est très pâle, remarque la voix de Clara.

- Normal, répond celle de Trina, tu as vu avec quelle force le cognard l'a frappé en pleine tête ?

- Et tu as vu de quelle hauteur elle est tombée ? Renchérit Mathilde.

- Heureusement que Eric l'a rattrapé, dit Clara d'une voix calme. »

J'entrouvre les yeux, et la lumière du soleil couchant m'aveugle. Je gémis, puis cligne des paupières. Le visage de Mathilde apparaît au dessus de moi, entouré de ceux de Trina et Clara.

« Tu te sens bien ? Me demande Mathilde.

- Tu veux qu'on appelle l'infirmière ? »

Je secoue la tête, et me redresse sur mes oreillers.

« Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Je demande d'une voix pâteuse.

- Presque une heure. La plupart des élèves doivent être en train de manger maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Je pose la question plus pour la forme que pour savoir. Mes souvenirs sont assez flous, mais il m'en reste assez pour comprendre. Et l'image de mon père est encore gravée sur mes rétines.

« Avec John, vous vous lanciez le cognard, m'explique Trina, et puis ensuite, tu as fait une drôle de tête, et tu t'es pris le cognard. »

Elle dit ça avec une grimace, mais je pense que ça peut facilement s'expliquer avec les taches de sang sur ma robe. Je porte une main à mon nez douloureux.

Je n'ai retenu qu'une chose de son discours. L'homme revolver à un nom ! John (c'est moche !).

« On s'amusait comme deux crétins ! Je fais.

- C'est vrai que ça semblait puéril, consent clara. »

Toujours la même, Clara !

Heureusement, après tant d'années d'amitié, je suis devenue bilingue. Puéril, ça veut dire débile.

On est passé pour deux mongoliens dans les airs à se renvoyer une balle particulièrement sauvage, sans même s'intéresser au match.

En gros, c'est ce qu'on peut comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas renvoyé ? Demande Trina. »

Mais si ! Tu n'as pas, vu, je l'ai rattrapé avec ma tête ! Et je l'ai défoncé, haha !

« J'ai vu quelque chose… »

Elles prennent une mine intéressée, et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Et si elles me croient folles ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, demande Mathilde, à bout de patience. »

J'hésite un quart de seconde.

« Mon père. »

Trina hausse un sourcil, Clara fronce les siens, et Mathilde se contente d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer.

« Dans les gradins ? Demande-t-elle finalement.

- Non. Il n'était pas _là_ !

- Tu veux dire que tu as cru l'apercevoir ? Insiste Trina.

- Mais non ! Je l'ai vu dans me tête ! »

Super.

Dis comme ça, c'est sur, elle vont m'interner. Quelle idée j'ai eu aussi de raconter que je vois mon père ? Et dans ma tête en plus ?

Franchement, si l'une d'elles me disait ça, je l'enfermerais aussitôt.

Elles me regardent toutes d'ailleurs comme si j leur avais dit être Helga Poufsouffle en personne.

« Tu as mangé, ce midi ? »

Je fusille Mathilde du regard. Je vais devenir un vrai revolver, à force, moi aussi !

« Oui, merci ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout a soudainement disparu, et que j'ai entendu sa voix. Et je l'ai vu, j'ai vu son visage comme s'il était là !

- Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir imaginé ?

- Certaine ! C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive !

- Ah bon ?

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais folle, s'il vous plait !

- C'était quand la première fois ?

- Au bord du lac, quand on était avec les maraudeurs.

- Et c'est la seule fois ?

- Oui. Je croyais avoir rêvé, mais aujourd'hui ça semblait vraiment réel. Je voyais son visage comme s'il était à côté de moi. »

Leurs regards se croisent, dans une interrogation muette, et je les laisse délibérer silencieusement sur mon état mental.

Après tout, peut-être que j'ai vraiment perdu la boule ! Et le cognard que je me suis pris dans la tronche n'a rien dû arranger…

Enfin, Mathilde se tourne vers moi.

« Tu l'as vu en direct ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, tu as vu ce qu'il faisait en _ce_ moment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il était prisonnier, et affreusement maigre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Demande Clara. »

Je me concentre sur ses paroles, mais j'ai du mal à me les rappeler exactement.

« Je sais juste qu'il pensait être tué. Mais quelqu'un lui répondait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. »

Clara fronce de nouveau ses sourcils.

« Qui c'était, ce quelqu'un ?

- Aucune idée.

- Tu crois qu'il est en vie ? »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance, puis soupire. Je suis peut-être folle, mais en tout cas ces visions ne sont pas agréables (surtout quand on se prend un cognard en pleine tête à cause d'elles).

« Au fait, Je m'exclame en repensant au cognard, qui a gagné ?

- Nous ! Me répond Mathilde en brandissant un poing victorieux.

- Tout a été très vite, en faite, explique Trina. Au moment où tu es tombée, Gryffondor venait de marquer, et on avait le vif d'or. Mais dans la cohue générale,, et Eric qui t'a rattrapé au vol, on a dû vérifier si le point avait été marqué quand il était dans les buts, et à quel moment le vif avait été attrapé. Mais le vif était bon, et Eric a assuré qu'il était dans les buts, alors… »

J'acquiesce, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 160 à 10, ça nous place directement en première position du classement.

« Bon, je m'exclame, revigorée, vous croyez qu'il faudra combien de temps à l'infirmière pour s'apercevoir de mon absence ? »

Trina éclate de rire, et Mathilde réfléchit.

« Je dirais pas loin d'une heure.

- Je croyais qu'elle voulait te garder jusqu'à demain ? Fait remarquer Clara.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais je me sens en pleine forme, et j'ai une faim de loup ! Et je compte bien aller dîner avec vos sales têtes et notre équipe gagnante ! »

Trina me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Merci pour nos sales têtes, l'éclopée ! »

Je lui tire la langue en enfilant mes chaussures, puis me lève et les suis discrètement dehors.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quand on entre dans la grande salle, je sens tous les regards se tourner vers nous, mais je garde mes yeux fixés sur la table de notre maison. Les élèves de Poufsouffle nous voient, et éclate alors un boucan pas possible, mené par Eric, qui se lève et me donne une tape dans le dos.

Je récupère mes organes sur le sol, et m'assois sur le banc entre mes amies.

Trina me fracasse aussitôt les côtes ave son coude.

« Tu pourrais épargner mes derniers os intacts s'il te plait ?

- Regarde ! Me dit-elle en ignorant mon sarcasme. A la table des Gryffondors ! »

Je suis son regard, et voie John, debout à la table des Gryffondors, à côté de la VdT (**V**ictime **d**e **T**rina, vous suivez ?), qui est assis et mange sans le voir. Face à John, Black (Sirius, Sirius !) serre les poings en criant.

John crie en retour, et secoue la tête en ajoutant un truc. Black semble être sur le point de rétorquer, mais Lupin, qui semble s'être levé, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Black comme il l'avait fait dans le train.

Black desserre les poings, puis va se rasseoir à côté de Potter, rageur.

Trina se tourne vers moi.

« Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ça ?

- Non, je contemplais la tapisserie ! C'est pas ça que tu voulais me mon…

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils s'engueulaient ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être que Black pense que leur équipe a perdu à cause de John.

- En tout cas, il a l'air remonté contre lui ! Je me demande ce qu'ils se sont dit. »

Je hausse les épaules, signifiant que je m'en fiche comme même un peu.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Demande Mathilde en se tournant vers nous. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel pendant que Trina lui explique, et voie John, le regard fixé sur moi, se lever et se diriger vers nous.

« Mon Dieu ! S'écrie Trina, il vient par ici.

- Et alors ? Demande Clara, il est armé ? »

Trina la fusille du regard, et j'éclate de rire. Pour une fois que Clara fait du sarcasme !

« Eileen ? »

Je me tourne vers John, qui se tient debout à côté de moi, l'air gêné.

« Oui ?

- Je peux te parler ?

- Euh… d'accord ! »

Je me lève, et il m'entraîne un peu plus loin, c'est-à-dire à l'écart des mes amies et leurs oreilles qui traînent.

« Je voulais m'excuser, commence-t-il, pour tout à…

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute ! On s'est comporté comme deux idiots, et je n'ai pas été assez vite. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Ok. Ben, merci… »

Il tourne les talons.

« Euh, John !

- Oui ? »

J'en reviens pas de ce que je vais faire. Mais Trina me tuera si je ne lui demande pas.

« Pourquoi Black t'a engueulé ? il pense que les Gryffondors ont perdus à cause de toi ? »

Il me regarde bizarrement, et danse légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il doit se dire : pourquoi cette cruche ne se mêle pas de ce qui la regarde ?

« Euh… un truc comme ça, oui… »

Réponse vague, et je sens que ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité, mais il s'éloigne avant que je puisse parler à nouveau. Je le regarde se rasseoir à sa table, à côté de l'indifférent de service qui lève à peine les yeux, et vais me rasseoir à mon tour.

« Alors ? Attaque aussitôt Trina. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- S'excuser de m'avoir pété le nez avec un cognard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Et c'est tout ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Non, j'ai ajouté que j'avais des visions en ce moment !

- Je veux parler de Black ! Tu lui as demandé pour…

- Oui. Mais il est resté vague. Il m'a dit comme toi. »

Trina acquiesce en regardant leur table, comme si de toutes façons il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« J'aimerais votre attention ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Dumbledore, qui s'est levé.

Pitié, qu'il ne rajoute pas d'énigme en plus, ou je me pend !

« Comme vous le savez, demain nous fêtons Halloween ! »

Non, je pensais que c'était Noël demain !

Mathilde me lance un regard noir, et je comprends que j'ai pensé à voix haute.

« Pour célébrer ça, j'aimerais que nous fassions cela comme les moldus. »

Trina et Mathilde se tournent vers Clara et moi, qui vivons parmi les moldu (moi à cause de ma mère qui est née-moldue, Clara parce qu'elle est elle-même née-moldue), et nous interrogent du regard.

Je n'ose pas répondre, horrifiée. Dumbledore n'insinue comme même pas que…

Je croise le regard de Clara, qui emble penser la même chose.

Un brouhaha s'élève des différentes tables, venant des élèves qui demandent aux nés-moldus comment les moldus fêtent Halloween.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande Trina. Je ne savais pas que les moldus fêtaient Halloween !

- Bien sur que si, répond Clara.

- Et ils font quoi ? Demande Mathilde, soupçonneuse.

- Ils se déguisent.

- Pardon ? S'exclament Trina et Mathilde en cœur.

- Ils se déguisent, répète Clara.

- En quoi ?

- En sorcière, en zombie, en vampire, j'énumère. Ça dépend. »

Trina et Mathilde ne semblent pas en revenir.

« Et on doit se déguiser en sorcière ? Mais on EST des sorcières !

- Oui, j'avais remarqué figure toi !

- S'il vous plait ! dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. »

Le silence revient.

« Merci. Donc, comme vous l'ont certainement expliqué vos camarades, les moldus se déguisent. Et vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous demande de vous habiller comme vous êtes ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous déguisiez en VRAI sorcier. Vous devrez avoir un déguisement d'Halloween typiquement moldu, et donc coller à l'idée qu'ils se font des sorciers. Mais pour éviter que vous cherchiez parmi les livres moldus, il y aura un thème précis, qui sera « sorcières et vampires ». Donc, demain soir, je veux toutes les filles en sorcières moldues et tous les garçons en vampires moldus. »

Il se rassoit, et un vacarme assourdissant explose dans toute la salle.

« Quoi ? S'exclame Mathilde. On doit se _déguiser_ ? Comme des gosses ?

- Apparemment.

- Super, je marmonne dans ma barbe. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas humilié en public.

- Moi, je trouve l'idée marrante, finalement, dit Trina avec un grand sourire. »

Je la dévisage comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Eileen, tu sais à quoi doivent ressembler nos costumes ?

- Oui. Quand j'étais petit, on fêtait Halloween comme les moldus. Une idée de ma mère.

- Moi aussi, dit Clara. J'adorais ça. Et ensuite on allait frapper aux portes. Tu y allais aussi ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Non. Ma mère ne voulait pas qu'on sorte seules pour aller voir des inconnus. »

Sursaut de bon sens de ma mère, je dois dire. Mon père se moquait d'elle en disant qu'on ne risquait rien, mais je suis contente qu'elle nous en ait empêché.

Franchement, aller faire semblant de menacer les habitants de la ville déguisés comme des débiles, très peu pour moi.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra garder certains de nos habits ? Demande Trina à Clara, surexcitée.

- Oui, tu peux mettre ton chapeau.

- C'est tout ?

- Je crois, oui. »

Non, j'ajoute intérieurement. Elle peut rajouter son chaudron et son balai, mais je pense que ce serait un peu trop encombrant. Surtout si tous les élèves de l'école ont la même idée.

Un hibou brun que je reconnais aussitôt se pose devant moi, et tend sa patte dans ma direction.

« Oh, qui est-ce qui t'écris ? Demande Mathilde.

- Ma mère. »

Je me sens un peu coupable de mentir à ma meilleure amie, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Je décroche la lettre au hibou, et le laisse boire de mon jus de citrouille en la décachetant. Je l'ouvre enfin, et la lis en l'éloignant des yeux suspects de mes amies.

_Chère amie Poudlardienne,_

_J'aimerais te poser une question : es-tu Eileen Meath ?_

_Répond moi vite_

_Ton ami Poudlardien._

Et merde !

Comment il a su ? Dans nos lettres, on a toujours fait attention à ne rien dire de nous. On s'en est limité aux cours et aux évènements du château. Je n'ai même pas mentionné que j'avais une sœur.

Ou alors, comme me l'avait fait remarquer Black, après tout, les blondes cyniques ne sont pas si nombreuses…

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre ?

**Bisous, et à demain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre, désolée de le poster tard, mais à cause de la reprise des cours j'ai des horaires particuliers**

**Bonne lecture! Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes!**

**6. Pré-au-Lard**

_Cher ami Poudlardien…_

Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Je fais une boule avec le parchemin, et le jette dans le feu.

Puis j'en déplie un autre aussitôt.

_Cher ami Poudlardien,_

_J'aurais préféré rester anonyme, mais je suis effectivement Eileen Meath._

_Comment as-tu su, et depuis quand le savais-tu ?_

_Je suppose qu'en revanche, tu ne me diras pas qui tu es ? Parce que je n'en ai aucune idée._

_Affectueusement,_

_Ton amie Poudlardienne, Eileen_

Bon. Il n'y a plus qu'à l'envoyer.

Mais je me demande toujours comment il a su qui j'étais. Si ça se trouve, il le savait depuis le début.

Mais alors pourquoi le demander maintenant ?

Je soupire, et rebouche ma bouteille d'encre. Puis je la range dans ma poche, et accroche ma lettre à la patte d'un hibou, sous le regard désapprobateur de Cookie, qui est venu se percher sur mon épaule comme chaque fois que j'entre dans la volière.

Il déteste me voir utiliser un autre hibou.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je lui dis. Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à porter du courrier ! »

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre de la volière, comme pour m'ignorer.

« Fais pas la tête ! Cet après-midi, je vais à pré au lard. Je te donnerais un peu du chocolat de la vorace ! »

Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi, et je caresse ses plumes rousses tendrement.

Puis il s'envole vers un appui, et je redescends dans le hall.

« T'es obligé d'écrire à ta mère deux fois par semaine ? Me demande Mathilde quand je la rejoins dans la grande salle.

- Oui. Il faut bien que je lui dise comment se porte Siana. »

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Tu ne parles quasiment jamais à ta sœur, et tu la croises encore moins ! Je vois mal ce que tu peux lui raconter.

- A moins que tu lui expliques de quelle façon elle a cassé la gueule à Dolohov, intervient Trina. »

Je leur lance un regard noir.

« Je lui raconte ce qui me plait, ok ?

- Au faite, dit Trina sur le ton de la conversation, cet aprèm', on visite Pré-au-Lard avec John et…

- Super, la coupe Mathilde en m'empêchant une fois de plus de savoir quel est le nom de l'autre abruti. On va devoir encore supporter le revolver et l'indifférent. »

Curieusement, c'est moi que Trina fusille du regard.

Enfin, pas si curieusement que ça vu que les surnoms sont de moi.

« Vous pourriez me soutenir un peu !

- Trina, je dis sur un ton qu'on emploie en général avec les enfants et les débiles, on te soutient, seulement ce type ne voie même pas qu'une dingue lui colle les basques depuis la rentrée !

- Une dingue ?

- Faut être dingue pour insister avec ce type, explique Mathilde entre deux bouchées de poulet. En plus, il est franchement moche !

- Merci !

- C'est vrai, je dis. D'habitude, tu as bon goût, mais là… »

Elle fait la moue en me fusillant du regard une nouvelle fois.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je vous parle encore ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de Clara et moi pour savoir comment te déguiser ce soir ! »

Elle grimace, et attrape une poignée de frites, plat qu'elle a évité avec brio depuis la rentrée (je sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle a une nouvelle cible, elle mange plus que des trucs « diététiques », c'est-à-dire de la nourriture de lapin).

Est-il utile de dire que mon assiette en est déjà pleine ?

« Souriez, les filles ! S'exclame Clara. Il fait beau, c'est le week-end, on va à Pré-au-Lard, et ce soir c'est Halloween !

- Si « beau » signifie qu'il y a assez de vent pour arracher le saule cogneur, alors effectivement, il fait un temps superbe ! Je rétorque.

- Très drôle ! dit Mathilde. Il ne pleut pas, et en plus on risque de croiser des garçons ! »

Pourquoi elle dit ça en me regardant ?

Je me fiche totalement des garçons, surtout de ceux qu'on risque de croiser à Pré-au-Lard.

« Raison de plus, je dis en me forçant à ne pas regarder vers un certain garçon aux yeux craquants.

- Bien sur, acquiesce-t-elle en me souriant de plus belle. »

Oulah ! Je n'aime pas du tout son regard !

Est-ce qu'elle aurait surpris mon regard, un jour ? Non, impossible, c'est très rare que je louche, et en plus je le fais discrètement. Heureusement, les deux autres n'ont rien entendu, trop occupées à délibérer sur si oui ou non il est vrai que les moldus voient les sorcières avec des pigeons.

« C'est Regear, de troisième année, qui me l'a dit, insiste Trina. Mais est-ce que c'est obligatoire ?

- N'importe quoi, j'intervient. Les moldus ne nous voient PAS avec des pigeons. Ils ne pensent même pas qu'on ait des hiboux.

- Pas d'animaux, prend note Mathilde, tu es sûre ?

- Oui, la rassure Clara. Sauf si tu prends en compte les chats noirs.

- Les chats noirs ?

- Les moldus pensent que ce sont des sorcières déguisées, explique-t-elle. Ils pensent que ça porte malheur d'en voir. »

Trina ricane.

« Peur d'un chat ? C'est nul ! »

J'évite de lui rappeler qu'elle a peur de TOUTES les espèces possibles et imaginables de poissons (oui, même les poissons rouges), et finis mon assiette de frites. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je vais m'habiller ce soir, mais j'avoue que je m'en fiche un peu.

Je suis encore stressée par la dernière lettre de mon correspondant, qui sait qui je suis.

On finit de manger en vitesse, puis on monte mettre nos capes et nos écharpes dans le dortoir. Enfin, on redescend. On arrive dans les premiers devant les portes du château, attendant qu'on nous laisse sortir.

« Eileen ! »

Je me tourne vers Siana, qui se dirige vers moi, toujours suivie de son amie habituelle, qui semble un peu moins peureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je lui lance. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Oui, merci, je sais ! Je voulais juste que tu m'achètes des chocolats chez Honeydukes. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis les rabaisse vers ma petite sœur droguée au chocolat.

« Tu as déjà finis tous ceux qui étaient dans ta valise ?

- Oui. Et aussi ceux que maman m'a envoyé. Tiens ! »

Elle me tend une poignée de gallions, mais je hausse les épaules.

« Garde ton argent pour Noël, t'en auras besoin. »

Elle hausse les épaules à son tour, et range les gallions dans sa poche.

« A ce soir ! »

Elle disparaît dans la foule, et je me tourne vers mes amies… qui ont disparues !

Je les cherche des yeux en me jurant de les tuer pour m'avoir abandonné, et essaye de traverser la foule. J'avance à petits pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un pied se place sur ma route et que je m'étale de tout mon long.

Je lève la tête aussitôt, et j'ai juste le temps de voir Dolohov s'éloigner en ricanant. Il va me le payer, cet espèce de…

« Tu es tombée ? »

Je me redresse sur mes mains en lançant un regard noir à Black.

« Non, j'avais envie de faire une sieste ! »

Il tend une main pour m'aider, mais de mauvaise humeur, je l'ignore et me relève seule. Je me frotte ensuite mon bras endolori. Black (Sirius !) me fixe toujours, avec une expression indescriptible.

« Ca va ?

- Parfaitement bien, merci !

- Où sont tes amies ? »

Il compte continuer longtemps, Julien Lepers ?

« Je sais pas.

- Viens, on va les chercher. »

Je le regarde, sincèrement estomaquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Ok, on est censé être « amis » maintenant, mais de là à _m'aider_ ! Peut-être qu'il a bu ? Je sais que certains élèves aiment « fêter » les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Il traverse la foule, et je le suis en me demandant quel sortilège je vais bien pouvoir envoyer à Dolohov dès que je le retrouve, quand j'entends Mathilde.

« Eileen ! »

Elle m'attrape le bras, et je vois qu'elles sont toutes les trois avec John et l'indifférent. Sympa, les filles. Abandonnez moi pour deux mecs, merci !

« Où t'étais passée ? Me demande Mathilde.

- Je vous cherchais. C'est vous qui avez disparues !

- Désolée, mais Trina a vu sa victime, alors elle nous a traîné jusqu'ici. Tu as vu Siana ?

- Oui. »

Mathilde est la seule à connaître la dépendance de ma sœur au chocolat. Privilège rare, vu que Siana refuse absolument que ça se sache. Elle continue donc de prétendre que sa fine taille est due à une alimentation équilibrée à toute notre famille, tandis que je passe pour une boulimique à acheter ses provisions colossales.

« Il lui en faut combien ?

- Deux dizaines.

- De paquets de chocog…

- De tablettes. »

Elle acquiesce, horrifiée, et je me mets à rire.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

Zut, Bla… Sirius !

Je l'avais oublié, celui-là ! Je pensais qu'il était partit rejoindre ses amis, mais apparemment il est resté à écouter tous ce qu'on disait.

« Euh… de pétards ! Je dis précipitamment. »

Si jamais il sait que Siana est accro au chocolat, elle me tuera !

« Vous comptez aller chez Zonko et Honeydukes ?

- Oui, répond Mathilde avant que j'aie pu dire non. »

Mais quelle idiote !

« Vous voulez qu'on se promène ensembles ?

- Ce serait super ! S'exclame Mathilde.

- Ok, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Je vais prévenir les garçons. »

Il disparaît dans la foule, et je me tourne, furieuse, vers mon _ex_-meilleure amie.

« Tu es folle ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ils sont très gentils !

- Adorables ! J'ironise.

- Je croyais que vous étiez amis, maintenant ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison !

- Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Plein de filles tueraient pour avoir à se balader avec quatre mecs sexy. »

Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Et puis _quatre_ mecs sexy ? Et Pettigrow ?

Je voudrais vexer personne, mais si y en a un qui porte bien son nom, c'est celui là !

« Bon, je fais, fuyons avant qu'il revienne ! »

On se dirige vers Trina et Clara (et les deux autres types que je ne citerais même pas), quand les portes s'ouvrent enfin. On sort tous en se bousculant, l'air froid de dehors nous laissant respirer un peu après ce bain de foule.

Dans la cohue, Dolohov passe près de moi, et je brandis légèrement ma baguette, discrètement.

On franchit le portail de l'école quand Trina s'exclame :

« Eh, vous avez vu Dolohov ? »

Clara et Mathilde regardent la tignasse verte du Serpentard, et je fais mine aussi d'être surprise.

« Ah oui, je fais.

- Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un lui dise deux mots sur la mode, lance Trina. »

J'aimerais qu'elles se dépêchent, mais Trina suit docilement sa victime en discutant avec John.

« On pourrait se dépêcher, je fais. Parce que je…

- Les filles ! »

Merde !

J'espérais pouvoir me casser avant que les maraudeurs nous retrouvent, mais c'est trop tard. La seule issue qui me reste est le suicide.

« Vous voilà ! S'exclame Bl… Sirius. »

Je me tourne vers Mathilde.

« Trouve moi une corde, vite !

- Vous voilà, dit-elle en m'ignorant. Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? »

Potter et Black disent qu'ils s'en fichent, et je les écoute vaguement en regardant Lupin. Avec son écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, on ne voit pas la fine cicatrice qui lui descend de l'oreille jusqu'au col.

Il surprend mon regard, et je détourne la tête en rougissant.

« Allez chez Zonko, je vous retrouve après être passé chez Honeydukes. »

Je ne veux pas ameuter tout le groupe autour des achats secrets de ma sœur, mais Potter semble d'un autre avis.

« On ne va pas se séparer ! En plus, on doit aussi aller chez Honeydukes ! »

Il sourit à black en disant ça, et j'en conclue que lui aussi est un drogué. Drogué et alcoolique ! C'est du joli, tiens !

« Ok, allons-y alors, dit Trina.

- On ira chez Zonko après, dit John. »

Je suis tellement estomaquée de l'entendre parler pour la deuxième fois que j'en oublie de protester, et notre petit groupe se met en route vers la boutique de bonbons. On entre en passant la porte carillonnante, et je me dirige immédiatement vers les tablettes de chocolat aux différents goûts, laissant les autres faire leurs achats.

Je prend deux tablettes aux pépites de citrouille, trois aux fraises, sept natures mais avec effet chanteur assuré (_passez des concours de chants avec !_ dit l'emballage), cinq qui font léviter, trois au poivre et trois autres au citron.

Tout cet étalage de chocolat aux goûts écoeurants me donne envie de vomir, et je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Siana fait pour avaler tout ça.

Les vingt-trois tablettes dans les bras, je m'avance doucement vers la caisse sans tout faire tomber, puis dépose le tout sur le comptoir. Sofia, l'une des vendeuses, m'encaisse avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, Eileen, tu te fournis toujours pour tes parents ? »

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Gros bobard nul. Et c'est vrai, le mensonge est nul, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire pour justifier mon achat de dix-sept tablettes la première fois que Siana m'a écrit en urgence parce que maman avait oublié d'en acheter sur le chemin de traverse.

« Eh oui. Et comme ils en donnent à mes grands-parents, je suis obligée de faire le plein pour tout le monde.

- Ils t'en laissent un peu comme même ?

- Même pas, je dis en prenant une fausse mine de martyre. »

Elle éclate de rire, et je lui paie les cinq gallions et dix mornilles que je lui dois.

« Attends, je vais te trouver un sac assez grand. »

Elle s'éclipse dans l'arrière boutique, et quelqu'un s'appuie sur le comptoir, à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et voie le visage de Black (Sirius !) penché vers mes achats, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Dis moi, tu manges beaucoup de chocolat !

- Je suis obligé, je dis d'un ton sérieux, à cause de… euh… mes carences en sucre.

- Tes quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Si on te demande, je dis finalement en chuchotant, tu diras que tu n'as rien vu, ok ? »

Il hoche la tête sans cesser de sourire.

« Ok. Je suppose que ta sœur ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle engloutit assez de chocolat pour nourrir un petit pays. »

J'ouvre la bouche, horrifiée.

Alors il avait tout entendu ? Zut ! Comment ce type fait pour toujours savoir des trucs désagréables sur moi ? Il semble qu'il soit toujours là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

« Chhhuuuuut ! Je chuchote comme une gamine. C'est censé être secret défense !

- Il n'y a pas de mal à manger du chocolat, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Elle aime entretenir le mythe que sa taille est due à un abus de légumes, je confie avec un sourire. Si ça se sait qu'elle abuse plutôt du chocolat, elle fera une syncope ! »

Il éclate de rire.

« Décidemment, vous êtes toutes particulières dans ta famille ! »

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchis.

« Peut-être. Mais tout le monde a une famille spéciale, non ?

- Oui. C'est vrai.

- Tiens Eileen, voilà ton sac ! »

Sofia me donne un grand sac en papier, et j'y mets toutes mes tablettes.

« Merci.

- De rien. Et j'espère que tes parents vont les aimer ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et on rejoint les autres, déjà dehors. Potter, John et Clara ont chacun un petit sac, et j'en conclue qu'ils ont payé à une autre caisse.

« On va chez Zonko, maintenant ? Demande John.

- Oui, répond Trina, il me faut du maquillage magique.

- Pour quoi faire ? Lui demande Clara.

- Pour ce soir ! Répond Trina en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si ça coulait de source.

- Et où il est indiqué que les moldus voient les sorcières avec une couche de maquillage de chez Zonko ? »

Clara semble sur le point d'éclater de rire en demandant ça. Faut dire que le maquillage de Zonko est assez normal, sauf qu'il est très… coloré !

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, dit Trina, c'est pour John. Je vais l'aider à se maquiller en vampire. »

Clara hoche la tête en fixant John, qui semble avoir rougi.

Apparemment, la VdT n'est plus l'indifférent…

« Laisse moi porter ton sac ! »

Je regarde Lupin, qui s'est approché de moi, et lui souris.

« Non, c'est bon, il n'est pas trop lourd !

- Donne, insiste-t-il, je te le rendrais, promis ! »

Il me sourit, et je lui donne mon sac.

Comment un sourire peut apaiser autant ?

On se dirige tous chez Zonko, où Trina achète du maquillage avec John, tandis que l'indifférent achète des pétards mouillés et que les maraudeurs achètent des produits dont je préfère ne pas connaître l'utilité.

Une fois dehors, on se demande où aller.

« On a qu'à aller boire une bieraubeure, propose Potter. Il ne doit pas y avoir trop de monde aux trois balais. »

Tout le monde à l'air d'accord, et on traverse le village vers le pub. Je m'approche discrètement de Mathilde.

« Mathilde, je chuchote, t'as pas quelques gallions à me prêter, j'en ai pas prévu assez pour une virée aux trois balais. »

Elle me sourit.

« Siana t'as pas donné d'argent ?

- Si, mais je l'ai pas pris. »

Je lui fais mes yeux de chien battus.

« Je te rembourse dès qu'on est rentré ! »

Elle fait mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je le mets sur ton ardoise.

- Merci ! Je t'adore !

- De rien. Et si t'essaies de me rembourser, je placarde l'annonce dans les couloirs du château. »

C'est qu'elle serait capable de le faire, la garce !

« Alors, vous venez ? S'impatiente Trina, à la porte. »

On accourre à l'intérieur, où bien sur Potter peut se vanter d'avoir fait montre d'une intuition redoutable : le pub est plein !

« Super, je fais. Effectivement, il n'y a personne.

- Tu vas voir, me glisse Lupin. »

Je le regarde, curieuse.

« Quoi ?

- Ils ont leur technique. Mais c'est inutile de dire que je la désapprouve totalement !

- Allez, mon vieux Lunard, lance Black. Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune influence sur nous !

- Lunard ? Je demande.

- Un surnom idiot, marmonne Lupin. »

Black (Sirius !) s'éloigne avec un clin d'œil à Lupin, et sors de sa poche une espèce de petit pétard qui ressemble aux pétards mouillés, mais qui a une petite tête de… dragon ?

Potter l'allume d'un coup de baguette, et Black le jette par terre, entre les nombreux élèves massés autour du bar.

Le pétard s'enflamme aussitôt, mais au lieu d'exploser, il se met à siffler bruyamment, tel une sirène.

Les élèves, affolés, sortent en masse du pub, sous l'œil affligé de la serveuse.

Puis le pétard disparaît dans un dernier sifflement, et Potter et Black s'approchent du bar d'un pas nonchalant, suivis par Pettigrow, éperdu d'admiration.

« Tiens, James Potter et Sirius Black ! S'exclame Rosmerta. Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui avez fait fuir mes clients !

- Mais non ! Assure Potter.

- Mouais, dit Rosmerta, peu convaincue. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Black se tourne vers nous, et commence à nous compter. Puis il se tourne vers Rosmerta.

« On prendra dix bieraubeures ! »

Rosmerta commence à servir les chopes sur des plateaux, et Black se tourne vers nous.

« Faites passer la monnaie, je ne suis pas assez riche ! »

Ils commencent à sortir des pièces qu'ils leur font passer, et Mathilde me sourit discrètement avant de faire passer l'argent pour nous deux.

Les garçons payent, puis prennent les deux plateaux, et on va s'asseoir à une table, en se serrant les uns contre les autres sur les banquettes. Je me retrouve coincée entre Mathilde et (mon Dieu !) Lupin.

Ils commencent tous à parler de ce soir, et je les écoute distraitement en sirotant ma bieraubeure, troublée par la présence, contre moi, de Lupin.

Il sourit en parlant avec Clara et Peter, et je sens la main de Mathilde sur la mienne, sous la table.

Elle se penche vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

Je rougis, et elle me sourit en regardant Trina et John, qui discutent en riant de l'autre côté de la table.

« T'inquiète, ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure. Je suis une tombe. »

Je la remercie du regard, et elle boit une gorgée de sa bieraubeure en me tapotant la main d'un air complice.

**Merci!**

**Et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures lol (désolée c'est venu tout seul --')**


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore une fois désolée de poster si tard dans la journée, mais je viens juste d'arriver lol**

**Pour répondre à la question d'Elayna, et de tous les autres revieweurs, qui veulent savoir qui de Remus ou Sirius finira avec Eileen, eh bien je vous laisse voir par vous même, sinon y a plus de suspens!**

**Et pour répondre à la question sur mes chapitres, j'en suis pour l'instant à... (roulement de tambour lol) 15. Donc j'ai encore une marge lol. Mais avec la reprise des cours, j'avance plus lentement, alors que j'ai écris les autres d'une traite. Mais toutes vos gentilles reviews m'encouragent à continuer dès que je peux, et assez souvent.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture!**

**7. Halloween**

Je grimace, et gémit de douleur.

« Tu me fais mal ! »

Mathilde soupire, sans lâcher mes cheveux. Ça fait maintenant une demi heure qu'elle essaie d'en faire quelque chose, ou plutôt ça fait une demi heure qu'elle me lifte la tronche en m'arrachant le cuir chevelu.

« Allez, j'y suis presque ! »

Je grogne sans rien ajouter, et la laisse m'arracher encore un peu la tête. Puis elle me libère enfin, et se place en face de moi, me jaugeant du regard. Elle me sourit.

« Parfait ! Tu es superbe !

- Mais est-ce que je ressemble à une sorcière ? »

Elle ne répond pas, et je me lève de mon lit pour aller me voir dans le miroir de la salle de bains. J'observe mon reflet d'un œil critique.

Elle m'a fait deux couettes basses serrées, qu'elle a ensuite crêpé pour donner un effet « sorcière ».

« Pas mal, je dis enfin.

- Pas mal ? Enfin, je suis géniale, oui !

- Qui est géniale ? Demande Clara en entrant dans la salle de bains. »

Ses cheveux sont savamment remontés sur son crâne, et elle s'est également laissée convaincre par Trina de mettre du maquillage.

« Maintenant, du maquillage ! Dit Mathilde en me regardant. »

Je la regarde de travers. En temps normal, je ne mets qu'un peu de mascara et un peu de fard, alors elle n'a pas intérêt à me transformer en clown !

« J'ai encore du mascara, je lui fait remarquer comme si ça pouvait me sauver.

- Je vais juste te mettre un peu de crayon et de fard en plus ! »

Elle a un regard qui veut plus dire « tu es ma créature et je vais faire de toi ce qui me chante », et je soupire avant d'aller me rasseoir sur mon lit. Trina est en train de finir de transformer nos robes de sorcières à la manière moldue. Elle s'est fait une queue de cheval semblable à celle de Mathilde, dont des mèches folles s'échappent dans tous les sens. Et elle a les lèvres peintes en rouge sombre.

Mathilde me peint la tronche avec application, puis me laisse aller me voir dans un miroir. Dans la salle de bains, Clara observe son maquillage avec la même expression que moi : elle est horrifiée !

On a du fard noir sur toute la paupière, et nos lèvres sont rouges sang !

On avait dit sorcière, pas vamp !

« Ca y est ! S'exclame Trina dans la chambre. »

On se précipite dans le dortoir, et elle nous montre nos quatre robes noires qui étaient avant nos robes de cours. Elles sont désormais déchirées de côté en bas, les manches sont coupées en deux dans le sens de la longueur, et elle a agrandi le col pour qu'il soit décolleté.

Mathilde en attrape une avec un grand sourire.

« Génial ! Tu es géniale !

- Je sais, dit Trina avec fierté. Allez, enfilez les ! »

Elle nous distribue les robes, et j'attrape la mienne avec un soupir. Mon Dieu, si vous existez, faites que ces robes soient plus longues qu'elles en ont l'air !

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Arrête de tirer sur le bas de ta robe ! Me souffle Mathilde. »

Je lui tire la langue, et lâche le bas déchiré de la robe, qui nous arrive au dessus du genou. Je rajuste mon chapeau, et zieute mes amies. On est maquillées de la même façon, et avec nos tenues semblables (jusqu'aux chaussures à talon à grosses boucles et aux chaussettes rayées), on dirait un groupe de sorcières, genre Hocus Pocus.

« Prêtes ? Demande Mathilde. »

On acquiesce toutes, puis on entre dans la grande salle en même temps. Les têtes se tournent vers nous, et je me sens rougir immédiatement. Il me reste l'espoir que personne ne nous reconnaisse…

« Trina ! »

Un grand vampire, cheveux plaqués en arrière, teint de craie et cape noire, se dirige vers nous, et j'ai dû mal à reconnaître John. Surtout qu'il sourit, découvrant deux canines pointues (les merveilles de la magie !).

Trina lui sourit en rougissant, et il lui prend la main. Je remarque alors que l'indifférent n'est pas avec lui.

« Où est… »

Je m'interromps. L'indifférent sans nom est assis sur une chaise, un peu plus loin. Les tables rondes sont disposées autour de la salle, tandis qu'au milieu une piste de danse est installée.

Ils espèrent qu'on va danser ?

On cherche des yeux une table avec des gens qu'on connaît, et Mathilde en repère une où sont assis quelques Poufsouffle.

On s'approche de la table, et je m'affale dans une chaise à côté d'Eric. Mathilde s'assoit gracieusement à côté de moi.

« Salut, me dit Eric. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître !

- Moi non plus ! »

Et je le pense. Il a lui aussi les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Sauf qu'au lieu de gel magique, Eric a allongé ses cheveux d'une dizaine de centimètres avec un sort pour pouvoir se les nouer sur la nuque. Il n'a pas de maquillage, mais a aussi allongé ses canines supérieures.

« Tu es superbe ! Remarque-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Qui t'as aidé ? »

Il sourit fièrement, ce qui donne un résultat assez effrayant avec ses canines pointues.

« Personne. Ma mère est une moldue.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

- Si. Mon père a dû s'opposer à ses parents pour l'épouser, mais finalement ils s'y sont faits. Et toi ? Tes deux parents sont des sorciers ?

- Oui. Mais ma mère est née-moldue, ce qui fait qu'elle préfère qu'on vive parmi les moldus. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa culture et ses habitudes. »

Ce qui fait qu'on vit dans une ville totalement moldue, et qu'on a l'électricité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ? Demande Mathilde.

- Suffit de demander, dit John, et ça apparaît dans l'assiette.

- Cool ! Commente Trina. Je veux des carottes râpées ! »

Son assiette se remplit aussitôt, et je regarde les filaments oranges d'un œil critique.

« Tu es obligé de bouffer des graines ce soir aussi ? Je demande.

- Je ne mange pas des graines mais des carottes !

- Si tu le dis ! Je veux un tournedos ! »

Dans mon assiette apparaît un énorme tournedos, cuit à point, et je commence à manger en narguant Trina. Elle pique rageusement ses carottes en me fusillant du regard.

« On arrive seulement maintenant, on peut s'asseoir là ? »

La bouche pleine, je lève la tête vers les maraudeurs. Je regarde les tables autour de la salle, mais elles sont toutes prises. Zut !

« Euh, si tout le monde est d'accord… »

Mathilde, Trina et Clara hochent la tête, ainsi que John. Je me tourne vers Eric et son meilleur ami, Jake, mais ils hochent aussi la tête. Les maraudeurs prennent donc les dernières places de notre table.

Ce n'est pas possible, ils le font exprès ! Pourquoi je dois toujours me les coltiner ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou de répréhensible dans ma vie, et qui mériterait un tel châtiment ?

Je finis ma bouchée rageusement en regardant leurs déguisements.

Potter à un haut de forme et une queue de pie, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière comme ceux de John. Pettigrow a juste mis une cape et un haut de forme. Lupin, lui, a le teint pale et les cheveux en arrière, mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est malade qu'il est si pâle ou bien si c'est du maquillage. Il semble fatigué.

Enfin, je sais qu'il a une santé fragile, il tombe malade presque chaque mois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Me demande Black (je renonce à l'appeler par son prénom) en m'observant. »

Il a attaché ses cheveux avec un nœud, comme Eric, sauf qu'il n'a pas du les rallonger vu qu'ils sont déjà longs. Il porte un costume sombre, et une cape rouge sang.

Comme tous ses amis, il a les dents rallongées par la magie.

« Une vache, je répond en avalant. Mais je dois dire que j'ai hésité avec les graines, elles semblent appétissantes ! »

Trina me jette un petit bout de pain dans la figure.

« Je ne mange pas de graines ! Ce sont des légumes ! Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

« Vaguement. C'est pas ce que mangent les vaches ? »

Elle m'envoie un coup de pied dans la jambe, et je grimace de douleur, accrochée à ma fourchette. Cette garce va me le payer !

Putain ça fait mal !

« Tu disais ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Que c'est pas la bonne vache que j'ai dans mon assiette.

- Je te déteste.

- Je sais. »

Je finis mon tournedos, tandis que les autres mangent différents plats. Puis la musique retentit dans la salle, et quelques élèves se lèvent pour aller danser sur le rythme entraînant.

John et Trina se lèvent, et les rejoignent.

« Tu danses ? »

Je tourne vers Eric un regard surpris.

« Pardon ?

- Tu danses ?

- Tu prends le risque ?

- Oui. Et tu me dois ça, je t'ai sauvé hier !

- Ah bon ? Je m'en souviens pas !

- Mais si, intervient sournoisement Mathilde, quand tu t'es pris ce cognard dans la…

- Ok pour une danse ! »

Je me lève, et Eric me tend galamment une de ses mains. Je la prends, et on s'éloigne vers la piste.

Mon Dieu ! Je sais à peine danser, et même pas une dizaine d'élèves dansent.

Je regarde les tables. Beaucoup nous regardent, se demandant s'ils vont se lever aussi. A notre table, Clara et Mathilde discutent avec les maraudeurs, indifférentes. Seul Black nous observe, les sourcils froncés.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Eric, gênée.

« Je te préviens, je suis nulle ! »

Il rigole.

« Je suis sur que non. Et puis tu n'as qu'à me suivre, je te guiderais. »

Je lui souris, reconnaissante, et il place ses mains sur mes hanches. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, et il commence à danser en rythme. Je danse en même temps que lui, et je me laisse emporter par la musique.

Quand on retourne à la table, il s'est écoulé presque une heure, et je m'assois à ma place en soufflant.

« Je suis épuisée ! »

Mathilde me tend une lettre.

« Tiens, un hibou t'as apporté ça. »

Je regarde l'enveloppe. Mon prénom est marqué dessus, de la fine écriture de mon correspondant.

Je remercie silencieusement le ciel qu'il ait appris mon nom. Jusqu'ici, il écrivait « jeune Poudlardienne », et Mathilde aurait compris que je correspondais avec lui si elle avait trouvé ça.

Je décachette l'enveloppe en la tenant résolument vers moi, et lis la lettre.

_Chère Eileen,_

_Je suis ravi de connaître enfin ton identité. J'avais un léger doute depuis quelques temps, mais rien de sur._

_Je suis également content que tu sois Eileen, vu que c'est une fille superbe._

_Où que tu sois ce soir, je te regarderais sans doute, et tu seras certainement superbe._

_Malheureusement, je ne peux effectivement pas te dire qui je suis._

_Affectueusement,_

_Ton ami Poudlardien_

Je la replie en soupirant, et en regardant autour de moi.

Il m'observe ?

Dommage que je ne sache pas qui il est.

Je me lève de ma chaise.

« Tu retourne danser ? Me demande Black. »

Je trouve curieux que lui ne soit pas en train de danser. Ses trois amis, ainsi que Pettigrow, sont déjà sur la piste. Potter a convaincu Lily Evans de danser avec lui, Pettigrow danse avec une élève de cinquième année, Mathilde danse avec un garçon que je n'ai jamais vu, et Lupin danse avec Clara.

« Non. Je vais prendre l'air un peu, ça m'a donné chaud. »

Il acquiesce, et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est déçu.

Peut-être qu'il comptait sortir aussi, et qu'il ne peut plus y aller à cause de moi.

Je sors dans le parc illuminé, et descend les marches en sifflotant.

« Je voulais justement te voir ! »

Sursautant, je me tourne vers Dolohov, qui surgit de la pénombre. Ses cheveux ont retrouvé leur couleur naturelle. Je me demande si j'ai le temps d'attraper ma baguette qui est coincée dans ma robe (non, ne me demandez pas comment et à quel endroit je l'ai mise), mais Dolohov a la sienne brandit dans ma direction.

« Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ? Je demande avec mon sourire innocent numéro trois.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! J'ai mis deux heures à décolorer mes cheveux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'est passé que tu as été un peu trop loin ! »

Je hausse les épaules, et il lève sa baguette.

« _Coloria_ ! »

Son sort m'atteint de plein fouet, mais je ne ressens rien, la tête baissée. Quand je relève les yeux, Dolohov est en train de crier.

« Lâche moi, sale cabot ! »

Un gros chien noir au poil hirsute, qui sort de nulle part, aboie en essayant de le mordre, et Dolohov tourne sur lui-même en brandissant sa baguette vers l'animal.

« Tu l'auras voulu… _Stup_…

- _Furonculus_ ! »

Dolohov crie de douleur, puis s'enfuie, des furoncles plein le visage. Ma baguette toujours à la main, je descend les dernières marches et m'approche du chien qui gronde encore.

« Eh, le chien ! Il est partit, il ne te fera rien ! »

J'ai l'impression que le chien me comprend, parce qu'il s'assoit et cesse de grogner, la langue pendante.

Je m'accroupie à côté de lui, et lui caresse affectueusement le museau. Le chien me lèche la main, et s'approche de moi, la queue battante.

Je lui caresse le cou tendrement, et il me lèche le visage.

« D'où tu sors, le chien ? »

Il me regarde comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose, puis s'en va en courrant vers le fond du parc, disparaissant dans la nuit. Je reste un moment accroupie, fixant l'endroit où il a disparu, puis me redresse finalement.

Je retourne vers le château, et m'assois à la table, où les autres sont revenus.

Quand je m'installe, ils interrompent leurs conversations et me regardent de travers. Je les regarde, gênée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande à Mathilde.

- Euh… »

Elle semble hésiter, et je me souviens du sort de Dolohov.

« J'ai les cheveux de quelle couleur ?

- Tu es blonde depuis ta naissance, plaisante Trina. Par contre… »

Elle pouffe, et je vois qu'ils se retiennent tous d'en faire autant.

« Quoi ? »

Ma voix est montée dans les aigus, et je suis à deux doigts de la panique. Voire de l'hystérie.

« Quoi, quoi ? Dites moi !

- Tu…

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie… »

Black, qui semblait avoir disparu, surgit à côté de moi en disant ça. Il me regarde bizarrement.

Mathilde se lève, et m'aide à me lever à mon tour.

« Quoi ? »

Ma voix est suppliante.

« S'il te plait, Mathilde, dis moi ce qu'il se passe…

- Ta peau… »

Elle semble vraiment gênée.

« Quoi, ma peau ? Qu'est-ce qu'ell… »

Je m'interromps en voyant mon reflet dans un miroir qui orne les murs ce soir. Mes cheveux n'ont pas changés. Mais ma peau est d'un rouge vif soutenu, me donnant l'air d'une tomate en robe.

Je mets mes mains devant moi, et regarde leur couleur écarlate, la bouche ouverte.

Puis je lève la tête vers Mathilde, et me mets à crier.

Ou plutôt, je commence à crier, parce que Mathilde me plaque sa main sur la bouche.

« Du calme, Eileen. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Elle enlève sa main, et je pousse quelques petits gémissements sans sens.

« Articule !

- Je… j'essayais un sort pour ma robe… »

Ma vois se perd dans un murmure, et je suis contente qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mes joues rougir sous le mensonge.

« Je me suis trompée, on dirait… »

Elle me regarde, l'air de ne pas y croire du tout, mais m'attrape la main.

« Eileen ! »

Je me tourne vers Eric.

« Quoi ?

- Ca te va bien, le rouge. »

Il me sourit gentiment, et je détourne le regard pendant que Mathilde m'entraîne vers la porte de la salle.

La soirée est finie, on dirait…

**A demain pour un chapitre plus... drôle ;-)**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre, posté plus tôt cette fois, désolée pour les chapitres précédents. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'ils vous plaisent, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture**

**8. Le trône du roi**

« Non ! »

Mathilde croise les bras, et fait la moue.

« Mais pourquoi ? Insiste-t-elle. Tu peux bien me le dire !

- Je t'ai dit que c'était un mauvais sort !

- Et je ne suis pas complètement idiote ! »

Je soupire, et ne répond pas. Depuis samedi, elle m'a harcelé constamment pour savoir d'où venait ma couleur de peau. Elle a compris que cette histoire de sort était un bobard, mais je ne veux pas lui dire que c'est Dolohov qui m'a fait ça !

Heureusement, ma peau a retrouvé une couleur normale en un jour. Mais j'ai du rester clouée au lit de l'infirmerie toute la journée dimanche, sous la bonne garde de l'infirmière qui n'a pas voulu me lâcher.

Tout ça sous prétexte que je m'étais _enfuie_ la dernière fois.

Faut pas exagérer tout de même !

Et puis une fois que j'ai bu la potion, je ne vois pas l'utilité de rester dans un lit pendant un jour ! Je pouvais faire la même chose dans mon dortoir, merci bien !

Enfin, en contrepartie de ma séquestration, l'infirmière a accepté que je reçoive des visites toute la journée. Ce qui fait que Mathilde, Clara et Trina ont passées la journée avec moi.

Même Eric, John et les maraudeurs sont venus me voir. Mais je soupçonne les maraudeurs de n'être venu que parce que Lupin est encore plus pâle. Et qu'il est entré à l'infirmerie ce matin.

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je pousse la porte du vestiaire des filles, et entre en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'abandonne jamais !

Je pose mon sac sur un banc, et jette un sort de bouclage sur la porte.

Précaution que j'ai prise après l'incident de la rentrée…

« Tu t'enferme ? Demande Mathilde en regardant la porte. Tu as peur que quelqu'un entre ?

- Simple précaution, je marmonne. »

Je commence à me déshabiller, et sors ma robe de quidditch de mon sac.

« Pourquoi Eric vous fait continuer l'entraînement ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Il veut qu'on garde le niveau. »

Elle me lance un regard qui signifie « ce type est un obsessionnel », et j'éclate de rire.

« Peut-être qu'il espère qu'au prochain match, je ne confondrais pas ma tête avec ma batte ! »

C'est à son tour d'éclater de rire. Puis elle semble se rappeler quelque chose, et se tourne vers moi, aussi excitée qu'une gosse.

« Au faite, ça y est ! »

Je finis d'enfiler ma robe.

« Ca y est quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé !

- Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Le trône ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en me retenant de m'enfuir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remis son trône sur le tapis !

Et puis la connaissant, elle va encore m'embarquer dans un truc dingue, comme cette fois l'année dernière où elle a décrété que faire du sport était bon pour la santé, et qu'elle m'a réveillé pendant une semaine à cinq heures du mat' pour aller faire du footing dans le parc. En plein hiver !

Elle n'a abandonné finalement que parce qu'à la fin de cette semaine, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs et que je lui ai dit franchement que si elle continuait ça, je l'attendrais dans mon lit avec une pelle !

C'est aussi pour ça que je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais résolue ma première énigme. Elle me harcèlerait pour que je résolve la seconde, et m'embarquerait dans ses théories foireuses.

« Et c'est quoi, d'après toi ? »

Elle me regarde d'un air supérieur.

« Enfin, c'est tellement _évident_ ! Tu ne devines pas ? »

Et voilà qu'elle recommence à me parler par question. Je vais faire un malheur, je vous le dis !

« Mathilde, s'il te plait, explique moi ton idée !

- Le trône, pour le trouver, il faut trouver le roi ! »

Merde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attend au pire.

« Et alors ? Je demande à contrecoeur.

- Le roi, c'est le directeur !

- Dumbledore ? Je ne vois pas le rap…

- Son trône, c'est son siège ! Dans son bureau ! »

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux brillants, et j'ouvre la bouche.

Mon Dieu, ma meilleure amie est folle !

« N'importe quoi ! »

Elle fait la moue, et recroise ses bras.

« Tu es jalouse parce que j'ai résolu mon énigme et pas toi ! »

Je me tourne vers elle, mon balai à la main. Je sais parfaitement où elle veut en venir.

« Non ! »

Elle décroise ses bras et joint ses mains.

« S'il te plait, Eileen ! Je ne vais pas y aller toute seule !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui dirait ? Un truc du genre « excusez moi monsieur, mais on peut venir dans votre bureau pour trouver une énigme » ?

- On ira en pleine nuit !

- J'ai dit non !

- S'il te plait, Eileen ! »

Et là, je fais une énorme erreur. Je la regarde dans les yeux.

Elle a pris ce petit air suppliant et triste qui me convainc à chaque fois, et je me sens flancher.

« Bon, d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, t'as intérêt à prévoir ton coup, parce que si on se fait choper…

- J'ai tout prévu ! Ce soir, on sera la discrétion même.

- Ce soir ? Je crie. T'es dingue !

- Allez, tu peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça !

- Ok, ok ! Mais tu me revaudras ça ! »

Elle me saute au cou, et m'étrangle à moitié.

« Merci, Eileen, je t'adore ! »

Je grimace en retour. Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté.

« Eileen ? »

C'est Eric, impatient, qui frappe à la porte.

« Oui, j'arrive !

- Dépêche, toute l'équipe est déjà sur le terrain ! »

Je m'écarte de Mathilde, et ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette. Dehors, Eric, ronchon, m'attend patiemment.

« Pas trop tôt ! Dit-il dans sa barbe.

- C'est parce que je suis la seule fille, c'est normal que je mette plus de temps !

- C'est pas plutôt parce que tu discutait avec miss je-hais-le-quidditch ? »

Mathilde le fusille du regard, et Eric lui sourit en retour. Ces deux là passent leur temps à se lancer des vannes depuis que Mathilde, le jour où j'ai passé les essais pour l'équipe en troisième année, a lancé haut et fort qu'elle trouvait ce jeu débile, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'y intéressais.

Eric n'était pas encore capitaine, mais il est venu près de nous, et a lancé haut et fort en retour que ceux qui n'appréciaient pas le quidditch étaient soit des débiles, soit des morues.

En clair, on est amis depuis ce jour, et ils s'adorent, même s'ils sont tout le temps en train de s'envoyer des vannes.

« Je devais lui dire quelque chose d'important ! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre, se défend Mathilde.

- Et tu t'es dit que la mettre en retard pour son entraînement était mieux ? »

Mathilde lui tire la langue, et Eric se renfrogne.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Désolée, je ne serais plus en retard, promis ! »

Et je file sur le terrain, suivis par Mathilde qui est morte de rire, et Eric qui s'est détendu mais dont les joues sont roses.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Eileen ! Lève toi ! »

Mathilde chuchote à côté de mon lit, et je me redresse lentement. Apparemment, les autres dorment.

Je me lève lentement, et Mathilde me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit en me tendant des habits.

« Mais je suis encore habillée, je lui chuchote. »

En plus, c'est elle qui m'a dit de garder mes habits le temps que les autres s'endorment, pour gagner du temps !

« Enfile ça ! »

Elle a haussé le ton, et j'attrape l'habit pour la faire taire. Puis je me mets sur mes pieds, et elle me suit dans la salle de bains. Dans l'obscurité, j'ai du mal à trouver le sens du vêtement, et Mathilde m'aide à l'enfiler en faisant un boucan d'enfer.

« Super discret ! Je commente.

- Chut ! »

Elle remonte une fermeture éclair dans mon dos, et j'essaie de voir mon corps.

« Je rêve ou tu m'as fais mettre une combinaison en cuir ?

- Et alors ?

- Où tu les as eu ? Et pourquoi on doit mettre ça ? Je croyais qu'on allait dans un bureau, pas dans une boite SM ! »

Je l'entends soupirer.

« C'est Clara qui m'a dit que les voleurs moldus s'habillaient comme ça ! Et j'ai cousu moi-même nos combinaisons, alors tu pourrais me respecter.

- Tu les as cousu ? Toi ?

- Oui. Avec un très bon sort ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, même si elle ne peut pas me voir.

« Tu es cinglée ! Il ne manque plus que les masques ! »

Elle me tend une paire de bottes, et je les enfile de mauvaise grâce.

On sort du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, et je suis Mathilde vers la salle commune, désespérée.

Me voilà déguisée en Catwoman (promis, j'arrête les séries télé américaines), embarquée dans une effraction du bureau du directeur en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer m'en tirer vivante.

On sort ensuite dans le couloir, et Mathilde brandit sa baguette.

« Lumos ! »

Une faible lumière envahit le couloir, et je regarde ma meilleure amie en me retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Le bonnet était obligatoire ? »

Elle me fusille du regard.

« Ca fait partie du déguisement. »

Elle sort un autre bonnet de sa poche, et me le tend.

« Tiens, enfile le tien.

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai accepté de mettre cette combinaison ridicule, mais tu peux te gratter pour le bonnet !

- Mes combinaisons ne sont pas ridicules ! Je nous trouve plutôt sexy, même ! »

Irrécupérable ! Elle est bonne à enfermer.

Comme je sais qu'on ne doit pas contrarier les fous, j'attrape son bonnet, et me le mets sur le crâne.

« Voilà, t'es contente ?

- Oui. Allez, souris ! C'est l'aventure !

- Et c'était obligatoire de faire l'aventure à une heure du mat' ?

- Oui. Tout est toujours plus amusant la nuit ! »

Bien sur.

« Eteint ta baguette, le concierge va nous repérer !

- _Nox_. »

Sa baguette s'éteint, et on longe le couloir discrètement, sans faire de bruit. Tout d'un coup, Mathilde se tourne vers moi. On parcourt une dizaine de couloirs, et on se dirige vers la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Bon, je dis, on essaye quoi ? »

Mathilde hausse les épaules.

« Un peu tout. Phénix ! »

La gargouille ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

« Euh, il faut peut-être quelque chose de plus intello, pour Dumbledore, je dis. Métamorphomage ! »

La gargouille est toujours aussi impassible.

« Animagus ! Tente Mathilde.

- Enigme !

- Trône !

- C'est nul ! Essaie plutôt euh… Elfe !

- Encore mieux ! Remarque Mathilde. Licorne ! »

La gargouille n'a pas bougé, mais elle sourit sans retenue, amusée par nos essais.

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas nous aider ?

- Non. Il faut que vous trouviez vous-même, me répond-elle.

- Zut ! Bon, euh, balai !

- Citrouille !

- Vampire !

- Chaudron !

- Baguette !

- Harpie ! »

On crie tout un tas de mots à la gargouille, de plus en plus énervées.

« Encre ! Crie Mathilde.

- Plume en sucre ! »

La gargouille s'écarte aussitôt, souriant de plus belle.

« Enfin ! Dit-elle. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. »

On soupire toutes les deux de soulagement, puis on saute sur les marches de l'escalier qui apparaît.

« C'est super excitant, commente Mathilde ! »

Elle sautille sur place, et je me contente d'acquiescer. Je ne veux pas lui donner raison, mais je commence moi aussi à apprécier notre virée nocturne !

Faut dire aussi que je pensais qu'on ne trouverait jamais le mot de passe !

L'escalier s'arrête, et on monte les dernières marches, débarquant devant une porte imposante en bois.

Je regarde Mathilde, qui hésite autant que moi.

« Bon, je fais. Tu ouvres ?

- Oui… tout de suite… »

Elle lève une main hésitante, et frappe à la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je m'écrie, t'es dingue ?

- Mais euh… »

Elle rougit, et semble s'apercevoir qu'elle vient de frapper à la porte d'un bureau dans lequel on compte s'introduire illégalement, et ça en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je me prend la tête entre les mains, puis essaie d'ouvrir la porte moi-même.

« T'es complètement barje, je dis à Mathilde. Fais toi soigner !

- Oui, bon, ça me stresse, tout ça ! »

J'abaisse la poignée, et le miracle se produit : elle est ouverte.

On entre, excitées comme des gosses le matin de Noël, et on regarde le bureau de Dumbledore, nos baguettes devant nous.

La seule fois où on est venues, c'était cette fameuse fois où on avait repeint magiquement la grande salle en rose. Mais c'était il y a deux ans.

Le bureau n'a pas beaucoup changé, a part quelques objets bizarres en plus.

Mathilde attrape une espèce de briquet sur une des étagères.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? »

Elle ouvre le couvercle du petit briquet d'argent, et nos baguettes s'éteignent aussitôt. Je me cogne dans un coin du bureau, et gémit de douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Je demande.

- Je sais pas ! Tout s'est éteint à cause de ce machin ! »

Je l'entends rouvrir le briquet, et nos baguettes se rallument aussitôt. Mathilde repose le briquet sur l'étagère, sans le quitter des yeux.

« C'est quoi ?

- Je sais pas ! Touche plus à rien en tout cas !

- Ok. Bon, il faut examiner le bureau. »

Elle me rejoint devant le beau bureau de bois (chêne, pin, tout ça, moi je fais pas la différence), et on scrute la surface attentivement.

Bon, jusqu'ici c'était marrant, mais comment convaincre Mathilde qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que quelque chose apparaisse sur ce bureau vu que ses hypothèses sont toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres ?

Simple, suffit de tourner ça gentiment.

Mathilde contourne le bureau, et commence à regarder en dessous.

« Euh… Mathilde… »

Un bruit m'interrompt, et je sursaute en me tournant vers la porte. Mathilde se précipite à côté de moi, et on se serre l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu as entendu ? Je chuchote.

- Oui. Ca venait du couloir. Tu crois que c'est le concierge ?

- Je sais pas, mais il va voir que la porte est ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On file ! »

J'attrape sa main, et je descends les marches sur la pointe des pieds, scrutant le couloir. On débarque dans le couloir, et je sens mon cœur battre dans tous les sens.

Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas le…

« Eh, vous deux ! »

Le concierge !

Criant de peur, on se met toutes les deux à courir dans le sens opposé, le concierge derrière nous.

« Merde merde merde ! Je m'écrie en courrant. »

On parcourt les couloirs sans savoir où aller, prenant les embranchements et les escaliers au hasard. Je remercie Mathilde mentalement en courrant pour ne pas avoir mis de talons aux bottes, et continue de courir dans tous les sens.

Enfin, on débarque dans le hall d'entrée ?

Apparemment, on a découvert un nouveau couloir…

« Dehors ! S'écrie Mathilde. »

J'acquiesce, et la traîne vers la porte. On franchit les marches, et on s'enfonce vers le lac sans cesser de courir.

On s'arrête enfin devant le lac, et on reprend notre souffle l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a suivis ? Demande Mathilde en haletant.

- Je sais pas. J'espère que non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Je hausse les épaules. On est dans la merde, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Un grognement nous parvient, et on sursaute de nouveau. On se tourne d'un même mouvement vers la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demande Mathilde.

- Je ne sais… »

Je pousse un cri quand un monstre surgit de l'obscurité.

Puis je m'aperçois que le monstre est en faite le chien qui est venu me voir samedi soir. Il vient vers moi en remuant la queue.

« Salut toi, je dis. Ça faisait un bail !

- Tu as déjà vu ce chien ?

- Oui, samedi soir. »

Je me penche vers le chien, et lui caresse son museau au poil ébouriffé. Mais le chien se dégage avec un jappement, et sautille vers le château.

« Il a l'air un peu fou, me dit Mathilde. »

Le chien revient vers nous, et aboie. J'approche ma main pour le caresser, mais il aboie plus fort et repart vers le château. Je hausse les épaules, et m'assoie dans l'herbe. Mathilde se laisse tomber à côté de moi en soupirant.

« Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre que le concierge ait abandonné les recherches, dit-elle.

- Dans une demi heure, on rentre ! »

**Bisous, et à demain!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci encore pour vos reviews! Voici enfin le chapitre d'anventures lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**9. Rencontre nocturne**

Je frissonne, et enserre mes genoux de mes bras.

Cette combinaison ne tient pas aussi chaud que le cuir pourrait le laisser penser.

« Je me pèle !

- Moi aussi, me dit Mathilde en grelottant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on rentre ?

- Je sais pas, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

- Cinq minutes, je dirais. »

Merde.

Je savais bien que cette sortie au beau milieu de la nuit était une mauvaise idée, je le savais !

« Toi et tes bonnes idées ! Je m'exclame.

- Je pouvais pas savoir qu'on se retrouverait coincées dehors !

- La prochaine fois que tu as envie de jouer les voleuses, oublie moi, ok ?

- Et si on le fait sans la combinaison ?

- Peut-être. »

Elle éclate de rire, et se rapproche de moi en grelottant. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, et regarde les étoiles.

« Regarde, je dis, on peut voir la grande ourse ! »

Elle lève la tête.

« C'est ce machin, là ? Demande-t-elle en désignant une série d'étoiles. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Aucune idée, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ressemble la grande ourse ! »

On rigole toutes les deux comme des tordues, et continue de regarder les étoiles.

Et tout d'un coup, elles disparaissent, pour laisser place à un visage. Je n'entends plus le rire de Mathilde, ni ma respiration.

« Ca ne marchera jamais !

- Oh mais si, ça va marcher ! Grâce à la contribution que vous avez apportée !

- J'espère qu'ils vous tueront !

- S'ils nous tuent, vous ne reverrez jamais la lumière du jour…

- Eileen ! »

Le visage de mon père disparaît, et je me redresse en haletant. Mathilde me secoue le bras, au bord de la panique.

« Ca va ?

- Oui, je…

- Tu faisais une tête bizarre, et tu ne répondais plus !

- Je l'ai revu ! »

Elle comprend immédiatement.

« Ton père ?

- Oui… »

Je tremble toujours, mais ce n'est pas de froid.

« Toujours la même chose, je dis avant que Mathilde me demande quoi que ce soit. Il est obligé de les aider… »

Sans me poser de questions, Mathilde se rapproche et m'enlace. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Un hurlement se fait alors entendre, et on se relève d'un même geste, agrippées l'une à l'autre.

« Tu as entendu ? Je demande. On aurait dit un loup.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des loups garous dans la forêt interdite ?

- Je sais pas. Ca voudrait dire qu'il y a un loup garou à Pré-au-Lard.

- C'est peut-être un loup normal !

- Il n'y a que des créatures magiques dans la forêt ! C'est la prof de soin des créatures magiques qui l'a dit. »

Et curieusement, j'aurais préféré me rappeler de son cours à un autre moment.

« Peut-être que c'est le chien… »

Même moi je ne suis pas convaincue par ma voix tremblante.

« Le mieux c'est d'aller voir.

- T'es folle ? S'écrie Mathilde. Si c'est une bête qui attend qu'on approche pour nous dévorer ?

- T'es parano, je dis en essayant de me convaincre aussi. Personne ne va nous dévorer ! »

Ma voix est aiguë, et je suis au bord de l'hystérie.

On est coincées dehors, il fait nuit noire, il y a une bête qui rôde, et en plus je viens de voir mon père encore une fois.

Autant être franche : notre aventure m'amuse de moins en moins.

Et vu comment Mathilde s'agrippe à mon bras, je pense qu'elle en a marre aussi.

« Si jamais on s'en sort, rappelle moi de te tuer ! »

Mathilde acquiesce.

« Si jamais on s'en sort, tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux ! Mais en attendant, j'espère que tu connais de bons sorts contre les monstres !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ça doit être un centaure, ou bien une licorne

- Bien sur ! C'est connu, les licornes hurlent. »

Un nouveau hurlement nous interrompt, et on crie de peur.

Mon Dieu, c'est moi ou le cri était plus proche que tout à l'heure.

Lentement, je me dirige vers la forêt interdite, Mathilde toujours accrochée à mon bras.

« Reviens, gémit-elle, s'il te plait, j'ai la trouille !

- Mais on ne peut pas rentrer, et autant savoir ce qui nous fait peur.

- En tout cas, c'est pas une licorne ! »

Je fais quelques pas de plus, espérant que mes jambes ne vont pas me trahir.

« Heho !

- Chut ! S'écrie Mathilde. T'es folle ou quoi ? L'appelle pas ! »

On reste sans bouger en tremblent, à l'orée de la forêt, guettant le moindre mouvement sous les arbres.

Dire que je n'ai même pas de papier pour écrire mon testament !

Eileen, ne soit pas conne, tu n'as rien à léguer ! Sinon, je peux toujours graver quelque chose dans un arbre avec ma baguette. Ou bien graver dans le sol.

Ou dans le mur du château. Est-ce que je peux graver les murs d'ici ?

« A quoi tu penses ?

- Euh… aux arbres. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Mathilde ?

- Oui.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie…

- Arrête ! »

Elle m'arrache à moitié le bras en s'écartant.

« Déjà que je suis morte de peur, alors me parle pas comme si on allait mourir !

- Désolée. J'ai paniqué.

- Pas grave. Bon, on rent… »

Un frémissement attire notre attention, ainsi qu'un bruit de sabot.

« C'est un centaure, je dis. Un centaure, c'est tout ! Ok ?

- Oui, c'est un centaure. Et on va faire demi tour.

- Oui. Allons-y ! »

On recule en arrière, sans quitter le sous bois des yeux, et trébuchant à chaque racine. Je suis au bord des larmes, et je regrette sincèrement de m'être approchée de cette forêt.

Je haïrais les arbres pour le restant de mes jours !

« Iiiiiih ! »

Mathilde me perce un tympan, et je m'accroche à mon tour à elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai vu quelque chose ! Il y a un loup, je te dis !

- Où ça ?

- Là ! »

Elle me désigne les fourrés devant nous, et je fais un bond en arrière, manquant de me casser la figure.

« On va mourir, je gémis. On va mourir.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mon Dieu, je n'ai même pas de copain !

- Tu aurais aimé sortir avec qui ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être ce type de septième année, tu sais, ce Serdaigle…

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Il est tellement mignon ! Et je vais mourir avant d'avoir pu lui rouler une p…

- Je vois que tes dernières pensées sont honorables !

- Excuse moi, mais c'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête. »

Dingues ! On est dingues !

Il y a une bête dans les fourrées devant nous, et on parle de garçons !

Comme quoi, toutes ces bêtises sur les dernières images et la vie qui défile, c'est n'importe quoi !

« Recule doucement ! Je chuchote. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous entende. »

Et puis s'il a pas entendu notre conversation ultra discrète sur la géopolitique, il nous entendra jamais !

« Si ça se trouve, je dis, c'est un fantôme !

- Et alors ? »

Ça se voit que Mathilde est une sorcière. Elle n'aurait jamais dit ça si elle avait vu les films d'horreur avec tous ces fantômes…

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ces fantômes, des esprits de personnes assassinées, qui décident de se venger en massacrant violemment les gens qu'ils croisent ?

- Non. Mais t'étais pas obligé de me raconter ça !

- Fallais que je partage ma peur !

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! »

Je vois alors une gigantesque créature surgir des fourrés, puis disparaître dans les arbres. Mon hurlement a du réveiller tout le château, ou bien celui de Mathilde s'en sera chargé.

« Qu'est-ce… que… quoi… c'était ? Je balbutie.

- Sais… pas… »

On s'accroche désespérément l'une à l'autre, et on a arrêté de reculer, terrorisées.

« C'était un cerf, non… ou… un cheval…

- Ou un centaure… »

Ma main tremble sur ma baguette, et je me rappelle alors le bout de bois au bout de ma main.

« Bon… si y a une bête, on la stupéfie, d'accord ?

- Euh… d'accord… c'est quoi déjà la formule ?

- Stupefix, enfin ! Je t'interdis de perdre la boule d'accord ?

- Je me renseignais, c'est tout ! »

On fixe les sous bois de nouveau, et on refait un pas en arrière.

Puis un autre.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il va défoncer ma poitrine, je n'entend plus rien d'autre que ses battements, et nos souffles désordonnés.

Comment peut-on se monter la tête aussi facilement ?

A part quelques mouvements, on a rien vu de concret ! Si ça se trouve, on est en train de flipper pour un piaf, ou un chat !

Et où est le chien, d'ailleurs ?

Oh, ça doit être lui qui grogne derrière nous !

Terrorisée, je regarde Mathilde, qui me fait un signe de tête, puis on se retourne doucement…

On se retrouve face à une créature énorme, qui grogne en nous observant de ses yeux jaunes.

On dirait un loup, mais je mets quelques secondes à comprendre que c'est un loup garou…

« Eileen…

- COURS ! »

Sans lâcher le bras de Mathilde, je tourne les talons, et on se met à courir comme des dératées vers la forêt.

J'entends le loup courir derrière nous, et on s'enfonce entre les arbres en criant.

Je ne pense plus à rien, sauf à courir.

Mes jambes bougent toutes seules, je ne les contrôle plus.

Et tout d'un coup, je trébuche sur… je sais pas quoi, et fais un vole plané vers le sol.

Je m'écrase sur la terre, visage contre terre, m'éraflant contre des racines et des cailloux.

Mathilde, entraînée par ma chute, m'est tombé dessus, et recouvre mon corps, m'écrabouillant les organes.

Je me redresse, aidant Mathilde à s'écarter, et scrute les arbres.

« Où il est ? »

Mathilde secoue la tête en haussant les épaules.

Elle pleure, et je sens que mes joues à moi aussi sont humides.

« Je suis désolée, gémit Mathilde. J'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer…

- C'est pas ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir qu'on… »

On hurle toutes les deux, tandis que le loup garou surgit devant nous.

Ses babines sont retroussées, et il grogne toujours.

Il prend son élan pour nous bondir dessus, et je ferme les yeux en attendant l'inévitable.

Mais des aboiements me font rouvrir les yeux, et je vois le gros chien noir sauter sur le loup.

Ils commencent à rouler sur le sol, mordant et griffant, et ils ne sont plus qu'un amas de poils et de sang.

Je me relève en tremblant, et Mathilde me serre la main plus fort en se levant à son tour.

« On… on devrait… s'en aller…

- Oui… »

Mais incapables de bouger, on reste toutes les deux là, à regarder les animaux qui se battent sauvagement.

« Viens… on… »

Je regarde autour de nous, et ne voie que des arbres.

Dans notre fuite, on a couru au hasard dans la forêt. Reste donc à savoir où on est.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Au… aucune idée…

- Viens, on va par là… je crois… »

Je me tourne vers une direction sans cesser de trembler, essayant de ne plus observer le combat des deux animaux, et essayant de ne pas penser au fait que le gagnant va certainement nous dévorer après.

Je fais quelques pas tremblant vers les arbres, quand une bête surgit devant nous.

Je hurle de terreur, et recule d'un pas, me cognant contre Mathilde.

Un cerf majestueux se tient devant nous, et nous fixe de ses yeux brillants.

« Gentil ? Je balbutie comme s'il pouvait me comprendre. »

Pourtant, il me semble voir sa tête se baisser légèrement, comme s'il acquiesçait.

Ça y est, j'ai perdu la boule.

Et je vais mourir.

Et ils vont tout les trois nous dévorer. Et il restera plus que nos os, que personnes ne retrouveras, et personne ne saura jamais ce qui nous est arrivé, vu qu'on devrait dormir dans nos lits.

Le cerf brame alors, et regarde dans une direction, comme s'il voulait qu'on le suive.

Il fait ensuite quelques pas, et je regarde Mathilde, hésitante.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'on fait ?... on le… suit ?

- Euh… »

Elle jette un coup d'œil au combat sanglant derrière nous, et me pousse vers le cerf.

On suit donc l'animal entre les arbres.

J'espère juste qu'il ne nous entraîne pas plus loin pour nous dévorer.

Mais non, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Les cerfs sont végétariens.

« Tu crois qu'il va nous dévorer ? Me demande Mathilde.

- Euh non, il est pas végétarien ?

- Si c'est un cerf garou ?

- N'importe quoi ! »

On a chuchoté, mais le cerf se retourne vers nous et nous regarde comme s'il voulait nous faire comprendre qu'on raconte vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je rêve ou j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce cerf comprend tout ce qu'on raconte ?

La peur me fait délirer.

« Merde, ma baguette ! »

Je me tourne vers Mathilde.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as perdue ?

- Dans la panique… »

Je soupire.

« Tant pis ! Je ne retourne pas là-bas ! Je dis d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu peux pas utiliser un sortilège d'attraction ? »

Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé.

« _Accio _baguette ! »

J'attend un peu, et essaie de voir le morceau de bois dans la pénombre en me tordant le cou.

« Aïe !

- Tu l'as ?

- Elle est tombée ! Je me la suis prise dans l'œil ! »

Mathilde se penche et cherche à tâtons sa baguette. Je frotte mon œil, puis me tourne vers le cerf.

Il s'est approché de moi, et attrape mon bonnet avec ses dents, pour qu'on se dépêche.

Enfin, si il est pourvu d'intelligence ! J'ai le cerveau qui déconne ce soir.

Mais un nouveau hurlement retenti, et on se remets en route en vitesse, derrière le cerf qui galope à vive allure.

Le cri de Mathilde me transperce le crâne, et je me tourne à temps pour voir le loup garou lui bondir dessus.

« _Stupefix_ ! »

J'ai levé ma baguette comme un automate, et le loup est projeté en arrière, sans pour autant être assommé.

Je saisis la main de Mathilde, et la tire en avant, pendant que le cerf se dresse entre le loup et nous.

Je me recule derrière le cerf, sans lâcher Mathilde, et voit le chien noir, blessé, qui arrive en courrant.

Il balance sa patte vers le loup en bondissant, et m'atteint la jambe.

Je sens le cuir de la combinaison se déchirer, mais ne sens même pas la douleur de ma peau arrachée.

Sans regarder le chien qui s'attaque au loup garou, on se remet à courir dans la direction que prenait le cerf.

Enfin, on débouche hors des arbres, et je pousse un cri de soulagement en reconnaissant le parc du château.

On ne s'arrête pas pour autant, et on cour sans interruption jusqu'aux portes du château.

On les pousse avec fracas, et on se jette à l'intérieur avant de les refermer derrière nous et de s'y adosser en tremblant.

Je me tourne enfin vers Mathilde. Elle ne pleure plus, mais semble choquée.

« Tu vas bien ? J'arrive à demander.

- Ou… oui. Et toi ?

- Oui… ton bras… »

Le cuir de sa manche est arraché, et elle est écorchée jusqu'au sang sur tout son avant bras.

« C'est le…

- Non. C'est en tombant… Et toi, ta jambe… »

Je me rappelle le chien qui a bondit, toutes griffes dehors, et baisse les yeux vers ma jambe entaillée. Du sang s'écoule de la blessure, mais ça ne semble pas trop profond.

« Ca va. C'est ce chien… »

On se regarde un moment, sans rien dire, puis on se jette dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Mon Dieu ! J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer ! Me dit-elle.

- Je ne t'en veux même pas ! Je suis contente qu'on soit en vie !

- En tout cas, plus JAMAIS je ne sortirais de mon lit en pleine nuit !

- Et encore, on aurait pu se faire prendre !

- Mais la nuit n'est pas encore finie ! Nous interrompt une voix. »

On se tourne en même temps vers les escaliers, et je sens mon estomac tomber par terre en voyant le concierge, accompagné de Dumbledore.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Assise dans mon siège, je baisse la tête, n'osant pas regarder le directeur en face. Il a demandé au concierge d'aller se recoucher, mais c'est pour s'occuper « personnellement » de notre cas.

« Alors, entame-t-il d'une voix inflexible, est-ce que l'une de vous deux va m'expliquer ce que vous êtes venues faire dans mon bureau en pleine nuit, et aussi pourquoi vous êtes allés vous promener dans la forêt ? »

Je croise le regard de Mathilde. Elle semble un peu remise.

Quand il nous a demandé de le suivre, dans le hall d'entrée, elle avait les jambes tellement tremblantes qu'elle a failli tomber à la renverse, et s'est raccroché à moi.

« C'est de ma faute, commence-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je pensais que mon énigme menait ici, alors j'ai demandé à Eileen de m'accompagner.

- Dans mon bureau ?

- Je crois que j'ai compris de travers… »

Je la vois rougir, mais Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment.

Depuis qu'il nous a récupéré dans le hall, c'est la première fois qu'il se détend.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi n'être pas venues en plein jour, en me demandant d'entrer ?

- Euh… »

Parce qu'on est stupides et qu'on voulait un peu d'aventure !

De ce côté, on a été servies.

« On n'osait pas…

- Vous auriez dû m'en parler !

- Désolées.

- Et maintenant, je peux savoir ce que vous êtes allées faire dans la forêt, et ce qui vous a mises dans cet état ? »

Il désigne nos blessures, et je prends la parole à la place de Mathilde.

« On avait peur d'être punies, alors on s'est enfuies dehors. Mais après, on a entendu des bruits dans la forêt, et on a eu peur…

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

Il a froncé les sourcils, et me regarde bizarrement. Mais mon intuition me souffle que je ne devrais pas lui dire qu'il y a un loup garou dans les environs.

« Non, juste quelques araignées, mais on a eu peur, on s'est enfuies et on est tombées… »

Je rougis comme une tomate, et je me rends bien compte qu'on est pas trop crédible, mais Dumbledore hoche la tête.

Il doit associer mes joues brûlantes à la honte de s'enfuir devant des araignées.

« Bon. Votre escapade se termine bien, et vous avez été punie par votre balade dans la forêt. »

Je soupire de soulagement, mais il reprend.

« Cependant, vous vous êtes conduit de façon immature, et vous avez violé mon bureau. Ainsi que le couvre feu. Je retire donc cinquante points à votre maison. »

Je ne réponds rien. Il a raison, on s'est conduit comme des idiotes.

« Et vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Quoi ?

Je croyais qu'il trouvait qu'on avait été bien punie déjà ?

Je devrais peut-être lui parler du loup garou, finalement. Et puis le concierge va nous en faire baver, il n'attend que ça !

« Vous irez donc voir tous les jours Hagrid après vos cours, il vous trouvera du travail. »

Hagrid ?

Le garde chasse géant et barbu qui se balade toujours avec des monstres en laisse, et que les Gryffondors adorent ?

On raconte qu'il est à moitié sauvage !

« Euh, vous ne préférez pas qu'on récure le château avec une brosse à dents ?

- Non. Vous irez voir Hagrid. »

On dirait que ça l'amuse !

« Sur ce, vous pouvez allez vous coucher, je suppose que vous préférez passer à l'infirmerie demain matin ? »

On acquiesce, puis on se lève et on file sans demander notre reste.

En arrivant au dortoir, on se couche sans un mot, sans même se déshabiller, et je m'endors aussitôt…

**Bisous, et à demain!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10, qui arrive tôt aujourd'hui! merci encore une fois à tous de m'envoyer tant de reviews gentilles et de me soutenir!**

**Bonne lecture**

**10. Le réveil**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, et voie Clara au dessus de moi. Elle a l'air inquiet. Je grommelle quelque chose, et elle se penche plus près.

« Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça. »

Je me redresse en baillant, et voit Mathilde qui se réveille elle aussi, Trina assise sur son lit.

Mathilde se redresse elle aussi, son bonnet qu'elle a gardé en travers du crâne. Le mien est perdu dans la forêt, je crois.

« Bon, commence Trina, laquelle des deux m'explique ce que vous faite dans cette tenue, et couvertes de sang ?

- Euh. Disons que j'ai entraîné Eileen dans une drôle d'aventure, et que c'est trop long à raconter ! »

Trina fronce les sourcils.

« Vous vous êtes amusées sans nous, et en plus vous ne nous racontez même pas ?

- Ok, ok ! Marmonne Mathilde. Mais c'est un peu long !

- J'ai tout mon temps !

- J'ai cru avoir résolu mon énigme, et on a été dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Attend ! C'est quoi le rapport avec son bureau ?

- Je croyais que l'endroit indiqué par l'énigme était son bureau. »

Trina ouvre de grands yeux, puis éclate de rire.

« C'est nul !

- Tu veux que je continue ou quoi ?

- Mais oui ! Désolée, je te promets de plus rire !

- On a réussit à entrer, mais après le concierge est arrivé, donc on s'est enfuis, et on s'est retrouvées dehors.

- Dans le parc ?

- Au début. Ensuite, on s'est retrouvées dans la forêt. »

Clara grimace.

« Beurk ! La forêt interdite ?

- Elle fait flipper !

- Merci, on a remarqué ! Surtout quand on s'est fait attaqué par un cerf ! »

Je croise le regard de Mathilde, et je comprends qu'elle non plus ne veut pas évoquer le loup garou.

« Par un cerf ?

- On entendait plein de bruit, et on a eu peur, alors on est revenues au château.

- Et c'est là qu'on est tombé sur le concierge et Dumbledore, je termine. »

Clara se lève d'un bond.

« Quoi ? Vous vous êtes fait prendre ?

- Oui.

- De quoi vous avez écopé ? Demande Trina, sans cesser de sourire.

- De cinquante points en moins et d'une retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine avec Hagrid. »

Trina fait la moue.

« Hagrid ? On dit qu'il est à moitié sauvage !

- Il est peut-être gentil, dit Clara sans y croire. »

Je me lève lentement, et pousse un cri de douleur en posant ma jambe sur le sol. L'entaille n'est peut-être pas très profonde, mais j'ai mal dans toute la jambe.

Je me lève difficilement, et voie Mathilde qui grimace en bougeant son bras.

Elle a une autre coupure dans le cou.

On se regarde mutuellement, puis on se dirige d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bains. J'ai tellement mal au crâne que ma vue se trouble, et en plus ça me donne la nausée.

Je regarde nos deux silhouettes dans le miroir, et je suis sur le point de demander qui sont les deux choses qui nous regardent.

Nos cheveux sont dans tous les sens, et on a des cernes noirs énormes sous les yeux.

Ma joue a du être écorchée quand je me suis ramassée face contre terre, parce qu'elle est entaillée, et que j'ai du sang séché sur le visage. Mathilde a du sang dans le cou à cause de son entaille, et il s'étale jusque sur son menton.

Notre combinaison est dans un sale état, et le cuir pourtant solide est déchiré et sale. Mathilde a une manche lacérée, dont les morceaux sont collés sur son bras par le sang de sa blessure.

Quant à moi, ma jambe est dans un état identique, l'entaille s'étend du haut de la botte au dessus du genou.

Je grimace en touchant ma joue du bout des doigts, et mon reflet fait de même.

J'attrape une brosse, et démêle au moins ma crinière, avant de passer la brosse à Mathilde.

J'ai encore plus mal au crâne !

« J'ai mal aux cheveux ! Commente Mathilde en brossant ses cheveux bruns. »

Elle repose la brosse, et soupire en baillant.

« Suis crevée ! Dit-elle. J'ai mal partout, et j'arrive à peine à traîner ma carcasse.

- Bienvenue au club ! Faut qu'on se traîne à l'infirmerie.

- On vous accompagne ! Intervient Trina. »

Elle a déjà son uniforme, et je me dis que je ne serais jamais en état d'aller en cours. Surtout avec quatre heures de sommeil seulement.

« Ok. Mais j'ai pas la force de me changer ! »

Trina me fixe de travers.

C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de traverser le château habillée d'une combinaison de cuir, seulement là je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi, même a y aller à poil si j'ai l'assurance qu'on me donne un truc contre le mal de crâne au bout !

On sort de la salle de bains, puis on descend dans la salle commune.

Aussitôt, les regards se tournent vers nous, et Eric vient à notre rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Lowe a dit que vous étiez dispensées de cours. »

Je regarde Mathilde, et elle hausse les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus.

A moins qu'elle s'en foute parce qu'elle a trop mal aux paupières.

« Quand ça ?

- Tout à l'heure. Elle vient de partir. Elle a dit que vous deviez aller à l'infirmerie, et que vous pouviez sauter les cours ce matin, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en savait rien, que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas précisé, et que je ferais mieux de me demander pourquoi on a perdu cinquante points en une nuit. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Cette vieille pie ! Je m'en fiche des points ! »

Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Eric n'est pas préfet en chef, et n'en a pas le profil. C'est lui qui m'a incité à sécher mon premier cours.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Trop longue histoire ! Mais je te la raconterais si tu veux une fois que j'aurais pris un truc contre le mal de crâne !

- Ah oui, désolé ! »

Il semble un peu paniqué.

« Oui, allez-y ! Je vous apporterais quelque chose à manger. »

Je lui souris en remerciement (même si mon sourire doit ressembler à une grimace). Ce type est adorable !

Trina me tapote le bras, et on sort de la salle commune lentement, débouchant près du tableau à la coupe de fruits de la cuisine.

Je les suis dans les couloirs sans regarder où je mets les pieds, et c'est le boucan ambiant que me fait comprendre qu'on est arrivé dans le hall d'entrée.

Je lève les yeux, et croise le regard de dizaines d'élèves, qui nous fixent avec curiosité, ou bien en rigolant. C'est sur que deux filles en cuir et pleines de sang, c'est assez singulier.

On traverse silencieusement le hall, quand un cri m'interpelle.

« Eileen ! »

Je m'arrête, et me tourne vers Siana.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Elle semble à moitié hystérique.

« Rien, je marmonne, je vais très bien !

- Tu es pleine de sang ! Et Mathilde aussi ! »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est bon, c'est juste quelques égratignures, je me suis battue avec une racine ! Ok ?

- Tu vas à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Je t'accompagne !

- Non. Va déjeuner d'abord ! »

Elle soupire, puis hoche la tête.

« Bon, d'accord ! Mais ensuite tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi ! Sauf si tu veux que j'envoie un rapport en règle à maman ! »

Elle file vers la grande salle, et je reprends la route avant que…

« Eileen ? Mathilde ? »

Et merde ! Qui peut bien…

Sans surprise, je vois Potter, Black et Pettigrow s'approcher. J'avais oublié que Lupin est à l'infirmerie. Et j'avais oublié qu'ils se pointent toujours au moment où je voudrais passer inaperçue.

Ils s'arrêtent à notre hauteur, et je vois que Black semble mal en point. Il a un cocard, et les boutons ouverts de sa chemise laissent apercevoir un bandage maladroit sur son torse.

Pourquoi les garçons passent-ils leur temps à se battre ?

Ils devraient apprendre à communiquer ! Comme m… non, pas moi. Mais comme Mathilde !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

La question semble de pure forme, mais Black a vraiment l'ai inquiet.

« Longue histoire. Mal crâne. Infirmerie. »

Je leur ai fait la version résumée, mais si je reste une minute de plus ici je m'évanouis !

« Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ? »

Plus la force de répondre. Je vacille en me retournant vers les filles, et je sens une main me saisir le bras pour me maintenir sur mes jambes.

Je me tourne en marchant vers Black.

« C'est bon, je m'en sors ! »

Il me sourit en réponse, et serre plus fort mon bras.

On arrive enfin à l'infirmerie, et si j'étais plus en forme, je danserais de joie. On entre avec fracas, et l'infirmière vient nous accueillir aussitôt.

« Vous voilà ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu. Mais pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas envoyé ici hier soir ? Vous êtes dans un état ! A croire que même les professeurs sont inconscients ! »

Elle continue sa tirade en nous saisissant Mathilde et moi par le bras, et nous fait asseoir sur deux lits.

A force, je deviens une habituée de l'endroit ! Elle devrait me faire une carte de fidélité.

Elle revient avec un nombre incalculable de potions et d'onguent, et les pose sur une petite table.

Elle nous tâte le front.

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

- J'ai mal à la tête. »

Elle verse l'une de ses potions dans deux verres, et nous en tend un chacune.

« Buvez ça ! Et jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! »

Je porte à mes lèvres la potion, et la bois en me retenant de la recracher. Ce truc est vraiment dégueu !

Je repose mon verre en grimaçant, et regarde l'infirmière s'occuper de Mathilde.

Elle lui désinfecte sa plaie dans le cou, puis y passe une crème. Elle découpe ensuite sa manche, et s'occupe de sa blessure au bras.

« Avec quoi vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- Avec une branche, en tombant !

- vous êtes salement amochée ! Heureusement, la branche n'a pas ouvert trop loin ! »

Elle applique un bandage sur la longue entaille, et se tourne vers moi.

« A vous ! »

Elle m'attrape le visage, et regarde ma plaie sur le visage.

« C'est en tombant ?

- Oui.

- Bon. La plaie est superficielle. »

Elle désinfecte ma plaie avec un produit qui pique, et je me retiens de lui demander si elle est obligée de me barbouiller de whisky.

« Aïe !

- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Ça ne pique pas beaucoup !

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous en badigeonner ! »

Elle soupire sans répondre, sûrement par habitude de me soigner ces derniers temps, et me passe une crème sur la coupure.

« Ca pue !

- Ça sent les fleurs !

- C'est bien ce que je dis !

- Pour la dernière fois, mademoiselle Meath, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Et tenez vous tranquille ! »

Je fais la moue, et elle attrape sans ménagement ma jambe, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

Je suis sure qu'elle l'a fait exprès !

Je la fusille du regard, mais elle découpe le pantalon de cuir sans lever la tête. Je me tourne vers les autres pour obtenir un soutien, mais ils semblent sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? »

Je baisse la tête vers ma jambe.

« Euh… une branche… »

Je sens mes joues rougir. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à mentir.

« Elle avait des griffes, cette branche ? »

Je rougis de plus belle.

« Des griffes ! S'exclame Trina.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez vu qu'un cerf ! Dit Clara. »

Je croise le regard de Mathilde.

« C'est quel animal qui t'a griffé ? Demande Black.

- Un chien. »

Ils semblent tous soulagés, sauf Black, qui blêmit.

Après tout ça aurait pu être pire ! Si ç'avait été le loup garou, je serais devenue un loup garou aussi !

Je frissonne en repensant à notre nuit, et l'infirmière tourne un peu ma jambe.

« Oui, ça ressemble à des griffes de chien. C'est trop étroit pour des griffes de loup, et les sombrals n'ont pas de griffes d'après Hagrid. »

Les sombrals ?

De quoi elle parle ? C'est quoi un sombral ?

Et puis il semble que finalement, il y a bien de vrais loups dans la forêt.

« L'entaille est profonde, vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas infecté ! »

Elle désinfecte la plaie, et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier, les mains crispées sur le drap.

Puis elle sort la crème, et me badigeonne la profonde plaie douloureuse. Elle applique ensuite un bandage, et repose ma jambe.

« Vous avez besoin de dormir, mes petites ! »

Elle nous tend une nouvelle potion.

« Buvez ça, ça vous fera dormir.

- Pas question ! Je n'ai pas sommeil ! »

J'ai tellement envie de dormir que je pourrais m'endormir en marchant, mais je ne veux pas être clouée encore une journée dans cet endroit !

L'infirmière me fusille du regard.

« Buvez ! Tout de suite ! Ou je vous promet de demander au directeur de rallonger votre retenue jusqu'à Noël !

- Vous êtes collées ? Demande Black. »

Je ne réponds pas, tandis que Trina commence à leur raconter notre petite escapade dans le bureau du directeur, puis dans la forêt, et bois ma potion d'une traite.

L'infirmière m'allonge ensuite sur le lit, et j'ai vaguement conscience de poser la tête sur les oreillers, ainsi que de voir Eric entrer avec des petits pains, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Bisous, et à demain!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11, j'espère qu'iol vousplaira.**

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'en reviens pas que ma fic ait un tel succès!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**11. Hagrid**

Je me réveille en sursaut, et me redresse dans mon lit. En sueur, je regarde autour de moi en reprenant mon souffle, sans savoir où je suis. Puis je reconnais l'infirmerie en voyant Mathilde, endormie dans le lit d'à côté.

L'infirmière est dans son bureau, d'après les bruits. L'infirmerie est déserte, excepté le lit de Lupin, entouré de rideaux.

Il doit être particulièrement contagieux. Le pauvre !

Sur ma table de nuit, il y a les petits pains apportés par Eric. J'en attrape un, et commence à le manger en me levant.

Aïe ! Ma jambe me fait encore mal !

Je boitille en espérant que l'infirmière n'entendra rien, et m'approche du lit de Lupin, bien décidée à lui rendre visite. Il est souvent malade, et je suis sure qu'il aime recevoir des visites.

J'ouvre les rideaux, et me glisse à côté du lit. Ce que je vois me fait lâcher mon petit pain, qui tombe sur le sol.

Lupin, si c'est bien lui, est endormi. Son visage est pale, blessé, et il tremble.

Comme hypnotisée, j'approche une main de son visage meurtri, quand une de ses mains saisit mon bras.

Je sursaute avec un petit cri, et essaye de dégager mon bras, mais il me tient fortement.

Puis il entrouvre ses yeux, et je peux voir qu'ils sont presque jaunes.

Il dit un mot que je ne comprends pas et qui ressemble à « rat », puis se rendort.

Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule, et je crie en me tournant.

« Black ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Il regarde Lupin, et sa main qui tient mon bras fermement.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Non, je viens juste de me lever. Je voulais voir comment il allait.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Il semble réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

« Une grippe carabinée.

- Ses yeux…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. »

Il a l'air d'être agacé par ma présence, alors je ne veux pas lui poser des questions sur la couleur des yeux de Lupin dont tout le monde se fiche. En plus, c'est peut être normal d'avoir les yeux jaunes quand on est malade.

« Euh… Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Je lève mon bras vers lui. Il acquiesce, et desserre la poigne de Lupin. Je me libère et me masse le poignet.

« Merci.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester au lit ? »

Je grimace.

« Non. Je vais aller m'habiller et sortir. »

Et vite, avant que l'infirmière trouve un prétexte pour me garder.

Désolée Mathilde, mais je t'abandonne.

Je retourne en clopinant vers mon lit sous le regard insistant de Black que je sens dans mon dos, et m'aperçois avec soulagement que Trina et Clara nous ont apporté nos uniformes.

Ouf !

Je n'aurais pas pu faire un pas de plus dans l'école avec cette combinaison. Je vais me changer derrière le rideau, puis me change en vitesse. Quand j'écarte les rideaux, Black regarde toujours dans ma direction.

Il me sourit.

« Elle t'allait bien, la tenue ! »

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et j'ai envie de disparaître sous terre. Voilà qu'il se fout de moi.

Bon, fuir avant que l'infirmière me trouve.

J'attrape un autre petit pain, et file hors de l'infirmerie après un coup d'œil à la pendule.

Il est presque midi, et j'ai une faim de loup.

Je sors de l'infirmerie, et tombe sur Siana, devant la porte.

« Tu sors déjà ?

- Oui, je suis totalement remise. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée.

- Tu t'enfuis avant que l'infirmière te voie ?

- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien. »

Je tourne les talons et m'enfuie avant qu'elle puisse répondre, et me dirige vers la salle commune. Je monte dans le dortoir, et y prend quelques gâteaux, avant de redescendre m'installer dans un pouf en attendant l'heure du repas. Une fille de cinquième année, qui lisait dans un coin, s'approche de moi en rougissant.

« Euh… excuse moi…

- Oui ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut, mais à mon avis ça ne va pas me plaire, vu comment elle a l'air gêné.

« C'était pour savoir… tu es amie avec Sirius Black, non ?

- Oui (on va dire ça). Pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais si tu savais… s'il est avec quelqu'un, en ce moment… »

Super.

Je suis son intermédiaire, maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ses groupies, moi ?

« Non, je crois qu'il est seul, mais je ne suis pas sure, tu devrais lui demander ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, celle là ? Que je suis à sa disposition ?

En plus, j'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne surveille pas la vie amoureuse de Black. Et si la vie sexuelle des singes m'intéressait, je regarderais des reportages !

« Donc, il est seul ? »

Et si je la frappais, là ?

D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre que Black soit seul, vu que d'habitude il collectionne les gourdes. Mais cette année, alors qu'il a toujours des tas de groupies à ses basques, nada ! C'est louche, il doit tourner homo.

« Je suppose ! »

J'ai parlé d'un ton sec, et je fais mine de m'intéresser à un livre de sortilèges qui traîne pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Mais elle insiste.

« Tu pourrais… lui parler, pour moi ? »

Je lève les yeux sur elle. En plus, elle est jolie.

« Ecoutes… »

J'inspire profondément pour ne pas être méchante.

« Tu es jolie, tu n'as pas l'air trop conne, alors trouve toi un meilleur parti ! »

Elle ouvre la bouche, choquée.

« Franchement, Black va faire comme d'habitude, il va te jeter dès qu'il en aura marre, et tu vas chialer pendant deux semaines pour ce minable. Oublie le tout de suite, ça vaudra mieux ! Et puis si tu le veux vraiment, va le voir toi-même, je suis pas ton hibou, ni un intermédiaire. Et tu te doutes que j'ai autre chose à faire dans ma vie non ? »

Elle referme la bouche, puis fronce les sourcils.

« Pour qui tu te prend ? Tu me juges, mais tu me connais pas ! Je suis sure que si tu dis ça, c'est parce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec lui. Seulement il ne voudra jamais d'une garce comme toi ! Meath-la-vache ! »

Quoi ?

Comment elle vient de m'appeler ?

Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche, cette petite…

« Pardon ? C'est moi que tu traites de vache ? »

Elle ricane.

« Mais tout le monde t'appelle comme ça, enfin. Tu croyais quoi ? Et franchement, je comprends pourquoi. »

Je me lève aussitôt, et lui fais face, les sourcils froncés.

« Ecoute moi bien, espèce de petite garce ! Je ne suis pas ton chien, et je ne serais jamais intéressée par Black ! Mais il te conviendra très bien, vu que les babouins sont faits pour s'accoupler ! Alors lâche moi, ou je t'arrange le portrait ! »

Elle me jauge encore un moment, puis tourne les talons et disparaît vers la porte avec un dernier « pétasse ».

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je m'assois avec mauvaise humeur à table, et attend les filles. Elles ne devraient pus tarder, et Mathilde doit être réveillée. Mais hors de question que je retourne dans l'infirmerie pour vérifier, où l'infirmière va me tomber dessus.

« Tu as l'air de mauvais poil ! »

Trina s'assoit en face de moi, tandis que Clara et Mathilde s'assoient à côté de moi. Je me tourne vers elles.

« Vous saviez qu'on m'appelle Meath-la-vache ? »

Elles perdent leur sourire.

« Euh, commence Trina. Non. »

Elle ment très mal. Je me tourne vers ma meilleure amie.

« Mathilde ?

- Eh bien…

- La vérité !

- Euh… oui. »

Elle s'empourpre, et je me redresse.

« La vache ? La vache ? Je m'écrie. On m'appelle la vache ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- On savait que tu n'aimerais pas, répond Trina. Alors on ne t'en a pas parlé. Qui a vendu la mèche ?

- Une guenon ! »

Elle soupire, et nous sommes interrompues par un hibou beige qui vient se poser devant moi. La lettre qu'il tient est pour « LadySexy ». Super ! Manquait plus que ça, vraiment.

J'ouvre la lettre en lançant un regard noir au hibou, comme s'il était responsable.

« Lis là à voix haute !

- _Chère LadySexy_, je commence, _je suis très intéressé par toi, et n'ai qu'une envie, te_… »

Je m'arrête en grimaçant. Clara se penche sur la lettre.

« T'as vu, y a même un dessin ! »

Elle penche la tête de côté.

« Eurk ! Tu as vu son bras ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit son bras, intervient Mathilde.

- La pauvre fille, dans quel sen…

- On va s'arrêter là, je crois, je les coupe. »

Trina, qui se tord le cou depuis cinq minutes, m'arrache la lettre des mains. Elle la parcourt des yeux.

« Beurk ! C'est… eh ! Je ne connaissais pas ce terme !

- Lequel ? Demande Mathilde.

- Si on parlait d'autre chose ? »

Je reprend la lettre, et la froisse entre mes doigts, avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Je jetterais cette horreur dès que possible.

Décidemment, cette journée s'annonce de plus en plus mal. Sans parler de notre retenue avec l'homme sauvage de ce soir !

« Salut ! »

Eric vient s'asseoir en face de moi, Jake prenant place à côté de lui.

« Merci pour les petits pains.

- De rien. Mais tu dormais quand je suis venu.

- L'infirmière m'a fait boire une de ses potions.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- On doit bien être d'attaque pour notre retenue de ce soir, dit Mathilde en soupirant. »

Eric grimace.

« Vous allez devoir faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas. C'est Hagrid qui s'occupe de notre retenue. »

Il semble réfléchir.

« Je ne le connais pas bien, mais certains disent qu'il est gentil. »

C'est une feinte ! Il fait croire qu'il est gentil pour attirer les enfants, et ensuite il les dévore !

Je croise le regard de Mathilde, et comprend qu'elle pense comme moi. Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Ne stresse pas comme ça ! »

Mathilde tourne vers moi ses yeux paniqués.

« Tu peux parler, tu n'arrête pas de te tordre les mains.

- Oui bon, vas-y, frappe ! »

Elle lève sa main vers la porte de la cabane de Hagrid.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit frapper ?

- Parce qu'apparemment, tu es douée pour ça ! »

Elle me fusille du regard, et frappe trois coups brefs. Des pas lourds résonnent jusqu'à nous, et la porte s'ouvre. Dans l'encadrement, le géant barbu nous regarde, et je sens mes genoux m'abandonner.

Au secours !

« Vous êtes les deux effrontées ? Dit-il d'une voix forte qui se veut (mes oreilles me jouent des tours ?) amusée.

- Oui, je réponds d'une voix tremblante. »

En plus, me retrouver si près de la forêt interdite n'est pas des plus rassurants, surtout après notre escapade d'hier. Et c'est encore la pleine lune !

Si le loup garou revient ?

« Entrez ! »

Non merci. Quitte à choisir, finalement, je préférais peut-être la forêt.

Il s'écarte pour nous laisser passer, et on entre presque à reculons, effrayées. On pénètre dans une pièce petite (enfin, petite pour lui, parce qu'elle fait la taille d'un cirque), avec une table de bois au centre. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir, et je prends place sur une chaise de taille à peu près normale. Mathilde se hisse sur la chaise à côté de moi.

« Alors, vous avez fait quoi ? Demande Hagrid en faisant chauffer de l'eau. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être souvent collées. »

Il sort des tasses de la taille d'un bol, et les dispose sur la table.

« On est entrées dans le bureau de Dumbledore en pleine nuit, dit Mathilde en rougissant.

- Et on a finit dans la forêt interdite. »

Et à mon grand étonnement, Hagrid se met à rire. Son rire fort nous perce les tympans, et il me donne une tape sur l'épaule, me la déboîtant au passage.

« Finalement, vous êtes peut-être plus coriaces que vous en avez l'air ! Entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Voilà une bêtise digne de ces malfrats de maraudeurs. »

Il sourit en disant ça, et j'en conclue qu'il les aime bien.

« Ils son souvent collés avec vous ?

- Oh, ils sont souvent collés avec tout le monde ! Mais ils viennent aussi me rendre visite de temps en temps. Ça ma fait plaisir, peu d'élèves viennent. Il paraît que je leur fais peur. »

Il dit ça comme si c'était improbable, et on s'empresse de hocher la tête. Vraiment, il y a des gens qui s'imaginent n'importe quoi !

Il se lève, et sert l'eau bouillante dans nos tasses. J'y mets mon sachet de thé et remue avec la cuillère.

Finalement cette colle n'est pas si terrible que ça. Surtout si elle consiste à boire du thé avec Hagrid, qui semble très gentil.

« On va devoir aller dans la forêt ? »

Ma trouille d'y retourner à du se sentir dans ma voix, parce qu'il me sourit gentiment à travers sa barbe.

« Non. Il est rare que j'emmène les élèves dans la forêt pendant les retenues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

- Oh, on va répandre du produit contre les limaces dans mon potager, elles ont mangés presque toutes mes salades. En attendant, rien ne presse ! »

Je lui souris en retour, et bois une gorgée du thé brûlant.

« Alors, c'est quoi le prénom de ces deux visages d'ange ?

- Mathilde.

- Eileen. »

Il me dévisage, sa tasse encore dans la main.

« Eileen Meath ? C'est toi ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Tu es la fameuse Eileen ! J'ai entendu parler de toi.

- Ah bon ? Qui a parlé de moi ?

- Potter et Lupin. Il semble que tu donnes du fil à retordre à Black !

- Comment ça ? »

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Je ne peux pas en dire plus, ce serait de l'espionnage.

- Ils devaient faire allusion au fait qu'on est tout le temps en train de s'insulter ! »

Ça doit les faire bien rigoler ! Meath la vache qui insulte l'un des leur. Ils devaient parler de moi sous ce nom. C'est pour ça que Hagrid n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Je finis mon thé, les sourcils froncés.

« Bon, lance Hagrid, si on se mettait au boulot ? »

**Bisous, et à demain!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews encore!**

**Bonne lecture**

**12. Affrontement**

« Tu es au courrant ? »

Je lève un sourcil. De quoi elle parle ?

« Mathilde, de quoi tu parles ?

- Il va y avoir un bal, pour Noël !

- Et en quoi c'est censé m'intéresser ?

- On ne peut y aller qu'à partir de la cinquième année. C'est super, y aura presque personne !

- Tu parles ! Dis Trina en se retournant, je suis sûre que tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année vont rester exprès pour les vacances !

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous dérange ? »

Le prof d'histoire de la magie, Binns, lève la tête (ce qui est rare chez ce fantôme impassible) et nous fixe de son regard meurtrier.

« Euh non, on parlait des… gobelins ! Invente Trina.

- Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour ce mensonge ! Et maintenant, on reprend le cours, si vous le voulez bien ! »

Il rebaisse la tête vers ses notes, et Trina tire la langue en le fixant.

« De toutes façons, je suis coincée ici pendant les vacances, maman m'a écrit ce week-end. Alors je suppose que je serais obligée d'aller me montrer à cet affligeant bal grotesque ?

- Tu le trouves affligeant parce que tu iras seule !

- Toi aussi.

- Non. J'irais avec Greg.

- Qui ?

- Mais si, ce Serdaigle qui me plait !

- Il t'a invité ?

- Non. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, j'irais lui demander. »

Je me mets à tousser.

« Tu quoi ? Je siffle. Hors de question ! Une fille ne demande pas à un garçon de sortir avec elle. C'est à lui de se bouger !

- Il ne sait même pas que j'existe ! En plus, l'affiche pour le bal y est depuis seulement ce matin.

- De toutes façons, je me fiche de ne pas avoir de cavalier. Et Clara non plus n'en a pas. »

Pas la peine de parler de Trina, je suppose qu'elle ira avec John, vu qu'ils filent le parfait amour ! D'ailleurs, je trouve étrange que Clara n'en ai pas, vu qu'elle est super jolie ! Et elle a les yeux bleus les plus beaux qui soient !

« Invite Lu…

- T'es dingue ? J'irais seule, ça ne me dérange pas ! Et puis qui s'étonnera que Meath-la-vache n'ait pas de cavalier ? »

Depuis la semaine dernière, j'ai toujours du mal à digérer que mes soit disants amies ne m'aient jamais parlé de ce surnom ! Il a fallu que cette garce de cinquième année me le dise !

Et je suis sûre que elle, elle en aura un, de cavalier !

On se fusille du regard chaque fois qu'on se voit, et j'attends toujours une occasion de me venger !

Mais je n'ai pas parlé d'elle à Mathilde, elle me traiterait d'associable. Elle lève les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que je m'embrouille avec quelqu'un, comme si c'était ma faute !

En plus, je ne me suis embrouillée qu'avec Dolohov et cette peste depuis la rentrée. Ce qui est relativement peu.

Maman serait fière de moi.

Bien sûr, je me serais bien passée de sa lettre de la semaine dernière, dans laquelle elle me félicitait d'être une vraie cause perdue pour la discipline, et que je verrais quand je rentrerais ce qu'il en serait de mes « balades nocturnes », pour reprendre ses propres mots. En bref, elle n'est pas contente.

Elle m'a même menacée de m'envoyer une beuglante, la prochaine fois.

Et c'est dans cette adorable lettre qu'elle me signalait que Siana et moi devions rester à Poudlard pour Noël, vu qu'elle compte se rendre au bureau de papa à Londres, où il resterait certaines de ses affaires.

« Oh, allez, tu plais à beaucoup de garçons !

- Laisse tomber, je te dis ! En plus, ça m'évitera de chercher une robe !

- Tu rigoles ? Si tu viens, même sans cavalier, il te faut une belle robe ! Et ne pas avoir de cavalier est une raison de plus ! Pour leur faire regretter de ne pas t'avoir invité !

- Oui, bon, j'achèterais un petit truc.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un peu plus d'un mois. Mon Dieu ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Je soupire.

« Pitié, ne te transforme pas en gourde !

- Je veux juste une jolie robe ! »

Je me tourne vers le tableau pour toute réponse et me plonge dans l'histoire _passionnante_ que le prof nous raconte. En tout cas, une chose est certaine : ce bal ne sera pas un soucis pour moi ! J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et je commence à ranger mes affaires. En sortant de la classe, je tombe sur l'amie de Siana, qui semble m'attendre.

« Eileen ! »

Elle a la voix tremblante, et je m'aperçois qu'elle est assez pâle.

« Oui ?

- C'est Siana… »

Je sens mon estomac se nouer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ma voix monte dans les aigus, et je commence à paniquer. S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave !

« Elle s'est disputé avec ce type de la dernière fois, le Serpenta… »

Je n'écoute pas la fin de sa phrase, et pars en courrant.

« Eileen ! Où tu vas ? »

Je ne me retourne pas pour répondre à Mathilde, et continue d'avancer sans m'arrêter, tel un automate.

J'ai l'estomac qui est tombé dans mes chevilles, et mon cœur bat contre ma poitrine.

Mes jambes me guident, sans que j'aie besoin d'y réfléchir.

Dans le hall d'entrée, des élèves sont amassés devant le tableau d'affichage.

Une affiche annonce :

_Soir de Noël_

_Un bal est organisé_

_A partir de vingt heures_

_Sont autorisés à y participer les élèves à partir de la cinquième année, sauf si invitation_

Je bouscule quelques élèves pour passer, et continue mon chemin, prenant l'escalier qui mène à la salle de métamorphoses.

Je ne sais même pas d'où je sais qu'il a cours là.

J'arrive devant la porte, d'où les élèves continuent de sortir, et le voie.

Négligemment appuyé contre un mur, il discute avec ses amis, sans me voir.

« Dolohov ! »

M'entendant crier, il tourne son visage vers moi, et a un rictus mauvais. Il doit être fier de ce qu'il a fait !

Je serre les poings.

« Tu es mort ! »

Et avant même d'y avoir réfléchis, je me jette sur lui. Littéralement.

Je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure, ce qui le fait partir en arrière. Il attrape mon uniforme, et je tombe à la renverse, l'emportant avec moi.

Je le roue de coups de pieds comme je peux, tandis qu'il m'arrache les cheveux pour m'écarter.

« Lâche moi, espèce de tarée ! Mugit-il. »

Tout en tenant mes cheveux d'une main, il m'envoie son poing dans le ventre.

Son coup me coupe le souffle, et je crie de rage en enfonçant mon poing dans son ventre.

Il grimace légèrement sous ma faible force, et tire plus fort sur mes cheveux en me saisissant un bras.

Il me tord le bras, et j'envoie mon genou en essayant de viser son entrejambe, ce qui n'est pas évident quand on est allongée sur le sol.

J'atteins tout de même son point sensible, et il lâche mes cheveux pour protéger son point blessé. Il tient toujours mon bras, et me le tord un peu plus.

Et c'est là qu'on nous sépare.

Deux bras le saisissent par les épaules et le relèvent, tandis que deux autres bras solides me ceinturent et me relèvent sans délicatesse.

« Lâchez moi, je crie. Je vais le tuer !

- Calme toi ! Me dit la voix de Black dans mon cou. »

Black ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Je vois que c'est Potter qui tient Dolohov fermement. Ils doivent avoir le cours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Je me débats pour me libérer, et Black me serre plus fortement contre lui.

J'ai envie de vomir à cause du coup de poing que j'ai reçu, mon poignet me fait mal, et j'ai les cheveux dans tous les sens. Dolohov, lui, a le nez en sang, et grimace encore de douleur de mon coup de genou.

Je sens Black me tirer à l'écart, sous le regard des curieux.

Enfin, on arrive dans un autre couloir, et il me libère. Je me dégage, furieuse.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? »

Il me fait face, et fronce les sourcils.

« Enfin, tu es dingue de t'attaquer à lui ? Il est deux fois plus gros que toi !

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Il a attaqué ma sœur !

- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais te faire casser la gueule toi aussi pour être assortie ? »

Il m'énerve !

« Non, je n'ai pas réfléchis, je voulais juste qu'il paye c'est tout ! Il s'en est pris à une fillette de onze ans ! »

Il soupire.

« Je sais. Mais tu n'as fait que le mettre encore plus en rogne. Il va se venger. Tu aurais dû en parler à un professeur, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit ? »

Franchement ? Non.

Parce que je m'inquiétais pour ma sœur.

« Non, je dis tout bas. J'ai réagis au quart de tour. Je sais que c'était bête, mais de savoir ma sœur à l'infirmerie, ça m'a rendu dingue ! »

Et voilà que j'ai les larmes aux yeux !

Je me transforme en mauviette ou quoi ?

Je m'essuie discrètement les yeux du bout des doigts.

Black me sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas une honte de pleurer. »

Je rigole en reniflant.

« Si. »

Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis au moins trois ans.

La dernière fois, c'était quand j'ai appris la disparition de mon père. Depuis, j'ai toujours gardé les yeux secs.

Les larmes, c'est pour les bébés.

Il rigole doucement en secouant la tête.

« Tu joues toujours les dures ?

- Toujours. »

J'ai encore plus envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Si il pouvait partir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie pleurer.

« Désolée.

- T'excuse pas. C'est ta sœur, et tu l'aimes. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil complice.

« Même si tu prétend le contraire !

- Faut bien que je la protège. Elle voudrait faire croire qu'elle est forte… »

Ma voix se perd dans un sanglot, et je fonds en larmes, comme une idiote.

Je renifle en m'essuyant encore les yeux, et je sens une main m'essuyer la joue. Je lève mes yeux humides vers Black.

« Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote.

- Non.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? De ne pas te prendre pour une idiote ?

- Oui. »

Il éclate de rire, et ouvre doucement ses bras.

« Allez, viens ! »

Je me repose contre lui naturellement, et laisse libre cours à mes larmes.

Je sanglote contre son torse, comme une gamine, et curieusement, je me sens réconfortée entre ses bras qui m'entourent et me caressent le dos.

Il me berce doucement, et je me sens apaisée.

Je me calme enfin, et m'écarte légèrement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Je suis de taille moyenne, mais lui est gigantesque, je lui arrive juste à l'épaule. Encore une injustice incroyable !

« Désolée, je répète en reniflant. »

Il me tend un mouchoir.

« Tiens. »

J'attrape le mouchoir en papier, et me mouche bruyamment. Puis je me mets à rire.

« Tu avais prévu un stock au cas où ?

- J'ai toujours des mouchoirs au cas où une harpie se mettrait à pleurer, dit-il gentiment.

- Hé ! »

Je lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Je ne suis pas une harpie.

- Non, tu es… c'était quoi, le terme ? Ah oui : cynique.

- Ce sont les mots de mes amies, pas les miens ! »

Il fait mine de ne pas écouter.

« Pardon, tu disais ?

- Que tu peux vraiment être un babouin parfois. »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, sans perdre son sourire.

« Babouin ? Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça. Je devrais peut-être t'appeler de nouveau la sauvage ?

- Tu devrais plutôt m'appeler la vache, si je suis bien informée. »

Il fronce les sourcils, sans sourire cette fois.

« Quoi ? La vache ? »

Je secoue la tête.

C'est sortit tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je regrette d'avoir sortit cette bêtise. En plus, s'il ne connaissait pas mon surnom, maintenant j'ai vendu moi-même la mèche !

« Laisse tomber, je dis des bêtises !

- Comment ça ? Qui t'appelle la vache ?

- Pas toi, j'espère ? Je dis en rigolant.

- Je suis sérieux. Il y a des gens qui t'appellent la vache ?

- Il paraît. »

Je hausse les épaules. Comme si je m'en fichais. Et je m'en fiche. N'est-ce pas ?

« Après tout, je suis une garce, non ? Je dis en souriant. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je trouve ça nul, comme surnom !

- Y a pire !

- Et tu n'es pas une vache. »

Je fais mine d'être soulagée.

« Tu me rassure, je commençais à me voir pousser des taches noires ! »

Il rigole, et je tourne les talons.

« Bon, je vais voir comment va ma sœur. Merci encore !

- De rien.

- Ah, et si tu pouvais ne pas raconter que j'ai pleuré… »

Je rougis, et il lève un pouce dans ma direction.

« Je suis une vraie tombe ! Comme pour le reste. »

Je rougis de plus belle en m'en allant, tandis que son rire me parvient.

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'estomac à nouveau serré, je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie. Qui sait dans quel état est ma sœur ?

J'ai à peine fais un pas à l'intérieur que Mathilde me saute dessus.

« Où tu étais passé ? Tu es partie comme une furie ! »

Je prends un air dégagé, même si je me doute que mes cheveux ébouriffés et mon uniforme débraillé ne trompent personne.

« Euh… je… »

Mathilde fixe enfin mon uniforme défait.

« Tu t'es battu ? »

Elle a parlé de sa voix douce et discrète, et je regarde par-dessus son épaule sans répondre. Je croise le regard de Trina, Clara, Siana et son amie, qui me dévisagent.

Je me précipite à côté de ma sœur.

« Comment tu vas, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? »

Je l'observe sous toutes les coutures, mais je la trouve en bon état, assise sur le lit tranquillement.

« C'est bon, me dit-elle en m'écartant, je n'ai rien !

- Mais je croyais que…

- Si tu n'étais pas partie crier vengeance sans écouter Anna, tu aurais entendu qu'il m'a juste envoyé un sort de saucissonnage. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Son sort m'a fait tomber et je me suis tordue la cheville, c'est tout !

- Et pourquoi tu m'as fait prévenir ?

- Parce que si tu l'avais appris par quelqu'un d'autre, tu serais montée sur tes grands chevaux ! Mais apparemment, tu es comme même allée te jeter sur Dolohov ! »

Je rougis. Elle a raison, je lui en aurais voulu de ne pas me prévenir.

« Alors, dit Trina, tu t'es battue avec lui ?

- Oui. J'étais tellement énervée que je me suis jeté sur lui sans baguette. »

Elle grimace.

« Un combat moldu ? C'est vulgaire !

- Qui a gagné ? Demande clara.

- Personne, on nous a séparé. »

Mais je crois que je vais éviter d'évoquer les maraudeurs, et ma crise de larmes dans les bras de Black.

« Mais pourquoi il s'en est pris à Siana ? Demande Mathilde. Je croyais que votre petite guerre était terminée ? »

Je rougis.

« Euh, pas tout a fait…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu te souviens, tu voulais savoir d'où me venait ma couleur de peau ?

- Quoi ? C'était lui ?

- Oui. Et il est partit avec des furoncles sur la tronche ! »

Elle soupire.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Tu es une vraie gamine ! »

Gamine ?

Je devrais me laisser faire par cet espèce de gorille débile ?

« Oui, bon, il faut bien que je mérite mon nom, non ? »

Mathilde éclate de rire.

« Je t'aime bien quand même, va ! »

Je souris en fronçant les sourcils, et soupire intérieurement de soulagement qu'elles n'aient pas vu mes yeux rouges.

« Bon, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici ! »

Je me redresse, et Mathilde fait de même, pendant que Trina et Clara se lèvent.

« Moi non plus, ronchonne Siana, mais l'infirmière ne veut pas me lâcher avant au moins une heure ! »

Elle fait la moue, et Mathilde me fait un clin d'œil en me poussant dehors.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! »

Je la fusille du regard pendant qu'on marche dans le couloir.

« Epargne moi tes commentaires ! Cette infirmière est un vrai fléau !

- Bien sur !

- Eileen ! Attends ! »

Je m'arrête et sourit à Lupin. Il a meilleure mine depuis qu'il est sortit de l'infirmerie samedi.

« Je peux te parler ?

- Oui. »

Je fais signe aux filles de continuer sans moi, et elles disparaissent au coin du couloir, sur un dernier clin d'œil de Mathilde qui articule silencieusement « fonce ».

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Lupin, qui a l'air gêné.

« Alors… tu voulais me parler ? »

Il plante ses yeux doux dans les miens, et je me tais. Il ouvre la bouche, hésitant.

« Je voulais te dire…

- Oui ? »

J'ai le cœur qui bat contre mes côtes, et mes oreilles bourdonnent.

« Voilà… je suis amoureux. »

**Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire!**

**La fin est assez... enervante! Mais la suite arrive dès demain! Patience**

**Bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors, vous êtes encore là? lol, encore désolée pour la fin de chapitre que je vous avais mis, c'est vrai que c'était vache, mais au moins ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite, non?**

**Bonne lecture!**

**13. Sentiments**

Mon cœur s'arrête instantanément.

Mes jambes deviennent cotonneuses, et mon estomac fait un bond.

J'ai bien entendu ?

Je reprends ma respiration doucement.

Je dois poser la question. C'est logique. Et il y répondra. Logique aussi.

« De… de qui ? »

Ma voix ne tremble pas, ce qui est un miracle vu mon état en cet instant.

« De… »

Il rougit, et évite mon regard.

« De Clara. »

Mon estomac se serre tellement que j'en ai la nausée. J'essaie de ne pas piquer un fard, mais je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

Je suffoque.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, et j'ai encore envie de pleurer.

C'est idiot. Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer. C'est génial qu'il l'aime, non ?

« Oh. Euh, ah bon ? »

Super, Eileen, très décontracté, comme phrase !

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, de toutes façons ? Il l'aime, point.

Le reste, ce sont juste des détails qui font encore plus mal.

Il retrouve enfin le chemin de mon regard. Il est rouge, mais son regard est déterminé. J'espère que le mien l'est aussi, et que je ne suis pas trop blême.

« Je ne sais pas. Depuis la rentrée, je dirais. »

Ah. Depuis tout ce temps.

Et moi pendant tout ce temps, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Je me suis ridiculisée !

Et en plus, pourquoi il vient me dire ça à moi ?

A moi !

Je ne suis pas Clara, et je commence à en avoir marre que les gens viennent me confier leurs états d'âmes amoureux sans prendre en compte mes sentiments !

« Et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? »

Mon ton était peut-être un peu sec. Et agacé.

Mais je SUIS agacée ! Et j'ai envie de pleurer. Et j'ai la nausée. Et je me fiche de sa réponse. Je veux retourner dans mon lit. Et ne plus en bouger avant mille ans.

« Eh bien… comme tu es mon amie, et la sienne… »

Oui. Je suis l'amie de Lupin. C'est tout. Et cette pensée, curieusement, ne me réconforte pas !

« Oui ?

- Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider… »

Quoi ?

Il veut que je l'aide ? Et à faire quoi, s'il vous plait ? En ce moment, la seule chose que je pourrais faire pourrait tout juste lui servir s'il a envie de voir quelqu'un vomir ou chialer comme un môme.

« A faire quoi ? »

Pitié ! Pitié !

Faites qu'il ne me demande pas ce que je crois qu'il va me demander !

« A la séduire ! »

Et merde.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal pour que ce genre de trucs n'arrivent qu'à moi ? Franchement, il y a des agences matrimoniales, des rubriques conseils dans les journaux, et même des courriers du cœur !

Alors pourquoi est-ce que les gens ont tendance à voir marqué « mère maquerelle » sur mon front ?

Bon j'exagère, ils doivent juste voir un léger « aide en tous genres, personne sans sentiments ».

Rappel pour moi : vérifier ma tête la prochaine fois que je croise un miroir. Faudrait pas que cette habitude persiste.

« Euh…

- Ça te gêne ? »

Il a l'air encore plus gêné que moi. Et je me connais.

Mais pour une fois, je vais être forte. Et ferme.

Il s'agit quand même de mes services, et du garçon que… enfin bref !

Il est clair qu'une seule réponse peut être acceptée par mon état mental.

« Non. »

Merde !

Non, je voulais dire que ça me gêne ! Je me suis trompée. Zut.

Bien sur que ça me gêne, idiot !

« Ah. Merci beaucoup. »

Il parait soulagé.

Contente qu'il y en ait au moins un.

« Bon heu… je dois y aller.

- Ok. »

Sans voir mon éloquence (haha), il tourne les talons, et file, rouge comme une brique.

Je reste un moment figée dans le couloir, debout, à fixer le mur comme une débile.

Mon estomac s'est dissout. Ma bouche est ouverte.

Et je ne pense même plus à respirer.

Enfin, les ricanements des élèves qui passent dans le couloir et m'observent curieusement me parviennent, et je remue la tête en fermant la bouche.

J'ai vaguement conscience qu'il faut que je bouge, et je bouge mes jambes devenues lourdes vers la salle commune. J'y parviens sans savoir combien de temps j'ai mis, ni quelle heure il est, et sans un regard pour mes amies, je monte aussitôt dans le dortoir, où je m'affale dans mon lit.

Je referme les rideaux de mon baldaquin, et ferme les yeux.

Avec un peu de chance, je vais mourir frappée par la foudre (oui, à l'intérieur), et on laissera ma momie en paix jusqu'à la fin des temps !

« Eileen ? »

J'ouvre les yeux à contrecoeur, et les referme aussitôt.

« Va-t-en, Mathilde ! »

Je la sens s'asseoir à côté de moi, et je me tourne sur le côté.

« Laisse moi mourir ! »

Elle soupire, et écarte les cheveux de mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me demander en mariage.

- J'étais sérieuse.

- Moi aussi.

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Il est amoureux. »

J'ai parlé d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique, et elle sait que je lui ai dit la vérité.

« Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? »

Sa voix n'est pas sûre, elle se doute qu'il y a une arnaque quelque part.

« Parce qu'il est amoureux de Clara. »

Je peux presque voir sa bouche s'ouvrir en un joli rond étonné. Celle là, même moi je dois dire que ça m'a scié. Ça m'a même carrément coupée en deux. Et j'aimerais qu'elle me laisse mourir en paix.

« Oh. Et… depuis longtemps ?

- La rentrée.

- Ah. »

Elle compte faire toutes les voyelles ?

« Et pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi ? »

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle a les sourcils froncés.

« Parce qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'aider à la séduire. »

Elle grimace, et à l'air d'avoir vraiment pitié de moi.

« A toi ? Tu aurais du refuser. »

Je souris malgré moi. Elle me connaît assez pour savoir ce que j'ai répondu avant que je lui dise.

« Je l'aiderais. Je l'ai dit, voilà ! Et je ne pouvais pas refuser, il m'aurait demandé pourquoi ! »

Elle se redresse.

« Quel idiot ! Il est vraiment aveugle ! Te demander ça à toi ! Faut être soit myope, soit débile !

- Il pouvait pas savoir.

- Il aurait du deviner. »

Je me mets à rire carrément, et fais la moue.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire pourquoi il te demande ça à toi ?

- Non, ça c'est parce que je suis une débile qui est toujours la copine. Jamais la petite amie.

- Mais non ! Ce type est un parfait idiot, c'est tout !

- Il n'est pas idiot. Il est gentil. Et apaisant. Et doux. Et…

- Oui, j'ai compris l'idée, merci.

- N'empêche qu'il ira bien avec elle. »

Mathilde parait estomaquée.

« Quoi ?

- Bah oui. Ils sont tout les deux calmes et gentils.

- Je rêve. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas ton surnom !

- Tu pensais que je le méritais ?

- Non, mais là, c'est carrément Meath-la-résignée qu'on devrait t'appeler.

- Merci. Mais pour en revenir à mon suicide, je voulais savoir pourquoi tout me tombe dessus ! »

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais une case en moins.

« Quoi ?

- Oui. Cette année, tout va de travers, il m'arrive que des trucs dingues ! Et j'en ai marre. Je voudrais être tranquille. Avoir une vie normale au moins une semaine ! »

Elle soupire.

« Tu devrais consulter. »

Je me redresse.

« Quoi ? Tu pourrais me soutenir ou me croire, au moins ! »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas. Je pense juste que si tu penses que c'est juste cette année qu'il t'arrive des trucs dingues, tu devrais consulter.

- Pardon ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as toujours attiré les ennuis et les trucs dingues. Si il y a un truc que je sais, c'est qu'avec toi on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver.

- Alors j'ai une vie pourrie, et tout le monde le sait ? Et personne ne m'en parle ?

- Pourrie ? Attend, je paierais cher pour qu'il m'arrive autant de trucs. »

Je la regarde de travers. Elle est folle ? Elle veut aimer un type qui lui demanderait de séduire son amie ? Elle veut avoir de visions de son père ? Elle veut devenir rouge parce qu'elle se bat avec tout le monde ?

Sans compter tous les autres trucs qui me sont arrivés, comme cette fois où j'ai été privé de potion pendant une semaine parce que j'avais fait exploser l'un des murs de la salle, ou cette fois où je me suis battue avec une fille de Serdaigle et où je me suis retrouvée sous le saule cogneur.

J'ai échappé de peu à une branche qui allait me défigurer.

Seulement cette année, ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'il semble que Black soit là à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc dingue. Non, c'est vrai, à chaque fois que je me ridiculise et que j'aimerais passer inaperçue, il surgit et…

Et rien, je dois dire qu'il sait tenir sa langue.

Je dois lui faire pitié, à lui aussi.

Et merde !

Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux rien savoir. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

« J'échange quand tu veux.

- Ok. Et tu iras draguer ce type pour moi.

- Mathilde ! Je m'insurge. Ne l'invite pas !

- Pour que je reste toute seule ?

- Merci pour moi.

- Je veux dire être toute seule et regretter de ne pas lui avoir parlé. »

Elle a peut-être raison. Et j'aurais peut-être dû parler à…

Non. Ça n'aurait rien changé, apparemment. J'arrive trop tard. Encore.

« Va le voir. »

Elle me dévisage.

« Quoi ?

- Va le voir, si tu es sûre de toi. Sinon, tu regretteras de n'avoir rien fait. »

Elle m'enlace, et je lui rends son étreinte.

« Merci, murmure-t-elle contre moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, même si personne ne le voit.

- Non. Toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu t'occupes de moi alors que je suis une cause désespérée. Il ne peut pas t'ignorer, ce type. »

Elle me libère, et je fronce les sourcils.

« Par contre, je ne te laisserais l'inviter qu'à une condition ! »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Laquelle ?

- C'est quoi son nom ? »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Il s'appelle Marc. »

Je hoche la tête.

« C'est bon alors. Mais ne me laisse pas tenir la chandelle au bal. »

J'ai pris une voix suppliante.

« Ok. Tu ne comptes pas…

- Non. Puisqu'ils ne veulent pas de moi, j'irais seule ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et se relève.

« Et si un garçon t'invite ?

- Personne ne m'invitera, je suis une sauvage ! Et sinon je dirais non.

- Tu as une bonne raison ?

- Oui. Je veux que cette fête soit une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille, et qu'on me fiche la paix. Si j'y vais seule, j'ai plus de chances de passer inaperçue. »

Elle parait septique.

« Mouais. Tu attires les ennuis de toutes façons. Un mec te protégerait.

- Sauf si c'est lui qui m'apporte des ennuis.

- Tu peux te moquer de moi, mais tes idées sont encore plus débiles ! »

Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout. Et puis de toutes façons, je refuserais si on m'invite, point !

En plus, je serais trop occupée à aider Lupin et Clara pour m'occuper de moi. Et puis personne ne m'invitera.

« Personne ne m'invitera, je te dis ! »

Elle me tend une main pour m'aider à me lever.

« Allez, on va dîner. »

Je boude sa main, et m'affale de nouveau sur mon matelas.

« J'ai pas faim. Laisse moi mourir en paix !

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester là ?

- Oui. Je veux m'habituer à l'idée que je dois l'aider à séduire une autre fille avant de le croiser. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Ok. Je comprends. Même moi, j'ai envie de lui lancer une assiette dans la tronche.

- Retiens toi quand même. C'est mon ami. »

Ami. Ce mot me donne envie de vomir. On se demande pourquoi.

« Je te rapporterais un truc si t'as un creux. Tu veux quoi ?

- Du chocolat. Peut importe quoi, tant que c'est à base de chocolat. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et disparaît dans l'escalier.

**Voilà, comme vous avez pu le constater, Lupin était vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre (pauvre Eileen). Mais la plupart d'entre vous pensaient à Mathilde**

**Et bravo à elayna, qui comme beaucoup suit depuis le début, mais avait non seulement compris qu'il s'agissait de Clara, mais avait aussi deviné qu'il allait lui demander de l'aide (ce qui n'était pas si dur à deviner quand on connait la chance d'Eileen ;-))**

**Bisous à tous, et à demain!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Waw! Tout les soirs, quand je rentre, je suis sidérée par le nombre de reviews Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! Merci de me suivre encore!**

**Sinon ça fait trois heures que je m'enerve devant l'ordi pour poster ma fic, mais le site ne marche pas! Il est 22h42, et j'en ai marre! Je vais certainement le poster demain matin.**

**Désolée du retard (mais c'est vraiment pas ma faute). et si je la poste aujourd'hui ( mercredi) alors tant mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**14. Chocolat et engagements**

Je finis mon carré de chocolat, puis en remange quelques morceaux. Mathilde me regarde en grimaçant.

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas vomir tout ce chocolat ? »

Je l'ignore en posant un nouveau carré sur ma langue, et le mâche tranquillement.

Depuis hier soir, je n'ai plus mangé que ça, et c'est la seule chose qui me réconforte. Même si j'ai dû aller en voler plusieurs tablettes dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Ça m'aide à ne pas devenir dingue. Et une fois pleine de chocolat, j'ai pu calmement réfléchir à mon plan de bataille.

Pour aider Lupin et Clara, je veux dire.

En plus, je n'aime pas le chocolat. Ça doit être de voir Siana en manger autant, en tout cas il me dégoûte. Je n'en mange que dans les cas d'urgence, ou de stress intense.

« Si au moins tu aimais ça, dit Mathilde en soupirant. »

Les cas où je me jette sur tout ce qui est chocolaté sont la seule chose chez moi qu'elle ne comprend absolument pas. Avec mes décisions concernant ma vie amoureuse, je veux dire.

« Salut ! »

Je répond d'un signe de tête (bouche pleine oblige), et Eric et Jake s'assoient à côté de nous.

« Alors, vous restez pour Noël ? Demande Jake.

- Oui, dit Trina en jetant un regard pas du tout discret vers la table des rouges et or où John la dévore des yeux.

- Et vous ?

- Bien sur ! »

Je croise le regard d'Eric.

« Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non. Et toi ?

- Tu me connais, je préfère éviter les filles dans ces cas là, elles deviennent dingues ! »

J'éclate de rire.

« Tu m'étonne ! Personnellement, y aller seule me fera le plus grand bien.

- Et je pense la même chose. »

Il semble penser à quelque chose, puis me regarde intensément, gêné.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

Je rougis violemment sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je veux dire, il commence en bafouillant, comme on y va seuls… autant y aller ensemble… mais en amis ! Comme ça, on nous laissera tranquille… »

Je sens mes joues me brûler de plus en plus, mais je souris.

« Très bien. Je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne idée. »

Il hoche la tête, et se sert une tasse de thé distraitement.

« Finalement tu ne seras pas seule, me fait remarquer Mathilde avec un clin d'œil.

- Et toi ? Ton Serdaigle ? »

Elle semble se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas se tourner vers la table des bleus et or, puis prend une mine dégagée.

« Oh, et bien je sais pas, je crois que je n'oserais pas aller lui parler… et puis il me voit pas… »

Elle semble tout de même gênée, et je me tourne vers Trina et Clara pour leur demander leur avis. Clara mange ses œufs tranquillement, pendant que Trina gribouille dans un cahier. Je me penche vers elle pour lire ce qu'elle écrit, mais elle cache le cahier de ses mains en me lançant un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? Je demande en essayant de voir à travers ses mains (ce que je n'arrive pas à faire, vous vous en doutez !).

- Rien, répond-elle en rougissant. »

Je hausse les épaules en me tournant de nouveau vers Mathilde.

Quoi que me cache Trina, je saurais tôt ou tard de quoi il s'agit, et je saurais ce qu'elle écrivait. Peut-être qu'elle a commencé un journal ?

Non, impossible. Je me souviens encore d'elle me disant qu'elle trouvait ça puéril et stupide, il y a de ça quelques mois.

« Bon, je fais à Mathilde, tant que j'y suis, pourquoi pas ça aussi ! »

Mathilde me regarde de travers.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

J'attrape un nouveau morceau de chocolat, que j'engloutis pour me donner du courage.

« De mon aide précieuse que je distribue autour de moi, je fais la bouche pleine. »

Puis je me lève sous son regard incompréhensif, et me dirige vers la table des Serdaigle. Je m'approche sans hésiter du dernière année qui fait craquer Mathilde.

Et bien sur, lui non plus je ne connais pas son nom !

« Euh, salut ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, et ses yeux bleus se fixent sur les miens.

« Salut, répond-il d'un ton qui signifie « qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ».

- Voilà, je me lance en m'approchant un peu (histoire que ses amis n'en profitent pas non plus), ma meilleure amie, là-bas… »

Je lui désigne Mathilde, qui me regarde d'un air horrifié, rouge de confusion, et il la regarde un moment.

« Oui, j'ai dansé avec elle à Halloween, il me semble. »

Je retiens un cri de victoire. Au moins, il sait qui elle est, même s'il ne doit pas connaître son nom.

« Elle te trouve très mignon, en faite, je dis en me sentant moi aussi rougir comme une crétine, et aimerait aller au bal de Noël avec toi… mais elle n'ose pas t'aborder… »

Il rougit un peu.

« Je tiens à dire pour sa défense que je suis ici de mon plein gré, et seulement parce qu'elle a trop honte pour te parler ! J'ajoute très vite.

- Euh… je sais pas… »

Il rougit un peu plus, et jette un coup d'œil vers elle. Je croise mes doigts dans mon dos.

« C'est d'accord, Mathilde me plait bien aussi. »

Il me sourit, et je lui souris en retour. Mon Dieu, il se rappelle de son prénom !

« Merci, je lui dis en me détendant. Bon, bah à plus tard. »

Je lui fais un dernier signe de main, et rejoins Mathilde à notre table. Elle trépigne d'impatience.

« Tu es dingue ! S'exclame-t-elle en m'accueillant. Complètement barje ! »

Je m'assois avec un éclat de rire.

« Je sais, mais tant qu'à jouer les cupidons, autant le faire pour tout le monde, non ?

- Il a dit quoi ? »

Je prends un nouveau morceau de chocolat en prenant une mine curieuse.

« Qui ça ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais Marc, enfin !

- Il s'appelle Marc (il me semble qu'elle me l'a déjà dit) ? Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que je ne connaîtrais jamais son prénom !

- Eileen, s'impatiente-t-elle, dis moi ce qu'il a…

- Il a dit oui. Et il se rappelle de ton nom. »

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et prend un air de béatitude totale. C'est-à-dire qu'elle à l'air d'une débile.

« C'est vrai ? »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne m'abaisserais même pas à répondre.

En plus, j'ai un autre couple à former. Je vais devoir m'y mettre.

Franchement, je pense sincèrement que je devrais me faire payer mes services. Non ? je me tourne vers Clara.

« Dis moi, Clara, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez un garçon ? »

Vous avez vu la question détournée ?

Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais je ne vais pas employer des manières détournées qui vont prendre plus de temps, alors qu'il suffit de poser la question, et qu'en plus elle ne se doute de rien !

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et rougit.

« Euh… je ne sais pas. Qu'il soit gentil.

- Et beau ? C'est quoi ton type ?

- Pas de garçon aux cheveux longs. C'est tout ce que je demande. Et qu'il soit drôle. »

Cheveux courts, et humour. C'est noté.

Eut, j'ai pas de calepin ! Quoiqu'elle se serait doutée de quelque chose je pense si j'avais sorti mon bloc en notant ce qu'elle dit.

« Et surtout, il ne doit pas se battre avec tout le monde ! »

Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Pour savoir, je dis en haussant les épaules. »

Je ne rougis pas, et je me retiens de crier de joie en voyant que pour une fois j'arrive à mentir correctement.

« Bon, je dois passer à la bibliothèque ! »

Le mensonge n'aurait pas été plus gros si j'avais dit que je vais conduire ma décapotable dans le parc, mais aucune d'entre elles n'y fait attention, et je marche vers la table des Gryffondors.

Je m'approche des maraudeurs qui ne m'ont pas vu, et je m'assois à côté de Lupin, qui sursaute en me voyant.

« Je fais si peur que ça ? Je demande en riant.

- Non, c'est juste que je pensais à autre chose. »

J'acquiesce tranquillement, et vois qu'ils ont aussi du chocolat sur leur table.

Avec un sourire ravi, j'en attrape une tablette, et commence à la manger, sous le regard curieux des trois autres maraudeurs, qui se demandent visiblement ce que je fais là.

Même Lupin semble attendre que je parle.

Je finis ma bouchée, puis fais mine de me souvenir de la raison de ma présence ici.

« J'ai avancé ! J'annonce simplement. »

Lupin ne semble pas comprendre. Quant à Black et Potter, ils me dévisagent carrément comme si j'étais folle.

Je me tourne vers eux en soupirant.

« Bon, vous vous doutez que je ne suis pas ici pour manger en votre charmante compagnie, alors vous pouvez arrêter de me dévisager ! »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, je me tourne de nouveau vers Lupin.

« Je lui ai demandé quel était son genre. »

Il comprend enfin, et hoche la tête calmement, même si je vois bien qu'il est pressé d'en savoir plus.

Et sa mine réjouie me donne envie de vomir.

Il n'y a pas d'autres tablettes sur la table ?

« Alors ? Demande-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas difficile, elle veut juste quelqu'un de gentil, de calme, et qui ne se bat pas avec tout le monde. »

Il hoche la tête au fur et à mesure de mon énumération.

Je saisis une de ses mèches entre mes doigts, et il s'immobilise. J'essaie de rester impassible.

Je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche.

Je vais finir par m'en convaincre, je vous dis !

« Tes cheveux sont un peu long, elle aime les cheveux court. »

Il me regarde avec horreur.

« Tu ne vas pas me les couper ?

- Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, je dis sans répondre. Et toi ?

- Je finis à quinze heures.

- Très bien. Je t'attends chez Hagrid à quinze heures. »

Ravie, je lâche ses cheveux et avale un nouveau morceau de chocolat.

« Tu ne vas pas couper mes cheveux, si ? Insiste Lupin. »

Je le fixe en fronçant les sourcils, et prends une mine autoritaire. Trina m'a dit un jour qu'avec cet air là, personne ne pouvait me désobéir.

« Tu la veux, oui ou non ? »

Il hésite, et bégaye.

« Euh… oui… bien sur, oui !

- Bien. Alors viens, et n'oublies pas de prendre un parchemin.

- Un parchemin ? Pour faire quoi ?

- Tu verras. »

Il n'insiste pas, et je surprends le regard de Black sur moi. Il semble préoccupé par quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demande gentiment (sûrement le chocolat qui me fait cet effet).

- Mais je croyais que tu… non, oublies ! »

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Que j'oublie quoi ?

- Rien. Alors, tu vas au bal avec ce Serdaigle ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil moqueur à la table des Serdaigle.

« Pas vraiment, non…

- Elle y va avec son capitaine ! »

Je lève les yeux, et croise le regard moqueur de la fille de la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, et surtout : comment sait-elle avec qui je vais au bal ?

« Et comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est tellement bizarre de te voir avec quelqu'un, ça s'est su très vite ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. »

Ok. Donc déjà, elle m'énerve.

C'est mal partit pour elle, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur là.

« Tu es jalouse parce que je n'ai pas besoin de payer mon cavalier ? Je dis d'un ton sec. »

Elle ouvre la bouche en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne me prend pas pour toi, Meath-la…

- Tu me cherches ? »

Elle m'énerve. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'énerve à ce point là, mais j'ai bien envie de lui faire comprendre sa douleur.

« C'est bon les filles, pas la peine de vous battre ! Intervient Potter au moment où j'allais lui dire ma façon de penser. »

Je le fusille du regard, et attrape un morceau de chocolat que j'engouffre.

La garce se tourne vers Black en envoyant en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Et toi, Sirius, dit-elle en minaudant, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? »

Black, qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils depuis tout à l'heure, la regarde à peine.

« Non. Tu y vas avec Eric ? Me demande-t-il. »

J'avale mon morceau de chocolat.

Depuis quand il est intéressé par mon cavalier ?

« Oui. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Hier soir, tu n'as pas mangé à cause de… »

Il s'interrompt, comme s'il pensait à voix haute, et se replonge dans son café.

« Alors, reprend la garce, tu viens avec moi ?

- Hein ? Au bal ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. »

Je fixe un moment Lupin pour ne pas ricaner devant ce spectacle pitoyable. En plus, on a cours en commun avec eux juste après.

Zut. Je vais devoir prévoir du chocolat !

**Voilà! A demain et désolée pour le retard aujourd'hui, mais je suis rentrée tard et le site bugait TT!**

**Et Lamiane, tu t'es très bien exprimé, et je te remercie de ta review**

**Bisous à tous!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nouveau chapitre, et je le poste aujourd'hui, vu que celui de ce metin était celui d'hier**

**Bref, merci encore pour toutes les reviews, et désolée pour les titres de chapitre de plus en plus merdiques--'**

**Bonne lecture!**

**15. Correspondance**

« Je t'attendais justement ! »

Hagrid ouvre sa porte, et j'entre en frissonnant. Il commence à faire vraiment froid !

Je vois qu'il jette un coup d'œil ravi à Cookie, que j'ai emmené avec moi. Ce pauvre chéri n'aime pas la solitude, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit de la volière.

En plus, Hagrid adore les animaux.

« C'est Cookie, je dis en enlevant mon écharpe et ma cape. »

Hagrid referme la porte, et ma fais signe de m'asseoir.

« Il est très mignon ! Dit-il en tendant une main vers Cookie. »

Celui-ci, ravi du compliment (c'est sûr qu'avec ma mère qui le traite de débile et essaye de l'enfermer dehors pour qu'il se perde, il a pas l'habitude !), s'envole et va se poser sur lui. Hagrid commence à lui caresser ses plumes rousses tandis que Cookie essaye de lui arracher les doigts en signe d'affection (il n'a jamais su contrôler sa force, le pauvre).

Hagrid nous sert une tasse de thé, et il s'assoit en face de moi en souriant.

Après nos retenues, il nous a invité à prendre le thé de temps en temps. Mathilde a sauté son tour ce coup ci vu qu'elle doit absolument faire le devoir de sortilège.

Mais j'ai été ravi d'accepter. Hagrid est vraiment gentil. On se demande d'ailleurs d'où vient cette rumeur qu'il serait une sorte de monstre sauvage qui dévore les élèves !

« Alors, me dit Hagrid avec un clin d'œil affectueux, tu as un cavalier pour le bal ? J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un t'avait demandé de l'accompagner. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

Décidemment, je suis célèbre ou quoi ? A croire que les gens n'ont rien d'autre à raconter que le fait que je vais au bal avec Eric.

« Oui, j'y vais avec Eric. »

Il s'étouffe avec son thé, puis me regarde en essayant de sourire.

« Ah ? Euh, très bien. Il est gentil ? »

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur moi ? Avec qui les gens pensent que je vais au bal ?

Je SAVAIS que je devais y aller seule.

« Hagrid !

- Oui ?

- Avec qui vous pensiez que j'allais au bal ?

- Mais euh… personne, je ne savais pas… »

Il rougis sous sa barbe, et je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il va falloir que je mène mon enquête seule.

On commence à discuter de la décoration de la grande salle et du château dont va s'occuper Hagrid, et plusieurs thés plus tard, on entend frapper à la porte.

Hagrid va ouvrir à Lupin, qui est venu seul.

Ouf. Je n'aurais pas supporté les autres maraudeurs. Quoi que juste la présence de Lupin est assez dure comme ça. Sauf que je m'en fiche de lui. Pas vrai ?

« Salut Hagrid ! Dit il en entrant.

- Alors, commence Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? »

Je lui souris innocemment.

Je lui ai dit que Lupin devait venir pour que je l'aide, mais je n'ai pas précisé ce qu'on allait faire.

« Mais rien ! Je vais juste lui faire une bonne coupe.

- Une coupe de cheveux ?

- Oui. Ils sont un peu longs. »

Je me tourne vers Lupin, qui a enlevé sa cape et enlève son écharpe.

« Tu as pris du parchemin ? »

Il acquiesce en souriant, et sors une bouteille d'encre, une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

« Parfait ! Je m'exclame. Assied toi ! »

Sans poser de questions, il s'assoit dans l'une des chaises gigantesques de Hagrid, qui lui refait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Je sors ma baguette, et me place derrière Lupin.

« Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas trop raccourcir.

- Tu as déjà coupé des cheveux ? Demande-t-il, peu rassuré.

- Bien sur ! Je dis en croisant les doigts dans mon dos. Tu connais un sort pour les rallonger ?

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Je disais ça pour faire la conversation. »

Il a l'air franchement paniqué, et j'éclate de rire.

« T'inquiète ! Elle te trouvera très beau !

- J'espère bien. En plus, ils ne sont pas SI longs que ça.

- Ils sont presque mi longs ! Et les filles détestent ça !

- Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ? »

Je le contemple un instant.

« Je te trouve très beau ! »

Je rougis légèrement, et il me sourit gentiment.

Heureusement pour moi que les garçons sont aveugles.

Et heureusement que je m'en fiche de lui.

Hagrid me sourit, et je rougis de plus belle en croisant son regard.

« Bon, je dis précipitamment, je te les coupe, ces cheveux ?

- Ok. Et le parchemin ?

- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié. Eh bien tu vas en profiter pour écrire. »

Il tourne vers moi ses yeux curieux. Mon Dieu, ce que les garçons ont l'esprit lent !

« Ecrire quoi ?

- Ecrire à Clara ! »

Il semble sincèrement paniqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je lui met ? Elle va se moquer de moi.

- T'auras qu'à la laisser anonyme. Tu lui laisses la lettre sur son sac, à la fin d'un cours. Et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens. Et tu l'invite au bal !

- Mais je n'ai aucun talent pour l'écriture !

- Je vais pas tout te faire, quand même, si ? »

Je coupe quelques mèches de ses cheveux en essayant de les faire de la même longueur, tandis qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il se tourne vers moi d'un coup, et je lui coup à ras la moitié des cheveux.

« Merde ! T'es dingue de te retourner comme ça ?

- Désolé. »

Il a un regard suppliant en se retournant.

« _Allongus_ ! Dit-il d'un coup de baguette. Tu ne peux pas m'inspirer un peu ? »

Je fixe ses mèches qui repoussent.

« Bon, d'accord ! Mais juste l'inspiration, ok ?

- Ok. Fais gaffe, je les ai laissé assez courts.

- Mais oui ! Bon, prends la plume ! »

Je lui raccourci quelques mèches de plus, et il sort sa plume pendant que les cheveux châtains me tombent sur les pieds.

« Euh, je mets quoi au début ?

- Je sais pas. Que pense tu de « chère Clara » ?

- C'est sobre.

- Oui, mais « amour de ma vie », c'est un peu violent et direct. »

Il acquiesce légèrement, et recopie ma formule en haut du parchemin.

« Ensuite ?

- J'avais dit que je te dictais pas !

- Fais pas de si grands gestes, tu vas me couper l'oreille !

- Désolée.

- Et pourquoi pas quelque chose sur son sourire ? Propose Hagrid. »

Je tourne mon regard reconnaissant vers lui.

« Vous êtes génial, Hagrid !

- Euh… Je mets qu'il est joli ? »

Je soupire, faisant s'envoler quelques cheveux qui atterrissent sur son visage. Hagrid les lui époussette en lui servant son thé.

« C'est ringard ! Je dis sans prendre de pinces.

- Qu'est-ce que je mets alors ?

- Oh là là, mais c'est à se demander d'où sort le romantisme !

- Merci.

- C'est vrai ! Bon, et si tu mettais un truc du genre… je sais pas, moi, genre « ton sourire m'a conquis »… »

Je m'interromps en le voyant écrire, et je me penche sur son épaule.

« Hé ! Je croyais que tu ne devais pas écrire ce que je dis ?

- Mais tu dis des trucs géniaux !

- Essaies au moins de paraphraser !

- Ok. Je rajoute un truc sur son regard. »

Il reprend la plume, et je lis, à moitié couchée sur lui, tandis que ma baguette en l'air découpe un morceau de la peinture du plafond.

« Pétillant ? Déjà, le regard de Clara n'a rien de pétillant, il est très doux ! Et en plus, on dirait que tu parles de champagne.

- Bon, alors je mets quoi ?

- Qu'elle a les yeux globuleux ? Au point où t'en est, ça passera inaperçu ! »

Il soupire en souriant, faussement exaspéré, et j'enlève les morceaux de peinture tombés sur mon uniforme.

Puis je reprends ma découpe.

« Bon, mets « en croisant ton doux regard si profond »… euh…

- C'est pas mal, ça ! Ensuite ?

- Je cherche, je cherche ! Tu m'aides pas beaucoup quand même !

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas vraiment poète.

- Tandis que moi, c'est mon métier ! Je ronchonne. En plus, c'est mon amie. Donc niveau drague, j'ai un peu de mal à dire quelque chose.

- Bon, son regard profond alors…

- Oui, j'en étais à la partie la plus ringarde. Alors, euh « je me suis sentie enfin vivre »…

- Génial ! D'où tu sors ça ? De ce bouquin moldu là, Georges et Juliette ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Si tu parles de ROMEO et Juliette, non, ils parlaient comme des ringards.

- Et ce n'est pas ton cas ?

- Si. Mais pas comme eux.

- Si tu le dis. »

Il recopie la phrase avec application, et je finis sa coupe.

« Et voilà ! »

Il se relève, et Hagrid lui tend un miroir. Je le vois sourire avec soulagement.

« C'est pas mal !

- Tu veux dire canon !

- Oui. Et merci pour la lettre. »

Je souris, ravie.

« Et je mets quoi maintenant. »

Mon sourire se perd dans un soupir.

« Bon. Je vois que je vais devoir tout te faire.

- Mais non. Je peux accompagner le mot d'un petit quelque chose.

- Oh, tu as de bonnes idées quand tu veux ! »

On est interrompus par un bruit à la fenêtre, et on se tourne vers un hibou brun derrière la vitre. Sous le regard perçant des deux autres, je cours lui ouvrir, et j'attrape la lettre marquée « Eileen ».

Je l'ouvre en balbutiant :

« Ma mère ! »

Je rougis tellement qu'ils me couvrent tout deux d'un regard sceptique, et je lis ma lettre sans faire attention à eux.

_Chère Eileen,_

_Tu vas au bal de Noël avec ton capitaine de quidditch ?_

_Quel dommage ! Est-ce que tu sors avec lui ?_

_Sinon, j'aurais aimé que l'on se rencontre discrètement, pendant le bal._

_Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Ton ami Poudlardien_

Je replie la lettre en souriant comme une andouille.

Serait-il jaloux ?

Bizarrement, cette idée me donne des fourmis dans l'estomac. Et me fais sourire comme une gourde. Certainement parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi. En général, ils me demandent de les aider à séduire mes copines, haha !

Et il veut qu'on se voie au bal ?

Je saurais enfin qui c'est ! Cette idée est géniale !

« Bouge pas comme ça, j'arrive pas à lire, dit Lupin derrière mon épaule. »

Je pousse un hurlement, et écarte la lettre que je range dans ma poche en le fusillant du regard.

« Eh ! Je m'écrie. Ça te regarde pas !

- De toutes façons, j'ai pu lire que ton nom dessus, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger.

- Ce que ce… ma mère me dit ne regarde que moi !

- Ta mère ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- Oui. Et donne moi un morceau de parchemin si tu veux que je t'aide à finir ta lettre ! »

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, et me tend un morceau de parchemin avec sa plume. Je me penche sur la table, et le fusille du regard avant de commencer à écrire, pour le dissuader de lire par-dessus mon épaule.

_Cher ami Poudlardien,_

_Je vais au bal avec Eric, mais parce que je ne souhaitais pas chercher de cavalier. Serais-tu jaloux ?_

_En tout cas, je serais ravie de te rencontrer pendant ce bal. Ça me permettra de te voir enfin !_

_Répond moi vite,_

_Eileen_

Voilà. C'est clair, net et précis.

Enfin, je crois. J'accroche ma lettre à la patte du hibou sous le regard perçant de Cookie, toujours perché sur l'épaule de Hagrid, puis lui rouvre la fenêtre et le hibou s'envole.

Avec un cri perçant, Cookie s'envole derrière lui, essayant de le suivre.

« Cookie ! Je crie. Reviens ! »

Mais il ne m'entend pas, et continue à voleter derrière le hibou brun qui ne le voit pas.

« Cookie !

- Laisse le, il reviendra ! Me dit Lupin. »

Je tourne mon visage inquiet vers lui.

« Non, justement ! Il ne sait pas se retrouver ! Il va se perdre dans la nature, et mourir de faim !

- Mais il suivait l'autre hibou, non ?

- Oui. Il devait être jaloux.

- S'il suit l'autre, ton destinataire le récupérera !

- Tu crois ? Je dis d'une voix faible. »

Mon Dieu, qu'il n'arrive rien à mon hibou ! Le pauvre, il n'aime pas que j'envoie du courrier devant lui. Il est tellement affectueux !

S'il meurt, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Lupin pose une main sur mon épaule, en signe de réconfort, et Hagrid regarde par la fenêtre.

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

- L'instinct, dit Hagrid en refermant la fenêtre, c'est plus fort que tout. Il trouvera de la nourriture s'il se perd. »

Je l'espère.

« Bon, et si t'écrivais ma lettre, ça t'occuperai, non ? »

Je fusille Lupin du regard.

« Je rêve ! Mon hibou va peut-être mourir perdu dans la nature, et toi tu ne penses qu'à ta lettre ?

- Faut connaître ses priorités ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et je compte lui donner demain. Vous avez quoi le matin ?

- Potion. Avec le vieux Slughorn.

- Zut. Comment je vais faire pour lui donner, on a pas cours avec vous ! »

Je soupire en lui tendant la plume.

« Ok. Je la mettrais sur son sac ! Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois !

- Merci ! S'exclame-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. »

Je rougis, et le pousse vers la table.

« Bon. De quoi on parle après ?

- De ses jambes ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne mettrais pas pire si tu parlais de ses fesses ! »

Il a la présence de rougir.

Enfin, c'est pas gagné, s'il et pas capable d'écrire deux mots censés. Lui qui passe sa journée dans les bouquins, et qui révise sans cesse, j'aurais pensé qu'il était capable d'être un tant soit peu poète.

Mais apparemment, je me trompais.

« Bon, je reprend tandis qu'il est à l'écoute, la plume levée près du parchemin. « Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'une danse un soir, avec ma bien aimée »…

- Bien aimée, ça fait pas un peu trop ?

- Pas pour une fille fleur bleue. Pourquoi tu n'évoquerais pas aussi un souvenir ? »

Il semble réfléchir.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Je me souviens de pas mal de choses, de fois où on s'est croisés.

- Génial !

- Oui. Je pourrais évoquer la première fois où je l'ai vu ?

- Oui. »

Je prends un air béat.

« L'amour est éternel ! »

Il éclate de rire.

« L'amour, ET les souvenirs. Il n'y a que ça d'éternel ! »

On rigole tous les trois, Hagrid en buvant un verre de whisky (ce qui doit contribuer à sa bonne humeur), quand je me fige. Eternel ?

_Dans le lieu éternel…_

Je me tourne vers Lupin, surexcitée.

« Juste ça ?

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi ? »

Il semble un peu intimidé par mon air surexcité.

« Est-ce que les lieux ne sont pas éternels ? »

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.

« Je ne crois pas. Les lieux se délabrent, et tombent en ruine. La seule chose qui reste d'eux, c'est le souvenir qu'on en a.

- Donc un lieu éternel, ce serait quoi selon toi ? »

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Mais Lupin m'a l'air plutôt sur la bonne piste. Et je sais qu'il est intelligent (enfin, sauf en ce qui concerne l'amour et la délicatesse, là il est nul !).

Et puis, Dumbledore n'a jamais dit qu'on devait résoudre notre énigme seul !

Et sinon, tant pis ! Le sujet est venu tout seul, et si je peux recevoir une quelconque aide, alors tant mieux pour moi.

« Le lieu d'un souvenir éternel, peut-être, dit Lupin sans cesser de réfléchir. »

Le lieu d'un souvenir éternel ?

Et je suppose que comme pour la photo, ça a un lien avec moi. Ou bien c'est le lieu d'un souvenir éternel pour la communauté magique ?

De ce côté-là, ça m'étonnerait que Lupin puisse m'aider. Et si je dois me rendre à l'autre bout du pays pour trouver ce lieu… sauf que Dumbledore avait dit un jeu dans l'école, non ?

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

Revenant sur terre, je souris à Lupin.

« Pour rien ! Alors, ce souvenir ? »

**A demain!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci encore pour vos reviews!**

**Je viens de finir le chapitre 17, donc vous l'aurez demain, mais vous m'avez vite rattrapée, donc je vous dirais quand je posterais le 18. Peut-être après demain quand même si je suis rapide**

**Bonne lecture!**

**16. Le lieu éternel**

Je tends le bras discrètement vers le sac de Clara, et Mathilde me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Elle pourrait me soutenir, quand même !

Clara bouge sur sa chaise, et je me fige, la lettre toujours dans les mains.

S'il vous plait, qu'elle ne se retourne pas !

Mais elle se contente de se pencher sur Trina, qui écrit encore sur ces feuilles. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique. Et qu'elle n'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est les cours qu'elle écrit. Je ne suis pas idiote non plus.

Et apparemment, Clara est dans la confidence. Et Slughorn aussi, vu qu'il a regardé ce qu'elle écrivait quand il est passé près de leur table. Mais il ne dit rien parce que Clara est douée pour les potions, et que le père de Trina travaille pour le ministère.

Je dépose enfin la lettre sur le sac de Clara, et me relève sur ma chaise en soupirant.

« Eh bah, je dis, il pourra pas dire que je l'aide pas !

- Tu lui fais tout, oui ! Me dit Mathilde en croisant les bras.

- Mais non. Tu vas voir la belle lettre qu'il lui a écrit ! »

C'est vrai. On dirait presque que c'est lui qui a écrit cette lettre. Et il m'a donné quelques idées finalement. Mais c'est la dernière fois !

Maintenant, il se débrouille !

Ok, j'ai accepté de l'aider, mais je ne vais pas tout faire !

Mon Dieu, où est mon chocolat ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'en ai plus. Faut dire que je commence à avoir vraiment envie de vomir. Je n'ai mangé que du chocolat depuis… Oh là là, vaut mieux pas savoir.

« A ton avis, elle écrit quoi, Trina ? Un journal intime ? »

Mathilde lève les yeux au ciel, et jette quelques insectes dans la potion.

« Je sais pas. Mais de toutes façons, elle nous le dira quand elle voudra.

- Mais elle trouve ça débile ! Je continue sans l'écouter. »

J'y jette quelques insectes en plus. Beurk, c'est vraiment dégoûtant !

« Faut pas leur enlever la tête ? Je demande.

- Je sais pas. Mais hors de question que je les touche plus !

- Pareil. Des toutes façons, y a rien en plus dans la tête. »

J'attrape le bol d'insectes, et le renverse dedans.

« Faut remuer combien de fois ? »

Mathilde hausse les épaules en attrapant la louche.

« Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire après Lupin ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être écrire une autre lettre. Et ensuite, il faut qu'il passe à l'attaque ! »

Elle arrête de tourner la potion violette.

« A l'attaque ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

- Oui. Qu'il l'aborde, quoi ! Il fallait mettre ces trucs là ?

- Il l'aborde tôt ! Je crois. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je sais pas. Tant pis, je les mets ! Oui, mais il veut aller au bal avec elle ! »

Je jette les racines dans le chaudron pendant que Mathilde acquiesce de la tête. Lupin a raison, faire traîner les choses en longueur ça ne sert à rien. Surtout dans son cas. Je suis sûre qu'il ne laisse pas Clara totalement indifférente.

La garce.

Mais oui, je l'adore ! Et puis grâce à elle, je crois savoir où est le lieu de la seconde énigme.

Mon souvenir éternel, du moins à Poudlard (je suis restée sur l'hypothèse que l'énigme ne s'applique qu'à moi ; après tout, c'était le cas pour la première !), c'est la répartition. En première année.

Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où je me suis assise à la table des noir et or, intimidée, sous les applaudissements. J'étais vraiment fière. Et heureuse.

Et quelques minutes après, Mathilde s'asseyait à côté de moi, avec un grand sourire. Elle était assez intimidée, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle m'a sourit, et je lui ai fait remarquer que personne ne nous prenait en photo, donc les sourires, ils étaient gratuits.

Elle a éclaté de rire, et on est devenues inséparables.

Quelques jours après, Trina cherchait un de ses livres qu'elle avait mal rangé. Elle a accusé Mathilde, qui a eut le malheur de passer par là, de lui avoir pris. Je l'ai défendu en la traitant de débile. Et en ajoutant qu'elle devrait s'acheter une collection de dictionnaires, vu son état mental.

Clara et elle ont rejoint notre petit groupe.

Bref, je pense que le lieu doit être la table des Poufsouffles. La place à laquelle je me suis assise. J'ai passé la nuit à chercher quelle place ça peut être. Et je suis presque sûre de moi. Reste à vérifier.

« Vous avez bien coupés vos racines en deux, avant de les ajouter ? Demande Slughorn à la classe. »

Les élèves acquiescent, et il hoche sa grosse tête, content de nous. Je me penche par-dessus notre chaudron. La potion est maintenant noire, alors que celle des autres est d'une teinte jaune pâle.

On aurait peut-être du mettre moins d'insectes. Ou bien couper les racines comme il le disait.

Mon regard sonde la surface, quand un visage apparaît.

Les bruits de la classe disparaissent, et je n'entends plus que le silence pesant de cette pièce.

La pièce où mon père est enfermé.

Il se débat avec ses chaînes, et s'approche de la porte. Il y colle son oreille, et deux voix se font entendre.

L'une d'elles est la voix de l'homme que j'ai déjà entendu.

« On devait agir avant !

- Mais ce déplacement n'était pas prévu. On doit attendre, et tu le sais !

- J'aurais voulu me débarrasser de lui au plus tôt. Mais tant qu'on a pas agit, on doit le garder.

- Je pense qu'on pourra agir au plus tard après le nouvel an. Il sera de retour, et on frappera par surprise ! »

Les voix se taisent. Mon père retient son souffle, et retourne vers le fond de la pièce. Il fait semblant de dormir.

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui, puis se referme.

Il ferme les yeux, et tend son visage émacié vers moi, comme s'il pouvait me voir.

« Aidez moi… »

Je sursaute, et me cogne dans Mathilde, penchée au dessus de moi.

Je suis essoufflée, et je tremble.

« Eileen ? Ça va ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui. C'est que… »

Slughorn passe près de la table, et je me tais. Je hausse les sourcils en essayant de lui faire comprendre.

« Tu as vu ton père ? Chuchote-t-elle.

- Oui. Et je sais quand ils vont attaquer ! »

Elle ouvre la bouche en grand.

« Quoi ? Les ravisseurs ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'es même pas sûre que ce que tu vois soit vrai !

- Eh bien si je délire, ça fait vachement vrai ! Et ils vont faire quelque chose après le nouvel an ! »

Elle soupire en se redressant.

« Ecoute, tu n'es sûre de rien ! Ne fait rien du tout si tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Ok ? »

Je hoche la tête, résignée.

« Ok. Mais si j'apprend quelque chose en plus, je te préviens, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour sauver on père.

- Et si tu parlais de ça à Dumbledore ?

- Bien sur. Pour qu'il me prenne pour une folle ?

- Effectivement, il pourrait te prendre pour une dingue. »

J'attrape les derniers ingrédients, et les jette dans le chaudron en soupirant.

« De toutes façons, il faut attendre le nouvel an.

- Et Noël !

- Qu'est-ce que Noël vient faire là dedans ? »

Mathilde sourit en touillant plus fort la potion qui bouillonne et fait gicler des gouttes un peu partout.

« Rien. C'est juste qu'on a toujours pas nos robes, et que ce serait bien de s'en préoccuper avant le jour même.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré au lard prévue la veille.

- Tu veux acheter ta robe la veille ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as une autre solution ?

- On pourrait la commander.

- Laisse tomber. On ira l'acheter, et on l'essaiera. »

Elle fait la moue en lâchant la louche qui semble fondre dans la potion, et disparaît au fond.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais je te préviens, je suis très difficile ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et la sonnerie retentit. J'attrape une fiole en verre, et regarde d'un mauvais œil la potion.

La louche a disparu.

J'attrape ma baguette, et fait venir un peu de potion dans la fiole, que je rebouche aussitôt. Une goutte tombe sur la table, et explose avec un petit claquement.

Je grimace en regardant le léger trou dans la table, et tend le flacon à bout de bras en ramassant mes affaires.

Puis j'attrape mon sac, et je sors en tendant au passage la fiole à Slughorn, qui la pose loin des autres.

On est à peine sortit de la salle que Trina et Clara nous rattrapent en courant.

« Hé, les filles ! »

Pile à l'heure !

« Quoi ?

- Regardez ce que je viens de trouver sur mon sac ! S'exclame Clara. »

Elle brandit la lettre de Lupin sous notre nez, et on prend une fausse mine étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande innocemment.

- Une lettre. Elle était sur mon sac.

- Qui te l'a envoyé ?

- Je ne sais pas ! »

Elle l'ouvre fébrilement, et commence à lire à voix haute. Je sens le regard froid de Mathilde sur moi au fur et à mesure de la lecture, mais je l'ignore et écoute d'une oreille attentive les phrases dictées la veille.

Franchement, ça sonne bien.

C'est ringard, mais ça sonne bien.

Clara replie la lettre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous croyez que c'est qui ?

- Je sais pas, dit Trina. Mais il a l'air dingue de toi.

- Tu crois qu'il va t'inviter au bal ? Je demande.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait génial ! Il a vraiment l'air gentil ! »

On continue dans le couloir, et je fais un clin d'œil à Mathilde. Tout marche comme sur des roulettes.

Elle me fusille du regard.

« Si tu crois que j'ai pas reconnu ton style, siffle-t-elle, tu te trompes !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je demande innocemment.

- De la lettre que TU as écrite.

- Mais non ! C'est juste que Lupin a un style proche du mien.

- Et que tu me prends pour une débile. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et je vois un élève un peu plus loin, seul. Je m'écarte de Mathilde, et me rapproche de l'élève doucement. S'agirait de pas l'effrayer, le pauvre animal.

J'ai déjà demandé hier pour mon enquête, mais l'élève à qui j'ai demandé m'a regardé de travers, avant de s'en aller.

« Eh, toi ! Je dis. Avec qui je vais au bal ? »

Non, ne dites rien.

Mais j'avais décidé de tirer cette histoire de cavalier au clair, et je suis décidée à le faire !

Hagrid pensait que j'y allais avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je veux savoir qui.

L'élève me regarde avec un regard moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et t'es qui, d'abord ? »

Puis il tourne les talons, et s'en va avec un ricanement moqueur. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas cherché, c'est vrai.

Mais au moins, je suis fixée. Reste à savoir qui a dit à Hagrid que j'allais au bal avec… avec qui, d'ailleurs ?

Ah, ça m'énerve !

Bon, déjà, l'énigme !

Je rejoins Mathilde, qui hausse un sourcil en me voyant.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu essayes de passer pour une folle devant les élèves ?

- Parce que je préfèrerais qu'on m'appelle Meath-la-barje. »

Elle sourit, mais n'ajoute rien, et on entre dans la grande salle à la suite de Clara et Trina. On s'assoit à un coin de la table, et j'essaye de repérer des yeux la place de l'énigme.

Enfin, la place qui doit être celle de l'énigme.

Deux hiboux se posent alors devant moi. Surprise, je sursaute, tandis que mes amies se penchent vers les animaux. L'un d'eux est le hibou brun. J'ouvre d'abord la lettre de l'autre.

« Qui c'est ? Demande Trina.

- Le pape ! Je dis. »

La lettre est courte, et vient de Lupin.

_Alors ?_

_Elle a l'air réjoui_

_Remus_

Je me tourne vers sa table discrètement. Il me regarde. Je lève un pouce en faisant un clin d'œil. Je suppose qu'il comprendra. En même temps, à moins d'avoir un sérieux problème mental, difficile d'y voir « trop nul, elle te déteste ! ».

Je me retourne vers les filles qui essayent de lire la lettre que j'ai replié.

« Laissez tomber, je leur dit. Vous ne lirez rien ! »

Trina se rassoit en soupirant, et Clara et Mathilde en font de même. Trina sort des feuilles de son sac et commence à gribouiller, la feuille sur son assiette.

Je prends la lettre du hibou brun en me demandant où est Cookie.

_Chère Eileen,_

_Alors c'est décidé, on se verra à Noël !_

_J'en suis heureux. Et je suis pressé d'y être._

_Alors si tu arrives à fausser compagnie à ton cavalier (moi, jaloux ? Oui, tout à fait !), essaye d'être dans le parc vers minuit pile._

_Tiens toi près du lac, je t'y rejoindrais._

_Mon signe de reconnaissance sera une fleur. A toi de décider laquelle._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Ton ami_

_PS : Ton hibou, Cookie c'est ça ? Il est avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prend soin de lui, et te le rendrais dès que possible._

Je souris en repliant la lettre. C'est vraiment adorable, non ?

Même si (c'est vrai) c'est un peu ringard. On se croirait dans un conte. Sauf que dans les contes, on ne parle pas de hibou dans le post sciptum.

Et dans les contes, la fille ne doit pas fausser compagnie à son cavalier pour retrouver un autre garçon au bord du lac.

Mon Dieu, et si c'était un fou et qu'il me jetait dans le lac ? Ne soit pas conne, Eileen, personne ne va te jeter dans le lac ! C'est que je deviens parano avec tout ça.

Quoique que ça fait bien longtemps que Dolohov ne m'a pas embêté. Enfin, longtemps, c'est relatif.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?

Je sors un morceau de parchemin, et une plume, puis commence à écrire, sous l'œil attentif du hibou brun qui boit mon jus de citrouille.

_Cher Poudlardien,_

_Je t'attendrais donc à minuit près du lac. Ne me pose pas de lapin surtout, et ne me jette pas dans le lac !_

_Je pense que je pourrais sans problème me libérer._

_Pour la fleur, viens avec un cactus. Il paraît qu'ils me ressemblent._

_Affection,_

_Eileen_

_PS : Merci de t'occuper de Cookie, je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui !_

Voilà.

J'ai peut-être été un peu trop… franche, mais au moins, il sait à quoi s'attendre. Même si le coup du lac, j'aurais dû le garder pour moi. Mais pour le cactus, j'insiste. Au moins, c'est peu commun. J'aurais détesté une rose ou une fleur blanche.

Ça fait trop cliché. C'est ringard.

Et notre rendez-vous l'est déjà assez comme ça.

J'attache la lettre au hibou qui s'est redressé, et je lui caresse le bac gentiment.

« Tu sais que je commence à bien t'aimer, toi ? Je lui dis. »

Il ouvre de plus grands yeux que d'habitude, puis s'envole vers dehors. Moi qui refusais de parler à ce hibou !

« Attend moi là ! Je dis à Mathilde. J'en ai pour un instant. »

Elle se redresse, la bouche pleine de purée.

« Tu vas où ?

- De l'autre côté de la table. »

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur, mais je disparais déjà. Après tout, c'est la vérité. Je vais juste de l'autre côté.

Je contourne la table, et commence à la longer lentement. Alors…

Logiquement, ce doit être par… ici !

Oui, je crois que c'est cette place !

Je m'approche de la table, et écarte deux deuxième année en train de manger.

« Poussez vous un peu ! »

Ils se plaignent légèrement, mais je les fusille du regard et ils se taisent. Je crois que mon insigne de préfet aide aussi. Même s'il ne me sert qu'à ça.

Je me fais une place entre les deux élèves, et m'assois sur le banc, sans quitter la table des yeux.

Bon. J'y suis. Et maintenant ?

Je fixe la table un moment, puis me redresse. Là, je crois que je me suis gourée. C'est n'importe quoi. Tout ce que ça m'apporte, c'est de passer pour une débile ! Si si, je vous assure. Et les deux autres qui me fixent de travers, assise entre eux, ont l'air d'accord avec moi.

Ou alors, il faut peut-être dire quelque chose ? Sinon, n'importe qui aurait pu voir l'inscription. Et j'ai déjà du me rasseoir ici.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?

« Je suis dans le lieu éternel ! »

J'ai parlé d'une voix claire, et je sens mes joues s'empourprer sous le regard des élèves curieux. Même ceux d'en face me regardent de travers maintenant.

Mais je ne regarde plus que la table. J'ai du me tromper.

Mais au moment où je me fais cette réflexion, des lettres apparaissent gravées dans le bois.

Je colle presque mon nez à la table pour les lire.

_Poufsouffle le sait._

Super.

Ok, j'ai résolu l'énigme, mais pour en trouver une autre !

Et ça commence à m'énerver, ce jeu stupide ! Je devais même pas participer en plus.

Ils ne pouvaient pas marquer : le trésor est ici, remplissez vous les poches et salut ?

Enfin bon, tant pis.

Je me redresse, et me relève, tandis que les lettres disparaissent. Me reste plus qu'à trouver une statue de Poufsouffle. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si simple.

Je contourne de nouveau la table en soupirant, et me dirige vers Mathilde, quand quelque chose attire mon attention.

Entre leurs assiettes, deux élèves lisent la dernière gazette. Sur la couverture, on peut lire :

Attaque de géants dans le sud de la France !

Le ministre de la magie se rend sur place, que nous cache ce déplacement imprévu ?

Je me fige, et continue ma route en restant impassible. Je m'assois à côté de Mathilde, qui continue de manger en me fixant.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Quoi ? »

Elle pose sa fourchette lentement.

« Eileen, commence-t-elle d'une voix posée réservée aux attardés. Tu es mon amie. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois folle.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Tu viens de faire le tour de la table pour t'asseoir entre deux deuxième année. Puis tu t'es collée à la table, tu lui as parlé, et tu t'es relevé. »

Elle semble sincèrement inquiète, la garce.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais folle, mais dis moi que tu as une explication rationnelle à ça ! »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suppose que je vais devoir tout lui raconter. Et elle va me tuer. Mais à choisir, je préfère qu'elle me tue plutôt qu'elle m'interne.

« Je t'expliquerais ça tout à l'heure, promis ! Mais d'abord, je viens de voir quelque chose de bizarre… »

Elle me fixe encore plus bizarrement.

« Tu as vu une sixième année en train de parler à une table ? Oui, moi aussi.

- Je te parle du journal !

- Quoi le journal ?

- Je crois savoir qui est la cible des mangemorts qui détiennent mon père… »

**Bisous, et à demain!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17, déjà! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir écris autant de chapitres lol**

**Par contre, je viens de commencer le 18, mais je ne sais pas si il sera pret demain... TT**

**Enfin, merci pour vos reviews, et je vais essayer (encore) de me dépecher lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**17. Patmol**

« Je n'en reviens pas ! »

Mathilde a crié, et sa voix a dû traverser toute la salle commune.

Enfin, de toutes façons il n'y a presque aucun élève. Il y a juste cette garce qui va au bal avec Sirius…

Tiens, depuis quand je l'appelle plus Black ? Ca doit être l'émotion sans doute.

Je devrais peut-être la tabasser ? En plus, elle a collé Si… Black toute la journée.

Et c'était pareil hier.

Depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va au Black avec lui, il semble qu'elle se prenne pour sa petite amie. Et il ne dit rien pour la tromper.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'énerve. Et ça ne m'énerve pas.

Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! »

Je m'arrache à mes pensées et fixe Mathilde, qui fronce les sourcils, assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil.

J'ai dû lui raconter ma découverte des énigmes. Et je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je ne l'aie pas mise dans la confidence.

Ok, elle, elle l'a fait, mais franchement, on a failli en mourir !

« Y a pas de quoi s'énerver ! C'est arrivé par hasard.

- Par hasard ? Tu viens de me dire que tu as cherché longtemps la première ! »

Et j'aurais mieux fais de me taire.

« Ok. Mais la deuxième, c'est vraiment par hasard !

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

- Bon, tu veux m'aider pour la prochaine ou pas ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de le faire toute seule ? Demande-t-elle avec une moue de gamine.

- C'est comme tu veux, je réponds en souriant. Mais j'aurais peut-être besoin d'une combinaison en cuir, qui sait…

- Ok. Je veux bien t'aider. Mais je n'ai aucune idée ! »

Effectivement. Là, même Lupin sècherait je pense.

Poufsouffle le sait, très bien. Mais moi, je ne le sais pas. Ça, c'est clair !

« Bon, et pour les mangemorts, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Elle prend une mine grave.

Je crois qu'elle pensait quand même que je délirais jusqu'ici. Mais depuis que je lui ai parlé de l'article, ce midi, elle s'intéresse un peu plus à cette histoire d'attaque.

« On pourrait écrire au ministre, dit-elle, mais il ne nous croira jamais. Et en plus, on ne sait rien d'autre que la date d'attaque. On ne sait même pas qui sont ces types. Ni combien ils sont.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On attend. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Avec un peu de chance, tu auras d'autres visons ! »

Je frissonne en grimaçant.

« Oui. Mais je préfèrerais que non. C'était vraiment terrifiant. Au dessus du chaudron, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me voyait.

- Peut-être que c'était le cas. Mais tu pourrais essayer de lui parler ?

- Tu crois que ça marcherait ?

- Aucune idée. Mais faut essayer. Il doit essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Ok. Mais il faudrait être sûr que je vais le revoir. »

Elle se redresse, excitée.

« Mais on a qu'à provoquer ça ! »

Je la fixe de travers.

« Et comment tu vas provoquer une vision ?

- En te mettant en condition ! »

Je hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr. J'allais le dire. Mais je dois te prévenir que l'hypnose, je n'y crois pas ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Idiote. Je parlais des conditions qui te donnent tes visons ! Tu m'as dit qu'à chaque fois, tu fixais quelque chose de sombre ! »

Exact. J'avais même pas fait le rapprochement.

Mathilde a décidément le cerveau plus rapide que le mien. J'ai bien fait d'arrêter le chocolat, mon état mental ne s'arrange pas.

« Alors il faut trouver quelque chose de sombre. Mais quoi ? »

Elle bondit sur ses jambes.

« Je m'en occupe ! »

Puis elle quitte la salle commune.

Quand elle décide quelque chose, elle fonce ! Comme Lupin, bien décidé à avoir Clara.

Peut-être que je suis bizarre. J'aurais dû forcer Lupin à m'aimer. Ou bien le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de moi.

Mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

Tant pis. Je trouve qu'il irait vraiment bien avec Clara. Et…

Merde ! Lupin ! Je devais le rejoindre pour décider de la seconde partie de son offensive !

Zut !

Je me lève d'un bond, et avance vers le passage, quand une voix m'interpelle.

« Franchement, je me demande bien ce que peut te trouver ton cavalier ! »

Je me fige devant le passage, et serre les poings.

Calme, Eileen. Ne lui démoli pas son beau visage avant le bal. Ça ferait désordre. Je me tourne lentement vers la garce.

« Pardon ?

- Je me demande ce que peut bien te trouver Eric ! Dit-elle calmement en tournant une page de son magazine sans lever les yeux.

- Dommage que tu ne te sois pas demander pourquoi Black va au bal avec toi. Ça t'aurait été plus utile. »

Elle lève enfin la tête de _babouin mag_.

« Il vient avec moi parce qu'on sort ensemble, enfin ! »

Elle a dit ça avec un sourire de débile, et repousse ses cheveux en arrière sans me quitter des yeux. Elle s'attend peut-être à ce que ça me touche.

Ok, elle m'énerve de plus en plus, mais qu'elle sorte avec qui elle veut !

« C'est bien pour toi ! »

Puis je tourne les talons et je sors de la salle commune, avant de lui écraser la face.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !

Je parcours les couloirs à toute vitesse, et débarque enfin dans le hall d'entrée, où Lupin m'attend. Je fais semblant d'être essoufflée en m'approchant.

« Désolée, je commence en soufflant bruyamment, mais Mathilde a eu besoin de moi ! »

Il hoche la tête.

« Pas grave, je viens juste d'arriver. »

J'arrête de respirer comme si je venais de faire le marathon, et lui sourit.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Une seconde lettre ?

- Non, je crois que je vais l'aborder directement. Comme ça, elle pourra me dire si elle accepte d'aller au bal avec moi. »

Ouah, c'est qu'il retrouve un peu de romantisme le Lupin. On commence à marcher, et on sort dans le parc.

« Quand tu comptes aller la voir ? »

Il rougit légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas. Assez tôt. On est déjà presque fin Novembre.

- Oui, enfin le bal est dans plus d'un mois ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais est interrompu par des aboiements.

Je tourne la tête vers le parc, et voit le gros chien noir se diriger vers nous. Il bat l'air avec sa queue, et s'approche gaiement de moi. Je me penche aussitôt vers lui pour caresser ses poils hirsutes.

« Salut, toi ! »

Le chien me lèche le visage, et je rigole en levant la tête vers Lupin.

Il fixe le chien bizarrement, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu connais ce chien ? Demande-t-il.

- Oui. Il vient me voir de temps en temps. »

Je me tourne vers le gros chien, et lui caresse l'arrière des oreilles en me redressant.

« Hein mon tout beau ? »

Il aboie pour toute réponse.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il venait souvent par ici. »

Je finis de me relever, et ouvre de grands yeux.

« Tu le connais ? Tu sais à qui il est ?

- Je ne sais pas à qui il est, mais je l'ai déjà croisé.

- Tu connais son nom ?

- Il s'appelle Patmol. »

Il a dit ça avec un petit sourire. Il doit bien aimer ce nom. Je me tourne vers le chien, et plonge mes yeux dans ses grands yeux de chien bleus.

« Patmol, hein ? Je dis au chien, qui bat frénétiquement de la queue. Ça te va bien. »

Je me tourne vers Lupin, sans cesser de caresser Patmol.

« Bon, donc tu veux l'aborder quand ?

- Euh… »

Il semble hésiter, et ne quitte pas le chien des yeux. J'éclate de rire.

« C'est bon, tu peux parler, il ne dira rien, je dis en rigolant. »

Il rougit, puis m'attrape par le bras.

« Viens, on rentre, il fait un peu froid. »

Je le suis docilement, sans quitter le gros chien des yeux, qui grogne en direction de Lupin. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait peur des chiens.

« Je voudrais d'abord lui faire passer ça ! Dit Lupin quand on revient dans le hall. »

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche, et me le montre. C'est un petit paquet carré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une fleur. Entretenu magiquement avec un sort. Elle ne se flétrira jamais.

- Waw ! »

Là, il me scie. Il est peut-être incapable d'écrire des lettres romantiques, mais ça c'est fort !

Et ça me donne envie de chialer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est beau. Ou peut-être parce que moi, la seule chose qu'un type peut m'offrir de bien, c'est éviter de me casser la gueule quand on se croise.

Ça c'est triste à pleurer.

Faut que je calme mes nerfs. Faut que j'aille tabasser Dolohov. ou bien l'autre sale garce.

« Ok, je lui donnerais si tu veux.

- Merci. Et je voudrais que tu lui donnes ce mot ! »

Il me tend un morceau de parchemin. Je le fixe en hésitant.

« Tu peux lire, me dit-il avec un sourire. »

Souriant à mon tour, je déplie le papier.

_Rejoins moi à l'angle du couloir menant à la tour d'astronomie demain, à 17h._

« Un rendez-vous ?

- Oui. Je veux l'inviter directement. Et je veux savoir sa réponse.

- Me reste plus qu'à savoir comment je vais lui donner ça discrètement. »

Il hoche la tête. Je fourre son paquet et le parchemin dans ma poche, à côté de la dernière lettre de…

Minute ! Elle est où ?

Je ressors tout de ma poche, et la retourne directement, affolée. Zut zut zut !

J'ai dû la faire tomber ! Quelle idée aussi de tout garder dans mes poches ! Je me donnerais des baffes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande Lupin en me voyant fouiller mes deux poches frénétiquement.

- J'ai perdu… un papier !

- Peut-être quand on était dehors, tu as mis tes mains dans tes poches. »

Ah bon.

Oui ! Et ensuite, Lupin m'a attrapé le bras pour qu'on rentre. La lettre est sûrement encore dehors.

« Je vais voir ! »

Il acquiesce de la tête, et me sourit pour m'encourager tandis que je fonce dehors. J'espère que personne ne l'a trouvé !

Et si quelqu'un la lit ? La honte !

Je m'arrête de courir, et sors la tête discrètement, pour voir le parc.

Ouf, elle est là ! Un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe, et elle n'attend que moi !

Plus loin, Patmol gambade vers un buisson. Sans voir que je suis encore planquée contre la porte menant au parc, j'observe un instant l'animal. Je me demande vraiment d'où il peut bien sortir.

Il regarde dans le parc, vide, puis disparaît derrière les buissons. Je vois encore sa grosse tête et sa queue dépasser. C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il se planque.

Euh… comme moi, quand on y réfléchit. Je suis encore derrière la porte. Je me mets à rire toute seule de ma bêtise en sortant de ma planque et en me pointant dans le parc, quand je me fige.

Le chien, que je n'ai pas quitté des yeux, se transforme.

J'ouvre la bouche, horrifiée, et regarde l'animal que je croyais innocent grandir, puis prendre une apparence humaine.

Une fois avec sa forme humaine, Black, parce que c'est lui, se tourne vers le château, et me voit. Il se fige.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Terrifiée, je pousse un cri, et attrape la lettre en vitesse avant de m'enfuir vers le château.

« Eileen ! Attend ! »

Oh non, il me court après !

J'accélère le pas, et traverse le hall que Lupin s'appétait à quitter. Il me voit courir comme une dératée, et semble se figer en voyant que Black me courir après.

Bien sûr ! Il a dû comprendre. C'est son ami après tout, il devait le savoir.

Et voilà que j'ai encore envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Une main me saisit le bras alors que j'allais gravir les marches de marbre. Black me force à me tourner vers lui.

« Je peux t'expliquer, s'il te plait, mais écoute moi ! »

J'ai les yeux pleins de larmes, et je suis incapable de parler.

« Mais… je… tu d… »

Je ferme la bouche, et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux. Bleus.

J'aurais du faire le rapprochement, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé les yeux de Sirius. Je veux dire Black.

Lupin nous rejoint, et fronce les sourcils en se tournant vers Black.

« Tu aurais pu faire attention ! Lui dit-il. Tu vas souvent te balader comme ça ?

- Et alors ? Je fais attention !

- Comme aujourd'hui ? »

Je les regarde se disputer comme un vieux couple, mes yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. C'est la première fois que je les voie se disputer. Et ils ne me voient même plus. Je m'en irais bien, mais Black me tient toujours.

Et en plus, autant l'avouer, j'aimerais vraiment avoir son explication. Surtout sur le fait qu'il soit venu plusieurs fois me lécher la figure.

« Euh… »

Interrompus par ma voix, ils se tournent vers moi.

Black se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Bon. Je suppose que tu as compris que je suis un animagus.

- Oui, j'ai au moins compris ça. Mais il faut des années pour y arriver !

- J'ai mis du temps !

- Et la dernière fois, dans la forêt, le cerf était un animagus aussi ? »

Ça expliquerait son regard. Il semblait comprendre ce qu'on disait et…

Mon Dieu ! Ils ont du se foutre de nous, vu les bêtises qu'on a dit.

« Oui. C'est James. Mais on le surnomme Cornedrue à cause de ça. »

J'acquiesce comme si je trouvais ça normal. Ou logique.

Je suis dans la quatrième dimension. Bienvenue. Veuillez ne pas laisser vos bagages sans surveillance.

« Et toi, c'est Patmol, ok. »

Je m'apprête à demander à Lupin s'il en est un aussi, et s'il a un surnom, quand je me rappelle des paroles de Black à Pré-au-Lard.

Le surnom qu'il a donné à Lupin aux trois balais.

« Lunard, je dis lentement. Comme la lune ? »

Je retiens un frémissement d'horreur. Il serait…

« Tu es le…

- Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête. Désolé de vous avoir effrayé et attaqué. Je n'étais plus moi-même.

- C'est pour ça que tu es à l'infirmerie si souvent !

- Oui. »

Il soupire.

« Dumbledore est au courrant, et il m'enferme dans un lieu toutes les pleines lunes. Mais depuis l'année dernière, je sors quand même dans la forêt et le parc.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes des animagus ? Je demande à Black.

- Oui. On a réussit enfin l'année dernière. On y travaillait depuis la fin de notre première année. Comme ça, on peut rester avec lui toute la nuit, et on le surveille en le laissant sortir. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas que Dumbledore le sache.

- Vous êtes des animagus non déclaré, je dis calmement. Et vous laissez sortir un loup garou toutes les pleines lunes.

- Euh… commence Black. Effectivement. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Mais Pettigrow ? Je demande soudain en me rappelant de son existence. Je n'ai pas vu d'autre animal, dans la forêt ! »

Black et Lupin sourient.

« Il était là, explique Black. Mais il se transforme en rat. Tu n'as pas du le voir. »

Je me sens conne. Ça me parait tellement évident, maintenant.

Lupin qui était à l'infirmerie à ce moment là. Et Black qui a blêmit quand il a su que c'était un chien qui m'avait griffé. C'est parce que c'était lui.

Mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte dans le feu de l'action.

J'ai vraiment l'ai conne. Sérieusement.

« Je me sens franchement conne !

- Pourquoi ?

- Avec toutes les bêtises qu'on a raconté ! »

Je rougis, et Lupin éclate de rire.

« Oui, on m'a raconté ça ! »

Merci de me remonter le moral. Non, vraiment, c'est trop !

Black le fusille du regard.

« Et tu m'as léché la figure ! »

Black semble gêné.

« Désolé, quand je suis en chien, j'agis comme un chien ! J'ai tous les instincts de l'animal.

- C'est quand même gênant. »

Et n'empêche qu'il espionne ! C'est pour ça que Lupin ne voulait pas parler de Clara dehors. Il ne voulait pas que son ami entende.

« Ecoute, reprend Black, je suis désolé pour tout. Mais si tu pouvais ne pas en parler… »

J'acquiesce de la tête. Pour qui il me prend ?

« Je ne dirais rien. Après tout, toi aussi tu n'as rien dit. »

Il me sourit gaiement, tandis que Lupin nous dévisage pour essayer de deviner de quoi on parle.

Maintenant, moi aussi je sais un truc gênant sur Black.

Et cette pensée me donne envie de sourire comme une gourde.

**A demain peut-être alors**

**Bisous**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ouf! Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 18! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais bon, vu que j'ai quesiment tout écrit d'une traite, j'avais besoin de prendre mon temps et j'ai même écris deux autres fics entre temps lol**

**Donc désolée pour l'attente, j'essaierais d'aller plus vite pour le suivant.**

**Sinon, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez du mal avec le prénom d'Eileen. Je sais, c'est un prénom à part, mais je l'ai cherché spécialement sur un site de prénoms celtes (sisi) et je le trouvais joli. Et c'est après une dizaine de chapitres que je me suis rendu compte que c'était le nom de la mère de Rogue (moi esprit rapide, haha)**

**Bref, vous vous en fichez, et allez vous jetter sur le chapitre, alors bonne lecture!**

**18. Curiosité**

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Merci Mathilde. Non, vraiment, j'adore ta discrétion.

Une demi douzaine de têtes se tournent vers nous, et Trina se rapproche, arrêtant sa conversation avec John.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Mathilde semble surexcitée.

« Quelque chose de sombre ! »

Clara hausse un sourcil intrigué, tandis que Trina et John se penchent vers elle.

« Pour quoi faire ? Demande Trina.

- Pour raconter ma vie ! Je dis à la place de Mathilde. »

Elle me fusille du regard, et plante sa fourchette dans son steak en me regardant. Puis elle se tourne vers les trois autres commères (oui, John aussi, depuis qu'il sort avec Trina –et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle écrit).

« On va essayer de lui provoquer une vision, dit elle en me montrant de son index qu'elle me plante dans l'œil.

- Aïe ! Je m'écrie, fais gaffe !

- Désolée. Bon, je disais donc qu'on va lui donner une vision… »

Elle leur explique l'affaire, et je me concentre sur mes carottes râpées en tenant mon œil. Si elle me donnait une vue tout court, ce serait bien !

« Bon, j'interviens, la bouche pleine, et c'est quoi ce truc sombre ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi, triomphante. Enfin, on dirait, vu que je suis aveugle.

« C'est la nuit, forcément ! »

Ok. Elle serait pas devenue débile, ces derniers temps ?

« Mathilde, je dis calmement en avalant, tu as mis toute la journée pour trouver ça ?

- Je ne veux pas dire juste la nuit. Je veux dire une surface en pleine nuit. »

Ah oui, là du coup je comprend pourquoi il lui a fallu tant de temps. Non, vraiment.

« Laisse moi finir ! S'écrit-elle devant ma mine consternée. Il faut, en pleine nuit, aller voir le lac. »

Je m'étrangle avec ma bouchée de carottes, et me mets à tousser. Elle me tape dans le dos.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir aller dehors ? En cette période ? »

Elle me regarde un moment, puis semble comprendre. Bientôt, c'est la pleine lune. Et je ne veux pas me faire bouffer par Lupin. D'ailleurs, je m'en veux un peu de ne pas lui dire que c'est lui qui a failli nous dévorer. Après tout, elle a le droit de savoir, elle a failli y passer aussi. Mais bon. Ça ne me regarde pas.

Et puis s'il sort avec Clara et qu'il lui dit, elle nous le répètera forcément. Reste à savoir comment je vais lui expliquer que je suis déjà au courrant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Lupin attend que Clara voie la lettre et le paquet que j'ai posé sur son sac. Et après, on va essayer de me faire croire que les loups garous sont des bêtes sanguinaires !

« Bon, consent Mathilde, on va éviter le lac.

- De toutes façons, je veux être tranquille jusqu'au bal au moins.

- Ok, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais juste après Noël, on le fait.

- Ok. De toutes façons, je veux savoir ce que préparent ces types. »

Les autres se retournent vers leurs assiettes, et Mathilde se tourne vers moi.

« Bon, et pour Poufsouffle, comment on fait ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire qu'est-ce que JE fais ? Eh bien je vais attendre que la solution me paraisse claire. Ensuite, je résolverais l'énigme.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

- Pas besoin. Essaye plutôt de trouver ton trône.

- Non. J'en ai marre. Et puis de toutes façons, Dumbledore a dit que la réponse des énigmes serait donnée lors de la fin du jeu. »

Oui. Logique. Ça permettra d'éclairer la lanterne de tous les élèves incapables de trouver un trône. Haha.

« Mathilde ? »

On se retourne toutes les deux vers… Marc (ouf, j'ai failli oublier son nom), qui est tout rouge.

« Euh, oui ? Répond ma meilleure amie déguisée en tomate mûre.

- Je voulais te demander, pour le bal. Où est-ce qu'on se rejoint ?

- Euh. Bah, dans le hall ?

- Ok. A quel heure ?

- Sept heures et demie. »

Ils se sourient encore un instant, puis Eric, s'en va, laissant Mathilde se retourner vers son assiette en soupirant. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié, je dis, si un jour je me conduis comme ça, fous moi en une ! »

Elle me fusille du regard.

« Tu préfère observer dans ton coin, et te faire piquer le mec que tu aime par une autre ? »

Je rougis. Elle a touché juste.

« Et alors ? De toutes façons, je suis très bien toute seule. Et je ne suis pas amoureuse ! »

Elle n'ose pas me contredire, et je finis mon assiette d'un air hautain.

En plus, franchement, je préfère laisser le membre des hors la loi à Clara. Non, sans blague. Franchement, je pensais ne pas mériter mon insigne d préfet, mais que dire de ce préfet là, qui sort en tant que loup garou toutes les nuits de pleine lune dans le parc d'une école ? Et qui couvre ses trois amis animagus non déclarés !

« Oh ! »

On se tourne vers Clara, qui ramasse son sac. Zut, j'avais failli oublier la lettre. Elle attrape le petit mot, ainsi que le petit paquet. Elle les pose sur la table, et Trina colle presque son nez dessus.

« C'est encore ton admirateur ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Elle lit le message, et sourit comme une enfant. Mais une jolie enfant hein.

« Oh, il me demande de le rejoindre ce soir ! »

Trina fronce les sourcils.

« Et tu vas y aller ? »

Clara se tourne vers elle sans perdre son sourire béat.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Trina fait un grand geste, écartant ses feuilles qu'elle vient d'écrire, et John s'écarte pour ne pas se prendre sa main dans la tronche.

« Mais enfin, c'est peut-être un dingue ! »

Ok, c'est très sympa de sa part. je veux dire, de s'inquiéter pour clara. Non, vraiment. Mais tout de même, elle exagère. Un taré n'aurait pas pris la peine de lui écrire une lettre. Ni de lui envoyer une fleur.

« Tu vois le mal partout ! Je fais remarquer à Trina.

Elle me jette un regard noir.

« Je suis pas parano ! Ca pourrait être n'importe qui !

- Je suis sûre que c'est un gentil garçon. Mais tu es jalouse.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Bon, les filles, intervient Clara en soupirant, quand vous aurez décidé si ce type est fou, vous me le direz ? »

On se tait, et elle ouvre le petit paquet.

Elle ouvre la bouche sans rien dire, et j'en fais de même.

On fixe tous la fleur. Même John.

Sur un écrin de velours, une rose à la tige coupée est délicatement posée. Elle est parfaite, d'un rouge sang, et brille légèrement, sans doute à cause du sort.

« Woah ! Je dis. »

Clara acquiesce, et touche les pétales du bout des doigts.

« Elle est magnifique !

- Finalement, c'est peut-être un type bien ! Consent Trina, sans fermer la bouche ou quitter lafleur des yeux. »

Tu m'étonnes ! Même moi, je dois dire que Lupin m'a sciée. Je me tourne vers lui. il nous regarde toujours, et attend un signe de ma part. je lui fais signe que c'est super. Ou génial.

Qu'il comprenne comme il veut, l'idée est là.

Sa fleur est superbe.

« Oh, regardez ! Il y a un petit mot avec ! »

On regarde Clara déplier le petit mot, qu'elle lit à voix haute.

« Pour ma belle, une fleur increvable… »

Trina éclate de rire, tandis que Clara grimace. Quant à moi, je suis partagée entre le rire et l'horreur.

Mon dieu ! Il n'a pas écrit ça, quand même ! Increvable ?

Je plante ma tête dans mes mains. Il est finalement irrécupérable.

Mathilde se tourne discrètement vers moi (c'est-à-dire qu'elle tourne si vit la tête qu'elle a du se faire un torticolis).

« Tu vois que c'est toi qui écrit ses lettres ! Me siffle-t-elle. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus essayer de me raconter le contraire ! »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lupin est à peine sorti de sa salle de cours que je lui saute dessus. Il me sourit, puis perd son sourire quand il voit mes sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? Elle a aimé, non ? »

Je lève les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Increvable ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que increvable ? »

Il a la décence de rougir. Je rêve. J'étais presque à avouer qu'il était romantique. Et voilà qu'il arrive à mettre increvable dans une lettre d'à peine six mots.

« J'ai rien trouvé d'autre…

- Immortelle, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ah oui ! J'y avais pas pensé. »

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

« Bon, à partir de maintenant, si tu lui écris une lettre, demande moi d'abord !

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je les écrive moi même ?

- Increvable. Tant que ça fera partie de ton vocabulaire de séducteur, je travaille pour toi.

- Elle en a pensé quoi ?

- Disons qu'au moins, tu l'as fait rire ! »

Il sourit.

« Ah ! Tu vois ? Finalement, c'était pas plus mal ! »

Ouais. Enfin, au moins, elle sait à quoi s'attendre quant au romantisme de son admirateur. C'est-à-dire fleurs et vocabulaire digne d'une poissonnière.

Même Mathilde, qui n'était pas trop d'accord, m'a prié de lui écrire ses lettres s'il continuait d'en envoyer à Clara.

« Bon, c'est à quelle heure déjà que tu dois la voir ?

- Heu… dans une heure environ.

- Profite en pour te faire beau ! Je lui fais en plaisantant.

- Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire. »

Ah. Lui ne déconne pas.

Je le laisse filer, et m'apprête à en faire de même, mais une voix m'arrête.

« Eileen ! »

Tiens, Siana. Ça faisait longtemps que mon adorable petite sœur n'était pas venue se mêler de mes affaires. Elle court dans ma direction, sa tignasse blonde volant derrière elle.

« Oui ? Je dis quand elle s'arrête à ma hauteur.

- Tu vas au bal ?

- Euh… oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tu y vas vraiment ? Avec qui ?

- Pourquoi je devrais avoir un cavalier ? »

Elle pose son regard septique sur moi.

« Bon, j'y vais avec Eric !

- tu sors avec lui ?

- Siana ! Dis moi ce que tu me voulais, et arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

Elle soupire.

« Bon, ok. Il parait qu'il va y avoir des gâteaux au chocolat, et… »

Non, ne me dites pas qu'elle est venue me voir juste pour sa ration quotidienne ?

« Et tu veux que je t'en donne ?

- Oui. »

Elle me sourit. Elle a vraiment l'air d'une gamine comme ça, avec ses petits yeux noisettes plissés.

« Avec quelques amis, on va se poster dans un coin, près de la grande salle, vu qu'on ne peut pas y aller. On aura de la musique et tout, mais pour la nourriture…

- Non ! Je dis d'un ton ferme. »

Elle prend un air suppliant.

« Allez ! S'il te plait !

- Non !

- Tu vas me laisser mourir de faim ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Elle prend une mine boudeuse.

« Tu pourrais compatir !

- Tu me vois, avec ma robe, essayant de cacher de la nourriture dans mon décolleté ?

- T'as qu'à demander à Mathilde de t'aider.

- Non ! »

Elle soupire.

« Tu seras pas obligé de faire toutes les corvées si tu m'en apporte ! »

Ah. Là, ça m'intéresse. Parce que bon, après notre pari (que j'ai perdu après notre excursion dans les bois), je devrais normalement hériter de toutes les corvées aux prochaines vacances.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui. Alors, cette bouffe ?

- Je suis ton homme ! »

Ou plutôt, je suis sa femme.

Elle lève la main, et je tape dedans, avant de cracher par terre en même temps qu'elle.

« Va pour la bouffe, je trouverais un sort discret !

- Merci ! »

Puis elle fie avant que je change d'avis. Même si notre rituel est réservé aux cas extrême. Ça sert à être sûre que l'autre va se tenir à ce qu'on a dit. Et inutile de dire que ma mère nous menace avec sa baguette chaque fois qu'on le fait.

On crache donc dans le jardin maintenant.

Tout en réfléchissant, j'avance dans les couloirs, quand j'aperçois Lupin.

Merde ! Me dites pas que je suis dans le couloir où…

Bon, si, certainement. Zut ! Zut ! Merde !

Vite, la fuite !

Je tourne les talons, quand je vois une armoire.

Pour ma défense, je dirais que je n'ai pas le choix. Et que bon, si je dois m'occuper d'eux, autant savoir où ils en sont, non ?

J'entre donc en vitesse dans l'armoire au moment où Lupin se rapproche de moi, et claque la porte derrière moi. Je remercie Poudlard et ses armoires envahissantes !

Dans le noir, j'approche mon œil de la rainure, en me demandant qui je peux voir le couloir, quand une main m'agrippe le bras.

Je pousse un hurlement, étouffé par la main qui s'est déplacée pour me bâillonner.

« Chut ! Dit une voix familière dans l'obscurité. Tu vas nous faire remarquer ! »

Il écarte sa main, et je reprends mes esprits, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Black ? J'arrive à articuler. Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Je tremble de tous mes membres, et me laisse tomber sur le sol de l'armoire, à côté de lui.

« Désolé. Je m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite.

- Moi non plus figure toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette armoire ? »

Je l'entends rire à côté de moi.

« Il me semble que c'est évident !

- Pas pour moi, alors abrège, s'il te plait !

- J'aime ta délicatesse et ta patience.

- Oh mais ça tombe bien, mon seul but est de te plaire !

- Bon, je suis là parce que je voulais savoir ce que trafique Remus ! »

C'est à mon tour de ricaner.

« Ça lui ferait plaisir, tiens ! »

Il émet un petit bruit, et je devine qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que toi, t'es là pour le ménage, peut-être ? »

Je soupire.

« Non, je suis là parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me repère. Mais contrairement à toi, je sais pourquoi il est là. »

Malgré l'obscurité, je sens son regard perçant sur moi.

« Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ce que vous trafiquiez dans le parc ensemble ?

- C'est pas beau d'espionner ses amis.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ?

- Non ! Et maintenant, tais toi ! Je veux entendre si elle arrive…

- Qui ?

- Chut ! »

Je colle mon œil à la rainure du bois, et vois Lupin, face à Clara. Ils parlent, mais j'entends rien.

« Ils pourraient parler plus fort !

- Qui ? »

Black me pousse sur le côté, et colle son visage à la rainure.

« Eh, mais c'est Clara !

- Chut ! Parle moins fort !

- Il drague ta copine ? »

Il se décolle de la rainure et se tourne vers moi. Je remarque qu'il est à genoux, alors que je suis assise en tailleur. Je dois donc lever la tête pour fixer l'endroit où doivent se situer ses yeux.

« Et alors ?

- Franchement, elle est insipide !

- Tu parles d'une de mes copines, là !

- Ouais, bah n'empêche que je ne comprends pas…

- Oui, mais tout le monde n'aime pas les garces ! »

Il tombe sur ses fesses, et s'assoit face à moi, nos genoux les uns contre les autres. Finalement, cette armoire est un peu petite !

« Tu parles de qui ? Ma cavalière ?

- De qui d'autre ? C'est une vraie gourde !

- Sympa pour elle.

- Juste un truc…

- Quoi ? »

Je souris dans le noir.

« C'est quoi son nom ? »

Il se met à rire.

« Pourquoi son nom t'intéresse ? »

Bien sur, il ne peut pas comprendre que j'ai BESOIN de connaître son nom. C'est toujours la dernière chose que j'apprends des personnes. Et ça m'énerve.

« Alors ?

- Elle s'appelle Shelly. »

Un nom de pétasse, si vous voulez mon avis.

« C'est pourri.

- Sympa pour elle.

- Mais de rien, c'était gratuit ! »

Je me redresse sur mes genoux une nouvelle fois, et colle mon oreille à la rainure. Je n'entends que des bribes de mots.

« … vraiment…

- Je… bon…

- … alors… »

Je décolle mon oreille en soupirant.

« Ils sont chiants, on n'entend rien !

- Ils pourraient parler plus fort.

- En même temps, je fais remarquer, ils sont pas censés savoir qu'on est là.

- Oui, et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

- Comme d'habitude, oui. T'inquiète, je préfère garder ça aussi pour moi. Sinon, Lupin va me tuer. »

Je rejette un coup d'œil à la rainure. Lupin se tord les mains, et Clara est hors de mon champ de vision.

« Ce qu'ils sont coincés ! »

Black regarde aussi.

« Oui. A se demander de quelle planète ils sortent ! »

J'éclate de rire discrètement, et Black se met aussi à rire. Je le sens se pencher sur moi.

« Fais gaffe, ils vont nous entendre. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je deviens conne, ou quoi ?

Black se penche sur la porte.

« Ah, je crois qu'elle est partie. On pourra sortir dès que Lupin sera partit.

- Qu'il se grouille ! Mathilde va se demander où je suis.

- Elle va au bal avec un Serdaigle, non ?

- Oui. Je suppose que ton ami le caribou a demandé à Lily Evans ? »

Il rit doucement, et je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

« C'est un cerf ! Et oui, il lui a demandé.

- il y va avec qui alors ?

- Qui te dit qu'elle lui a dit non ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, alors que je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

« Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il se fait toujours jeter.

- C'est vrai. Il y va avec une autre Gryffondor. En cinquième année.

- Et Pettigrow ?

- Il y va seul. »

Je hoche la tête. Un bruit se fait entendre dans le couloir, et on se tourne en même temps vers la porte, cognant nos têtes l'une à l'autre.

« Aïe !

- Désolé ! »

Je frotte mon crâne, et on essaie de regarder en même temps dans le couloir. Lupin est encore là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

- Je sais pas.

- Il devrait pas rejoindre tes copains ?

- Je sais pas. Je les ai laissé pour le suivre.

- Zut ! »

Je soupire, et il se tourne vers moi. Son nez frôle ma joue, me chatouillant la peau. Je rit en me tournant vers lui.

« Fais gaffe, tu me chatouille !

- Désolé. »

Mais il ne s'écarte pas. Ses yeux brillent un peu, et je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, sans cesser de les observer. Il s'approche légèrement, et son souffle me chatouille les lèvres.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur essaie de sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort.

Je suis tétanisée. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je retiens mon souffle, et entrouvre les lè…

« AAH ! AH ! »

J'hurle comme une possédée, et me jette contre le battant de bois du côté de l'armoire en battant des bras.

« Enlève là, enlève là ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, je gesticule dans tous les sens, sans cesser de hurler. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvre brusquement, et Lupin, les sourcils froncés, nous observe.

Moi, en train d'hurler contre l'armoire en bougeant dans tous les sens, et Black, penché sur moi, essayant de me débarrasser de l'araignée qui galope sur mon uniforme.

« Au secours ! »

Black se saisit de la bête, et la jette dans le couloir. Je suis sur le point de pleurer, et je frissonne. Black pose une main sur mon bras.

« Ça va ? »

Je hoche faiblement la tête. Je tremble comme une feuille morte ? Je hais ces bestioles là !

Et je viens aussi de me taper la honte de ma vie. Vraiment. Ce qui, quand on sait tout ce qui m'arrive, n'est pas peu dire !

Black sort de l'armoire, et je le suis, me tenant sur mes jambes tremblantes.

Lupin nous regarde, apparemment fou de rage.

« Très bien ! S'exclame-t-il Et maintenant, je vous donne cinq minutes pour me dire ce que vous faisiez là ! »

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai reussis à l'écrire pour Noël!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël si je n'ai pas finis le chapitre suivant pour demain**

**19. Courses de Noël**

« Dépêche toi ! »

Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrive !

J'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou, et suis Mathilde dans les couloirs. Trina et Clara sont déjà dans le hall d'entrée, elles ont rejoints John et Lupin.

Oui, car Clara et Lupin vont ensemble au bal. Et on peut presque dire qu'ils sont ensemble. Je dis presque, parce qu'après qu'il nous ai trouvé Black et moi dans l'armoire en train de l'espionner, il me cache certaines choses.

Bien sûr, on continue de comploter, et je l'aide à écrire de petites lettres. Mais il ne me dit pas où ils en sont.

Ce qui m'agace un peu ; mais je ne dis rien. Déjà, on a passé un mauvais quart d'heure une fois sortis de l'armoire. C'est la première fois que je vois Lupin crier.

Et il nous a engueulé pendant au moins un quart d'heure.

Je suis pas prêt de recommencer à l'espionner, ça c'est sur.

« Ah, elles sont là ! »

On arrive dans le hall, et Mathilde me montre nos amies, accompagnées par Lupin et john.

Bien sûr, Mathilde sait tout. Enfin, elle sait que Lupin nous a trouvé en train de l'espionner. Et compatissante comme elle est, elle m'a dit que c'était bien fait qu'il nous ai engueulé. La garce.

Heureusement je ne lui ai pas TOUT dit. Je veux dire, ce qu'on s'est dit dans l'armoire, on s'en fiche !

Non ?

Et puis, je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui serait arrivé si la mygale (ok, j'exagère, elle était pas si grosse !) ne m'avait pas attaqué.

Aucune importance. Je m'en fiche en plus. J'avais bu.

Bon, ok, je n'avais pas bu. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Je devais avoir un problème d'hormones. Sinon, j'aurais pas rougis. Et…

Bref.

On s'avance entre les élèves, quand une voix m'arrête net.

« Tiens, on va voire des pâturages ? Puisque des vaches viennent ! »

Je me fige, et laisse Mathilde continuer, tandis que je me tourne vers Shelly.

« Tiens, on fait un rabais sur les cerveaux ? Ou bien c'est la saint Barbie aujourd'hui ? »

Elle ouvre sa bouche de conne en un joli petit rond. Puis elle fronce les sourcils.

« De toi et moi, c'est toi qui a les cheveux blonds ! Me dit-elle méchamment.

- Et c'est aussi moi qui aie le cerveau ! »

Elle met ses poings sur ses hanches, folle de rage, mais je me casse.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !

« Eileen !

- Quoi ? Je m'écrie méchamment. »

Mathilde prend une mine boudeuse, tandis que les autres me dévisagent comme si j'étais une folle furieuse. Ce qui est certainement le cas.

« T'es pas obligé de m'agresser ! Dit ma meilleure amie en croisant les bras. »

Je soupire, et essaie de me calmer.

« Désolée, j'étais un peu énervée.

- Oui, je vois ça. C'est traverser la foule qui te fait cet effet ? »

Des fois, je me dis que je dois vivre dans un monde différent du sien. Vraiment. Ou bien c'est elle qui est totalement aveugle.

Les portes du château s'ouvrent, et on sort enfin dehors. Je frissonne de froid, et suit notre petit groupe vers le village. Bon, déjà, j'ai tous mes cadeaux. Me reste donc plus que ma robe à acheter.

Heureusement, Mathilde est avec moi. Parce que niveau robe de bal, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'irait.

« Eh, attendez nous ! »

Merde. Pas eux !

Black, Potter et Pettigrow nous rejoignent en courrant, et je pique un fard monstre. Le bon côté, c'est que Shelly-je-suis-une-pétasse-et-j-en-suis-fière n'est pas avec eux.

Mais bon, ça va faire un mois que j'arrive à éviter Black. Et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me retrouver en sa présence.

Sans un mot, j'accélère le pas sans me retourner, et file vers Pré-au-Lard.

Mais une main me saisit le bras, et me retient. Je fusille Mathilde du regard.

« Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi ! Me souffle-t-elle. Hors de question que tu m'abandonne avec eux. En plus, tu dois m'aider à choisir ma robe. »

Dommage qu'il y ait pas de falaise, je m'en serais jetée.

J'évite soigneusement de regarder Black, et fixe la neige sous mes pas. J'enfonce mes pieds dedans, et souris en entendant le crissement.

« T'as l'air d'une enfant ! »

Je lève la tête vers Black, sans perdre mon sourire.

« J'adore la neige ! »

Je viens de parler comme une débile mentale troisième catégorie, mais je m'en fiche.

D'ailleurs, il me sourit lui aussi comme un gosse. J'en conclue que quand il neige, on a le droit d'être stupide. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses sur les miss météo, haha.

Je me penche, ramasse un petit tas de neige, et en fait une boule entre mes doigts glacés.

Black fronce les sourcils en s'écartant.

« Ah non, tu… »

Il se prend ma boule dans la tronche, et j'éclate de rire tandis qu'il avale la moitié de la neige sur son visage.

« Tu vas me payer ça ! »

Il ramasse un gros tas de neige, et je pars avec un cri. Sa boule m'atteint à l'arrière de la tête, et je sens l'eau glacée couler sur mes cheveux. Je ramasse de la neige, et lui renvoie une boule, qui le rate d'un bon mètre.

Il me tire la langue en rigolant, et je lui envoie une boule sur l'épaule.

Je n'arrête plus de rire, et cours en avant en évitant ses boules de neige.

Devant nous, les autres avancent tranquillement, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur les deux gamins de cinq ans qui les suivent en s'envoyant de la neige.

J'envoie une grosse boule vers lui, et il saute sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il dérape, et atterrit sur ses fesses.

J'éclate de rire, et m'arrête quand je voie qu'il ne bouge plus.

« Hé, Black, tu dors ? »

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

Merde, j'espère qu'il n'a rien. Mais non je suis pas inquiète. C'est juste que s'il est blessé, je vais avoir des ennuis. Et je ne veux pas faire ça à ma mère la veille du réveillon.

Je m'approche doucement, et regarde son visage. Il a les yeux fermés, et ses cheveux retombent sur son front mouillé.

« Black ? »

Toujours rien. Merde, merde, merde !

Je m'accroupie, et lui secoue l'épaule.

« Hé, Black, t'es mort ? »

Une main me saisit alors le bras, et me fait tomber dans un tas de neige.

Je m'enfonce dans la poudre blanche en criant, et tombe lourdement sur mon dos. Je me redresse aussitôt e fusillant Black du regard.

« C'est malin ! Je suis trempée ! »

Il se contente de rire à gorge déployée en se relevant.

« Merci de ta compassion, mais fallait pas t'inquiéter ! »

Je hausse un sourcil. Il s'attendait à quoi, à ce que je pleure sur son corps ?

Je me relève, et le repousse dans la neige pendant qu'il se remet sur ses jambes. J'éclate de rire, et file vers les autres. Je l'entends rire derrière moi.

« J'ai remarqué que tu perdais au moins cinq ans d'âge mental chaque fois que tu vois de la neige, me fait remarquer Mathilde quand j'arrive à sa hauteur. »

Je lui souris innocemment en retour.

« Tu es adorable, toi ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et nous stoppe devant une vitrine.

« Oh ! Regarde ça ! »

Elle me désigne l'écharpe la plus hideuse que j'ai jamais vue, dans une vitrine.

« Oui, c'est très moche, je dis en acquiesçant. »

Mauvaise réponse. Elle me fusille du regard.

« Je voulais l'offrir à Marc. »

J'ouvre grand la bouche.

« Quoi ? Tu vas lui offrir un cadeau ?

- Oui. On s'est mis d'accord pour s'offrir un petit quelque chose. »

Eh bah j'espère qu'Eric ne s'attend pas à un cadeau, parce qu'il n'aura rien. Mon budget ne comprend pas les cavaliers d'un soir. Encore moins ceux qui m'entraînent au quidditch toutes les semaines.

« En tout cas, ne lui offre pas ça. »

Elle tourne des yeux désespérés vers moi.

« Mais je n'ai rien du tout ! J'ai regardé dans tous les magazines de vente par correspondance, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de bien !

- C'est pas une raison pour acheter une écharpe pour SDF.

- Une écharpe pour quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Viens, on va voir en face ! »

Je lui attrape le bras, et on entre dans la boutique d'en face, spécialisée dans le matériel de quidditch et les fringues pour hommes. Je me dirige vers une vendeuse à l'air revêche.

« Excusez moi…

- Danny ! Où sont mes aiguilles ? »

Je ferme les yeux sous le hurlement de la vendeuse, qui semble ne pas m'avoir vu.

Pourtant, je suis à dix centimètres d'elle.

« Bonjour ! Excusez moi, mais je cherche un cadeau et…

- On manque de personnel ! »

Ok. Ne t'énerve pas, Eileen.

Cette bonne femme flâne en regardant un pull, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour croire qu'elle n'a rien à faire.

« Oui, mais on a besoin de conseils ! »

Elle pose son regard mauvais sur moi. Je ne cille pas.

Elle soupire, et lâche la manche du pull qu'elle tenait.

« Vous voulez quoi ?

- Un sourire, j'ironise. »

Elle hausse un sourcil. Elle a pas compris. Tant mieux !

« On cherche un cadeaux pour un garçon.

- Quel âge ?

- 17 ans.

- En faite, commence Mathilde, il est né en Septembre, donc il a…

- Vous avez quoi ? J'interromps. »

La vendeuse réfléchit un moment.

« Il joue au quidditch ? »

Je me tourne vers Mathilde.

« Non, dit-elle, mais tous les garçons aiment ça, non ? »

Pas sur. Enfin bon, je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

« Et vous avez quoi d'autre ? »

Elle pose un œil torve sur les merdes de sa boutique.

« Je crois qu'il pourrait aimer un objet magique. »

Elle va vers le fond de la boutique, et on la suit sagement. Elle se poste devant une étagère pleine d'objets à l'aspect louche. Je jette un coup d'œil à Mathilde pour attirer son attention, mais elle regarde d'un air béat l'étagère.

Zut ! Il faut que je nous sorte de là !

Elle ne peut pas acheter un cadeau digne de l'allée des embrumes à son cavalier !

« Regardez ça ! »

La vendeuse prend un objet triangulaire, orné d'un globe.

« C'est un feriass.

- Un quoi ?

- Un feriass. Il permet à son possesseur de résoudre les situations compliquées. »

Ok. Ça sent la magie noire à plein nez.

Faut vraiment qu'on s'en aille. Je lance une série de regards insistants vers Mathilde, mais elle ne quitte plus l'objet des yeux, un sourire d'idiote sur le visage.

Ou de pigeon. Et la vendeuse l'a vu.

Je la fusille du regard.

« Bon, c'est très intéressant, mais on est un peu pressées et…

- Regardez la finesse des gravures sur… »

Mathilde attrape l'objet, mais je la tire par le bras.

« Mathilde, viens ! On va…

- C'est génial, non ? »

Je lui lance un regard septique. Elle ne pige pas que cet objet est naze ? Et qu'en plus, la vendeuse serait prête à tout pour le vendre ?

Je lui prends l'objet des mains.

« Trouve autre chose !

- Non. C'est ça que je veux pour lui ! »

Elle pose sur moi son regard. Celui que je déteste. Qu'elle réserve pour les grandes occasions. Et les cas d'urgence. Qui se veut suppliant.

Et qui m'a déjà convaincu de faire du sport, ou bien, plus récemment, de jouer avec des bêtes sauvages au clair de lune.

« Ok ! Je dis. Mais je m'occupe de tout, va m'attendre dehors ! »

Elle me sourit, ravie, et file dehors. Je garde l'objet en main.

Je me tourne vers la vendeuse, qui affiche un petit air supérieur.

« On le prend. »

J'ai parlé d'un ton glacial, mais elle ne relève pas, et se dirige vers la caisse. Je la suis, et pose le machin-flass sur le comptoir.

Elle m'annonce un prix exorbitant, et je la regarde dans les yeux.

« Dix gallions. Pas plus. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Le prix n'est pas négociable, mademoiselle. »

Je fronce les sourcils aussi, et m'approche du comptoir en bois.

« Ecoutez moi bien ! Vous avez réussis à refiler votre objet de magie noire à mon amie, mais je ne suis pas dupe. De plus, vous l'introduisez dans une école. Je suis sûre que le directeur serait ravi de le savoir ! »

Elle blêmit.

« Mon objet n'est pas maléfique.

- Je ne sais pas, je dis négligemment, je devrais lui demander pour vérifier. »

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller raconter ma vie à Dumbledore. Mais ça, elle n'en sait rien.

« Ok pour dix gallions. »

Je la paie avec un sourire d'hypocrite, puis rejoint Mathilde, qui attrape le sac en sautant sur place.

« Merci ! Tu es géniale ! »

Je grommelle qu'elle me doit dix gallions, et cherche les autres du regard. Ils doivent être aux trois balais, je ne les vois nulle part. j'irais bien boire une bièraubeurre chaude aussi, mais il nous manque encore quelque chose.

« Les robes ! S'exclame Mathilde en me prenant le bras. »

Au secours.

Pitié.

Un gros chien noir nous rejoint en aboyant gaiement, et Mathilde le caresse en riant.

« Coucou toi ! Ca faisait un bail ! »

Je le caresse aussi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais je me demande ce que Black fait là. Surtout en chien.

« Salut Patmol, je dis au chien qui me lèche les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il plante son regard bleu dans mes yeux, l'air de dire « je me ballade ». Je soupire, et lui ébouriffe un peu plus ses poils noirs.

« Bon, je suppose que tu veux te balader avec nous ? »

Il aboie en signe d'assentiment.

« C'est dingue hein ! Me dit Mathilde avec un sourire, sans quitter Black des yeux. On dirait vraiment qu'il comprend !

- Oui, je dis, ça me scie ! »

On continue vers la boutique, Black gambadant gaiement autour de nous. Mathilde ouvre la porte, et on entre au chaud, suivies par le chien. Je me tourne vers lui, et me penche sur son museau.

« Tu nous attend dehors, toi ! Hors de question que tu nous observe pendant qu'on essaye des habits ! »

Il s'assoie, et rabat ses oreilles en gémissant.

« Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! S'exclame Mathilde. »

Je les fusille tous les deux du regard.

C'est vrai qu'en chien, il est adorable. Si ça pouvait être le cas en humain, ce serait génial !

« Non, c'est non ! »

Il se couche par terre, et couine plus fort. Le vendeur nous observe de plus en plus bizarrement.

« Bon, ok ! Je concède au chien en le menaçant d'un doigt. Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu ne tiens pas à carreau, c'est dehors ! »

Il se lève, et me lèche le visage en battant la queue.

Dire qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne le ferait plus !

« Eileen, s'impatiente ma meilleure amie, arrête de lui parler comme ça, ce n'est qu'un animal ! Viens plutôt essayer une robe ! »

Elle m'attrape le bras, et me tire vers des portants. Patmol nous suit, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Dès qu'il reprend sa forme humaine, je le tue !


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu avec le bal! Ou du moins, avec sa première partie**

**Bonne lecture! Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!**

**20. Préparation**

Trina se plante devant Clara et moi, bras écartés.

« Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

D'une abrutie. Incontestablement.

Allez Eileen. Cherche en toi le courage, et les mots qu'il faut pour lui dire gentiment.

A côté de moi, Clara à la bouche ouverte. La pauvre. Elle doit être trop choquée.

« T'as jamais eu l'air aussi con ! Dit Mathilde en revenant de la salle de bains. »

Clara se retient de pouffer, et j'éclate de rire, m'enfonçant dans le matelas du lit de Clara un peu plus. Le visage de Trina se décompose, et elle porte une main à la chose qui lui tient lieu de chapeau.

« Vous n'aimez pas ?

- Euh, je commence, c'est que… »

Clara hoche la tête pour approuver mon manque d'éloquence.

« A ce point là ? Insiste Trina. »

Elle a des yeux larmoyants, et j'espère pour elle que le mascara dont elle vient de se mettre dix couches est water proof.

« Mais d'où tu sors cette chose ? Je demande pour changer de sujet. »

Appréciez mon civisme, quand même. Je change de sujet du tout au tout là !

« Je l'ai commandé. C'est la dernière mode ! »

Je hoche la tête, comme si c'était évident.

« Chez les phacochères ? »

Elle me jette un oreiller qui traînait par là à la figure.

« C'est malin ! Bon, je suppose que je ne devrais pas le mettre ? »

Bien sur que si. Un peu d'animation, c'est toujours bon à prendre dans ce genre de bal. Mais si elle veut survivre à la soirée sans finir en photo dans les albums souvenirs de la majorité des élèves de l'école, elle a plutôt intérêt à enlever l'alien qui lui dévore la tête.

Elle l'enlève en boudant, et le pose soigneusement sur son lit. Elle ferait un tabac avec ça dans les Halloween moldus. Clara fixe le chapeau avec dégoût, se demandant apparemment si elle peut le toucher sans danger.

J'essuie mes larmes de rire, et Mathilde me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ton mascara va couler. »

Je hausse un sourcil en me redressant.

« Je ne suis pas maquillée. »

C'est un détail, mais je pense qu'il est important qu'elle le sache. Au cas où elle aurait l'intention d'aller voir un ophtalmologue.

« Non, approuve-t-elle, et tu n'as pas ta robe non plus ! »

Je soupire. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle voulait en venir là.

« Le bal est dans deux heures.

- Justement, il ne te reste que deux heures pour te préparer. »

Je prends une fausse mine horrifiée.

« Non ! Tu crois que je vais avoir assez de temps pour enfiler ma robe ? »

Même en le faisant exprès, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais prendre autant de temps pour mettre ma robe, me maquiller et…

Bon, ok, il me faudra un peu de temps pour mes cheveux. Mais je m'en fiche qu'ils restent indisciplinés. Ça fait leur charme. Et mon ami Poudlardien s'en fiche.

Non ?

Je me lève, et attrape Mathilde par le bras.

« Si je te demande un truc, tu peux m'aider ? »

Elle a un sourire ravi.

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Aïe ! Je crie encore une fois. Fais attention ! »

J'entends Mathilde soupirer sur mon épaule.

« Arrête de faire la gamine, et tiens ta tête droite ! »

Je grimace de douleur tandis qu'elle tire un peu plus sur mes cheveux pour les enduire de son produit bizarre. Quand je lui ai demandé de me coiffer, elle a sauté tellement haut qu'elle a dû en laisser un trou dans le plafond. Et elle s'est jetée sur sa valise et celle de Trina, pour en sortir une demi douzaine de flacons de produits que je ne connaissais même pas.

« Je t'ai demandé de me coiffer, pas de me lifter !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! »

Elle relâche un peu mes mèches douloureuses, mais pour me percer un tympan.

« Trina ! T'en es où ? »

Bien sûr, j'ai demandé à Mathilde sur le ton de la confidence de m'aider.

Elle a donc tout de suite demandé de l'aide à Trina, pendant que Clara se prépare lentement en venant se moquer de moi de temps en temps.

Rappelez moi pourquoi elles sont encore mes amies ?

Trina revient de la salle de bains, une serviette toujours autour des cheveux, et une nouvelle armée de pinceaux et de tubes dans les mains. Elle se penche sur moi, et je fonce les sourcils.

« Dégage avec tes trucs ! »

Elle soupire, et lève les yeux vers Mathilde.

« Je veux juste te…

- Barbouiller, oui, j'avais compris. Mais je peux me maquiller toute seule, merci bien.

- Même pas un peu de…

- Non ! »

Elle boude, et se relève, en emportant ses tubes malsains.

Non mais. Du coup, elle attrape Clara au bond, alors que celle-ci sort de la salle de bain, vêtue de sa jolie robe bleue assortie à ses yeux.

« Et voilà ! »

Je me retiens de demander à Mathilde si elle a effectivement réussi à m'arracher jusqu'au dernier cheveu, et me lève de ma chaise. Je me place devant le miroir de la salle de bain, et pousse un sifflement admiratif.

« Waw ! »

Mathilde se met derrière moi, et me regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

« Oui. Je dois dire que je suis fière de moi. »

Bon. Finalement, elle peut rester mon amie. Mes cheveux, loin de ressembler à leur crinière habituelle, tombent parfaitement souples et lisses dans le creux de mon dos. J'ai la raie sur le côté, et une tresse très fine glisse au milieu de mes cheveux.

« Merci, je dis à Mathilde. T'as réussis à faire quelque chose de ma crinière. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de l'appeler ta crinière ! Tu as des cheveux magnifiques. »

Je fais la moue à mon reflet. On ne doit pas avoir la même notion de magnifique. Non seulement ils sont indomptables, mais en plus certaines des mèches ondulent un peu. Je vous jure !

Ça me fait donc une sorte de crinière rebelle qui heureusement m'arrive à la taille, parce que sinon le tout volerait en lévitation au dessus de mon crâne.

« Bon, je vais mettre ma robe ! »

Elle me suit d'un regard curieux, et je souris en allant chercher l'étoffe emballée dans mon armoire. Je la sors, et ferme les rideaux de mon baldaquin pour l'enfiler.

Je sais que Mathilde est impatiente de la voir, vu que j'ai refusé de sortir de la cabine hier. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Je n'allais certainement pas me montrer à moitié nue alors que Black attendait tranquillement à côté !

Du coup, j'ai choisi toute seule ma robe. Et j'espère avoir fais le bon choix.

J'enfile la robe, et me bats un instant avec la fermeture éclair. Puis je me redresse et ouvre mes rideaux. Je rejoins mes amies dans la salle de bain, et Mathilde jette un regard appréciateur à ma robe.

J'en conclue qu'elle est pas si mal.

Au moins un truc de rassurant. Parce qu'allez savoir pourquoi, mais je suis de plus en plus stressée par cette soirée. Sans doute à cause du Poudlardien…

N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est parce que je vais devoir apporter illégalement de la nourriture à une dizaine de gosses décérébrés.

Sauf ma sœur bien sur. Elle est très intelligente. Mais elle pense avec son estomac.

Je me maquille soigneusement en poussant du coude les trois autres greluches devant le miroir, puis applique une dernière couche de rouge à lèvres d'un rouge pétant.

Je m'écarte légèrement pour me regarder, et on se retrouve toutes les trois côte à côté à observer notre reflet, aussi stressées les unes que les autres.

Mathilde, à ma droite, porte une main à son chignon orné de petites fleurs du même bleu que sa robe.

Clara, elle, inspire à fond, soulevant le voile léger qui orne le devant de sa robe verte, tripotant la fleur blanche sur le côté de sa coiffure.

Trina, elle, sourit, mais je comprends pourquoi. Sa robe moulante rouge, qui ne s'évase qu'à partir des genoux, lui va à ravir. Elle a laissé ses cheveux noirs détachés, et les a coiffés dans une sorte de crinière qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle que j'arbore d'habitude. La seule touche claire sont ses yeux bleus.

Je soupire, et fixe mon reflet. Ma poitrine est moulé par le tissu marron glacé brillant, et est soutenue par un ruban noir noué dans mon dos. La robe moule mes hanches légèrement, puis tombe autour de mes talons.

« Bon, je dis. On est prête. »

Elles acquiescent, mais aucune de nous ne bouge.

« On va devoir y aller. »

Elles acquiescent de nouveau, et Trina est la première à bouger.

Elle fait quelques pas, et écarte les bras comme une star.

« Allez les filles ! S'exclame-t-elle. Ce soir, on s'éclate ! »

Je me mets à rire, et on la suit vers la sortie de notre chambre.

Une dernière prière, Eileen ?

Oui. Ne pas me casser la gueule avec ces talons gigantesques. Et bien sûr, survivre à la soirée sans m'humilier.

Autant dire mission impossible.

J'aurais dû rester dans mon lit. Quoique au prix de la robe, autant la montrer !

On descend dans la salle commune, où d'autres filles en robes de bal finissent de se préparer, ou bien attendent l'heure de la soirée. C'est-à-dire dans dix minutes.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, et vois Shelly-la-babouine qui se met une vingtième couche de rouge à lèvres, à en juger par l'épaisseur qu'elle arbore déjà. On dirait un mérou.

Et sa robe, un bustier surmontant une montagne de tulle rose, est absolument… bon, elle est jolie.

Mais j'aime pas le rose d'abord.

« Eric n'est pas là ? Me demande Mathilde. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, on s'est mis d'accord pour se rejoindre dans le hall. Il voulait pas être le seul gars dans la salle commune, au milieu d'une dizaine de filles hystériques. »

Et je le comprends parfaitement. Mathilde aussi, puisqu'elle hoche la tête en fixant trois filles qui hurlent en se disputant un tube de rouge à lèvres.

« Bon, intervient Trina, c'est l'heure ! On y va ? »

On hoche la tête. Quelques filles sortent déjà dans le couloir, suivies du regard par quelques élèves qui ne sont pas encore en quatrième année, et sont donc soit en pyjama, soit en jean et tee-shirt.

Je crois que c'est pour nous narguer.

Je sors dans le couloir à la suite des autres, et frissonne dans la fraîcheur du lieu. J'espère au moins qu'ils ont chauffé la grande salle. Sinon, ma tenue comprendra un manteau d'esquimau digne d'une expédition dans le grand nord !

On parcourt les couloirs en masse, puis on descend dans le hall. Des dizaines de garçons s'y tiennent, et attendent leur cavalière.

Je sens mon estomac se nouer, et je me fige dans les escaliers.

Mon dieu !

Et si je faisais demi tour ? Il est encore temps, non ?

Mathilde m'attrape le bras.

« Pas question de t'enfuir, Cendrillon, me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Zut. La traîtresse !

Et puis franchement, si elle savait à quel point je vais jouer les Cendrillon cette nuit !

Trina rejoint John, très élégant, qui sourit en la voyant. Et Clara rejoint elle Lupin, qui écarquille les yeux comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

Bizarrement, cette image ne me rend pas triste. Je les trouve très beaux. Et ils vont bien ensemble.

Et moi, je ne vais avec personne.

Et je vais vieillir seule, entourée d'une bande de hiboux qui me dévoreront le visage quand je crèverais de solitude.

« Eileen, gronde Mathilde qui a commencé à descendre, bouge toi ! »

Ouais, ouais !

J'inspire à fond, et…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur, et Mathilde suit mon regard. Je la voie ouvrir la bouche d'horreur.

Se dirigeant vers la grande salle, une bonne dizaine de faux père noël traverse le hall. Ils ont les costumes les plus moches de l'histoire des pères noël de supermarché.

Et j'espère pour leur avenir qu'ils ne comptent ni m'approcher, ni chanter des horreurs de Noël !

Ils disparaissent, et je descends à la suite de Mathilde. Elle rejoint Marc avec un grand sourire, puis me fait un clin d'œil et part vers la grande salle.

Je m'efforce de sourire comme si j'avais confiance en moi, et descend les dernières marches.

Eric se tient près de l'escalier, et lève les yeux vers moi. Il me sourit d'un air ravi, et me rejoint en bas quand j'arrive.

« Waw ! dit-il sans cesser de sourire. Tu es superbe ! »

Je me sens rougir, et il me tend galamment son bras. Je l'attrape, et on se dirige vers la grande salle.

Quand on entre, je vois que la salle est peine à craquer. Des groupes d'élèves discutent un peu partout. Des chaises ont été installées sur les côtés, et un buffet s'étend au fond, à la place que prend d'habitude la table des professeurs.

Plus loin, Mathilde, Trina et Clara discutent, accompagnées de leurs cavaliers. Près de Lupin se tiennent els maraudeurs et leurs cavalières.

Et Pettigrow tout seul, bien sûr.

Je croise le regard de Black, auquel est accrochée Shelly-la-débile, et il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je préfère ne pas le savoir.

On les rejoint, et Mathilde nous met d'office une coupe dans les mains.

« Joyeux Noël ! »

On se tourne vers le faux père noël à l'air pervers qui vient de nous accoster.

« Joyeux Noël ! Répondent les autres. »

Le type se rapproche encore, et s'adresse aux seins de notre petit groupe.

« Alors, vous passez une bonne soirée ?

- On vient juste d'arriver, je dis en puisant dans mes réserves de patience. »

Il se tourne vers mes seins.

« Et qu'avez-vous demandé au père noël ?

- La tranquillité ! Je dis d'un ton sec. »

Il hésite un instant.

« Euh, oui… c'est bien. Et vous êtes en quelle année ? »

Oh là là, mais il va pas me lâcher, celui-là !

« En sixième année. Et mon visage est un peu plus haut. »

Gêné, il lève le visage jusqu'à mes yeux. Je le fusille du regard.

Eric entoure mes épaules de son bras, et le type part sans demander son reste.

« Eh bah ! Je dis en buvant une gorgée de ma coupe, j'espère qu'ils sont pas tous comme ça ! »

Parce que sinon, je vais être obligé d'aller chercher ma baguette (bah oui, où voulez-vous que je la mette, avec cette robe ?).

« Joyeux Noël ! »

On fusille tous du regard le second père noël qui vient d'arriver.

« Tire toi ! Je lui dis.

- Euh…

- Allez vite, t'as perdu ta hotte ! »

Choqué, il s'en va vers un autre groupe, et attrape au passage une coupe de champagne qu'il vide d'une traite.

Mathilde lève les yeux au ciel.

« Eileen, essaye d'être gentille, juste ce soir ! »

Je la fusille du regard.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces pervers no…

- Pourtant, c'est pas ce qu'il y a à mater ! »

Mon royaume pour ma baguette !

« Tu t'es vu, la guenon ? »

Shelly tire le bras de Black.

« Non mais t'as vu comment elle me parle !

- Et tu sais pas te défendre ? Je lui dis avant que Black ait pu en placer une.

- Qui a faim ? »

Les autres acquiescent à la proposition de Clara, et on se dirige vers le buffet.

Cette soirée commence très mal, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va pas s'arranger.

Je reste un peu en arrière avec Eric, Mathilde et Marc, et on se dirige vers l'autre côté du buffet.

Eric me tend une assiette, et s'en prend une également.

« Allez, souris ! Me dit-il gaiement. Suffira d'éviter les pervers, et cette garce en robe rose. »

Je lui souris en me servant des pommes de terre.

« Non, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je vais essayer d'être gentille. C'est Noël après tout. »

Il hoche la tête, et prend une poignée de chips.

« Même si ce n'était pas Noël, je crois que je ne verrais plus jamais le père noël de la même façon ! »

Je regarde deux pères noël en train de boire dans un coin, les joues rouges.

« Non, effectivement. Heureusement, le bal est interdit aux jeunes élèves. »

Les pauvres. Ils pourraient être traumatisés à vie !

Et ens… oh non !

Siana !

Zut. Il faut que je lui apporte de la nourriture.

Et comment faire ça discrètement ?

On se dirige vers des chaises avec nos assiettes, et j'ai une idée en m'asseyant.

Mathilde regarde mon sourire.

« A quoi tu pense ?

- A un commerce de transport de nourriture. »

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et j'avale une bouchée de salade de riz en réponse.

« Tu veux faire affaire avec moi ? »

**Alors, vous voulez la suite? lol**

**A bientôt!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà la suite du bal de noël. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, c'est la première fois depuis le premier chapitre. Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'y ai travaillé dur lol.**

**Bonne lecture**

**21. Commerce et rendez-vous**

« Je ne sais pas où vous avez péché cette idée, mais c'est complètement dingue ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et jette un gâteau de plus dans la hotte que le faux père noël tient devant lui.

« Ouais bah c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Et quand j'ai été le voir pour lui exposer mon plan, il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il serait ravis de pratiquer un commerce illégal, plutôt que de faire semblant d'amuser une bande d'ados attardés en robes du soir.

Je me suis pas vexée pour les ados attardés, et il a oublié que je l'avais envoyé paître sans cérémonie quand il était venu nous voir, juste après son collègue pervers.

« Dites cheese ! »

Un flash nous aveugle, et je fusille Mathilde du regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je garde des souvenirs. »

Oui. Très bien.

Je suis en train de voler de la nourriture illégalement, avec un faux père noël, je lui demande de l'aide. Discrètement.

Et elle, elle me prend en photo ?

Mais elle débloque totalement !

« Mathilde, je demande calmement, tu te drogues ? »

Elle me sourit de plus belle.

Ah, il semble que j'ai touché juste. Dire que je ne soupçonnais rien !

« Enfin, c'est marrant, non ? Je veux garder un souvenir de ça pour toi ! »

Oui, tu as raison.

Je serais ravie de me souvenir toute ma vie de mon commerce illicite de bouffe avec un faux père noël. Vraiment.

Bon. Quand elle est partie en plein milieu du repas pour aller chercher l'appareil photo que ses parents lui offraient DEMAIN, je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai même accepté de poser avec elle, Clara et Trina, puis avec nos cavaliers.

Ça, ok.

Mais là, elle commence à mériter sa place à sainte Mangouste, section fous furieux.

Mais je veux bien la laisser en liberté si elle m'aide. Et puis bon, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a laissé aussi en liberté quand elle m'a vu parler à la table.

Finalement, on doit être deux folles, et on est amies à cause de ça.

« Et si tu nous aidais plutôt ? Je demande à la folle.

- Je t'aide, me révèle-t-elle. Je supervise ! »

Heureusement qu'elle le précise, parce que c'est pas évident comme ça. Mais bon, je la laisse superviser, et je mets des pâtisseries en plus dans la hotte.

« Bon, il y en a assez ! »

Le père noël remet sa hotte.

« Sortez de la grande salle, je lui dis tout bas. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Il hoche la tête, et me mime le salut militaire, avant de filer vers le hall.

Bon, à mo…

« Alors, tu ne quittes plus le buffet ? »

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Il faut toujours que Si… Black soit au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« J'ai très faim ! Je réponds négligemment. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à la table désertée de toute nourriture.

« Oui, effectivement ! »

Voilà, il me prend pour une ogresse.

Et puis je m'en fiche, non ?

« Et toi, Sirius, tu es aussi venu manger les restes ? »

Il hausse un sourcil, et je me demande ce que j'ai dis de stupide.

« Tu m'appelle par mon prénom ? »

Et merde.

C'est même pas stupide, c'est affligeant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

Ça doit être son costume noir. Ou plutôt le stress de mes activités illicites.

« Euh… »

Quelle éloquence, Eileen !

Non, là, tu te surpasses !

« Oui, apparemment. Tu préférais Black ? »

Dans le top dix des questions stupides, je crois que « tu préfères être appelé par ton nom de famille ? » arrive en troisième place. Juste après « t'es mort ? » et « c'est qui l'abruti dans le miroir ? ».

« Non non. On s'était mis d'accord pour nos prénoms, tu te souviens ? »

Oui. Et lui n'a aucun mal à m'appeler Eileen.

Mais bon, déjà je ne l'appelle plus babouin.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vois, j'y arrive ! »

Après près de trois mois, mais j'y arrive.

Et puis zut. Je m'en fiche !

N'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, je dois y aller ! »

Et je file vers le hall.

Quand j'y arrive, le père noël m'attend près de la porte, avec Mathilde.

« Et maintenant ? Demande-t-elle.

- Maintenant, on cherche les animaux à nourrir ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je me prends une boule de papier dans la figure.

« Merci pour les animaux ! Me dit Siana en sortant d'un recoin. »

Elle est suivie par une dizaine d'élèves de différentes années, et j'ouvre la bouche en grand.

« Mais vous êtes super nombreux !

- Oui, je dois dire que ma petite idée a eu du succès. »

Je rêve. Ma sœur a monté un plan complètement dingue. Et le pire, c'est que ça semble marcher.

Le père noël enlève sa hotte, et lui tend.

« Tenez ! C'est votre cadeau de noël ! Blague-t-il. »

Siana lui prend, et ils se jettent tous dessus.

« Bon, je dis, on va vous laisser, avant de se faire prendre ! »

On repart vers la grande salle, mais Siana m'interpelle.

« Eh, Eileen !

- Ouais ? »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

« T'es super sexy ! »

Je rougis, et la laisse engloutir un éclair au chocolat en retournant dans la grande salle.

« Je pensais vraiment pas m'amuser autant ! Commente le père noël.

- Vous savez, dit Mathilde sur le ton de la conversation, on s'y fait à force, quand on la connaît.

- Toi par contre, je rétorque, on s'y fait jamais ! »

Surtout quand elle nous mitraille avec son flash pendant un quart d'heure. Et pendant qu'on distribue de la nourriture. Je suis sûre qu'elle a dû rendre aveugle au moins cinq des élèves affamés. Les pauvres !

Rappel : trouver les photos et les planquer.

Non mais vraiment, c'est dur de voler de la nourriture quand votre meilleure amie trouve rien de mieux à faire que vous prendre en photo pendant l'opération.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté d'Eric et Marc qui discutent à propos d'une cuisse de poulet semble-t-il, et Mathilde et le père noël s'assoient près de moi.

« C'est quoi, votre nom ? Je lui demande.

- Santa Claus ! Plaisante-t-il.

- Et en vrai ?

- Scott. »

Il sourit, et enlève son bonnet, qu'il me tend.

« Tenez ! Ca vous fera un souvenir. »

Je le prends en souriant.

« Merci. Désolée par contre, mais si je vous donne un vêtement, je vais devoir me balader toute nue ! »

Ce qui plairait certainement à ses collègues, soit dit en passant. Mais bon, lui a l'air normal.

Faut dire qu'il doit être un peu plus âgé que les autres. Il doit avoir près de quarante ans. Si je lui demande son âge, il va se vexer ?

Oui. Certainement.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! »

Oh non. Dumbledore va encore faire un discours.

Un million de gallions à celui qui le fait taire !

« J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ! »

En tout cas, elle était très bonne avant que tu l'ouvres.

Bon, je suis méchante là. On m'a pourtant toujours appris d'être gentille avec les personnes âgées. Sauf que lui il est pas à l'hospice, il s'accroche ici !

« Mais pour enfin commencer la soirée sous un autre angle, je vous demande d'accueillir les vampir's brothers ! »

Sa phrase se perd dans un ensemble de hurlements hystériques, venus de plusieurs filles qui apparemment aiment les groupes de vampires. Ou peut être qu'elles ont un goût immodéré pour le sang.

Enfin là, elles ressemblent plus à une bande de gourdes qu'à une bande de vampires.

Quatre types entrent alors, et ils ont autant l'air de vampires que mon ours en peluche.

Ils montent sur une estrade que le vieux fo… Dumbledore fait apparaître, et commencent à gratter leurs guitares.

« Allez, viens danser ! »

Je regarde derrière moi comme s'il existait une possibilité que Mathilde s'adresse au mur.

« Pardon ? Je demande finalement.

- Allez, viens ! »

Elle m'attrape le bras, et m'entraîne de force sur la piste.

Zut, j'ai horreur de ça. J'aurais dû dire que je viens de bouffer un âne, et que je dois attendre trois heures avant de bouger.

Je me laisse porter par la musique, et je danse avec Mathilde. Puis les autres viennent nous rejoindre, et je danse avec Eric.

« Dommage que ce soit pas un slow ! Glisse-t-il à mon oreille. »

Je me sens rougir comme une gourde, et il me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je sens un regard sur moi, et je me tourne vers Shelly-dont-je-me-fous, qui me regarde avec insistante en se frottant contre Sirius.

Ou en dansant avec lui.

Là, j'avoue avoir un doute. Si elle veut devenir euh… professionnelle, elle est sur la bonne voix. Sinon, pour la danse, même les gestes que fait ce père noël bourré là bas, ça ressemble plus à de la danse.

Elle me regarde des pieds à la tête, et hausse un sourcil, avant de se déhancher un peu plus.

Ah, elle veut jouer à ça ?

Je m'approche un peu d'Eric, et me déhanche en rythme, sans quitter son regard. Il se laisse entraîner, et se rapproche de moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, et on suit le même rythme, rapide et enjoué.

Je recroise le regard de Shelly-la-primate et elle semble en colère.

Je lui souris hypocritement, et reprend ma danse sous les regards de pas mal d'élèves. Mais pour une fois, je me fiche complètement du regard des autres.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est la tête que tire cette guenon !

La musique finit bientôt, et l'un des chanteurs s'avance sur le bord de la scène.

« Dans quelques minutes, il sera minuit, alors nous changeons de registre, et… »

Mon cerveau coupe la fin de sa phrase, et j'ouvre la bouche en grand.

Merde merde merde !

Minuit ? Déjà ?

Oh non, c'est pas possible, je suis pas prête.

Bon, du calme, Eileen.

Je ferme la bouche, inspire à fond, et donne le bonnet de père noël à Eric.

« Tiens, tu me le garde ?

- Oui. Où tu vas ? »

Vite, une bonne excuse.

Ce qui bien sur exclu totalement « je vais rejoindre un autre mec en plein milieu du parc en te laissant tomber ».

« Je vais me rafraîchir un peu… dehors ! »

Il hoche la tête, et hausse un sourcil.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud ! »

Bon, arrête de parler Eileen ! Ça vaudra mieux.

Je tourne les talons, et me dirige d'abord vers l'une des tables. Scott s'y tient, et me sourit.

« C'est moi ou ça cache un autre garçon ? »

Ok.

C'est si flagrant ?

« Euh… »

Je rougis, et il éclate de rire, le salaud.

« C'est qui ?

- J'en sais rien, justement ! Je rétorque en boudant. »

Il me tend un verre.

« Bois un coup alors, ça t'aidera ! »

Je le remercie d'un sourire, et bois cul sec le verre d'e…

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Je tousse en m'étouffant, et Scott me tape dans le dos.

« J'aurais peut-être dû préciser que c'était du gin. »

Du quoi ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir avaler du parfum.

Et mes entrailles me brûlent. Je dois être toute rouge.

« Merci, j'arrive à dire d'une voix faible, ça m'aide là… »

Il ne relève pas le sarcasme, et me reprend le verre.

« Bon, allez, file à ton rendez-vous ! »

Je hoche la tête en soufflant comme un bœuf, et sors de la grande salle.

Finalement, l'air frais me fera effectivement du bien.

Je traverse le hall sans voir Siana et les autres parasites, et je sors enfin dehors.

Il y a des statues de glace un peu partout, et le parc est illuminé.

Est-ce qu'on a droit de la bouffer, la glace ?

Parce que bon, jouer les femmes en feu ça peut être marrant, mais là j'ai un rendez-vous. Et ce n'est pas avec un cirque.

Je traverse le parc, et m'approche du lac. Il n'y a personne.

Je commence à avoir froid, et je frissonne en fixant la surface du lac.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de sortir de ma poitrine pour aller vivre sa vie. Je me sens rouge comme une tomate.

Et l'alcool n'y est plus pour rien.

Je crois.

« Eileen ? »

Le chuchotement vient de derrière moi.

Je suis sur le point de me sentir mal.

Ou bien de m'enfuir en courant, je sais pas trop.

Si je me casse en prenant mes jambes à mon coup, vous croyez qu'il se vexera ?

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Ça tombe bien, je ne peux pas.

Ou alors, je m'évanouis.

Mais s'il pouvait arrêter de chuchoter, que je reconnaisse sa voix !

« Tiens, pour que tu me reconnaisse… »

Un cactus entre dans mon champ de vision, tenu par une main ordinaire. Qui dépasse d'une manche de costume ordinaire.

C'est un tout petit cactus en pot, et je me mets à rire.

« Où tu l'as trouvé ? Je demande. »

Super.

Admirez les sujets de conversation que je peux avoir lors d'un rendez-vous !

« Ne te retourne pas ! »

Et comment je vais le voir alors ?

Parce que au cas où il n'aurait pas remarqué, je n'ai pas des yeux derrière la tête.

Et puis bon, se tourner le dos toute la nuit, ça risque d'être un peu bizarre.

Pour pas dire super débile.

« Mais… »

Je me tais en voyant ses mains, de nouveau dans mon champ de vision, tenir un foulard.

« Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Non, je ne panique pas.

Mais bon, avouez qu'un foulard, c'est louche !

Mon Dieu, et si c'était Dolohov ?

Ne soit pas conne, Eileen, Dolohov ne sait pas écrire. Et n'est certainement pas romantique.

Quoique le Poudlardien non plus, à bien y réfléchir.

« Fais moi confiance. »

Il a chuchoté dans mon cou, et je me sens rougir de plus belle.

Je deviens super gourde, alors qu'il se dépêche avant que mon vocabulaire se limite à « euh », « hein ? » et « oh ».

Il pose le foulard délicatement sur mes yeux, et je le sens faire un nœud derrière ma tête.

Est-ce que je dois lui dire que ça servait à rien de le faire délicatement, vu que son foulard vient certainement d'étaler mon maquillage ?

« Voilà. Retourne toi. »

Je tourne sur moi-même, et il prend mes mains pour me guider dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te vois ? »

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes.

« Parce que je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras quand tu me connaîtra. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je te connais ?

- Pas vraiment. »

C'est pas une réponse ça.

« Je préfère attendre d'être sûr que tu m'aime. »

Je me sens rougir.

J'espère que le foulard dissimule mes joues aussi.

« Tu es belle quand tu rougis. »

Je souris.

« Merci.

- Tu sors avec Eric ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me demande ça. Non, je ne sors pas avec lui.

- Très bien. »

Je sens une note de fierté dans sa voix.

« Jaloux ?

- Oui. Tu as dansé avec lui, et pas avec moi. »

La musique nous parvient de l'intérieur.

« Tu veux danser ? Je propose en haussant les épaules. »

Il rit à son tour, mais sans cesser de chuchoter.

Je dois le connaître, sinon il ne me cacherait pas sa voix.

« Normalement, ce n'est pas le garçon qui doit inviter la fille ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être, je sais pas. Mais bon, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! »

Il semble d'accord, et je devine qu'il acquiesce.

« Très bien, alors dansons. »

Je le sens plus proche de moi.

La chanson est un slow.

Il guide mes mains vers ses épaules, qui entre parenthèses sont assez hautes, puis pose ses mains sur ma taille.

Il nous guide, et on commence à danser lentement, sur la musique.

Peu à peu, je me détends.

Je n'ai plus froid. Peut-être parce que je suis dans ses bras.

On danse enlacés, et je me sens apaisée. Comme Lupin était capable de m'apaiser avant.

Avant. Il me semble que c'était il y a des siècles.

Je resterais bien là à danser, toute la nuit.

« Je t'aime, glisse-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'on danse toujours. »

Je souris contre son épaule.

Sa phrase m'irradie.

Vous savez, comme ces bêtises qu'on raconte dans les cours de yoga, sur les soleils intérieurs, et les rayons de bonheur.

Et bien là, mon soleil intérieur frise la canicule.

Et mes organes doivent être bronzés pour dix ans au moins.

« J'aimerais te voir.

- Bientôt, dit-il. »

J'entends son sourire dans sa voix.

« Tu es tellement belle ! »

Il joue avec des mèches de mes cheveux, et je me sens m'empourprer de nouveau.

« Même quand tu voles de la nourriture avec de faux père noëls ! »

Il rit doucement, et je souris à mon tour.

« C'est top secret !

- Alors je ne dirais rien. »

Je souris de plus belle.

« Merci.

- De rien… »

On s'arrête de danser, lentement.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

Mon cœur essaie avec succès de fracturer mes côtes.

Mon Dieu. Je n'ai jamais été embrassée.

Son souffle chatouille mon nez. Puis mes lèvres.

Il semble s'arrêter près de ma bouche. Comme s'il hésitait.

Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds, lentement.

« Embrasse moi, je murmure près de sa bouche. »

**Bien sûr, je tiens à m'excuser pour votre crise cardiaque**

**Bientôt la suite lol**

**Bisous**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bon, encore désolée pour la fin de chapitre précédente! lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**22. Dérapages**

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir osé dire ça.

Mais là, je veux plus que tout qu'il m'embrasse.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, souffle-t-il en retour. »

Et enfin ses douces lèvres chaudes se posent sur les miennes.

Il effleure les miennes doucement, sans me brusquer.

Puis il s'écarte légèrement, et les repose encore, cette fois de façon plus insistante.

Tout disparaît autour de nous, et je glisse mes mains derrière sa nuque en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Ses bras m'enserrent la taille et le dos, et il me sert contre lui en glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres.

Nos langues se trouvent, s'embrasent, et dansent parfaitement.

Je gémis de plaisir, et me sens quitter la terre ferme.

Et c'est le cas.

Il me porte maintenant contre lui, et je m'accroche désespérément à son cou, et sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ils sont doux. Je donnerais tout pour en connaître la couleur.

On se sépare enfin, à bout de souffle, mais il me garde dans ses bras, contre lui.

Il pose son front contre le mien, et on reprend notre souffle ensemble, tandis qu'il me repose doucement sur le sol.

Il rit doucement.

« Désolé. »

Je souris.

« Moi je ne suis pas désolée.

- Alors je peux recommencer ? »

Je ris à mon tour.

« Oui. »

Il me reprend contre lui, et ses lèvres viennent encore une fois à la rencontre des miennes. Cette fois, sans hésiter, je le laisse venir à la rencontre de ma langue.

Notre baiser s'éternise, ses mains glissent sur ma taille.

On se sépare encore, presque à regret, et je glisse mes mains lentement sur son visage.

Il fait mine de se reculer, mais je le retiens.

« Non, attend, s'il te plait ! Laisse moi te voir comme ça… »

Je sens son visage acquiescer, et je poursuis mon exploration.

Il a un nez droit, et pas trop long.

Sa bouche est bien faite aussi.

J'aimerais voir la couleur de ses yeux. Mais bon, il ne veut pas.

C'est frustrant, à la fin !

Je reçois mon premier baiser, je danse au clair de lune, et je ne peux même pas voir la tronche du gars qui est avec moi ?

« Je voudrais te voir ! Je dis d'une voix boudeuse.

- Pas tout de suite.

- On se reverra ? »

Je sais que ma question a des allures d'adieu, mais bon, je ne sais pas qui il est, alors qui sait quand je pourrais le revoir ?

« Oui. Et oh ! Tiens ! »

Il s'écarte, et je l'entends attraper quelque chose. Puis il revient vers moi, et me donne quelque chose dans la main. On dirait une poignée en fer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Cookie. »

Poussant un cri de joie, je tâte des doigts la cage de fer, essayant de toucher le hibou à l'intérieur.

« Merci de me l'avoir rendu !

- De rien. C'est un très bon compagnon, finalement. »

Je pose la cage sur le sol, et me rapproche un peu au hasard de l'endroit où doit se trouver le Poudlardien. Il me reprend les mains, et me sert contre lui sans les lâcher.

Il m'embrasse le front.

« Je vais devoir retourner à la soirée, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ta cavalière t'attend ?

- Certainement. Je m'en fiche. Mais mes amis vont me chercher.

- Oui, moi aussi. Ils ne sont pas au courrant.

- Alors bonne nuit.

- Oui, bonne nuit. »

Sans lâcher mes mains, il se penche, et m'embrasse.

Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds, et répond à son baiser.

Puis il se redresse, et je lui souris.

« Envoie moi un hibou au moins.

- Oui. Et ne laisse pas ces pères noëls t'approcher ! »

J'éclate de rire.

« D'accord. »

Il frôle mes lèvres, puis lâche mes mains, et je reste seule, dans la nuit.

Je me dépêche de dénouer le foulard, mais quand il tombe enfin sur le sol, je ne vois personne dans le parc.

Où qu'il soit, il a été assez rapide ou discret pour m'échapper.

Je soupire.

Tant pis.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, je ramasse le foulard, que je noue autour de ma cheville, sous ma robe. Puis je ramasse la cage, et l'ouvre.

Cookie vient me mordiller aussitôt les doigts.

« Si seulement tu pouvais parler ! Je dis au hibou, tu pourrais me dire qui c'est ! »

Quoique cette idée est pas si naze !

Je suis une sorcière, après tout ! Il doit bien exister un sort ou une formule pour faire parler les hiboux !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

Je suis là, seule au milieu du parc, en pleine nuit, en train de me demander comment parler à un hibou !

Je deviens folle.

Je tends le bras, et Cookie, après un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'envole vers la volière. Seul endroit qu'il puisse retrouver depuis le parc.

Mais ça, le Poudlardien ne le sait pas.

Abandonnant la cage près du lac, je hausse les épaules, et retourne vers le château.

Je suis à peine arrivée dans le hall que Mathilde surgit de la grande salle.

« Ah, te voilà ! Où t'étais ? »

Je roulais des pelles à un bel inconnu au bord du lac !

Remarquez, je pourrais lui dire, vu qu'elle ne me croirait certainement pas.

« J'ai été faire quelques longueurs avec le calmar. Pourquoi ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« T'as tout loupé ! »

C'est-à-dire ?

Parce que bon, si j'ai loupé une chanson et demi, et un père noël qui fait un coma éthylique, mon spectacle était bien mieux.

Même si je n'ai rien vu, bien sûr.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote ? Me demande Mathilde en me fixant de travers. »

Je hausse les épaules en essayant de chasser mon air béat de mon visage.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je souriais comme une débile.

« Oui, bon, viens vite ! »

Elle m'attrape d'office par le bras, et je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi, mais on entre alors dans la grande salle, et le spectacle parle de lui-même.

Je m'arrête immédiatement, et ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Mathilde acquiesce.

« Comme tu dis, oui ! On a essayé de l'en empêcher, mais… »

Mais elle ne s'est pas laissée faire.

En général, je suis la seule à pouvoir m'occuper correctement de mes amies.

Et là, bien sûr, alors qu'elles avaient besoin de moi, j'étais trop occupée à roucouler au bord du lac.

Je regarde donc bouche bée Trina, sur scène avec les chanteurs ravis, en train de pousser la chansonnette en se déhanchant.

Je ne savais même pas qu'elle connaissait cette chanson.

Et je dois dire qu'elle danse plutôt bien, mais bon…

Il faut la tirer de là avant qu'elle se ridiculise. Sinon, elle se paiera la honte de sa vie, et bien sur, perdra pied dans l'échelle sociale de l'école.

Elle se retrouvera tout en bas.

Genre en dessous de… euh, Rogue. Ou Pettigrow.

« Bon, je dis à Mathilde, prend Clara avec toi, et essaie de faire diversion, ok ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe d'elle ! »

Elle file vers Clara, près de Lupin et de nos cavaliers, qui semble dépassée, et lui explique en gros la situation.

Qui peut se traduire par : Eileen est là.

Bon, la scène. Je m'approche de la scène, et pince le bras de John qui fixe Trina avec un sourire béat.

Heureusement pour elle, son copain l'aimera même après son passage humiliant sur scène.

« Tu pourrais l'arrêter dans ces cas là ! »

Il me regarde avec son sourire.

« Elle est géniale, non ? »

Rassure toi mon grand, tu la trouveras moins géniale quand elle commencera à enlever ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu ? Je demande.

- Elle a confondu la bouteille d'eau avec celle de gin qui traînait. »

Ok.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fumé avant ?

J'escalade la scène, ce qui est pas facile avec ma robe, et m'approche de Trina.

« Allez, je dis tout bas, viens, on va danser en bas ! »

Elle me fixe comme si elle m'avait jamais vu, et me tend sa main comme si elle tenait un micro.

« Allez Eileen, tu chante avec moi ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Non. Allez, viens ! »

Je l'attrape par le bras, et elle tire sur ma robe comme si c'était elle la responsable.

Je retiens mon décolleté d'une main, et continue à tirer Trina de l'autre main. On s'approche enfin du bord de la scène, et je suis obligée de danser avec Trina pour qu'elle arrête de tirer sur le peu de tissu qui cache mon corps.

On se déplace donc lentement, de travers, en dansant à moitié, quand un éclat de rire attire l'attention des élèves vers l'opposé de la salle.

Je regarde à peine Mathilde et Clara qui viennent de faire semblant de renverser une table (enfin, semblant, c'est un bien grand mot), et descend de force Trina de l'estrade pendant que tout le monde regarde la table par terre.

Eh bah heureusement que les professeurs sont censés surveiller la soirée, parce que sinon ce serait vraiment difficile !

« Tiens ! Je dis à John en lui mettant Trina entre les bras, tu t'occupe d'elle, et tu lui fais prendre l'air pour qu'elle désaoûle. Moi, je m'occupe des autres. »

Il acquiesce, et entraîne une Trina hilare vers la porte.

Maintenant, Clara et Mathilde, qui sont rouges de confusion à côté de la table.

Je m'approche, et les entraîne plus loin.

« Y a rien à voir ! Je dis assez fort pour que les élèves s'intéressent de nouveau à la musique. »

J'entraîne mes amies vers un coin tranquille, et me laisse tomber sur une chaise.

Mathilde soupire de soulagement en prenant place à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Tu te mettrais aussi toute nue sur scène ! »

Elle éclate de rire, et prend une fausse mine sérieuse.

« T'es pas sympa ! Elle le fait pas à chaque fois qu'elle est bourrée ! »

Non, mais disons qu'elle l'a déjà fait deux fois au moins. Dont une fois lors d'une sortie entre filles dans un bar sorcier, pendant les dernières vacances.

Elle a gardé ses vêtements seulement parce que les parents de Mathilde chez qui on était nous on retrouvé.

Difficile de se mettre toute nue quand on vous engueule en vous ramenant de force à la maison.

« T'as raison, je rétorque, cette fois c'est moi qu'elle voulait déshabiller. »

Mais je me passerais bien d'une sortie nue, surtout devant les élèves de l'école, merci.

« Alors, Meath, tu es obligée de surveiller tes copines les tarées ? »

Je me fige, et me lève d'un bond de ma chaise pour faire face à Shelly-je-n-ai-pas-d-amis.

« Pardon ? Je dis en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings. »

Bon.

Du calme Eileen. Elle ne vient pas d'insulter tes amis.

Et elle ne veut pas être noyée dans le lac.

Elle ricane.

« Je parlais de tes amies. »

Elle se penche vers moi comme si elle voulait que je garde un secret.

« Elle sont attardées, non ? »

PAM.

Les élèves autour de nous s'arrêtent de danser, et nous fixent attentivement, tandis que Shelly-qui-l-a-mérité se tient la joue en me dévisageant, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ma main est partie tout seule.

Et elle est prête à réattaquer si cette petite garce continue de m'insulter et d'insulter mes amies.

Depuis le temps qu'elle me cherche.

« Non mais ça va pas bien ? Me dit-elle en se redressant et en fronçant ses petits sourcils parfaitement taillés.

- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton ! Je dis d'un ton sec. »

Je sens Mathilde qui me tient le bras.

« Eileen, me supplie-t-elle, laisse tomber ! Tu t'es déjà battue avec Dolohov, ne te bat pas en plus avec elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vaut toutes les peines, si elle termine avec la tête dans les toilettes.

« Tu sais pas à qui tu t'attaques ! Me crache-t-elle.

- Bah viens me le montrer ! »

Folle de rage, elle se jette alors sur moi, et m'attrape les cheveux, m'arrachant un hurlement.

Je lui flanque une autre gifle, et elle me la rend aussitôt.

Je saisis ses cheveux, et tire dessus en arrachant son chignon.

Elle hurle à son tour, et essaie d'atteindre mon visage, mais je lui flanque un coup de pied dans la cheville, et elle tombe par terre, m'entraînant dans sa chute.

Je tombe sur elle, et elle me tord le bras violemment. Elle roule sur le côté et m'écrase à son tour.

Je plie mon genoux pour lui en donner un coup dans le ventre, et elle hurle plus fort, de rage cette fois, avant de se pencher sur moi, et de me mordre l'épaule jusqu'au sang.

Je hurle plus fort, et lui enfonce mon poing sur la figure, la repoussant plus loin.

Dégagée de son poids, je roule sur le côté, et elle m'arrache encore quelques cheveux en me giflant.

Je saute sur elle en arrachant sa robe et ses cheveux, puis quand elle lâche mes cheveux en retenant sa robe, je lui prend le bras, et le tord en lui administrant une nouvelle gifle.

Elle me saisit le bras qui vient de la gifler, et me mord la main.

Je hurle de douleur, quand des bras énormes me soulèvent du sol.

« Laissez la moi ! Je hurle, folle de rage. »

Je me débat, et sens que je ne touche plus le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius vient ramasser sa copine, et la ceinture pour qu'elle ne se jette pas encore sur moi.

« Espèce de salope ! Me hurle-t-elle en se débattant.

- Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! Je lui hurle.

- Calmez-vous ! Rugit Hagrid qui me tient dans les airs toujours aussi fermement. »

Je me débats en hurlant, et elle en fait de même, retenue par Black et Potter qui est venu à son secours pour retenir la furie en robe rose qui rugit devant eux.

Et curieusement, les mains de Sirius autour de sa taille de garce me rendent encore plus folle de rage.

« Si jamais tu t'approche encore de moi, je crie, je te tue ! Même si je dois passer ma vie à Azkaban !

- Viens, je t'attends ! Crie-t-elle en retour. Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- Bon, je vais vous calmer maintenant ! »

Hagrid m'entraîne plus loin, et je me débats dans les airs, lui donnant quelques coups de pieds au passage.

« Calme toi ! Me crie Hagrid. »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, et je continue de crier.

« Lâchez moi !

- Pas avant que tu sois calmée ! »

Il m'entraîne dans le parc, et me dépose sur le sol près du lac, sans me lâcher.

Près de nous, Potter et Sirius ont traînés Shelly-la-salope jusqu'ici.

Tous les professeurs nous ont suivis, ainsi qu'une grande partie des élèves.

« Et maintenant, rugit Hagrid, soit vous vous calmez, soit je vous jette dans le lac ! »

Je m'immobilise, et laisse mes larmes couler tandis que Hagrid me libère enfin.

Potter et Sirius libèrent Shelly, et elle me jette un regard noir derrière ses larmes, avant de s'arrêter de bouger elle aussi.

Je sens le regard noir des professeurs, et celui, impénétrable, de Dumbledore.

Mrs Lowe, écumante de rage, s'approche de nous, et met ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Vous me décevez beaucoup, toutes les deux ! Crie-t-elle. Vous faites honte à notre maison ! »

Pour une fois, je ne réponds rien.

Je crois que j'en ai assez fais. En plus, je pleure trop pour aligner deux mots.

Et j'ai déjà l'air suffisamment d'une idiote comme ça.

« Je retire dix points chacune à Poufsouffle ! Et c'est bien parce que c'est noël que je n'en retire pas cinquante ! »

Merci du cadeau !

« Et maintenant, rentrez à l'intérieur, et tenez vous correctement ! »

Ses mots s'adressent à tous les élèves, et aucun n'osant contester son autorité, ils rentrent tous lentement.

Shelly, sans un regard pour moi, tourne les talons, parée d'un semblant de dignité et de sa robe déchirée.

Les professeurs partent à leur tour, et Mathilde vient près de moi.

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule en sang.

« Allez, viens, me dit-elle lentement. On rentre… »

Je fonds en larmes, et elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Espèce d'idiote ! Me souffle-t-elle gentiment. Fallait la laisser dire ce qu'elle veut ! »

Je renifle contre elle.

C'est facile à dire pour elle !

Cette soirée ressemble à un gâchis monstre !

Ou presque, quand je repense à mon rendez vous.

Disons que c'est un peu comme un disque qui aurait dérapé sur la fin.

Traduction : tout a foiré !

« Tout a foiré ! Je conclue tout haut.

- Mais non ! »

Je repense à Trina, que John avait entraîné dehors.

« Pas un mot à Trina ! Je dis en reniflant de nouveau. »

Je veux pas qu'elle apprenne demain que je me suis battue.

Et si par miracle elle se souvient de sa soirée, elle n'a pas assisté à la bataille.

Je m'écarte de Mathilde, et essuie mes yeux.

« Tu étales ton mascara ! »

Je hausse les épaules.

Si elle croit que je l'ai pas vu nous prendre en photo avec Shelly pendant qu'on roulait sur le sol.

« Bon, et si on rentrait ? »

Elle hoche la tête, et on repart vers le château. A peine entrées, on est accueillie par Clara et les mareudeurs.

J'évite le regard des garçons.

« Euh, Eileen… commence Clara. »

Elle a l'air gêné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

« Quoi ? Je demande prudemment.

- Disons qu'avec tout ça… les élèves des autres années, avec ta sœur…

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont sortis de leur cachette, et sont tombés sur les professeurs qui rentraient à l'intérieur. »

Et merde.

Moi qui pensais que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire !

« Ils n'auront leur punition que demain ! Intervient Lupin. »

Je le remercie du regard pour l'information, et je croise le regard de Sirius, à côté de lui.

Je baisse la tête aussitôt.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas avec Shelly-la-défigurée ?

Elle a dû s'enfuir trop vite.

En tout cas, moi aussi je crois que j'en ai eu assez de cette soirée.

« Bon, je vais aller pleurer dans mon lit maintenant, si vous le permettez ! »

Mathilde se met à rire, et je traverse le hall vers les escaliers.

« Eileen, attend ! »

Je m'arrête en bas des marches, et me tourne vers Eric.

« Tu vas te coucher ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Oui. Désolée pour ta soirée. Tu aurais dû y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

« Non, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée ! Et je trouve dommage qu'elle se termine si vite. »

Je lui souris.

« Tu es trop gentil.

- Tu as raison de ne pas te laisser faire.

- C'est parce que personne ne me défend. »

Je rigole, et il rit à son tour.

« Si tu veux, je te défendrais. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Comment ça ?

- Sors avec moi. »

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout la bgarre que certains attendaient depuis longtemps lol, je l'ai écrite en écoutant "it's raining men" mdr**

**A bientot pour la suite!**

**Bisous**


	23. Chapter 23

**Voilà un petit chapitre pour le nouvel an**

**Pour répondre à certaines questions, Eileen se bat comme une moldue effectivement, mais là c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette lol. Mais je pense surtout que c'est une question de reflexe.**

**Soit c'est la baguette qui part, soit c'est la main lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**23. Noël**

Euh.

J'ai dû mal entendre.

En plus, bon, je suis pas spécialiste des déclarations (quoique si, en ce moment), mais il manque l'essentiel, non ?

« Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ? Je demande à Eric. »

J'aurais peut-être dû demander ça autrement…

Il éclate de rire.

« Tu es directe ! »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie, et je t'aime bien. Je me dis que si tu as besoin d'un copain, je suis là, moi. »

Je me mets à rire.

« Mais tu ne m'aime pas ! »

Il hausse les épaules de nouveau comme si c'était un détail.

Mais moi, ça me rassure.

Ces derniers temps, mon cœur à eu tendance a voguer un peu partout. Mais à aucun moment il n'est allé faire un tour du côté de chez lui.

« Non, mais je peux essayer. »

Je ris de plus belle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu essaye. Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne compte pas le faire. »

Il rit sans se vexer.

« Tu as peut-être raison.

- Oui. Tu es mon ami, et je crois que je préfère ça en ce moment. »

Il désigne mon épaule en sang et mes cheveux en bataille.

« Oui, je peux comprendre ça.

- Et puis bon, en ce moment ma vie est assez compliquée, je ne veux pas y rajouter un petit ami. »

Il hausse ses épaules sans perdre son sourire.

« Dommage, tu es la seule fille que j'aurais pu aimer. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis bien trop sauvage.

- Oui, t'as raison ! »

Je fais mine de me vexer, et lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« T'es pas si désespéré que ça ! Je suis sûre que tu vas te trouver une copine ! »

Il est mignon, gentil, et en plus de me supporter, il était prêt à sortir avec moi !

C'est l'homme parfait, non ?

Quel dommage que je n'en sois pas amoureuse.

Ça aurait bien arrangé mes affaires.

« Bon, je dis, retourne draguer, moi je monte me coucher avant que quelqu'un d'autre vienne me déclarer sa flamme ! »

Il éclate de rire, et m'embrasse sur la joue, avant de me laisser remonter l'escalier vers ma terre promise : mon lit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, et me redresse en baillant.

Mathilde se penche aussitôt sur moi.

« Joyeux noël ! »

Son cri joyeux me perce les tympans, et j'en mets de rechange avant d'écarter mes couvertures.

« Joyeux noël ! Je dis en retour. »

Je me met debout douloureusement, et souhaite un joyeux noël à Clara et à Trina, qui gémit, encore sous ses couvertures.

« Ouais, ouais, joyeux noël ! Grommelle-t-elle de sous son oreiller, mais moins fort, s'il vous plait ! »

Clara se jette alors sur elle, et lui tire ses couvertures de force.

Je compatis pour les membres de Trina.

Moi-même j'ai tellement mal partout que j'ai l'impression de m'être battue avec une tribu de rhinocéros. Mais ce n'était qu'un hippopotame.

En plus, ma main droite et mon épaule sont en sang, et je porte encore la trace de ses dents.

Trina se lève en grognant, et me fixe de travers.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Je me suis battue avec les escaliers en allant me coucher ! Je plaisante. »

Mais sa gueule de bois l'empêche de savoir si c'est la vérité.

« Et qui a gagné ?

- Le lac. »

Elle acquiesce, et se met sur ses pieds.

« Bon, les cadeaux ! S'exclame Clara. »

On sort toutes nos cadeaux, et on les échange, avant de les déballer comme des gosses.

Je déballe en premier un nécessaire pour mon balai. Puis un ensemble de bonbons moldus, un livre de divination « _comment interpréter les visons ?_ », un jeu d'échec version sorciers, et enfin, un gros livre.

J'examine la couverture en fronçant les sourcils.

_Comment améliorer ses relations_

_Dix façons de devenir plus gentil_

Je lève la tête, et rencontre le regard de Trina.

« Mon livre te plait ? »

Je la fusille du regard.

Dire que je l'ai empêché de se mettre à poil !

« Sympa pour moi ! »

Mathilde vient regarder le titre, et se met à rire.

« C'est pour que tu apprenne des compliments ! »

Je la fusille du regard elle aussi.

« Du genre : merci beaucoup de m'avoir empêché de me mettre toute nue ? »

Trina prend une mine horrifiée.

« Encore ?

- Oui, et t'as de la chance que je t'ai sauvé !

- Mais c'était avant que Eileen casse la gueule de la copine de Black. »

Je pique un fard pendant que Trina éclate de rire.

Apparemment, ma demande express de discrétion n'a atteint que Mathilde, pas Clara.

« Oh, j'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça ! S'exclame Trina.

- Elles se sont battues sur le sol ! Commente Mathilde. C'était super ! »

Allez-y hein, faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

En plus, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si formidable de rouler sur le sol en se donnant des gifles.

Si j'avais eu ma baguette, je l'aurais…

Oui, non, je dois avoir de mauvais réflexes, parce que c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je me bats en moldue cette année.

Et ce n'était certainement pas la première fois. Même si ce coup si, c'est Shelly-je-lui-ai-écrasé-sa-face qui s'est jetée sur moi.

« Il y a même des garçons qui ont essayés de faire apparaître de la boue ! Renchérit Mathilde.

- Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Je propose. »

C'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'on raconte mes exploits, mais vu que ceux-ci se résument à frapper les gens sur le sol, oui, ça me gêne.

Mathilde semble se rappeler qu'elle ne devait rien dire, et se range de mon côté.

« Oui, on devrait aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. »

On se lève, et Clara me fixe.

« Tu veux peut-être d'abord passer à l'infirmerie ? »

Je croise les bras.

« Pas question ! Je ne veux pas aller me faire soigner à cause de cette garce, elle serait trop contente !

- Ta fierté est mal placée ! Me fait remarquer Mathilde. »

Peut-être, mais au moins j'en ai.

Même si elle m'impose de me balader avec la trace de ses dents sur l'épaule et la main. Traces qui sont violacées maintenant.

On s'habille en vitesse, et j'essaie de coiffer les cheveux qu'elle ne m'a pas arraché, avant de nettoyer le sang sur ma peau.

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas la rage !

Il parait que beaucoup de maladies sont transmises par des singes qui nous mordent. Je devrais me renseigner sur les babouins.

On descend ensuite dans la grande salle, et je repère Shelly-l-œil-au-beurre-noir plus loin.

Apparemment, elle non plus ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie. Au moins, ça lui fait un monocle de pirate.

Je souris en m'asseyant à côté de Mathilde, et me sers gaiement une tasse de thé.

Finalement, cette journée ne commence pas si mal…

« Salut la catcheuse ! »

Je lance un regard noir à Eric, qui prend place à côté de moi.

« Merci !

- De rien, tu sais que tout le monde parle de ça ? »

Je ne répond pas, et me lève en voyant Siana entrer dans la grande salle.

Je vais à sa rencontre.

« Toi ! On s'exclame en même temps. »

Elle se met à rire.

« Alors, tu as frappé qui cette fois ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Peu importe. De quoi tu as écopé pour t'être fait prendre ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Dix points en moins pour chaque élève présent. Et ils ont envoyé une lettre à maman, en lui parlant aussi de tes exploits. »

On grimace en même temps.

Ma mère serait capable de rappliquer ici tout de suite en apprenant ça. Ce que je ne souhaite pas.

Ma mère nous passe la plupart de nos bêtises, mais quand elle se met en colère, ce n'est pas beau à voire.

Et je crois que ses deux filles qui se font remarquer, ce n'était pas le cadeau qu'elle souhaitait.

« Bon, vu que mon cas ne peut pas être pire, on lui diras que c'était mon idée, ok ? Je dis.

- De toutes façons, elle va certainement nous envoyer une beuglante. »

Oh non, pas ça !

« Bon, bah bon courage ! »

Elle me sourit.

« T'inquiète, au moins je me suis bien amusée ! »

Et elle repart vers la table des Gryffondors.

La pauvre. Mourir si jeune.

Je retourne à ma table, et me rassoie.

« Alors, demande Mathilde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?

- Dix points en moins, et une lettre à ma mère. »

Mathilde grimace.

« A ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ?

- Vu qu'ils ont parlé de moi dans la lettre, à mon avis elle va renvoyer une bombabouse ou du pus dans son prochain courrier. »

Elle s'étouffe de rire avec son thé, la garce.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer une photo de tes blessures de guerre, propose Eric en m'attrapant la main violette avec la trace de dents.

- Oui, ou je n'ai qu'à envoyer une photo de moi en tain de tabasser une fille, vu que Mathilde ne peut pas s'empêcher de mitrailler avec son appareil. »

Elle rougit.

« Bah quoi ? De toutes façons, je ne pouvais pas vous séparer, alors autant garder un souvenir.

- La prochaine fois, retiens toi ! »

Un hibou se pose alors devant moi, et je rougis en reconnaissant le hibou brun.

« Pourquoi tu rougis devant ce hibou ? Demande Mathilde.

- Parce qu'il me dit des trucs salaces ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et j'ouvre la lettre en retrouvant mon sourire idiot.

_Chère Eileen,_

_Je t'envois un hibou, comme promis._

_J'ai adoré notre rendez vous d'hier soir, et tu me manques déjà !_

_J'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt._

_Tu as enchanté ma soirée, et j'espère avoir enchanté la tienne. Même si elle s'est finie de façon si amère pour toi._

_Joyeux noël !_

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_Ton ami Poudlardien_

Je continue de sourire comme une idiote, et replie la lettre.

« C'est qui lui ? »

Je retiens un hurlement, et ouvre la bouche d'horreur en me tournant vers Eric qui a lu par-dessus mon épaule.

« Qui ? Demande Mathilde qui mangeait tranquillement ses œufs. »

Eric s'apprête à répondre, mais je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Le type qui vient d'entrer ! Je dis de façon innocente. »

Mathilde regarde vers la porte, puis nous regarde comme si on était idiots.

« Ce type, c'est Dumbledore !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclame Eric. »

Mathilde nous fixe encore un moment, puis se replonge dans son assiette.

« Tais-toi ! Je chuchote à Eric.

- Mais c'est qui ce type qui t'écrit ? Chuchote-t-il en retour. »

Je soupire. Bon, il va falloir lui expliquer.

« C'est un type qui a répondu à mon annonce.

- Quelle annonce ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était pas au courrant.

Je lui explique en vitesse que mes amies ont cru bon de passer une annonce pendant six mois pour me dégoter un copain, et que finalement j'ai commencé à correspondre avec un garçon de Poudlard.

« Et c'est lui que tu es allé retrouver hier soir, quand tu es sortie ? »

Je rougis.

« Oui. Il voulait me rencontrer. Mais il savait qui j'étais.

- Et lui, tu sais qui c…

- Non. Il ne veut pas me le dire, il m'a bandé les yeux. »

Il me sourit.

« Je comprend ce que tu entendais par compliqué hier : tu as un amoureux secret ! »

Je ris en rougissant de plus belle.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça. Mais bon, pas un mot aux filles !

- Pas de problème ! »

Je bois une gorgée de thé, et il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Maintenant, je sais ce que je devrais faire la prochaine fois que je veux séduire une fille.

- Quoi ? Je demande même si je me doute de la réponse.

- J'éplucherais les petites annonces. »

Je repose ma tasse.

« Mais c'est une idée ! Pourquoi tu ne mets pas d'annonce pour toi ? »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Non merci. Je te laisse les pages des journaux. Et puis je peux toujours me rabattre sur toi si je ne trouve personne ! »

J'éclate de rire, et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Peut-être que t'aurais dû répondre à l'annonce, je lui dis sérieusement.

- Peut-être, oui, mais c'est trop tard. »

Je lui souris.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ?

C'est injuste, je suis condamnée à aimer des types impossibles à la place !

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil en retour, et j'éclate de rire.

Finalement, mon sourire idiot est revenu, on dirait…

**A bientôt!**

**Bonne année, et bisous!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nouveau chapitre, avec un titre tout aussi naze que les précédents --" lol**

**Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui me fotn énormément plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**24. Contact**

« Maintenant, j'éteins ! »

Sur ces mots, Mathilde se lève, et éteins les lumières de la salle déserte dans laquelle elle nous a traîné.

Je me suis déjà sentie idiote (notamment quand je me suis retrouvée sur le sol avec shelly-le-raton-laveur), mais là, je me sens SUPER conne, assise au milieu de mes amis.

Mathilde éteint la lumière, et reviens s'asseoir.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

J'ouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermés, et me redresse.

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

Ne me dites pas qu'elle a invité des gens alors que je vais délirer et parler à une vision !

Déjà, j'ai accepté que Eric soit là, mais si ça devient une activité touristique, ce sera sans moi !

« Euh… »

Il fait trop sombre, mais je suis sûre qu'elle rougit.

Merde, qui elle a invité ?

« Disons que je voulais une salle tranquille, alors j'ai demandé à Clara… »

Euh, et alors ?

Je me tourne vers Clara.

« Tu a subi une opération transsexuelle, dernièrement ? »

Mathilde m'envoie quelque chose à la figure.

« Idiote ! »

Quoi ?

Elle me parle de mec, et ensuite me parle de Clara !

« C'est parce que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un, explique Clara. »

Non, ne me dites pas qu'elle a demandé à…

« Vous êtes là ? »

La lumière de quatre baguettes envahi la pièce, et les silhouettes des maraudeurs se découpent devant nous.

Et merde !

Ils regardent la pièce vide, et le cercle formé.

« Vous faites quoi ? »

Apparemment, Mathilde ne leur a pas dit en les invitant ce qu'on fichait ici en pleine nuit.

« Je me ridiculise ! J'explique.

- Vous avez une drôle de façon d'utiliser la salle, dit Lupin. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Déjà, en arrivant, la porte n'était pas visible, et Clara et Mathilde sont passées devant trois fois pour la faire apparaître. Tout ça pour une salle vide, alors je ne vois vraiment pas comment rendre le lieu plus attirant !

« Comment ça « utiliser » ? Je demande.

- La salle sur demande donne ce que l'on veut, explique Lupin.

- Ok. C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'il faut demander à la salle ce qu'on veut trois fois de suite pour qu'elle apparaisse, m'explique Mathilde. »

Ce qui explique les allers-retours.

« Mais pourquoi t'as pas demandé une salle confortable ? Je remarque.

- Et vous savez que même une fois dedans, elle fait ce qu'on veut ? Remarque Lupin.

- Quoi ? Super ! »

Je pense très fort à des coussins, et à un sol plus confortable.

Une moquette apparaît alors partout, et des dizaines de coussins jonchent le sol.

« Super ! Dit Trina avant de s'allonger sur les coussins près d'elle. »

Le cercle s'élargit, et les maraudeurs s'assoient autour de moi avec les autres.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demande Sirius, on la brûle ? »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Très drôle !

- On est pas dans une secte, remarque Eric avec un sourire. »

Le salaud. Déjà, il s'est bien marré quand je lui ai parlé de mes visions et que je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir.

Sirius le fusille du regard. Il n'a pas dû apprécier sa blague.

« Bon, je dis quand le silence revient, on est là pour essayer de me mettre dans le noir, alors on se tait, et on éteint les baguettes, ok ? »

Les baguettes s'éteignent.

« Pourquoi on te met dans le noir ?

- Parce que je me suis badigeonnée de peinture phosphorescente et que je me demande si elle brille encore.

- Très drôle !

- C'est ça ou rien, alors silence ! »

Non mais.

Je vais pas en plus raconter des choses gênantes, comme par exemple que je vois mon père.

On reste donc dans le noir un moment, et j'essaie de fixer la moquette sombre.

Au bout d'un moment, je baille bruyamment, et la voix de Mathilde s'élève.

« Alors, tu vois rien ?

- Si, je vois que je suis en train de m'endormir !

- Et moi je vois que je m'emmerde ! Remarque finement Trina. »

Mais elle a raison.

On s'emmerde, et ça ne sert à rien !

« Toi et tes idées ! Je dis à Mathilde. »

Puis je m'allonge sur le dos en m'affalant sur des coussins, fixant le plafond.

« Bientôt… »

La voix retentit, et je reconnais aussitôt celle d'un des mangemorts.

Je ne peux pas bouger, et je vois juste le visage de mon père, affaibli.

« Ensuite, on pourra se débarrasser de lui. »

Mon père tourne son visage vers moi.

« Aidez moi ! »

Je me redresse en sursaut, et reprend mon souffle en cherchant autour de moi.

« Eileen ? »

Je me prend le visage entre les mains, et essaie de contrôler mes membres tremblants.

« Mathilde ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle doit entendre mon souffle précipité.

« Je… »

Je n'arrive pas à parler.

« Où tu es ? »

Une baguette s'allume, et le visage de ma meilleure amie apparaît près de moi.

Elle approche la baguette de mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça a marché ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Il m'a vu. Encore. »

Mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

Et franchement, dans le genre expérience de l'au-delà, je trouverais plus agréable de discuter avec un alien.

Mais si je veux aider mon père, il va falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience.

« Ça va ? »

J'acquiesce de nouveau.

« Oui. On peut recommencer. »

Elle éteint sa baguette, mais un autre se rallume, et le visage de Sirius me fixe.

« Attendez un peu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

La baguette de Lupin s'allume aussi.

« Oui c'est quoi cette histoire ? On se met dans le noir, et ensuite tu parles d'un truc que tu aurais vu ! Je pige rien ! »

Je soupire, et sors ma baguette de ma poche, avant de l'allumer à mon tour.

« Je veux bien vous raconter, mais vous vous foutez pas de moi, ok ? Sinon, vous pouvez sortir ! Je ne vous ai pas invité ! »

Bon. C'était peut-être un peu sec, mais déjà que ça m'enchante pas trop notre petite séance, alors si en plus une bande de babouins doit se fendre la poire, autant laisser tomber tout de suite.

« On ne se moquera pas ! M'assure sirius. »

Je croise son regard, et il soutient le mien pendant un moment.

Finalement, je baisse la tête vers la moquette.

« Ok. Bon, je me suis rendue compte ces deniers mois que j'avais des euh…

- Des seins ? Propose Potter en riant à sa blague. Oui, on a vu ! »

J'inspire à fond pour m'empêcher de le jeter par la fenêtre, mais Sirius donne une tape derrière la tête de son ami.

« Ecrase, Cornedrue. »

Potter prend une mine boudeuse, et je remercie Sirius du regard.

« Donc, je disais que depuis quelques mois, j'ai des visions. »

Je me sens rougir en disant ça.

C'est comme si je criais : enfermez moi, je suis folle à lier.

« Et je vois mon père, je continue avant qu'on m'interrompe. Il semble prisonnier de deux mangemorts, qui veulent attaquer le ministère. On veut savoir quand. »

En plus, raconté comme ça, ça semble vraiment n'importe quoi. Du grand art.

« Hein ? Dit Lupin en grimaçant. »

Ce qui doit exprimer l'idée générale, vu la tête que tirent les maraudeurs.

Même Pettigrow n'a jamais eu l'air aussi débile.

Je me tourne, suppliante, vers Mathilde. C'est elle qui s'est chargé d'expliquer les détails à Eric.

« On cherche à parler à son père pour savoir quand les mangemorts vont attaquer le ministre, répète-t-elle. »

Lupin hoche la tête.

« C'est dingue cette histoire ! »

Je hoche la tête aussi. En effet, c'est dingue.

« Oui, c'est dingue, et il est probable que je perde la boule après, ou que ce soit déjà fait, donc si on pouvait s'y mettre avant qu'on m'interne, je vous en serais reconnaissante. »

Ils hochent la tête, et on éteint de nouveau les baguettes.

Le silence règne, et je me rallonge sur le dos, fixant à nouveau le plafond noir.

« Aidez moi… »

Mon père, face à moi, répète ces mots.

Il me voit, et ses yeux se plantent dans les miens.

« Aidez moi, je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez… »

Je ne peux pas bouger. Ni parler.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est écouter sa supplication discrète, murmurée, et voir son visage émacié.

« Dites moi au moins qui vous êtes. »

Je respire de plus en plus fort.

Il faut que je parle. Que je réponde.

« Papa… »

Les mots ont franchis mes lèvres, enfin. Il fixe mon visage, et plisse les yeux.

« Je vois mal… »

Sa voix est faible, et il secoue la tête. Comme si ce qu'il percevait ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Eileen ? »

Je reconcentre mes forces pour lui parler.

« Papa. »

Je respire bruyamment. Lui parler m'essouffle, et me serre la poitrine.

« Combien… »

Je m'arrête, et inspire à fond.

« Combien sont-ils ?

- Eileen, c'est toi ? »

Je ferme les yeux, et me concentre juste sur les sons.

« Combien sont-ils…

- Deux. Ils sont deux… »

Sa voix se perd, et je n'entends plus rien…

« Eileen ! »

Le cri me fait ouvrir les yeux, et l'air entre de nouveau dans mes poumons.

J'inspire à fond, et ma poitrine se soulève légèrement.

« Eileen ! »

Le visage de Mathilde se penche sur moi, et je me redresse difficilement en suffocant.

Mathilde me lève le visage à la lueur des baguettes des autres.

Je la vois mal, je crois que je suis en train de pleurer.

« Oh mon Dieu tu m'as fait peur ! »

Elle me sert contre elle, et je la repousse doucement en reprenant mon souffle.

« Je vais très bien, alors laisse moi respirer un peu s'il te plait.

- C'était quoi ça ? »

Je me tourne vers Sirius. Il fronce les sourcils, et semble en colère.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je demande.

- De toi ! Tu ne bougeais plus, et ensuite tu as arrêté de respirer. »

Ah bon ?

« C'était super flippant, commente Trina.

- Je lui ai parlé, je dis simplement.

- A ton père ? Demande Mathilde.

- Oui. Ils ne sont que deux.

- C'est tout ce que tu as pu lui demander ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui. J'ai dû mal à lui parler.

- Nous on a rien entendu, dit Eric.

- Tu dois lui parler par ta pensée. »

Bien sûr, ça m'arrive, parfois.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai eu une longue conversation télépathique avec le ministre lui-même.

« Il faudrait savoir quand ils comptent attaquer, et comment, dit Clara au bout d'un moment.

- Parce que vous comptez recommencer ? S'exclame Sirius.

- Je suis d'accord, ça devient dangereux ! Approuve Eric. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, du calme les peureux, ça ne me fait rien du tout. »

J'aurais juste besoin d'une bouteille d'oxygène, mais bon, vaut mieux pas le demander.

« Allez, on éteint ! »

Les baguettes s'éteignent, et je me rallonge face au plafond que je commence à haïr.

« Eileen, tu es là ? »

Mon père regarde autour de lui, et croise enfin mon regard.

« Ah, tu es là… »

Je concentre mon souffle.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que… »

Mon souffle se coupe, et j'inspire difficilement en fermant les yeux.

« Dis moi quand ils veulent attaquer le minist… »

Je tousse, et perd un moment conscience du cachot.

« Et comment ils veulent l'attaquer. Vite. »

Il réfléchit un instant, me laissant dans le silence, et j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau sur lui.

« Ils vont attaquer avec du polynectar. Ils m'ont pris des cheveux, et me gardent au cas où. Ils vont attaquer avec plusieurs doubles.

- Quand ?

- Le trois janvier. Le soir du trois janvier. Le ministre sera revenu.

- C'est tout ce que tu… tu sais ?

- Oui. Eileen, prévient le ministre, mais ne fais rien, d'accord ?

- Il ne me croirait pas, pa… »

Je tousse en perdant mon souffle.

« Eileen, promets moi de ne rien faire !

- Papa, je ne peux pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là dedans ? Crie la voix d'un des mangemorts.

- Eileen, crie mon père, ne fais rien ! »

La porte s'ouvre, et les mangemorts entrent.

« Eileen…

- Papa ! »

Mon hurlement se perd dans les ténèbres, et mon souffle qui m'a permis de le pousser s'éteint.

« Eileen… »

Ce n'est pas la voix de mon père.

Je connais cette voix, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus.

Je ne respire plus, et mes poumons me font mal.

Il n'y a plus que du noir autour de moi.

J'ai mal, et je ne sais pas si mes yeux sont ouverts.

« Eileen… »

Est-ce que c'est la même voix ?

Si elle pouvait m'aider.

Ma gorge est serrée, l'air ne circule plus, et la voix est faible.

Je sombre doucement, mais je ne sais pas où.

Il me faut de l'air…

Enfin, l'air pénètre dans mes poumons. J'ouvre les yeux, et inspire difficilement en produisant un léger sifflement.

Ma poitrine se soulève, et j'inspire de nouveau, avec difficulté. C'est comme si je ne savais plus respirer.

Des visages flous se tiennent au dessus de moi. Je ne les distingue pas.

Une lumière venue du plafond m'aveugle, et l'étau qui m'enserre la poitrine me libère peu à peu.

« Eileen, tu te sens comment ? »

Qui est-ce ?

On dirait la voix de Clara.

« Serre la main si tu m'entend. »

Je voudrais acquiescer à sa voix. Je sens une main dans la mienne. Je concentre mes forces pour la serrer.

« On va te redresser. »

Ma vue est un peu plus nette. Mathilde et Eric se penchent sur moi, et me soulèvent. Je me retrouve assise, appuyée contre eux.

Mathilde a les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce… »

J'inspire à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je balbutie.

- Comme tout à l'heure, tu as arrêté de respirer, dit Clara d'une voix un peu tremblante. On a essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne te réveillais pas.

- C'est quand je lui parle, j'explique d'une voix faible. Ça m'empêche de respirer.

- J'ai dû utiliser la respiration artificielle, m'explique Clara. »

C'est pour ça que l'air est revenu d'un coup !

« C'est pour ça que l'air est revenu. Merci. »

Je lui sers la main plus fort.

« Mais je en savais pas que tu avais des notions de secourisme.

- J'ai mon brevet de secouriste, me dit-elle en souriant. »

Ce dont je ne me plains pas.

Même que ce soit une fille qui m'ait embrassé à pleine bouche pour me réanimer, je m'en fiche. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer avec ces conneries.

« Nous aussi, dit Mathilde. »

Merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

« C'est quoi ça, ce brevet ? Demande Trina.

- C'est une sorte d'examen où on nous apprend à sauver les gens, explique Clara.

- On peut dire que c'est bien tombé, commente Eric.

- Oui. Mais au moins, je sais quand ils vont attaquer. »

Ils me fixent tous d'un air impatient.

Ah, j'aime leur sollicitude !

J'ai failli crever, et bien sûr, dès qu'on parle des mangemorts, je peux mourir sur le sol, tant que je leur raconte.

« Ils attaqueront le trois janvier ; le soir. Avec du polynectar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demande Mathilde. »

Je me redresse un peu plus, péniblement.

« Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je compte bien y aller ! »

**Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite**

**Bisous**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 enfin, désolée du retard, mais j'ai repris les cours vendredi, et depuis je n'ai pas trop eu accès à l'ordi**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, même les anonyme, ça me touche vraiment tous vos compliments!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**25. Le regard de Poufsouffle**

« Euh, tu t'en met partout. »

Je traduis mentalement les paroles de Clara : tu manges comme un homme préhistorique, et tu nous fais honte, donc si tu pouvais aller t'asseoir dans un fauteuil plus loin, ce serait super. ».

« Désolée, je dis la bouche pleine. Mais j'avais une faim de loup. »

Après qu'ils m'aient porté tant bien que mal jusqu'au dortoir, hier soir, je me suis écroulée comme une masse, et j'ai dormis jusqu'à midi. Heureusement, Mathilde est allé me chercher de la nourriture, parce que mon seul effort réalisable a été de descendre ici, dans la salle commune.

Où on décide de notre plan d'action pour dans trois jours.

Parce que bien sûr, mes amies ont décidés de venir, ainsi qu'Eric. Ensuite, les maraudeurs ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas manquer ça, et Trina a conclu en disant qu'elle demanderait à John s'il voulait venir.

On se retrouve donc avec un groupe ultra discret de DIX personnes, qui vont s'introduire dans le ministère on ne sait comment dans trois jours.

Je vous rassure, on ne va pas du tout se ridiculiser.

« Si seulement tu avais ton permis de transplaner, je dis à Mathilde. »

Avec John, ce sont les seuls déjà majeurs. Le reste de notre groupe sont tous nés après Décembre. Mais vu qu'ils sont restés pour ces vacances, inutile de compter sur le transplanage.

« On a qu'à demander à Hagrid s'il n'a pas quelques créatures volantes, propose Trina. »

Bien sûr, et on peut aussi se balader avec des pancartes « on va se tirer d'ici dans trois jours ».

« Et on lui parle des mangemorts ou bien on se contente de dire qu'on veut aller se balader dans les plaines avec des bêtes sauvages ? J'ironise.

- Techniquement, intervient Clara, ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, sinon ton père aurait vu Tu-sais-qui, et ils seraient plus nombreux, mais ce sont des hor… »

Je la coupe d'un geste impatient de la main. Si elle pouvait techniquement se taire, ce serait génial.

Ok, son « détail » nous évite une rencontre avec le mage noir, mais si on passait aux détails important.

Comme par exemple le transport illégal de dix élèves.

Et là, même une hotte n'y pourra rien !

« Tu te sens mieux ? Me demande Mathilde en me regardant recracher un morceau de papier qui était collé à l'éclair qu'elle m'a donné.

- Oui. »

Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par une troupe d'autruches, mais c'est pas grave !

Je m'affale un peu plus dans le fauteuil, et pose mon regard sur les bannières de Poufsouffle.

_Poufsouffle le sait._

Avec Mathilde, on a toujours rien trouvé. Bien sûr, en premier, on a épluché tous les livres sur Helga Poufsouffle, où on a appris des tas de choses intéressantes sur sa vie, quand on aime les paysannes aux grands pouvoirs. Puis on a fait le tour des statues de Poufsouffle du château.

Résultat, elles sont toutes identiques, sauf une, qui se trouve devant notre dortoir. C'est la seule statue du château où Poufsouffle à les yeux ouverts. D'ailleurs, elle louche légèrement. Mais tous ce que ses yeux regardent, c'est le mur de brique.

Et après deux heures à se taper la honte en tapant sur toutes les pierres en disant qu'on le sait aussi, on a abandonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ce soir ? Je demande pour ne plus penser à la statue.

- Le dîner dans la grande salle sera normal. Mais ensuite, on ira se servir dans la cuisine, dit Trina avec un grand sourire. »

Ah, son programme me plait !

Trois filles de cinquième année entrent dans la salle commune, et je détourne le regard pour ne pas voir Shelly-le-panda.

Le seul truc réjouissant à son propos, c'est qu'elle ne se trimballe plus avec Black accroché à son bras.

Oulah, pourquoi je dis réjouissant ?

Je m'en fiche. Complètement.

Je regarde à nouveau les bannières.

« T'es sûre que y pas d'autres statues de cette vieille bique ? Je demande à Mathilde. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi ces statues vous intéressent ? Demande Trina en regardant d'un œil torve la bannière au dessus d'elle. »

On a dit à Clara et Trina qu'on s'intéressait aux statues à cause d'un devoir de Siana, mais elles n'en savent pas plus.

« On se demande laquelle est la plus moche.

- C'est bizarre qu'il n'y en ait pas dans la salle commune, remarque Clara en regardant autour d'elle. »

Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'on s'est dit avec Mathilde. Mais bon, on est pas décoratrices non plus.

« Il y en avait une, avant. »

On se tourne toutes vers une première année, qui joue aux cartes avec son ami, un première année au visage timide.

« Quoi ? Je demande.

- Une statue, il y en avait une, ici, avant. »

Je me lève, et m'approche d'elle. Elle lève son visage rond vers moi.

« Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. On l'a appris en cours d'histoire de la magie. Mais personne n'écoute. »

Exact, personne n'écoute, à moins de souffrir d'insomnies.

« Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en reprenant sa partie.

« Je crois qu'ils l'ont mises dans le couloir des dortoirs des filles. »

J'ouvre la bouche en grand, et me tourne vers Mathilde, qui est assise sur le bord de son fauteuil, et est à deux doigts de tomber.

« Tu as entendu ? Je dis. »

Elle acquiesce, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Ça me semble évident.

Je passe devant elle, et lui fais signe de me suivre. Je gravis les escaliers des dortoirs, et m'arrête devant la porte des septièmes années.

La statue à l'air de me regarder avec défi. Mathilde s'arrête à côté de moi.

« Alors ?

- Prend un côté ! »

J'attrape la tête de la statue, et attend qu'elle prenne le reste du buste.

« T'es dingue ? Ce truc pèse une tonne !

- Ouais bah c'est ça où rien ! »

Elle soupire en grommelant, et attrape la statue. Je compte jusqu'à trois, et on la soulève en gémissant.

Cette horreur pèse son poids !

On descend lentement et en suffocant, et arrivés dans la salle commune, on pose la statue sur un fauteuil.

Mathilde s'essuie le front avec la main.

« Pff, ça pèse lourd. Et maintenant, on en fait quoi ? »

Trina se lève, et vient nous observer en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous comptez la piquer, ou bien vous avez pété un boulon ? Demande-t-elle calmement. »

Je lui souris.

« On compte trouver un trésor.

- Pardon ?

- Tu verras. »

Tous les autres élèves nous dévisagent, mais à force je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Ce jeu débile aura eu le mérite de m'avoir humilié en public une demi douzaine de fois !

« Tu ne sais pas où elle était par hasard ? Je demande à la première année. »

Elle désigne le côté de la cheminée.

« Je crois qu'elle était là, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Merci. »

Je fais signe à Mathilde, et on reprend la statue, qu'on pose sur un guéridon qu'elle fait apparaître avec sa baguette.

« Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde ? »

On se place devant, et je suis le regard de la statue. Elle fixe la fenêtre.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, et essaie de suivre son regard.

« On dirait qu'elle regarde le lac, commente Mathilde par-dessus mon épaule. »

Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce que le lac a à voir avec Poufsouffle ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je demande.

- Euh… on y va ? »

Je fais la moue.

Franchement, je suis pas vraiment partante pour une virée dehors, là.

« Allez ! »

Apparemment, Mathilde pense que c'est la seule solution. Elle m'attrape le bras, et me traîne vers la porte. On traverse le château comme ça, et arrivé dans le hall, elle me lâche pour ouvrir la porte.

Un souffle d'air glacé nous parvient, et je frissonne.

« Euh… on a pas de capes.

- Tant pis, on jette juste un coup d'œil. »

On sort dans la neige, et on traverse le parc en grelottant. On s'arrête devant le lac, et on le contourne jusqu'à l'endroit où le regard de Poufsouffle devrait atterrir. A peu près.

Je me penche sur la surface lisse en tremblant.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? Me demande Mathilde.

- Non, et je me pèle ! »

Elle se place à côté de moi, et regarde aussi.

Bon, il va encore falloir que je dise quelque chose, ou bien on s'est trompé de piste ?

« Alors ? »

Je regarde Mathilde.

« Alors quoi ? Je demande.

- Bah dis quelque chose ! »

Je soupire, et me penche sur l'eau.

« Poufsouffle le sait. »

Rien ne se passe.

« Essaie autre chose. On s'en fiche de Poufsouffle ! »

Oui, et moi aussi.

« Bon bah euh… Je le sais. »

Toujours rien. Zut !

Ça m'énerve vraiment là !

« Laisse tomber, ça marche pas, on s'est trompées !

- Mais ça avait l'air d'être ça, dit Mathilde en soupirant. »

Ou en grelottant, je ne vois pas trop là.

Enfin, ça avait l'air d'être ça, tout comme son creux semblait être le bureau de Dumbledore, dans son esprit.

« Bon, une dernière : Poufsouffle me l'a dit. Voilà, maintenant on s'en v…

- Oh regarde ! »

Mathilde m'arrache le bras, et me penche avec elle de nouveau au dessus du lac.

Au fond de l'eau, un petit objet brille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande en plissant les yeux.

- Je sais pas. On voit mal. Essaie de l'attraper. »

Et merde. J'aurais dû savoir que ça finirait par un truc dingue.

Je m'accroupi, et remonte la manche de mon pull, avant de plonger le bras dans l'eau glacé.

« C'est froid ! Je m'exclame. »

Tout en grelottant, je me penche, et essaie de toucher le fond de l'eau, mais l'objet s'éloigne.

« Oh, t'as vu, on dirait qu'il s'en va ! »

Je lève les yeux vers Mathilde.

« Oui, merci, j'ai remarqué ! »

Je m'allonge dans la neige carrément, et plonge mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

« Il s'éloigne encore. »

Je sors mon bras bleu de froid, et me relève. Effectivement, l'objet est maintenant assez loin du bord, et on ne voit presque plus son reflet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demande Mathilde.

- Ca me parait évident. Je vais devoir y aller. »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. »

Elle a un regard qui parle pour elle, et signifie « je préfère que ce soit toi que moi ». La garce.

Inspirant à fond, je m'assois sur le bord du lac, et me fais glisser dedans. Je pousse un cri.

« Oh mon dieu ! Elle est glaciale ! »

Je grelotte de froid, et Mathilde s'agenouille dans la neige.

« Je t'attend là, ok ? »

Je hoche la tête, et fais un pas de plus dans le lac, avant de prendre mon souffle, et de plonger.

Aussitôt, le froid m'envahit, et mon visage me brûle de froid. J'ouvre les yeux, et le froid me pique.

Je nage vers le fond, et m'approche de l'objet brillant.

Je tend une main vers lui, et le saisit.

C'est alors que je me sens aspirée vers le fond, et je vois le fond du lac s'ouvrir. Je me retrouve aspirée dans la crevasse, et je cris dans l'eau, expulsant l'air de mes poumons.

J'atterris dans une sorte de tunnel, et le passage se referme, laissant l'eau m'arriver aux genoux.

Je tremble de tous mes membres, et me force à garder mon calme en toussant.

Mais où je suis ? Et comment je sors ?

Je lève la tête vers le lac, mais la paroi rocheuse est parfaitement refermée, et je n'ai aucune chance de l'ouvrir.

Et merde !

Je regarde autour de moi. Sur l'une des parois, quelque chose est accrochée. Je m'avance, et vois un petit support de bois, sur lequel est accroché un badge. Autour de lui, il y a trois emplacements libres. J'attrape le badge, et il se met à faire défiler un message.

_Vive Poufsouffle_

_Bravo_

Je fronce les sourcils, et serre le poing sur le badge.

C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est ça le trésor ? Un badge « bravo » ?

Non mais ils se foutent de moi !

C'est pas possible !

Je viens de me peler dans le lac, en plein hiver. Je me suis tapée la honte plein de fois.

Et on me donne un badge merdique ?

S'ils n'ont jamais vu une personne en colère, ils vont découvrir ce que c'est !

Je fais un pas vers le milieu de la pièce, et regarde autour de moi. Je vois une sorte de tunnel qui remonte. Je m'y avance, et me met en route.

Je ne sais pas où ça va m'amener, mais j'espère pour Dumbledore et les autres débiles à l'origine de ce jeu que ce sera dans une salle de bains. Ou bien une salle de trésor tellement pleine que je devrais faire dix voyages pour tout prendre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'arrive devant un panneau de bois, et m'arrête.

Je pose une main dessus, et le panneau s'écarte. Je le franchis, et regarde autour de moi.

Je suis dans un couloir du château. Mais lequel ?

« Eileen ? »

Je me tourne vers Sirius en soupirant.

Il arrive encore au bon moment, lui !

« Non, c'est la fée bleue ! Je dis. »

Il me regarde des pieds à la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es trempée ? »

Pour te faire parler !

« Je m'entraîne à pisser en l'air. »

Il éclate de rire, et je le fusille du regard. Puis je sors ma baguette, et essaie un sort de séchage, qui se contente de réchauffer un peu mes habits sans les sécher.

« Euh… il est raté, ton sort. »

Je le fusille à nouveau du regard. Il voudrait pas partir, par hasard ?

« Merci oui, j'ai vu.

- Tu viens d'où ? De ce passage ? »

Il me montre le tableau que je viens de franchir. Il s'est refermé.

« Comment tu connais ce passage ? Je lui demande. »

Il hausse les épaules. Ça cache quelque chose. En plus, lui et ses copains connaissaient la salle d'hier, mais comment ?

« Au faite, ça va mieux ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui, merci. »

Ça va parfaitement bien. Je suis trempée, glacée, et en colère, mais je crois que tout va pour le mieux, haha.

« Tu devrais aller te sécher. »

Je regarde le badge dans ma main, et le fourre dans ma poche.

« Oui, mais je pensais d'abord aller brûler le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Il fronce les sourcils, mais sans perdre son sourire agaçant.

« Tu es énervée ?

- Non, je suis très calme. Et détendue. Alors tu peux me laisser, et… aller te chercher des croquettes. »

Il rit encore, et s'approche de moi. Il attrape une mèche de mes cheveux trempés.

« Tu vas attraper froid. »

Je rougis sans savoir pourquoi.

« Euh… je dois aller… chercher Mathilde ! »

Oui, Mathilde ! Elle doit m'attendre près du lac, et s'inquiéter. Ou bien elle a ameuté toute l'école en me croyant noyée.

« Où est-elle ?

- Euh… près du lac. »

J'ai du mal à trouver mes mots, c'est mauvais signe. Ça doit être le froid.

« Je peux t'accompagner ? Je comptais justement aller dehors. »

Il sourit de plus belle, et joue avec la mèche qu'il tient toujours.

« En Patmol, je veux dire. Ça t'épargnera de devoir expliquer ce que tu fais avec moi.

- C'est comme tu veux. »

Non, je voulais dire le contraire !

Laisse moi en paix, et retourne avec tes copains.

Je me comporte comme une idiote. Décidemment, la fatigue et le froid ne font pas bon ménage.

« Merci. »

Pourquoi il me remercie ? Le parc du château n'est pas à moi !

Je hausse les épaules.

« De rien. Tu vas où tu veux. »

Il lâche mes cheveux, et se transforme en Patmol. Je le regarde faire, et regarde autour de nous.

« T'es dingue de faire ça là, n'importe qui pourrait te voir ! »

Le chien se tourne vers moi, et bat de la queue en sautant autour de moi.

Je traduis pour moi : il s'en fiche.

On parcourt les couloirs, et on sort dans le parc. Aussitôt, il court dans tous les sens, se roulant dans la neige.

On dirait vraiment un chien comme ça.

Il revient me tirer par un morceau de ma manche, et je ris en le suivant.

« Du calme, Patmol ! »

Il me lèche la main, et tourne autour de moi en aboyant.

On avance comme ça jusqu'au lac, qu'on longe vers Mathilde. Quand elle me voit, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement, et me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

« Mon Dieu, tu vas bien ? Mais d'où tu viens ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée ! »

Sirius s'assoit à mes pieds, et penche la tête de côté en couinant.

« Et d'où il sort encore ce chien ?

- T'inquiète, je vais bien. Il y avait un passage sous le lac, et un tunnel qui menait au château. Je suis tombée sur le chien en te rejoignant ici. »

Ce qui est à peu près la vérité.

Elle se penche vers Sirius, et lui caresse le museau.

« Salut Patmol. »

Il lui lèche la main, et elle me regarde fixement.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Je repense au badge, et je fronce les sourcils. Je l'avais presque oublié.

« Oui, et crois moi, Dumbledore a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, après avoir failli me noyer ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je t'expliquerais au dortoir si tu veux bien. Je suis crevée, et trempée. »

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tiens à ce que Sirius n'écoute pas notre conversation sur mon humiliation de plus, tout ça pour un badge débile.

**A bientôt, bisous!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi, et en plus j'avais des examens! Sinon, merci encore pour toutes les reviews, et aussi pour les reviews anonymes (en particulier celle de Eva qui m'a bien fait rire). Et pour répondre à choco-pops, je pense que la fic aura environ 30 ou 31 chapitres environ.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**26. Réveillon mouvementé**

« Vous auriez pu me le dire ! S'exclame Trina. »

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

Moi, je ne voulais rien dire, c'est Mathilde qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de raconter ça à Clara et elle.

« Y a pas de quoi se vanter ! Je dis.

- Au contraire, c'est génial ! »

Je hausse un sourcil, et serre le badge dans ma poche.

Elle plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

« Génial ? Je répète. Tout ce que ça m'a apporté, c'est un badge pourri ! Je devrais envoyer une beuglante à Dumbledore ! »

Trina me sourit ironiquement.

« Comme celle que t'a envoyé ta mère ? »

La garce. Je la fusille du regard.

La beuglante de ma mère était très sérieuse. Et sa phrase très claire : « Au moins, je n'ai rien reçu le premier trimestre. ».

Ce qui veut dire « je m'y attendais », mais aussi que j'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau maintenant, et que je vais l'entendre en rentrant aux prochaines vacances.

« C'était très sérieux.

- Ta mère est blasée à force, faut croire, commente Clara. »

Je prends une mine boudeuse, et on entre dans la grande salle.

« On ne sait toujours pas comment aller au ministère, reprend Clara. »

Je grimace. Non, effectivement, et ça ne me réjouis pas vraiment.

« On peut toujours utiliser des balais, propose Mathilde. »

Je hausse un sourcil en la fixant.

« Et une fois devant le ministère, on fait sauter la porte ?

- On peut demander aux maraudeurs, propose Clara. »

Elle est mignonne !

Ok, l'un d'eux est son petit ami, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller demander à ces babouins comment nous faire entrer dans le ministère. En même temps, on a pas trop le choix…

« Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir y aller ? »

Clara me sourit en réponse. Voilà, j'en étais sûre ! Poussant un soupir, je les laisse aller s'asseoir, et je file vers la table des Gryffondors. Je m'assois entre Pettigrow et Sirius, qui ne semblant pas vraiment surpris de l'intrusion.

Bon, en même temps, c'est vrai que ça devient une habitude. Une mauvaise habitude. Faut que j'arrête de fréquenter ces types, ou je vais devenir débile.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius.

Ou bien je vais devenir dingue. C'est une possibilité, aussi.

« Bon, je dis, on ne sait toujours pas comment aller au ministère, ni comment entrer, je dis juste assez fort pour eux quatre.

- Même pas une petite idée ? Demande John en s'asseyant à côté de Pettigrow. »

Ah zut ! Je l'avais oublié aussi, celui-là.

« Non, pour une fois. Tu n'as pas d'idées ?

- Non, aucune.

- Ok, donc tu sers à rien. »

Il sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me touche ! »

Je soupire.

« Quand je pense que je voulais ensorceler ta chaise au début de l'année. J'aurais pas dû me gêner ! »

Il se met à rire, imité par les maraudeurs.

« Quand ça ? Quand Trina m'a piqué ma chaise pour draguer…

- Ouais, bon, tu avais pas l'air super sympa.

- Merci.

- De rien, je le pense. »

Je me tourne de nouveau vers les maraudeurs.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on emprunte des dragons au garage du coin ?

- Pas la peine, on a de la poudre de cheminette, James et moi. »

Je me tourne vers Sirius.

« C'est vrai ? Vous en avez beaucoup ?

- Assez pour dix.

- Vous l'avez là ?

- Non, me dit Potter, elle est chez nous. »

Je hausse un sourcil avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Chez vous ? Vous vivez déjà en couple ? »

Pettigrow s'étouffe de rire dans son jus de citrouille, et Lupin se contente de pouffer.

« Mais non, dit Sirius en rougissant. Je vis avec ses parents et lui depuis l'été dernier. J'ai quitté mes parents.

- Ah bon ? »

Là, il me surprend. Ok, je savais que sa famille était… spéciale, mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'était tiré. Par contre, je ne sais pas si son frère est comme lui, vu que je ne les ai jamais vu se parler, et qu'en plus il est à Serpentard.

« Les cheminées du château ne sont pas surveillées ? Demande Lupin.

- Bah non, je répond, sinon il entrerait par où le père noël ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Bah quoi ? Si on ne peut plus rire, maintenant !

« Quelle cheminée on utilise ?

- Celle de McGonagall. »

J'en tombe presque de ma chaise.

« Hein ? Mais si elle nous chope ?

- On partira à l'heure du dîner, reprend Lupin. Faites en sorte de tous y être donc à sept heures et demie. »

Je hoche la tête. C'est risqué, tout ça. Et puis on ne sait pas exactement à quelle heure on doit aller au ministère.

« T'es sûr que l'heure ira ? Je demande. Sinon, je peux essayer d'avoir une v…

- Non ! S'exclament-ils tous en même temps.

- Bon, bon, je dis d'un ton boudeur. Mais j'espère qu'on y sera à temps. »

Sirius pose une main sur mon bras en signe de réconfort.

« T'inquiète, me dit-il tout bas à l'oreille, avec trois animagus et un loup-garou, tu es sûre d'arriver à libérer ton père. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Ce ne sera même pas la pleine lune ! »

Quelle remarque intelligente, Eileen ! Tu te surpasses.

Il pourrait enlever sa main ? Non, elle ne me perturbe pas. C'est juste que euh… s'il a des puces, je préfère qu'il les garde.

« Le problème de fourrure de Lunard a d'autres avantages, répond-il. Il a des sens très utiles. »

Des sens utiles ?

Essaierait-il de me faire croire qu'un type qui n'a pas entendu une conversation dans une armoire avant que je me mette à hurler a une ouïe ultra développée ?

« Mouais, on verra bien. »

Je hausse les épaules, et me relève, écartant mon bras de sa portée. Puis je file vers la table des Poufsouffles, et je m'assois à côté de mes amies et Eric.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demande Eric en me regardant boire mon jus de citrouille comme une acharnée.

- On partira pendant le repas, à sept heures et demie. »

Il acquiesce, sans me quitter des yeux.

« Bon allez, dis moi pourquoi tu semble énervée ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas énervée !

- C'est parce que tu parlais aux maraudeurs ?

- Non ! »

Et puis quoi encore ?

Je m'en fiche d'eux.

« Alors, dit-il tout bas, toujours pas de nouvelle de ton correspondant ? »

Je secoue la tête en soupirant.

De toutes façons, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour lui.

« Tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps ? »

Il rit, le salaud.

« Qui est le second ? »

Je me sens rougir, mais reste impassible.

« Je ne parlais pas de moi. C'était une question comme ça.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en hochant la tête. »

On est interrompus par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, qui traverse la grande salle avec un petit coffre dans les mains.

Est-ce qu'il compte ouvrir une bouteille de sa cave personnelle pour le nouvel an ?

Il pose le coffre sur la table des professeurs, devant lui, et reste debout en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Mes chers élèves, en cette soirée du réveillon, j'ai l'honneur et la fierté de vous annoncer que les quatre maisons ont trouvé le trésor ! »

Des élèves applaudissent, d'autres ouvrent la bouche en regardant autour d'eux.

Mathilde, Clara et Trina m'observent fixement.

« Ce qu'il oublie de dire, c'est que son trésor c'est un badge pourri.

- C'est un joli badge, dit Clara.

- Ouais, mais c'est pourri quand même. »

Même une coupe merdique aurait été plus intéressante.

« Les quatre élèves qui sont arrivés à résoudre leurs énigmes, reprend Dumbledore, doivent donc être maintenant en possession d'un badge aux couleurs de leur maison. »

Oui, et il a de la chance que je l'ai pas balancé dans le feu !

« Je vais donc leur demander de venir chacun leur tour pour échanger leurs badges. »

Quoi ? Echanger ? Contre quoi ?

Pitié, pas encore un objet naze !

J'attrape mon verre, et bois une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour éviter de lui sauter dessus et de le secouer pour qu'il abrège.

Il ouvre d'un coup de baguette le coffre, et en sort quatre petites bourses.

« En échange du badge, ils auront une bourse, contenant cent gallions. »

Je recrache ma gorgée, et commence à tousser en reposant mon verre. Mathilde me tape dans le dos en riant.

« Mais pour ça, ils devront encore résoudre une dernière énigme. »

Et merde !

Mathilde me regarde de travers. Zut, j'ai encore pensé à voix haute !

Non mais c'est vrai ça ! On a déjà dû résoudre des trucs dingues, et en plus il en remet une couche ?

Enfin, c'est vrai que cent gallions, je crache pas dessus.

« Donc, chacun des élèves en possession d'un badge devra répondre à une nouvelle énigme, avant d'obtenir une bourse. »

Euh… et si on répond pas ?

Non pas que je ne sois pas douée, mais là j'ai faim, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de replonger dans le lac.

Dumbledore fait apparaître quatre petits box de tissu. Un rouge, un or, un bleu, et un vert.

« Les quatre gagnants des maisons vont donc venir dans un box, où ils devront résoudre l'énigme. »

Et merde, en plus il nous enferme. Comment je vais faire ?

Mon Dieu, je vais me taper la honte si je répond pas !

« Je vais appeler les quatre élèves. »

Quoi ? Devant tout le monde ?

Et puis comment il le sait, d'abord ? Zut zut zut !

Si je m'enfuis, il le verra ?

« Eileen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je me tourne avec un grand sourire vers Mathilde. Elle me fixe de travers, alors que j'essayais de me lever discrètement.

« Euh… rien, je détend mes jambes. »

Elle hausse un sourcil, et je me rassois en retenant un cri de rage. Voilà, maintenant non seulement je suis coincée, mais en plus je vais me taper la honte !

« Pour la maison Serdaigle, Marc Heston. »

Le cavalier de Mathilde se lève, et je vois son cadeau de noël louche dans sa main. Tricheur ! Il rejoint Dumbledore sous les applaudissements, puis attend. Je regarde Mathilde de coté, mais elle a l'air de s'en ficher. En même temps, c'est vrai que je ne les ai pas vu ensemble depuis le bal.

Et c'est vrai aussi que ce type à l'air d'être un crétin fini.

« Pour la maison Gryffondor, Remus Lupin. »

Lupin se lève sous les applaudissements de ses amis et de la table, et va se poser calmement près de Marc.

Ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit lui. Après tout, il m'a bien aidé pour la seconde énigme. Même s'il ne le sait pas.

« Pour la maison Serpentard, Severus Rogue. »

Rogue se lève, et les applaudissements des verts et argent résonnent dans la salle.

Oh non, ça va être mon tour. Et si je refilais mon badge a quelqu'un ?

Vite, Mathilde !

« Ma…

- Et enfin, me coupe Dumbledore, pour la maison Poufsouffle, Eileen Meath ! »

La table explose en applaudissements, et je me lève, toute rouge. Eric me fait un clin d'œil.

« Après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre.

Essayant de reprendre contenance, je m'avance vers Dumbledore, et m'arrête à côté des autres comme si je m'en fichais d'être là. Ou plutôt comme si je n'allais pas m'humilier.

« Félicitations ! Me dit Lupin. »

Je lui souris.

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

Il me sourit aussi, et Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix.

« Maintenant, je vais vous demander à tous les quatre d'aller dans votre box, et de faire parler votre maison. »

Hein ? Pardon ?

J'ouvre la bouche comme une débile, puis la referme.

Je suppose que si je balance des bombabouses sur la table des Poufsouffles pour les faire crier, je serais à côté de la plaque ?

Les autres vont tranquillement vers leur box, et je file vers le box doré en me mordant la lèvre.

Merde merde merde !

Je referme le tissu derrière moi, et sors mon badge que je fixe intensément.

« Parle ! »

Et là…

Rien du tout. Remarquez, j'aurais dû me douter que le badge n'allait pas commencer à me parler du temps qu'il fait. Bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Je regarde toujours le badge en jouant avec, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la maison Poufsouffle.

Ce qui n'est pas facile, surtout quand on sait que je me suis toujours demandé ce que j'y faisais.

Bon : Poufsouffle. Helga Poufsouffle.

Si je pouvais changer ce badge en une copie de cette bonne femme, ce serait bien, malheureusement on en est qu'aux métamorphoses animales en cours…

Oh ! Attendez !

Animaux ? Un animal ?

Le blaireau ! Je dois changer ce badge en blaireau et le faire… crier ?

Ouais, bon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien pousser comme cri un blaireau, mais en même temps, à part sur les bannières de la salle commune, je n'en ai jamais croisé. Je ne fréquente pas les bars pour blaireaux. Enfin, sauf si Dolohov compte, haha.

Bon, une formule de métamorphose ! Alors, ça ressemblait à…

Je sors ma baguette, et la brandis sur le badge.

« _Mimesia_ ! »

Je pense très fort à un blaireau, et un jet de lumière orangée jailli de ma baguette pour aller frapper le badge. Aussitôt, il change de forme, et j'ai bientôt entre les mains un blaireau vivant, remuant, et… orange.

Bon, ça ira, non ?

En plus, ce truc pèse une tonne !

Et j'en fais quoi, maintenant ?

Intimidée, je sors doucement de mon box, et tombe à côté des autres. Rogue tient un serpent entre ses bras (beurk !), et Lupin et Marc tiennent à bout de bras leur badge. Celui de Lupin rugit, et celui de Marc crie comme un rapace.

Ils observent avec un sourire mon blaireau orange, qui est très occupé à renifler bruyamment mon uniforme. Je leur fais un grand sourire en retour. Je le trouve mignon, moi.

« Voyons ça ! »

Dumbledore s'approche de nous. Il observe le serpent sifflant de Rogue. Puis écoute les bruits des badges de Lupin et Marc, avant de venir écouter mon blaireau qui gémit toujours en reniflant.

Puis il se recule, et ouvre les bras.

« Félicitations ! Vous avez bien répondu ! »

Les élèves des quatre tables se mettent à crier et applaudir, et mon blaireau hurle près de mon oreille, me perçant un tympan. Dumbledore sourit, et d'un coup de sa baguette, les badges réapparaissent entre nos mains.

Je mets le mien dans ma poche, et on se dirige vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore nous donne chacun une bourse, et nous gratifie d'un grand sourire.

« Encore félicitations, et amusez-vous bien ce soir ! »

On hoche la tête, et on retourne s'asseoir. Je me pose à côté de Mathilde avec un soupir.

« Tu as été géniale ! S'exclame-t-elle. Et ton blaireau orange était trop mignon ! »

Je lui souris.

« Merci, mais j'étais morte de peur.

- C'était trop fort ! Intervient Trina. J'ai adoré ton blaireau ! »

Je souris comme une idiote.

C'est vrai que je m'en suis bien tirée. Mais qu'on ne me fasse plus jamais ce coup là.

Et d'ailleurs, à bien y penser, qu'on ne me parle plus jamais d'énigmes !

Je regarde Lupin, qui sourit, ravi, à côté de ses amis, et croise le regard de Sirius et john. John me sourit, et Sirius lève un pouce dans ma direction. Je souris en retour.

« Tu vas faire quoi de ton argent ? Me demande Mathilde.

- Je ne sais pas. Déjà, si vous êtes sages, je vous en ferais profiter. Ensuite, je verrais bien. Peut-être que je paierais notre caution, une fois qu'ils nous auront arrêté pour effraction au ministère.

- Ou bien tu achèteras un livre sur les babouins, propose Clara. »

Très drôle !

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le hibou brun qui se pose devant moi m'interrompt.

Je lui prend sa lettre aussitôt, et l'ouvre aussitôt discrètement, même si je sais que Eric essaie de la lire par-dessus mon épaule.

_Chère Eileen,_

_J'espère que tu t'amuseras ce soir, pour le réveillon !_

_Sinon, je voulais te dire que je me trouverais le quatre décembre, à midi, dans le hall._

_Je dis ça à tout hasard, mais si tu es curieuse, n'hésite pas à venir._

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Ton ami Poudlardien._

Je replie la lettre, le cœur battant. Un rendez-vous ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais, j'y vais ?

« Tu devrais y aller, me dit Eric. »

Je sursaute, et le fusille du regard.

« Arrête de lire mon courrier ! Je lui dis. C'est personnel.

- Ce que j'en dis, c'est juste comme ça ! dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

La nourriture apparaît alors enfin, et je remplis mon assiette.

Si j'y vais, je saurais enfin qui est mon correspondant. Et donc qui j'ai embrassé près du lac.

Je commence à manger distraitement.

Qui que soit le Poudlardien, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

« J'irais ! Je dis à Eric. »

**A bientôt!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews, et bonne lecture!**

**Sinon petite note en passant: j'ai fais quelques dessins de cette fic, donc s'il vous prend l'envie de zieuter, ils sont sur mon blog (lien sur ma page perso, cliquez sur home page)**

**27. Le ministère**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

Je m'arrête de marcher autour des lits du dortoir, et m'assois en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Ne stresse pas comme ça ! Me dit Trina, elle a dit qu'elle en avait pour quelques minutes. »

Je bondis à nouveau sur mes jambes.

« Mais ça fait déjà une demi heure ! Je m'exclame. »

Voilà, je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Mathilde partir faire je ne sais quoi dans le château alors qu'on doit partir dans une heure à peine.

« Peut-être qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un, suggère Clara. »

Je me tourne vers elle, et hausse un sourcil tandis qu'elle attache les lacets de ses tennis calmement.

« Et qui ? Je demande en criant presque, Merlin en personne ? »

En tout cas, elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour me mettre dans cet état, parce que sinon je fais un scandale. Je recommence à tourner en rond, quand enfin la porte du dortoir s'ouvre, et Mathilde entre tranquillement. Je me dirige vers elle mine de rien.

« T'étais où ? Je m'écris en la faisant sursauter. Ça fait une demi heure que t'es partie !

- Je me suis dit qu'on, aurait peut-être besoin de ça ! »

Elle tend la main, et je reconnais le triangle surmonté d'un globe. Le feriass.

« Le feriass ! »

Elle sourit en le ramenant vers elle.

« Oui. Comme ça, il pourra nous dire vers où aller dans le ministère.

- Mais comment tu l'as récupéré ? Je demande.

- Si je te le dis, je vais être obligée de te tuer. »

Je hausse les épaules, et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit pour enfiler mes tennis. Puis je me relève, et écarquille les yeux en voyant Trina.

« Non mais tu plaisante ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi, et hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

J'ouvre la bouche en grand, puis lui désigne sa jupe qui lui arrive à peine aux genoux.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? »

Elle fait la moue en lissant le tissu.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Trina, je dis calmement, on va certainement se battre avec des mangemorts, ce soir. Et on va courir.

- Je sais.

- Alors tu peux me dire ce que tu fais en jupe ?

- Euh… »

Elle rougit, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mets un jean s'il te plait, et plus vite que ça !

- Bon, d'accord ! »

Elle accentue sa moue de gamine, et sort un jean de son armoire, qu'elle enfile en boudant. Je me remets à marcher autour des lits nerveusement, jusqu'à ce que Mathilde m'attrape le bras.

« Arrête, tu me stresse !

- Désolée. »

Je me rend dans la salle de bains, et m'attache les cheveux en vitesse. Puis je retourne dans le dortoir.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Elles acquiescent, et on sort toutes du dortoir. Mathilde traîne derrière en essayant de mettre le feriass avec son appareil photo dans son sac, qu'elle croit que je n'ai pas vu.

On traverse la salle commune presque vide, puis on parcourt les couloirs en se dépêchant. On traverse le hall, puis on emprunte discrètement l'escalier qui mène au bureau de McGonagall, quand je vois Shelly-toute-seule qui nous observe de travers.

Merde. En plus, on a l'air trop louches.

Je cherche quelque chose à dire pour faire diversion, mais elle me fait un petit sourire, et se tourne vers la grande salle sans plus nous regarder. Je soupire de soulagement.

« Finalement, elle est pas si conne. »

Mathilde, un peu plus haut dans l'escalier, se tourne vers moi.

« Qui ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne répond pas. Un jour, il faudra vraiment que j'achète des lunettes à mes amies. Enfin bon, Shelly-qui-agit-bizarrement ne nous dénoncera pas, et c'est tant mieux. Je devrais peut être frapper plus de personnes si ça me permet d'obtenir leur silence.

Encore que si elle savait ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, elle aurait peut-être été tout raconter à Dumbledore.

On parcourt les derniers couloirs déserts en courrant, et on arrive enfin devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Je sors ma baguette, et la brandit sur la serrure.

« _Alohomora _! »

Un petit déclic se produit, et la porte s'entrouvre.

Franchement, si vous voulez mon avis, ce sort est le plus utile de ceux qu'ils nous apprennent ici. Mais je pense que s'ils savaient ce qu'on en fait, ils ne nous l'apprendraient que cinq minutes avant de quitter l'école définitivement.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas un crime de se balader, surtout si on ne casse rien. Et puis ils n'ont qu'à cacher l'emplacement des vestiaires pour garçons de toutes façons.

On entre dans la pièce sombre, et je referme la porte derrière nous. Je brandis ma baguette pour l'allumer, quand quelqu'un surgit devant moi. Mon hurlement est étouffé par la main de Sirius.

« Chut ! »

Il me libère, et je pose une main sur ma poitrine.

« Non mais ça va pas de surgir comme ça ? Je m'écris. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! »

Il hausse les épaules avec son sourire qui m'énerve tout le temps, et les maraudeurs allument leurs baguettes. John est déjà là, et il discute avec Potter. Sirius sort une bourse de sa poche. Je suppose que c'est la poudre de cheminette.

« Bon, on y va ? Dit-il. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Il nous reste encore dix minutes, je dis, et Eric n'est pas encore là. »

Il fait la moue comme un gamin.

« Et on doit l'attendre ?

- Oui ! »

Un flash m'aveugle, et je fusille Mathilde du regard.

« Je conseille fortement pour te survie de ranger cet appareil immédiatement, et de ne plus le sortir avant qu'on soit revenus, ok ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis range son appareil photo.

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

- Et toi t'es barge ! »

Elle sourit.

« Je sais, mais c'est pour ça qu'on se ressemble. »

Irrécupérable. Même si elle a raison.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et Eric entre. Il sourit en nous voyant tous.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà là ?

- Non, on est dans le parc, et tu as des hallucinations ! Je dis. »

Il tire quelques mèches de ma queue de cheval doucement en souriant de plus belle.

« Nerveuse ?

- Non ! Je dis en redressant le menton. »

Pas du tout.

On va s'introduire dans le ministère, se battre avec des mangemorts, délivrer mon père, ou bien s'apercevoir que mes visions étaient des hallucinations et alors on va m'enfermer, mais tout va bien !

Ça baigne !

« Qui passe en premier ? Demande Lupin. »

On se regarde tous dans les yeux un moment. Ok. On a tous autant la trouille.

Inspirant à fond, je prend une poignée de poudre dans la bourse, puis m'avance dans les flammes de la cheminée et la jette à mes pieds.

« Ministère de la magie ! Je m'écris. »

Et je disparais dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Je me sens voguer de tous les côtés, et je suis secouée. Je plaque mes bras contre mon corps, et enfin j'atterris face contre terre sur un sol froid. Je me redresse sur mes bras en gémissant, et regarde autour de moi.

Je suis dans une sorte d'alcôve un peu isolée, à côté d'une dizaine d'autres identiques. Devant moi s'étend le hall du ministère, dans lequel traînent encore quelques sorciers qui rentrent chez eux.

Je me relève en retenant un cri, puis me plaque contre le mur de brique de l'alcôve, sur le côté.

Et merde. Bon, apparemment personne ne m'a vu. Mais je ne peux pas sortir de là sans qu'on me voie.

Et si quelqu'un décide de partir par cette cheminée ?

« Salut, Johnston ! Tu restes ?

- Ouais, je fais partis de l'accueil du ministre.

- Ok, alors à demain ! »

Je penche la tête discrètement, et vois un sorcier rondouillard à qui doit appartenir la voix se diriger vers moi, après un dernier salut à un de ses collègues au front dégarni.

Oh mon dieu, il vient par ici !

Je commence à paniquer en le voyant approcher, quand un grand corps me plaque contre le mur en nous recouvrant d'une cape.

« Chut ! M'intime Sirius en se collant contre moi. »

J'acquiesce en retenant un soupir de soulagement, et il se colle à moi contre le mur en tenant les bords de la cape. Je regarde le tissu de la cape en écarquillant les yeux, la tête contre le torse de sirius.

Le tissu est transparent, et semble fait d'une matière étrange. Je tend une main vers une bande de tissu, et la caresse légèrement.

Le sorcier disparaît alors en transplanant, et je sursaute contre Sirius.

Il s'écarte légèrement, et me sourit.

« Ne pars plus comme ça !

- Bah quoi ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide !

- Oui, mais si tu l'avais dis, on t'aurait donné la cape. »

Je regarde le tissu fluide qui nous a caché au sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?

- Une cape d'invisibilité !

- Une vraie ? »

Il acquiesce sans perdre son sourire, et je souris comme une gosse en caressant à nouveau le tissu transparent.

« C'est génial !

- Oui, et ça nous permettra de ne pas nous faire repérer !

- Une cape pour dix ? Oui, très efficace ! »

Parce que si à deux ça reste discret, à dix, ce sera aussi discret qu'un troupeau de bisons sous une nappe.

« Vous êtes là ? »

Le chuchotement me sort de mes pensées, et je vois John se plaquer contre le mur. Sirius l'attrape par le bras et le colle contre nous.

« Il faut se coller au mur, et se pencher un peu ! Comme ça, la cape pourra nous recouvrir assez ! »

Ils se penchent tous les deux, et se serrent contre moi. Au moins, l'obscurité de l'alcôve nous dissimulera.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et je commence à me rendre compte de l'énormité de la situation. On est des ados seuls au ministère. Illégalement. Et on a aucun plan de bataille précis.

Génial.

Un corps tombe maladroitement sur le sol, et John aide Clara à se relever, avant de la plaquer avec nous contre le mur. Arrive ensuite Trina, que l'on plaque de la même manière.

On prend déjà beaucoup de place, et en plus on est trop pour la cape.

On ne pourra jamais cacher cinq personnes de plus.

« On est trop ! En plus on prend trop de place si un sorcier veut partir par là ! Je chuchote.

- Je connais un sort de désillusion, chuchote Clara. Mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé. »

Je me tourne tant bien que mal vers elle.

« Bah c'est le moment ou jamais. »

Elle acquiesce en déglutissant, et sort sa baguette de sa poche en sortant légèrement le bras de sous la cape. Elle la tend vers moi, et je ferme les yeux en priant pour qu'elle ne me transforme pas en grenouille.

« Attends ! »

Je rouvre les yeux, et vois Sirius se pencher vers elle.

« Essaie d'abord sur moi ! »

Elle acquiesce, et tend sa baguette vers lui.

« _Desillate_ ! »

Un rayon lumineux jaillit de sa baguette, et entoure Sirius. Quand la lumière disparaît, il semble flou, et se fond dans le décor. Il se regarde en souriant. Enfin je crois qu'il sourit.

« Génial ! »

Il tend les bords de la cape à John, puis s'échappe en longeant le mur, et se place plus loin. Mathilde arrive à ce moment là, en s'écroulant aussi, et Trina la tire sous la cape, contre le mur.

Je me penche vers clara.

« Vas y ! »

Elle acquiesce, et m'applique le même sort qu'à Sirius. Aussitôt, une sensation de chaleur m'envahit, très vitre remplacé par un froid glacial qui envahit mes membres.

Je frissonne, et lève mes mains devant moi. Je peux voir à travers. Je souris, puis sors de sous la cape au moment où Pettigrow arrive en chancelant et vient dessous.

Je rejoins Sirius contre le mur, plus loin, et il me sert le bras sans cesser de regarder le hall où s'agitent encore les sorciers.

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient. Le sort ne marche que de loin, de près on nous distingue. »

J'acquiesce, et regarde les autres. Eric arrive, suivit immédiatement de Potter. Clara envoie son sort sur Potter et Pettigrow, et ils nous rejoignent en silence.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je commence à avoir peur.

Me dégageant de l'étreinte de Sirius, je longe le mur, et m'approche de l'endroit où ils doivent tous se trouver. Il n'y a que quelques morceaux qui dépassent.

« Mathilde !

- Quoi ? Chuchote-t-elle en retour.

- Le feriass ! Donne le moi ! »

Je l'entend fouiller dans son sac, puis elle me tend l'objet. Je retourne contre le mur plus loin, et regarde l'objet.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça peut bien marcher.

« J'ai besoin de savoir où ils vont arriver, je murmure tout bas. »

Je ne quitte pas l'objet des yeux, et il se met à scintiller, avant de vibrer légèrement dans ma main. Et aussitôt, la situation me parait claire. Ils vont forcément arriver ici, pour que l'on croie que mon père est revenu tant bien que mal.

Je me rapproche de Sirius.

« Ils vont arriver ici, je lui chuchote. »

Il se tourne vers moi, mais Potter nous attrape, ainsi que Pettigrow, et nous traîne dans un coin plus discret pendant que les sorciers ne regardent pas.

« Tu es sûre ? Demande enfin Sirius en se redressant dans l'obscurité. »

J'acquiesce.

« Oui. Ils ont besoin de passer par là, pour écarter les soupçons. »

Je me concentre à nouveau sur l'objet, et sur leur venue. Tout comme pour l'endroit d'arrivée, la lumière se fait automatiquement dans mon cerveau. Ma tête tourne légèrement, et je la penche en détournant le regard.

Ce truc me flanque la trouille !

« Ils arriveront en transplanant, je dis tout bas. L'un d'eux ira devant. L'autre avec mon père restera en arrière. Ils utiliseront certainement un sort de camouflage meilleur que le notre. »

Sirius et Potter me dévisagent.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

Je range le feriass dans la poche de mon jean.

« J'ai un objet utile, je dis simplement. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

Et hors de question que je repose une seule question à ce machin. Il a une emprise sur moi, et ça me donne envie de le jeter au loin.

Je crois que notre cachette sera découverte si un sorcier se prend un machin pointu dans la tronche alors qu'il passe par là.

« Vous êtes là ? »

Trois bras, et six paires de jambes s'approchent de nous en longeant le mur, et je retiens un éclat de rire.

« C'est vraiment pas discret ! Je dis.

- Je te signale que ta tête est de la couleur du mur, me répond la voix de Mathilde, alors écrase ! »

Je regarde le mur de brique derrière moi. Il est gris sombre.

« Beurk ! Je m'exclame. Trina, vient te mettre derrière moi, ta chemise à une jolie couleur.

- Quand vous aurez finis de dire des conneries, vous pourrez peut-être regarder ce qu'il se passe dans le hall ! Intervient Eric. »

**Bisous, et à bientôt!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et aussi de me suivre depuis le début**

**Bonne lecture!**

**28. La bataille**

On se tourne tous d'un même mouvement vers le hall, et on se fige en voyant que le ministre Hoffton est déjà là. Il discute avec trois autres sorciers. Le reste du hall est désert.

Il règne un silence pesant, et nous on était limite en train de gueuler dans notre coin.

« Bienvenue, monsieur le ministre ! S'exclame le plus petit des trois.

- C'est Johnston ! Je m'écris en reconnaissant la voix de tout à l'heure. »

Un concert de « chut » me répond, tellement discret que même un sourd à l'autre bout de la ville ne pourrait pas passer à côté. Les trois sorciers se tournent vers notre planque.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Demande le ministre.

- On aurait dit des sifflements, répond un des sorciers en caressant sa moumoute »

Et merde. Ils regardent par là. Le sorcier à perruque fait mine de s'approcher, mais un PLOP attire alors l'attention dans une autre cheminée.

On se tord le cou pour voir dedans, tandis que le ministre et les trois autres sorciers s'approchent doucement, baguette levée.

« Qui est-ce ? Demande Hoffton. »

Ils s'approchent encore, et on se décale pour mieux voir.

Dans la cheminée, un homme faible et maigre essaye de tenir sur ses jambes.

« Papa ! Je souffle. »

Sirius serre mon bras comme si j'allais y aller.

Je ne suis pas si conne !

Mon père, où la personne qui se tient là, se redresse encore un peu, et regarde le ministre.

« Aidez moi… j'étais… prisonnier… »

Il parle tout bas, et articule difficilement.

« Meath ? Dit enfin le ministre. William Meath ? »

Mon père acquiesce, et le ministre baisse sa baguette avant de venir le soutenir.

« Mais on vous croyait mort !

- Echappé… »

Il se tait, et s'appuie sur le ministre. Celui-ci regarde les trois autres, qui ont baissés leurs baguettes.

« Il faut prévenir du secours ! »

L'un d'eux fait mine de partir, mais mon père lève alors sa baguette, qu'il avait cachée dans sa manche, et le stupéfie.

Le sorcier à perruque s'écroule par terre, et le ministre lâche mon père, qui se redresse en souriant.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Son cri résonne dans tout le hall, et les baguettes des deux autres sorciers et du ministre s'envolent pour atterrir dans sa main.

Heureusement qu'on n'était pas dans son champ de vision, sinon il nous aurait désarmé.

Le ministre s'écarte aussitôt, se plaçant devant ses deux collègues. Je dois lui reconnaître qu'il ne manque pas de courage.

« Qui que vous soyez, dit-il, je suppose que vous me voulez moi !

- C'est exact ! Lui répond mon père.

- Vous n'aurez pas le temps de me tuer. Dès que des sorts de désarmement sont lancés dans le hall, les sorciers postés à l'entrée moldue sont prévenus magiquement. »

J'ouvre la bouche en grand.

Mais alors on ne sert à rien ?

Mon père éclate de rire.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mes précautions ! »

Le ministre fronce les sourcils, mais mon père n'a pas le temps d'expliquer que deux autres personnes arrivent par le côté menant à l'entrée moldue.

Il s'agit de deux autres doubles de mon père, dont l'un doit être le vrai. L'un des deux tient sa baguette en l'air, tenant deux sorciers ligotés en lévitation devant lui.

Il vient se placer avec un sourire à côté de l'autre, et laisse tomber sur le sol plus loin les sorciers.

« C'est impossible ! Dit enfin le ministre. »

Il semble ne pas en croire ses yeux.

« Il vous fallait le code d'entrée pour parvenir à…

- Nous l'avions ! »

Et soudain, je comprends. Pourquoi ils ont gardé mon père.

Ils avaient besoin du polynectar, mais aussi du code d'entrée. Seul un membre du personnel pouvait le connaître. Bien sûr, on a appris en cours qu'il était changé tous les ans, mais aussi que celui des aurors reste le même. Ils ont un code spécial.

Mon père est tombé à pic. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un, et cet auror seul les pourchassait à l'autre bout du pays. Il est tombé dans leurs filets.

« Oh merde ! Je souffle enfin. »

Près de moi, les visages de mes amis que je distingue dans la pénombre suffisent à me faire comprendre que eux aussi ont saisis le plan des mangemorts. Alors que nous, on a aucun plan.

Le mangemort qui vient d'arriver pousse l'autre devant lui.

« Heureusement, dit-il, le vrai Meath nous a aidé. »

Le ministre écarquille les yeux.

« Meath ? Non, c'est impossible ! »

Il regarde mon père (le vrai), comme pour obtenir un démenti, mais celui-ci se contente de le fixer, immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

« Inutile de lui parler, dit le premier double qui tient les baguettes. On a du… le faire obéir de force ! »

Le ministre serre les poings.

« Il est sous l'imperium ?

- Oui. C'est qu'il nous a donné du fil à retordre. Mais quelques sorts et il devient sage. »

Il éclate de rire à sa blague, et l'autre rit aussi. Seul mon père ne rit pas, toujours immobile.

Puis le double fronce les sourcils en tendant sa baguette.

« Une dernière loi, monsieur le ministre ?

- Allez brûler en enfer !

- Vous d'abord ! »

Il lève sa baguette un peu plus haut.

« _Avada Keda_…

- _Stupefix_ ! »

Le rayon rouge jaillit de ma baguette, tandis que mon cri retentit dans tout le hall.

Le double évite mon sort d'un bond, et se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je baisse les yeux sur mes bras, et m'aperçois avec horreur que je suis parfaitement visible.

Le sort de Clara n'aura pas été efficace longtemps.

« D'où tu sors, toi ? »

Il brandit sa baguette dans ma direction, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une dizaine de sorts envahissent le hall, et il doit reculer d'un bon, suivit par l'autre double.

Mon père reste debout sans bouger, tandis que le ministre et ses deux collègues regardent mes amis surgirent de notre cachette, parfaitement visibles, leurs baguettes brandies.

Les maraudeurs viennent tous les quatre se mettrent devant moi, et je me redresse en relevant ma baguette.

« Mais d'où vous venez ? S'exclame le double devant.

- Peu importe ! S'exclame l'autre. Ils ne font pas le poids, ce ne sont que des gamins ! »

Il lève sa baguette.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

On bondit pour éviter son sort, se dispersant dans le hall.

Je regarde mon père, encore au milieu du hall.

« Papa ! Je m'écris. Cours ! »

Il ne bouge pas, et je jure entre mes dents.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Le sort me frôle, et évite de peu Mathilde qui se tenait derrière moi. Je regarde le ministre et les deux autres, désarmés dans un coin.

« Occupez vous de lui ! Je leur crie en jetant des sorts au hasard avec les autres. »

Le ministre acquiesce, et attrape mon père par le bras.

Il semble complètement dépassé par la situation.

A savoir, une dizaine de gamins surgis de nulle part et sans techniques qui lancent des sorts dans tous les sens en criant.

Malheureusement, les deux doubles ne semblent pas vraiment dépassés, et lancent des sortilèges interdits vers nous en avançant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je crie entre deux sorts aux autres. »

On recule de plus en plus, et si on ne trouve pas quelque chose, on va se faire démolir !

« Courrez ! S'écrit Potter. »

Sans se concerter, on tourne les talons et on s'enfuit dans le premier couloir dans un même mouvement, envoyant des sorts par-dessus notre épaule aux deux doubles qui nous coursent.

Devant nous, le ministre et les deux autres, ainsi que mon père, disparaissent dans un couloir, et on prend l'autre embranchement.

Un sort doloris passe à côté de moi, et frappe de plein fouet Mathilde. Elle s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant, et on s'arrête tous, horrifiés.

Je l'aide à se relever, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Eric brandit sa baguette vers les doubles.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Son sort atteint un des doubles, qui s'effondre, et Eric crache par terre en le regardant, tandis que l'autre double le relève.

« Ça t'apprendra ! Crie-t-il. »

Il se tourne vers nous, et retrouve son air neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour courir ? »

On se remet à courir au hasard des couloirs, et je soutiens toujours Mathilde, qui retrouve des forces en courrant.

On entre enfin dans une salle encombrée d'étagères, et on referme la porte derrière nous.

On se réfugie au fond, derrière une étagère remplie de baguettes casées, quand on entend la porte s'ouvrir.

John nous fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et on acquiesce. Je demande d'un signe de tête à Mathilde si ça va.

Elle acquiesce en relevant sa baguette.

« On sait que vous êtes là ! Crie l'un des doubles. »

J'entend leurs pas entrer dans la pièce, et la porte se refermer en claquant.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie ! Vous devrez bien vous montrez ! Ou bien on vous trouvera nous même ! »

Un fracas nous parvient, et je comprends qu'ils viennent de faire tomber une étagère.

A ce rythme, dans cinq minutes ils nous ont trouvé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffle Mathilde.

- Il faut les attaquer en retour ! Dit John. On doit les stupéfixer !

- Mais ils évitent les sorts, ou les arrêtent avec d'autres ! Je dis.

- De toutes façons, il faut bien se défendre ! Dit Clara.

- Oui, et attendre que le ministre appelle du secours, ou viennent nous aider. »

Autrement dit, on est dans la merde.

« Bon, a trois on se lève, et on attaque ! Dit Sirius. Pendant ce temps, Trina et Mathilde, vous couchez l'étagère pour nous protéger, ok ? »

On acquiesce, et on se tient prêt.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Et on a très peu de chances de s'en tirer.

Mais je dois dire que c'est aussi assez excitant. Dommage que Mathilde ne soit pas en état de prendre des photos.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

« Un… »

J'avale ma salive difficilement.

Une dernière prière, Eileen ?

Euh… oui, ne pas mourir. Et sinon, euh…

Non, j'ai vraiment pas d'idées. Et dire qu'on est censé voir notre vie défiler.

Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que mon jean est déchiré, et que le sol est vraiment inconfortable.

Et aussi qu'on est dans la merde, mais ça c'est pas vraiment une découverte.

« Deux… »

Mais POURQUOI on ne sait pas transplaner.

Mais non, je suis conne. On ne peut pas transplaner d'ici. Dire que mon père m'a dit de ne pas venir. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté ?

« Trois ! »

Je me lève en même temps que les autres, et lance un endoloris en visant les doubles, tandis que l'étagère s'écroule sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Trina et Mathilde la relèvent sur le côté pour nous faire un rempart, et on se baisse derrière en envoyant d'autres sorts.

Les doubles nous bombardent aussi, et des objets explosent un peu partout, projetant leurs éclats un peu partout.

Un sort me frôle le visage, et je sens ma joue me brûler, avant de sentir quelque chose couler dessus.

Folle de rage, j'envoie quelques doloris en plus, mais les doubles les contre de la même façon que le reste.

« Rendez vous, vous n'avez aucune chance ! »

Un sort lancé par Potter atteint le double qui a crié, et il crie de douleur, avant de jeter un sort qui atteint Lupin. Celui-ci s'écroule sur le sol en se tenant le ventre.

Clara, près de moi, se relève d'un bond, les sourcils froncés.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

Son sort atteint un des doubles, et elle envoie des objets qu'elle attrape au hasard vers eux en les injuriant, oubliant toute prudence.

« Bande de cons ! Hurle-t-elle. Vous commencez à m'énerver ! »

Un sort des doubles la frôle, mais elle ne semble pas le voir, et continue de lancer des sorts en envoyant des objets que les doubles évitent.

Je l'attrape par le bras, et essaie de la forcer à se baisser.

« Clara, baisse toi ! »

Elle semble revenir du monde des fous furieux, et se penche à nouveau. Elle envoie aussitôt quelques sorts, et je l'imite en me disant que j'espère bien ne jamais la mettre en colère.

On envoie d'autres sorts, mais les doubles les évitent, et se rapprochent de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je crie.

- Il faut sortir ! Crie Eric. »

Je saute par-dessus l'étagère couchée, et brandit ma baguette sur un double.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort l'atteint, et il s'écroule sur le sol.

L'autre double se tourne vers moi, sa baguette levée, et ouvre la bouche.

Oh mon Dieu. Ça y est, je vais mourir !

Au moins, s'il vous plait, faites que les autres puissent sortir d'ici sains et saufs !

Terrorisée, je ferme les yeux en attendant le sort fatal, mais un autre bruit me parvient.

Un bruit d'explosion.

J'ouvre les yeux, et vois la porte exploser. Des débris de métal volent un peu partout, et je me protège le visage avec les bras.

Le double à côté de moi se protège, puis brandit sa baguette vers l'ouverture.

« Qui est là ? Montrez vous ! »

Il fronce les sourcils, et se poste face à la porte. Un bruit de pas se fait entendre, et enfin, une silhouette apparaît dans l'embrasure.

Je relâche ma respiration en reconnaissant Dumbledore.

Pour une fois, je suis contente de le voir.

Le double, surpris, hésite un instant, sa baguette toujours levée. Apparemment, Dumbledore réussit là où une dizaine de gamins ont échoués : il l'a surpris.

Mais il reprend vite contenance, et serre sa main sur sa baguette.

« _Avada Kedav_…

- _Stupefix_ ! »

Dumbledore, plus rapide, l'atteint de plein fouet, et le deuxième double s'écroule à mes pieds.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, et baisse ma baguette, tandis que les autres enjambent l'armoire derrière laquelle ils s'étaient relevés en me voyant me jeter sur l'un des doubles.

Mathilde me serre contre elle un instant.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer !

- Oui, moi aussi ! »

Je me tourne vers Dumbledore.

« C'est le ministre qui vous a prévenu ? »

Il secoue la tête, avec son petit sourire mystérieux.

« Non. Il a appelé des aurors extrêmement compétents. Mais qui se sont perdus en vous cherchant.

- Alors comment vous avez su qu'on était là ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Le genre de sourires que seul lui peut avoir alors que dix de ses élèves viennent de frôler la mort.

« Vous pensiez sérieusement que les cheminées du château n'étaient pas surveillées ? Et surtout, vous pensiez que l'absence de dix élèves passerait inaperçue ? »

Franchement ? Oui.

Je souris malgré tout, et je vois que les autres aussi. Sans doute le bonheur d'être en vie.

« Et mon père ? Je demande ?

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'homme qui était avec le ministre et ses deux collègues ? Il va bien, mais je crois qu'un séjour à sainte mangouste ne sera pas de trop. »

J'acquiesce, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient le tuer, lui aussi.

Sirius joue avec quelques unes de mes mèches.

« Finalement, tu l'as sauvé ! »

J'acquiesce encore. Oui.

« Bon, et si je vous ramenais à l'école ? Propose Dumbledore. »

Enfin une parole censée !

**Bisous, à bientôt!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**29. Retour au château**

On arrive avec la poudre de cheminette dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où McGonagall nous accueille en nous sautant presque dessus.

« Inconscients ! Marmonne-t-elle en nous observant sous toutes les coutures. Complètements inconscients ! »

Elle fait apparaître des chaises au fur et à mesure, et nous fait asseoir dessus comme si on allait tomber à tout moment. Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité.

Après nous avoir retrouvé, Dumbledore a ligoté les deux doubles, puis les a fait léviter devant lui, et nous a demandé de le suivre jusque dans le hall.

Là, le ministre sous bonne garde a discuté avec lui, et ensuite des aurors se sont chargés des deux doubles, ainsi que de mon père.

Puis il nous a donné de la poudre de cheminette, et nous as ordonné un retour dans son bureau immédiat, et dans le silence.

Pour dire la vérité, cette escapade a duré deux heures au plus, mais je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je me rends aussi compte qu'on a agit comme des idiots, maintenant que l'adrénaline quitte mes veines.

Mais c'était génial !

Et les têtes réjouies des autres veulent dire sans aucun doute possible que eux aussi recommenceraient bien une petite virée dans un repère de mangemorts.

« Inconscients ! Répète McGonagall. »

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, et elle nous distribue un verre contenant une potion suspecte à tous.

« Buvez ça, ça fera disparaître vos blessures. »

Je croise le regard de Mathilde, et elle grimace en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Je bois une gorgée de mon verre, et me retiens de tout recracher.

C'est dégueulasse !

J'avale en grimaçant et en plissant les yeux, et voie à travers mes paupières mi closes Dumbledore entrer dans le bureau par la cheminée. Il fait un signe de tête vers McGonagall.

« Merci, Minerva. Vous pouvez attendre dehors. »

Elle acquiesce, et sort de la pièce. Dumbledore se tourne vers nous.

Il ne sourit plus.

Et nous non plus, je peux vous l'assurer.

Il nous fait face, l'air grave.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que ce que vous avez fait était complètement idiot ! »

Je me ratatine sur ma chaise.

Il a l'air plutôt en rogne. Et un sorcier comme lui en rogne, c'est plutôt effrayant.

« Vous avez agis comme des inconscients, et vous auriez pu tous mourir ! Ne recommencez plus jamais ce genre d'exploits ! »

Son regard s'adoucit.

« Mais votre geste, inconsidéré il va sans dire, a sauvé la vie du ministre et de ses trois collègues. Ainsi qu'à monsieur Meath. »

Je souris comme une idiote.

Au moins quelque chose de bien dans cette histoire.

Il me sourit.

« Votre père est entre de bonnes mains. »

Il redevient grave.

« Bon, voyons maintenant votre punition. »

Je perds mon sourire. Je regarde les autres. Les maraudeurs sourient, et Trina me regarde en haussant les épaules. Ce qui doit signifier un truc du genre « au moins on s'est amusé, et on s'en est sortit ».

« Puisque votre geste a sauvé le ministre, fait qui restera bien sur entre nous et lui, et ne devra jamais sortir de ce bureau, je pense que vous avez mérité une punition légère. Je vous enlève donc cinq points chacun. Ensuite, je propose que vous alliez passer les cinq jours de vacances restant chez vous. Ainsi, l'école pourra retrouver un peu de calme, et vous pourrez vous reposer avec vos parents. »

Hein ? Il nous vire ?

Enfin non, il nous envoie chez nous pour les vacances, mais…

« Mais euh… commence Trina, comment on va rentrer ? »

Dumbledore retrouve son sourire.

« En train, bien sur. Le Poudlard express vous ramènera. Comme ça, si d'autres élèves de l'école veulent passer le reste des vacances chez eux, ils pourront en profiter. »

Il va affréter le train juste pour nous ? Il doit vraiment avoir envie de se débarrasser de nous.

« Et quand est-ce qu'on part ? Demande Mathilde. »

Est-ce qu'on va devoir partir cette nuit ?

Oh non ! Impossible !

Je dois rencontrer le Poudlardien demain ! Après tout ce temps, j'espère bien que je vais enfin le voir.

« Vous partirez demain après-midi. Ça vous laisse le temps de récupérer de votre escapade. Et de faire vos valises. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Maintenant, Minerva va vous raccompagner à vos salles communes respectives. »

Comme si elle avait entendu son nom, McGonagall entre alors dans le bureau.

« Suivez moi ! »

On se lève d'un même mouvement, mais Dumbledore m'arrête d'un geste de la main.

« Excepté vous, mademoiselle Meath. J'aimerais vous parler d'abord. »

Et merde. Il n'y a pas une sortie de secours pour m'enfuir discrètement ?

Je lève la tête vers lui.

« Assied toi, je t'en pris ! »

Il s'assoit derrière son bureau, et me désigne la chaise de l'autre côté de la table de bois qu'on est venu examiner en pleine nuit avec Mathilde.

« Tout d'abord, commence-t-il, ton père est en bonne santé, si ce n'est qu'il est très faible. Et qu'il risque d'oublier certains faits. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Il est amnésique ? »

Il croise ses mains sur son bureau.

« En partie ; mais il se souvient de certaines choses. Avant de quitter le ministère, il a demandé si tu étais venue. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Il semble qu'il savait que vous deviez venir. Et vous saviez également que des mangemorts allaient attaquer ce soir. »

Je m'efforce de rester impassible, sans quitter ses yeux bleus du regard.

Combien y a-t-il de chances pour qu'il croit à un hasard ? Je peux toujours raconter qu'on voulait se balader. Au ministère. Et qu'on est tombé sur des mangemorts.

Ouais, autant raconter que des aliens nous ont enlevés, puis ramené au ministère avec leur navette. Ce serait aussi crédible.

« Euh…

- Je pense que tu n'es pas sans rapports avec tout ça. Je me trompe ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire oui, mais me retient. Après tout, il ne va pas me prendre pour une folle, puisque j'avais raison.

J'inspire à fond.

« Non. »

Je me sens rougir, et je détourne mon regard.

« J'aimerais que tu m'explique comment tu as fait. »

Je lève la tête de nouveau vers lui. Il sourit encore, mais son expression parait curieuse.

« Euh… eh bien, je le voyais. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Qui ?

- Mon père. Ça a commencé à la rentrée. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Tu voyais quoi au juste ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je le voyais lui, et j'entendais les sons. Et puis j'ai pu lui parler, mais plus tard. Et j'avais du mal. »

Mais je ne vais peut être pas lui dire que ça m'empêchait carrément de respirer.

« C'est donc comme ça que tu as pu savoir ce qui se préparait. »

Il semble songeur. Puis il fronce les sourcils en refixant son regard sur moi.

« Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à quelqu'un, à un professeur ? »

Je rougis sans répondre. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je le prenais pour un fou !

« Je pensais qu'on ne me croirait pas.

- Il existe de nombreux moyens de savoir si quelqu'un ment, dit-il posément. »

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'aurait fait boire du véritaserum si je lui avais dit ?

« Mais j'aurais pu me tromper.

- Mais tu avais raison. Enfin, vous êtes tous les dix sains et saufs, et le ministre est en bonne santé. Mais si un jour tu as de nouvelles visions, dis le à un professeur. Ou à moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre mes élèves pour des menteurs. »

Il sourit, le regard pétillant.

« Et je suis moins fou que j'en ai l'air ! »

Je rougis, et me retiens de rire en me mordant la lèvre.

« Professeur…

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez que j'aurais d'autres visions ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne sais pas. Ton cas est particulier, et c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de visons pareilles. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucun voyant dans ta famille.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué mes visions alors ?

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas savoir avec exactitude. On pourrait te donner des dizaines d'explications différentes.

- Et la votre ? »

Il sourit, amusé.

« Eh bien, je dirais que ton père, désespéré, pensait à sa famille. Et qui comprend tous les aléas de la magie ? Je pense qu'il a réussis à t'atteindre toi, chaque fois que tu te laissais aller.

- Mais pourquoi pas ma mère, ou ma sœur ?

- On dit que l'adolescence est l'époque des changements. Ta magie, instable, était le refuge idéal de l'appel au secours de ton père. »

Il s'arrête, et je médite un instant sur ces mots.

« C'est assez tiré par les cheveux, je dis. Mais ça me va ! »

Il rit franchement.

« Mais peut-être que je me trompe !

- Ou peut-être que vous avez raison. »

En tout cas, j'espère bien ne plus JAMAIS avoir de visions. Cette fois m'a suffit, merci bien.

« Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Comment savez-vous qu'il n'y a pas de voyants dans ma famille ?

- Parce que je connais en général assez bien mes élèves. Et il me semblait que tes visions te semblaient inconnues. Si tu avais eu un voyant dans ta famille, tu aurais su d'où elles venaient. »

Pas bête, le vieux.

« Merci. »

Merde. J'ai pensé à voix haute. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate.

« Bon, tu as d'autres questions ? »

Je me tortille sur ma chaise.

« Oui ? Me dit-il patiemment. »

Je me mordille la lèvre.

« J'ai une question. Mais elle ne concerne pas vraiment mes visions. »

Il sourit en haussant un sourcil.

« Et ça ne concernerait pas plutôt le jeu des énigmes ? »

Comment il fait pour tout savoir ? Et pour tomber juste ?

« Comment vous savez ça ?

- Eh bien, mon grand âge a quelques avantages autres que la crédibilité. Tu vois, l'expérience me permet aussi de voir ce qui préoccupe les gens.

- Et il y a marqué sur mon front ?

- Non, mais il ne faut pas être très clairvoyant pour comprendre que tu te poses des questions. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Il me sourit d'un air encourageant.

« Eh bien. Ce jeu avec les énigmes… je croyais qu'il fallait posséder les qualités de sa maison pour le gagner. »

Il écarte les mains.

« Ah, je vois ! Tu te demandes si tu es dans la bonne maison ? »

Je rougis, mais ne détourne pas le regard.

« Oui.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Si tu savais ! Tu n'es pas la première à te poser des questions sur ta maison. Même si je pense que l'on répartit les élèves trop tôt.

- Alors vous croyez que je ne devrais pas être à Poufsouffle ?

- Tu aurais voulu être à Gryffondor, comme ta soeur ? »

Je repense à mes amies qui me verraient bien à Serpentard.

« Pas spécialement.

- Dis moi, Eileen, sais-tu quelles sont les qualités des Poufsouffles ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Il n'y en a pas vraiment, non ? On dit que ce sont des cancres. Pour le reste, on est ce que les autres maisons ne veulent pas. »

Il hausse un sourcil en recroisant ses mains.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Non. Mais il est vrai qu'on y envoie les élèves qu'il est difficile de repartir. »

Je fronce les sourcils en me redressant au bord de la chaise.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

- Bien sur que non. »

Il sourit comme un enfant qui sait où se trouvent les bonbons cachés par ses parents.

« La répartition agit sur un schéma complexe. Et sur des qualités plutôt diverses. Peux-tu par exemple me dire les qualités des autres maisons, d'après toi ? »

Je réfléchis en vitesse.

« Alors pour les Gryffondors, c'est le courage.

- Oui. Ensuite ?

- Les Serdaigles sont intelligents. Et les Serpentards sont rusés. »

Il acquiesce.

« Mais ce sont des qualités plutôt isolées, dit-il. Et il en existe de nombreuses autres. Mais il arrive que ces qualités soient toutes possédées en même temps. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire qu'on envoie à Poufsouffle ceux qui sont intelligents, courageux et rusés ? »

Il acquiesce de nouveau, et je fais une moue sceptique.

Ok, admettons, mais je ne suis certainement pas ces trois choses.

« Tu ne semble pas d'accord.

- Je ne crois pas être les trois à la fois.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant, tu t'es servis de ces trois qualités pour résoudre les énigmes. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

Il semble s'amuser comme un fou, le salaud.

« Eh bien, récapitulons : comment as-tu résolu la première énigme ?

- J'ai cherché un rapport avec moi. Mon côté sombre.

- Tu as montré une intelligence et une logique dignes d'un Serdaigle. Pour la deuxième ? »

Je rougis.

« J'ai demandé à Lupin de m'aider. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Exact. Ou plutôt, disons que tu l'as poussé sur la voix qu'il traçait. Tu as agis de façon très rusée.

- Comme les Serpentards ?

- Oui. Je vois que tu comprends. Et enfin, la dernière énigme.

- J'ai sauté dans le lac.

- Oui, et il fallait du courage pour sauter dans le lac en plein hiver. Certains auraient pu abandonner. Mais pas toi. Tu as montré un courage digne d'un Gryffondor. »

Je hoche la tête. Je comprends mieux.

« Donc, tous les Poufsouffles possèdent les qualités des autres maisons ?

- Non. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il vient bien de dire que…

« Toi tu les possède. Tu es une vraie Poufsouffle. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on répartissait trop tôt les élèves. »

Je pouffe de rire. Il se contredit lui-même. Mais au moins, je sais si je suis dans la bonne maison.

« Mais comment vous savez comment j'ai résolu les énigmes ? Je m'exclame tout d'un coup. »

Il se penche sur son bureau, et prend un ton de confidence.

« Eh bien tu sais, dans ce château, peu de choses restent secrètes. Par exemple, quand j'ai dit tout à l'heure que votre aventure de cette nuit devait rester entre nous, ça signifie que toute l'école sait que vous avez été au ministère ce soir. »

Je me mets à rire pendant qu'il se redresse. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne sait pas que trois animagus illégaux se promènent les nuits de pleine lune dans le parc avec un loup garou qu'ils laissent sortir.

« Et maintenant, dit Dumbledore d'une voix posée, si tu n'as plus de questions, je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer. »

En clair, il me congédie.

Je me lève de la chaise, et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre, et me tourne une dernière fois vers lui.

« Merci professeur.

- De rien. Bonne nuit, Eileen.

- Bonne nuit. »

**Bisous, et à bientôt!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Et voilà déjà le dernier chapitre de ma fic sniff. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste. Moi qui au départ n'aimais pas l'époque des maraudeurs, je dois dire que j'ai pris goût à cette histoire.**

**Je vous poste l'épilogue en même temps.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**30. Le Poudlardien**

J'entre dans le dortoir sans faire de bruits, et y trouve mes trois amies bien réveillées, et qui semblent m'attendre.

« Alors ? Demande Mathilde dès que j'ai refermé la porte, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Je m'assois sur mon lit en souriant.

« Me parler de mon père. Et de mes visions.

- Il savait que tu avais des visions ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Je leur explique tout ce que m'a dit Dumbledore sur les visions, en évitant de parler du jeu des énigmes.

« Alors tu peux en avoir d'autres ? Demande finalement Clara.

- Apparemment. Je ne sais pas. »

Trina se redresse sur son lit en souriant.

« Maintenant, je sais que s'il m'arrive un truc, il me suffira de penser à Eileen !

- Alors arrange toi pour ne jamais être dans le besoin ! Je lui conseille.

- N'empêche, dit Clara avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On s'est éclatés, non ? »

On sourit toutes comme des idiotes.

« C'était génial oui ! S'écrit Mathilde. »

Et on éclate de rire. On se met à rire comme des tordues dans le dortoir, chacune pliée en deux sur son lit.

Je crois que je n'ai pas autant ris depuis… non, je n'ai jamais ris comme ça !

Je suis étendue sur le dos, et je rigole à gorge déployée, les côtes douloureuses. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de drôle, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se marrer à en pleurer.

« Venez ! dit Trina entre deux éclats de rire, on y retourne ! »

On rit de plus belle, faisant un raffut du diable qui doit réveiller tous les Poufsouffles du château.

Enfin, on se redresse en essayant de se calmer, et je m'essuie les yeux.

« Je devrais en mettre une partie dans mes histoires, dit Trina en essuyant elle aussi ses yeux. »

Je me redresse si vite que j'en tombe presque de mon lit.

« Quoi ? Quelles histoires ? »

Ce serait donc ça qu'elle écrivait tout le temps ?

« J'écris des histoires, dit-elle en relevant fièrement le menton. Vous pouvez vous moquer si vous voulez, mais…

- Mais c'est super ! Je dis. »

Clara et Mathilde acquiescent.

« Et ça t'a pris d'un coup ? Demande Mathilde.

- Non. J'y pensais depuis un moment, mais je n'osais pas les écrire. C'est John qui m'a décidé, quand je lui en ai parlé. »

Je prends une mine boudeuse.

« Alors tu lui en as parlé à lui mais pas à nous ? »

Elle pouffe en m'envoyant son oreiller.

« Jalouse va ! Je comptais vous en parler mais j'avais peur que vous vous moquiez.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu nous laisseras lire ? Je dis en lui renvoyant son oreiller au visage. »

Elle fait mine de réfléchir.

« Peut-être.

- Et tu vas aussi rajouter Clara la folle furieuse ? Demande Mathilde en riant. »

Clara devient rouge comme une tomate.

« Bien sur, je ne peux pas passer à côté ! Dit Trina en se tordant de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'exclame Clara en rougissant de plus en plus.

- Bandes de cons ! Imite Trina en se mettant debout sur son lit. »

Elle fait mine d'envoyer des sorts.

« Vous allez regretter d'avoir touché à mon copain ! »

Clara croise les bras en fusillant Trina du regard.

« Après ça, tu peux courir pour que je sois gentille avec tes histoires ! Dit-elle. »

Trina se rassoit sur son lit avec un sourire innocent.

« Mais c'est pour rire, Clarinou ! »

Je pouffe discrètement. Quand Trina appelle Clara comme ça, c'est qu'elle veut se faire pardonner.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom ! Dit Clara en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu m'as impressionné, rajoute Trina sans l'écouter. C'était super, et absolument effrayant ! Quand tu leur as jeté ces sorts en les insultant.

- C'est vrai que tu faisais peur ! Renchérit Mathilde avec sa délicatesse habituelle. »

Mais elle n'a pas tort. Nous qui voulions voir Clara exploser, je pense qu'on a été servis.

Et je prends note de ne JAMAIS mettre Clara en rogne.

« Tu m'as même appris de nouveaux gros mots ! Remarque Trina en riant. »

Clara éclate de rire.

« Moi ? Mais je ne dis jamais de gros mots ! Dit-elle avec un visage innocent. »

Et on se remet à rire comme des tordues.

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Allez, debout là dedans ! »

Je gémis, et me tourne dans l'autre sens en rabattant la couverture sur ma tête.

« Trop tôt, je marmonne dans l'oreiller. »

La couverture s'écarte, et la voix calme et douce de Mathilde me perce les tympans.

« Trop tôt ? Crie-t-elle. Je te signale qu'il est onze heures passées ! Et qu'on doit faire nos valises. »

Je me redresse en ronchonnant, et traîne mon corps jusqu'à la salle de bains, pendant que Mathilde jette la moitié de ses habits dans sa valise tout en s'habillant. J'enlève ma chemise de nuit quand l'information pénètre mon cerveau embrumé.

Merde !

« Onze heures passées ? Je m'écris en revenant dans le dortoir. »

Mathilde jette un livre dans sa valise, puis me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. Il est onze heures et demie. C'est une raison pour se balader à poil ? »

Je recouvre ma poitrine en criant.

« Merde ! »

Je retourne dans la salle de bains, et file sous la douche aussitôt.

« Tu dois aller quelque part ? Demande Mathilde derrière le rideau. »

Je l'ignore, et me savonne en vitesse, avant de me rincer et de sauter hors de la baignoire en m'enroulant dans une serviette.

« Vite, il me faut des fringues ! »

Mathilde, qui m'a suivis depuis la salle de bains, se place derrière moi tandis que j'ouvre mon armoire en jetant des habits un peu partout.

« Tu es folle à lier, où bien tu me cache quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle, soupçonneuse. »

Je me tourne vers elle en attrapant un jean.

« Moi ? Mais non, c'est juste que… Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir le voir à midi, et…

- Et tu t'es dit que me raconter des bobards aussi stupides serait amusant. »

Je soupire.

« Laisse tomber, je dois faire un truc en vitesse, c'est tout ! »

J'enfile le jean, puis attrape une chemise, et la plaque devant moi.

« Elle est comment cette chemise ? »

Mathilde, qui est retournée ranger ses affaires en soupirant, me regarde.

« Hideuse. Je ne sais même pas d'où tu la sors. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et jette la chemise au sol, avant d'en attraper une autre, et de l'enfiler sans lui demander son avis. Puis je retourne dans la salle de bains, et essaie sans résultat de dompter ma crinière.

« Tant pis ! Je dis en reposant la brosse. »

J'attrape ma montre, et regarde l'heure en jurant.

Midi moins dix. Merde !

Je sors en courrant de la salle de bains, et file hors du dortoir. Je descends dans la salle commune, que je traverse tout aussi vite.

Je vois Eric dans un coin, et il sourit en regardant l'heure sur sa montre. Il lève un pouce dans ma direction. Il a comprit.

« Bonne chance ! Crie-t-il. »

Sa voix disparaît quand le passage se referme, et je parcours les couloirs du château à toute vitesse.

Merde merde merde !

Il va se demander ce que je fais !

Je descend le dernier escalier, et m'arrête de courir, avant de franchir les dernières marches d'un pas tranquille.

Je reprend mon souffle, et essaie de ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui a couru. Le hall est presque désert, il y a juste quelques élèves qui vont déjà manger, ou bien d'autres qui ont décidés de rentrer chez eux aussi.

Je traverse le hall, et m'appuie contre un mur nonchalamment. Je regarde la pendule sur le mur d'en face. Plus que cinq minutes.

Je regarde mes pieds en déglutissant. J'ai la trouille.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et il tape contre mes côtes aussi fort que le soir de Noël.

Je repense à la scène du lac, et je rougis toute seule. Je dois me contrôler pour ne pas trembler.

Du calme, Eileen !

Bientôt, au moins, tu seras fixée.

« Eh ! »

Priant pour ne pas défaillir sous l'émotion, je relève la tête et… vois Shelly-mais-qu-est-ce-qu-elle-fait-là qui se mordille la lèvre devant moi.

Mon dieu, et si c'était elle ? Elle se serait fait passer pour un garçon, et va me demander de sortir avec elle et…

Stop ! Ne sois pas conne, Eileen, tu sais bien que le Poudlardien est un garçon !

« Quoi ? Je demande sèchement en retrouvant mon calme.

- C'était juste pour te dire… euh… »

Qu'elle se grouille, j'ai un rendez-vous moi !

« Oui ?

- Eh bien, j'ai appris pour hier soir. Je voulais te féliciter d'avoir sauvé ton père. »

Je lui souris. Et sans me forcer.

Mais elle oublie le ministre habillé en pingouin moldu.

« Merci. »

Elle hésite un instant, puis se détourne, mais cette fois c'est moi qui la retient.

« Attends ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Oui ? »

Je souris gentiment.

« Merci de ne pas nous avoir dénoncé hier. »

Elle sourit.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et je souris de plus belle aussi. Puis elle file sans demander son reste. Je me tourne vers le mur pour m'y appuyer de nouveau, quand une autre voix m'appelle en chuchotant, dans mon dos.

« Eileen ? »

Je me fige, et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je ne fais plus un geste.

« Eileen ? Tu peux te retourner. Je n'ai pas de foulard cette fois. »

Respire, Eileen.

J'inspire lentement, et pivote sur mes talons.

Je fixe un instant le torse qui me fait face, avant de lever la tête, et d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Sirius ? »

Il me sourit timidement.

« Mais…

- Attends ! »

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Et je me tais.

De toutes façons, je ne suis pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais laisse moi m'expliquer, d'accord ? »

Il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, et j'acquiesce faiblement.

« Déjà, je voulais te dire que si j'ai répondu à l'annonce, alors que je savais que c'était toi, ce n'était pas pour me moquer de toi.

- C'était pourquoi ? »

Ma voix tremble.

« Parce que je t'aime. J'étais sérieux, au bord du lac. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, en faite. »

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, le laissant s'expliquer.

« En faite, je crois que je t'aime depuis le début. Depuis cette fois, dans le Poudlard express, quand je t'ai vu, avec ton énorme valise et tes beaux cheveux. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as poussé ?

- Non ! Je ne t'ai pas poussé ! »

Il faisait bien semblant, alors.

« C'était un accident. J'étais là, je te regardais, quand James est arrivé, et m'a poussé gentiment en se moquant. On venait juste de se rencontrer. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur toi, et tu t'es retrouvée par terre. Ensuite, je n'ai rien eu le temps de dire, que tu t'es relevée et que tu m'as giflé. »

Il sourit.

Quant à moi, je rougis en repensant à l'épisode désastreux de mon entrée à Poudlard.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas si je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand tu m'as giflé en me traitant de babouin stupide, ou si c'est arrivé après, chaque fois qu'on se disputait. J'adorais nos disputes. Tu ne ressemblais pas à toutes ces filles idiotes qui me courraient après, et tu disais tout franchement. Mais je savais que tu me détestais. Alors je me contentais de la situation. Et puis à la rentrée, j'ai vu l'annonce. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai pensé que tu cherchais un copain, et j'étais jaloux. Donc j'ai décidé d'y répondre, sans trop savoir ce que je faisais. Et puis tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec l'annonce. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour un idiot. Ou bien que tu ne répondrais pas. Mais tu m'as répondu. »

Je repense à cette après-midi, au bord du lac, avec les maraudeurs. Il s'est levé, et une jeune élève lui a donné une lettre. Je pensais même que la lettre était d'elle. Et qu'il se moquait d'elle. Alors qu'en faite, il riait à mes bêtises.

Je vois tous ces détails, tous ces indices qui m'indiquaient que c'était lui.

En faites, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que c'était évident depuis le début, que c'était lui. Mais je n'ai rien vu.

« Tu l'as lu ce jour là, je dis distraitement. Au bord du lac. »

Il acquiesce.

« Oui. Et on a commencé à correspondre. J'adorais ça, mais en même temps je me demandais comment te dire qui j'étais. Je savais que tu me détestais toujours, et en plus j'ai compris que tu aimais Remus. »

Je rougis.

« D'ailleurs, ça m'a étonné quand tu as accepté de l'aider à séduire ta copine. J'avais envie de sauter de joie, mais aussi de casser la figure à Remus qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il loupait. »

Je me mets à rire.

Je repense à cette fois, à la table des Gryffondors, où Sirius m'a regardé en parlant dans sa barbe. « Je croyais que tu… ». Il savait que j'aimais Lupin.

« Je t'ai donc donné rendez-vous à Noël. Mais si on s'entendait mieux, je n'étais pas sûr que tu n'allais pas partir en courant en me voyant. J'ai donc inventé cette histoire de foulard. En plus, Eric te tournait autour. Et j'ai adoré notre rencontre. Mais je voulais plus. Je voulais que tu me voies. J'avais juste peur que tu penses que je me moquais de toi. J'ai agis sans réfléchir en répondant à l'annonce, mais je ne le regrette pas. Parce que je t'aime. »

Il ne sourit plus, et attend visiblement que je parle.

« Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de cette situation. Je voulais que tu me voies. Et puis maintenant, je sais que Remus et Eric n'ont aucune chance. »

Je souris.

« J'espérais que ce serait toi, en faite, je dis lentement. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas possible. »

Il fronce les sourcils en retrouvant son sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Eh bien, excepté que les babouins ne savent pas écrire, je pensais que tu n'aurais pas répondu à cette annonce parce que tu me détestais. »

Il rit en secouant la tête.

« Non, je voulais dire : Pourquoi tu espérais que ce serait moi ? »

Je souris un peu plus.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Il sourit de plus belle, comme un enfant, et se penche vers moi.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et enfin il frôle mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse doucement, et je garde les yeux ouverts. Je ne veux pas en perdre une miette.

Il se redresse, et glisse ses mains sur ma taille.

« Alors finalement, j'ai bien fais de répondre à l'annonce ? »

J'acquiesce. Puis je fronce les sourcils.

« Et toutes ces filles. Pourquoi tu sortais avec elles si tu m'aimais ? »

Il a un sourire penaud.

« Je ne suis pas un saint. »

Je lui donne un coup sur l'épaule.

« Tu mériterais que je te quitte ! »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

- Eh bien… on dirait.

- Ça tombe bien. C'est mon anniversaire. »

Je hoche la tête.

« J'espère que tu n'espère pas de cadeau de moi, parce que je n'en ai pas. Je ne savais même pas que c'était aujourd'hui. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Tu me conviens comme cadeau.

- Très bien. Mais je suppose que je vais devenir la femme qui parle aux babouins ? »

Je me mets à rire, et il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Bien sur que non ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Je crois que je vais changer d'av… »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise, avant de le tirer vers moi et de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond à mon baiser, et ses mains m'enserrent le dos, me soulevant contre lui, tandis que mes mains glissent dans sa nuque.

J'entrouvre les lèvres, et sa langue vient caresser la mienne, alors que mes mains jouent dans ses cheveux. Je ne vois plus rien, sauf lui, et le bonheur qui m'irradie alors que je suis dans ses bras.

Enfin, on se sépare à bout de souffle, et il me garde contre lui, posant son front contre le mien.

Comme au bord du lac. Sauf que là, je peux plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Finalement, j'aime bien les yeux bleus.

« Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, me souffle-t-il. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

- Moi par contre, je dis en souriant, je ne t'aimais vraiment pas.

- Non, et j'ai eu du mal à t'apprivoiser.

- Oui, je sais, je suis une sauvage ! Je dis en riant. »

Il acquiesce, et me serre contre lui.

La tête dans son cou, je regarde dans le hall. Derrière lui, dans l'escalier, je vois mes amies, la bouche ouverte, qui semblent dépassées par les évènements. Je leur souris, et Mathilde me sourit en retour, sans lâcher le hibou sortit de je ne sais où qu'elle a dans les bras.

Derrière elle, Eric lève un pouce dans ma direction.

Je lui souris également, et lui désigne Mathilde du regard. Puis je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je pense que le message est passé, vu qu'il baisse les yeux vers Mathilde en rougissant.

Sirius me repose à terre, et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas fais ta valise ?

- Non. Comment tu as deviné ? »

Il hausse un sourcil comme si c'était évident.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux faire semblant de ne pas être en retard, mets des chaussures. »

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds nus, et hausse les épaules.

« C'est une nouvelle mode.

- Bien sûr. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et je lui réponds en passant mes mains autour de son cou de nouveau. Ses mains agrippent mon dos, mais cette fois il me laisse sur le sol.

Quand on se sépare, je le lâche, et vois alors John, près de Trina, accompagné de son meilleur ami.

La VdT.

« Tu m'attends là ? »

Sirius acquiesce, et fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Je me dirige vers la VdT, qui semble se demander ce que je lui veux.

« Excuse moi, mais je pourrais savoir ton nom ? »

John sourit, et la VdT étonnée me répond. Puis je retourne vers Sirius, et lui attrape la main.

Il sert la mienne en retour, et caresse des mèches de mes cheveux.

« Voilà, je dis. Maintenant tout est parfait. »


	31. Epilogue

**Et voilà l'épilogue. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivis jusque là, et merci aussi aux nombreux reviewers (anonymes ou inscrits).**

**Moi même je me suis attachée à cette histoire, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer les aventures d'Eileen dans le futur.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Epilogue**

« Alors tu me mentais ?

- Bien sur. Tu croyais vraiment que quelqu'un aurait pu aimer une fille comme toi ?

- Je croyais que _toi_ tu m'aimais. Les autres, je m'en fichais.

- Mais tu te fiche de tout le monde. Si tu étais moins égoïste, j'aurais pu t'apprécier.

- M'apprécier ?

- Oui. Mais t'aimer ? Jamais.

- Si tu n'avais pas été un babouin idiot, tu aurais compris qui j'étais vraiment. »

Je me reçois une boulette de papier dans le visage, et je lève les yeux de ma page.

« Babouin ? Répète Sirius. »

Je hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Je trouvais ça plus naturel. Et puis j'ai juste rajouté UN mot. »

Trina m'envoie une deuxième boulette de papier dans la figure.

« Contente toi de t'en tenir à mon texte, ok ?

- Et toi, arrête de m'envoyer des boulettes de papier ! »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Et me priver de ta tête quand tu les reçois ? Ah non !

- En plus, idiot, ça ne fait pas naturel. Ce n'est pas le genre d'insulte qu'on dit dans ces cas là. Alors que babouin…

- Babouin, il n'y a que TOI pour l'utiliser. Et c'est moi l'auteur, alors tiens-t'en à mon texte, et c'est tout.

- Bon, bon ! »

Je soupire, et lui rend son texte, et Sirius lui rend le sien. Puis je m'assois par terre, vu qu'on est trop nombreux pour les banquettes du compartiment. Cookie s'envole de mon épaule et retourne dans le filet à bagages.

Sirius s'assoit derrière moi, et enserre ma taille de ses bras.

« Bon, sinon, ton texte est pas mal, je dis à Trina. »

Elle relève la tête fièrement.

« Je sais. »

Elle est insupportable !

Mais John semble ne pas avoir envie de la changer. Il est raide dingue d'elle, ça il faut bien l'avouer.

Je regarde Eric et Mathilde, assis côte à côté, près de Pettigrow.

Ils sourient comme des idiots, mais ne se regardent pas. C'est fou ce qu'ils sont coincés !

Je suppose que je devrais m'occuper de leur cas aussi.

Mais pas avant la rentrée.

« Au faite, je dis à Mathilde, c'est quoi que tu as reçu tout à l'heure ? »

Elle me sourit en attrapant son sac.

« Le hibou ? Disons que c'est une surprise. »

Je fronce les sourcils, et elle sort de son sac le dernier numéro de la gazette, qu'elle me tend.

« Oh non, je dis, ne me dis pas que…

- Regarde avant de dire n'importe quoi ! Me dit-elle. »

J'ouvre le magazine, et tourne avidement les pages, avant de tomber sur celle des annonces. Je les parcours du regard, puis lis celle du centre, en rouge.

_Jeune fille cynique mais heureuse cherche tranquillité._

_Prière de ne pas la déranger._

Je lève la tête en souriant.

« Tu te disais très bien toute seule, et vu que tu avais détesté l'annonce, explique-t-elle, j'ai envoyé celle là. Mais finalement, on dirait bien que mon idée n'était pas si bête. »

Elle désigne Sirius avec un sourire.

Inutile de dire que j'ai du tout raconter depuis le menu à mes amies ce midi, après qu'elles soient revenues de leur surprise de me voir main dans la main avec Sirius « babouin » Black.

« Mais bon, celle là correspond tout de même. »

J'acquiesce.

« Oui. Elle est parfaite ! »

Sirius se redresse, et se tourne vers Potter.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné mon cadeau d'anniversaire, Cornedrue ! »

Potter hausse les épaules.

« C'est de ta faute aussi. Tu l'as gâché ! »

On hausse un sourcil, et il soupire en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet. Il le tend à Sirius, qui le déballe, dévoilant un cadre contenant une photo de…

« Eh, mais c'est moi ! Je m'exclame.

- Sans blague ? Plaisante Potter. Et j'ai eu dû mal à l'avoir ! »

Je pouffe doucement. Sur le cliché, je sirote une flûte de champagne, tout en discutant avec Trina.

Elle a été prise à Noël, et je me tourne vers Mathilde.

« Mais c'est une des tiennes !

- Et je peux te dire qu'elle est dure en affaires ! Dit Potter avec un léger sourire. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu vends des photos de moi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Je les ai toutes fait tirer en plusieurs exemplaires. Et j'en fais d'autres à la demande. Je dois dire que celles de ta baston avec Shelly sont celles qui ont le plus de succès. »

J'ouvre la bouche d'horreur.

Ma meilleure amie a monté un commerce de photos de moi ?

« Je trouverais ça génial si ce n'était pas aussi dingue, je dis enfin en souriant. »

Sirius observe toujours la photo.

« C'est un bon cadeau quand même. »

Il se tourne vers Potter.

« Merci vieux frère.

- De rien. Mais la prochaine fois que je m'arrange pour trouver une photo de la fille qui te rend dingue depuis des années, arrange toi pour ne lui déclarer ta flamme qu'APRES ton anniversaire.

- Je m'en souviendrais ! Répond Sirius avec un sourire joyeux. »

Je m'appuie sur lui, et ferme un instant les yeux.

« Tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances ? Me demande-t-il.

- Récupérer de mon trimestre, je plaisante. Et sinon, je vais aller voir mon père à l'hôpital. Et toi ? »

J'ouvre les yeux, et regarde son visage au dessus du mien.

« Eh bien, vu que je suis enfin majeur, je vais certainement m'acheter une maison, avec l'argent que m'a légué mon oncle Alphard.

- Un maison pour toi tout seul ? Waouh !

- Si tu es sage, je t'inviterais.

- Mais quitte dis que j'aurais envie de venir ? »

Il tire un peu une de mes mèches.

« Idiote.

- Babouin.

- Sauvage.

- Cleba…

- Comme c'est beau l'amour ! Ironise Trina. »

Je lui tire la langue.

Rien ne peut m'atteindre aujourd'hui.

Et le reste de l'année scolaire sera tranquille. N'est-ce pas ?

**FIN**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous voulez une suite?**

**Bisous, et encore merci à tous!**


End file.
